(5) The Dragon Boarder: Closure - Act I
by Dustnblood
Summary: 5th book in the Dragon Boarder series. The war with Viggo continues, and Matt Haddock finds himself not only fighting alongside his ancestor, Hiccup; he finds himself fighting against him as well. Even their friend Ukiah finds himself on a journey towards a goal that he spent most of his life trying to bury, all in the name of avenging the one only one he considered to be family.
1. Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

**ACT I**

 **Chapter One: Mala's Questions, Jessika's Answers**

* * *

Matt stared at the ground, leaning against the back wall of the room he was locked in. After what he figured was a couple of hours, he gave up trying to break free from the ropes tying his wrists behind him. Looking up at the door, he reviewed why he was in such a postion.

They were captured. He, Hiccup, Heather, and Astrid. Caught by a group calling themselves the Defenders of the Wing. Led by a woman apparently named Mala, being called queen. Scoffing, Matt let out an angry, vented huff. And now they were suspected as Dragon Hunters. Never mind that they rode in on dragons, and the small fact they had saddles on them.

"Hmph. Can't say I blame them though…" He huffed to himself, letting his head hit the wall as he looked up "I said sneaking around was a bad idea, and what do we do? We do it anyways!"

Thinking of Hiccup's poor choice suddenly made him flash with worry. Recalling to when Viggo expressed his fear for Matt becoming the leader of the riders, he couldn't help but think of the possibility that he could wreck Viggo with his experience and thought process. It scared him. Did Viggo really know him that well? Well enough to know his future?

Forcing an angry scoff, Matt shook his head angrily. Of course not! Viggo only had one agenda. To set himself up for the future. He had no interest in his or any of the rider's welfare. He would not fall into Viggo's trap or manipulations. He'd never give in to the poison that Viggo tried to plant in him.

He then turned his mind to Heather, trying to forget Viggo and the conversation he had with him. How was she doing? Was she being tortured? Again? The thought made his stomach hurt. Why was she always involved in some of their more dangerous missions? More importantly, why was she always in these situations. Her entire life has been nothing short of an ordeal. She lost her family twice, now three times with Dagur being killed. She's been held hostage and compelled to do things against her will more times than not. And she's never had a home longer than a couple of years. At least not without a hitch.

His thoughts were interrupted as heavy footsteps sounded, echoing in the hallway. The sound caused his heart to start pounding, making him sit up straight. What was going to happen to him? Hearing a bolt get slid out, he watched as the door quickly opened up, revealing two ninja-looking guards armed with spears and the man with slicked back, orange hair, tied in a long pony tail and introduced as Throk.

"You! Get up!" He barked, letting the two guards walked to grab him "It's your turn to be questioned by the queen."

Frowning, Matt felt himself get grabbed and hefted onto his feet. Shoved forward, his leg quickly flashed up and down with a lightning like jab, forcing him to crash onto his knees. "Agh!" He groaned, clenching his eyes shut "Easy! I have a bum leg!"

Throk simply grunted, shaking his head at Matt. "Take him to Queen Mala." He ordered, stepping out of the way.

Matt again felt himself picked up, though this time he was being carried by his arms. Feeling the ropes bite at his wrists, he growled as he was walked past Throk "Where's the others? My friends? Our dragons? If you hurt them…you better hope you can run faster than lightning!"

"Keep quiet. You'll learn for yourself soon enough." He snapped back, following Matt and the guards.

Frowning at the possibilities of what happened to the others, he watched himself get guided out of the building and towards a stone pathway. Two massive stone slab pillars stood up and over, holding up the massive statue of the mystery dragon. The stone floor was also organized decoratively with stone slabs, creating some sort of court. Ahead of him was a raised platform, with Mala staring at him with narrowed eyes and a confident smirk, as if already deciding his fate. Glancing to his left as he passed one of the pillars, he cried out "Hiccup! Guys!"

Standing there, with their hands still tied behind them; were Hiccup, Heather, and Astrid. Behind them their dragons! Wasatch, Windshear, Toothless, and Stormfly! Though, they were being fed something he never saw before. A fruit? Since when did Wasatch ever eat fruit?

"Just answer her questions, Matt. Show her we're friends! Not Hunters!" Hiccup called out, only to be struck with a spear pole by one of the guards.

"Silence! You've already been questioned!" Mala ordered, staring at Hiccup with fire in her eyes. Looking over at Matt, who was now limping towards her without his escorts, she called out "You stand accused of being a Dragon Hunter and a subjugator of dragons, like your friends before you. Do you deny this?"

Matt stopped right at her throne, pursing his lips and glaring at her. "Of course I deny it. It couldn't be the farthest from the truth." Raising an eyebrow, he then observed "I thought these were just going to be questions. This sounds more like a trial."

"It is a trial. And you will be expected to answer my questions!" She barked angrily "Let's see how differently you answer than your friends."

Matt stood straighter, ready to defend himself and his friends. If he was good at one thing, he was a talker.

"What is your name?"

"My full name is Matthew Cleo Haddock. Everyone calls me Matt." He replied. Nodding towards Hiccup, he added "I'm Hiccup's brother."

"Interesting. He said the same thing, though you look nothing alike." Mala observed, raising an eyebrow to the claim "Matthew Haddock, do you admit to forcing your dragons to carry you on their backs?"

Matt laughed at the question. Smiling, he shook his head and replied "It's more like forcing them to leave us alone. They get really agitated if we don't fly them around. Let me tell you abou-"

"Silence!" Mala roared again, pounding the armrest of her throne. Seeing Matt quiet down, she then quizzed "Then why did you use them to secretly land on our island? In the forest?"

"Ok, that was Hiccup's idea." Matt began to explain, ignoring Hiccup's angry glare "I wanted to fly here and introduce ourselves. Also, to see if you were friendly or not." Shifting his tied hands, he sarcastically added "Guess we found out."

"Why didn't you do as you said you wanted to?" She quizzed, a satisfied smile growing on her face "Why did you still 'sneak' behind our village anyways?"

Taking a deep breath, he thought of his answer. Shrugging, he replied "It's not that hard to guess why. It's the same reason your men do as you say. Hiccup's our leader. He makes mistakes, sure, but that doesn't change the fact that we follow and trust him. Granted, my idea was better, at least I think it was; but I'm not a dragon rider if I don't follow who's in charge." Gesturing to Throk, who was standing next to her, he explained "Much like your big guy right there. He's loyal, is he not? He wouldn't be who he is if he did his own thing, would he?"

Mala frowned at the explanation.

"He's still quite the talker, huh?" Heather whispered to Astrid, who shallowly nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to know he's quick with words." She replied equally quiet "I mean, he is a Haddock. They can't help but whine all the time. At least Matt can argue though."

Hiccup quickly glared at her, wondering what she meant by that.

"What? It's true Hiccup! You and Matt can't shut up sometimes!" She replied back, smirking at him. Suddenly a guard batted her in the head, silently ordering all three of them to be quiet. Frowning, they all turned and listened to the conversation.

Contemplating her next question, Mala leaned forward and picked up Heather's axe sitting next to her throne "Your brother says you were armed for self-defense. I say you came here looking for a fight. What say you?"

"He's right. We took only that which we thought we needed to defend ourselves, should we need to. Had we come expecting a fight, we would have been armed quite differently. Me for example. I only brought my knife." He pointed out, seeing all their gear piled next to her. Pointing to his little, folded up knife, he began to say "If I was 'looking for a fight' as you say we were, I'd be carrying my two hatchets and a shield. Maybe even some armor. We came to explore and see what was here, not fight."

"Because of the Great Protector. The dragon Viggo Grimborn sent you to steal from us."

"Wha-What? What Great Protector?" Matt asked in confusion. Glancing up at the massive statue of the mystery dragon, he guessed "That thing? Is that your Great Protector?"

"You're dodging the question, which leads me to believe that you-"

"I'm trying to answer your questions as truthfully as I can!" Matt cried out, staring at her in frustration "Listen, I want to tell you everything! We have nothing to hide! If you want to hear our story, then let me tell it! If you keep interrupting me, jumping to conclusions before I finish, then we don't have a snowball's chance in hell to show we're who we say we are!"

Mala scowled at his outburst, though stopping Throk from running down to Matt.

Seeing her remain silent, he quickly added "If you want to hear my story, and why we came here in the first place, then let me tell you. If you have no intention of hearing us out, I have no reason to be nice anymore."

"Matt!" Hiccup shouted, seeing him start to get angry.

"Being nice, you say?" Mala repeated, surprised at the claim and ignoring Hiccup's outburst. Matt was saying exactly what she was hoping for. Something to condemn them with.

"Yeah, or at least keeping someone's frustrations in check." He began to say. Gesturing with his head to Wasatch, who was busy watching him, he then explained "You see the purple and black dragon? That's a Skrill. One of the more powerful dragons anyone in the archipelago has seen. Supposedly untrainable and even seeable, but I broke that thought. I trained him." Standing up straight, he then said loudly "But the kicker is that I haven't trained the one Skrill, but actually two. The other fled when we were captured by your men. When he comes back, and trust me when I say he will be back; once he sees how you're treating us, you're going to have more than just Dragon Hunters to worry about. He's destroyed a village single handedly before."

"Are you threatening us?" Mala growled with narrowed eyes.

"No! That's the last thing I want to do! I'm trying to warn you!" Matt quickly replied, shaking his head fervently "I'm just saying that if you don't want to give us a fair trial, then you have to fight lightning. Once you make a threatening move towards any of us, they'll defend us!" Stepping back, he added "If Wasatch, the Skrill right there, rages at any point, I'll be the only one that can calm him. You see, he is a lot more calmer and laid back of the two. The other one, Teton, I might have some trouble containing him. He's a bit wilder and tends to hold more of a grudge. At least Wasatch is more curious and not as impulsive." At that, he turned to look at Wasatch and shouted "Right bud?" Wasatch roared loudly, scaring those nearby away. Lightning ran down his back, as he stood up taller and stuck his chest out.

Mala watched the Skrill respond to Matt. Concerned that he actually had some control of the dragon, she was also slightly curious. Turning to Matt, she looked at him with an intrigued expression "You've answered…very differently from your friends. Even other Hunter's that came before you. While most beg for their lives, your friends simply wanted to prove they weren't Viggo's soldiers. And then you yourself are breathing threats and promises. Why?"

"Again, I'm not threatening you. I'm trying to stop you from doing something that might hurt your village and your villagers. I'm the only reason why Wasatch hasn't burned your village down. As to why? I'm simply standing with Hiccup in that we want to be friends and allies with you. However, my priorities are to protect my friends; and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. If you have no intention to believe us, then I guess I'll have to act on my own to make sure we live."

"Matt! Stop!" Hiccup shouted angrily at him "This isn't helping our case!"

"No. Continue." Mala interrupted, sitting back in her throne.

"Listen, I just explained what my Skrills would do if they raged, and I'm going to try and keep that from happening." He continued to plead "They're proud dragons. They'll fight to the death to prove they're the strongest. Wasatch and Teton would have ripped each other's throats out if I hadn't stepped in. That being said; as proud as they are, and untamable as they usually are, ask yourself this: Why didn't he already tear me apart? The answer is simple! We're friends to dragons!"

"Yet you ride them and make them do your bidding. How is that being a friend to them?" She quizzed, leaning forward on her knees and looking at him skeptically.

"If they didn't like or trust us, they wouldn't let us on to begin with. And as mentioned before, I'd either be ripped apart already or fried from the inside out." He quickly explained "The trust between dragon and rider is a two-way street. In order for them to trust us, we have to show them that we trust them with our life. We show them that we care about them more than ourselves."

"How did you show the Skrill you trusted him more than your own life? If he's as proud of a creature as you claim him to be, I'd imagine it's a pretty steep price to pay…"

"Honestly, it was a mutual thing at first." Matt explained "We were both held captive by…some bad guys. They wanted me to pacify Wasatch for them. So, they could use and abuse him as a weapon. Instead, we escaped together. In fact, the reason I limp is because of our escape together. I would have died if it hadn't been for Wasatch. My leg was slashed before we could get away." Gesturing to Hiccup, he continued to say "Hiccup saved Toothless- er, the Night Fury from a very real end. Protecting him from some angry Vikings that wanted blood. In return, Toothless saved him, only unable to keep his foot. Astrid fought, and will fight, tooth and nail to protect Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder. And she knows that. Stormfly is equally fierce in protecting her. Heather healed Windshear from a Typhoomerang attack, and the two have become inseparable. They depend on each other as if they were each other's last family member."

Mala stroked her chin. Glancing at the other prisoners, she saw Heather close her eyes, stifling a sob. Family seemed to a tender subject to her. Astrid's countenance darkened as she turned to see Stormfly being held back, as if resolving something in her mind. Hiccup looked the same. Resolved, with a hint of honesty. He seemed to amplify Matt's claim.

Using the moment of silence, Matt took a step forward, making every guard ready their spears in case he was going to try something. "Please listen, your Majesty. If there was any part of you believing me, or my friends before me, then hear the truth in this claim. If this was a life that involved cruelness and oppression, then I wouldn't have chosen it. You see, I left a life behind to be a Dragon Rider with Hiccup. If this wasn't something I didn't believe in, or thought was right, I wouldn't have sacrificed so much to be here. I left a life of luxury, fame, and even a bit of wealth. Even…other family."

Raising an eyebrow, she listened intently.

"I left…a whole other world. A whole other lifestyle to be here. To be with Wasatch. To be a Dragon Rider. I am here to fight to protect them from men like Viggo Grimborn and his brother Ryker. That's the same resolve inside all of us. For me. For Heather. For Astrid. And the one that feels the strongest about that, Hiccup. We are friends to dragons, like yourselves. Let's let this be something that will unify us."

"I thought you said you were a brother to Hiccup? He didn't mention anything about a lifestyle before." Mala quizzed "Is he withholding from me? Or are you lying?"

Sighing, Matt shook his head. Unfortunately, he was going to have to lie a little bit to explain this bit. "Neither. I promise he was truthful and open with you, and I didn't lie to you. I was a lost brother and son. How we were separated, we don't know. I was raised in the deserts of a land called Utah. I had all the luxuries and opportunities anyone can imagine. By mere chance and a large miracle, I found my way to Berk, meeting Hiccup and finding my family. The family that I longed to be with. That is the truth and all I have to say."

Slowly nodding, Mala stared at him, though with narrowed eyes.

Seeing her expression, Matt then hesitantly asked "Is…there something wrong, your Majesty?"

"Yes…with two things actually." Mala began to say, reaching for something next to her throne "Firstly, putting aside the fact that you were all trying sneak behind our village, we were justified in our actions of capturing you and putting you on trial for being Dragon Hunters. We were attacked by a dragon rider on a Flightmare a couple of weeks ago, with one of Viggo's fleets. Because you all neglected to admit such an attack, I have to assume you're here to do Viggo's bidding."

Matt's blood froze, realizing exactly who she was talking about. Darien!

"The second issue I'm having, is this." Pulling out a rolled-up paper, she then demanded "Why did you have in your possession a map with Viggo Grimborn's writing, and also carrying his signature? With our island marked on it?"

"Oh no…" Astrid moaned, her face paling at the sight of the map.

Hiccup and Heather glanced at each other in horror. That was a bad sign.

"Wait, that's because he's trying to keep us apart!" Matt cried out "Listen! Your island is on his side of the ma-"

"Enough!" Mala roared, standing up from her throne with map in hand "I can only assume that in the truth that you're not Hunters, you're working with them as allies! Riders and Hunters! With that in mind, regardless of how you may treat dragons, or how you claim to treat dragons, I find you all guilty! You are no different than Viggo Grimborn or any of his men! Assisting the enslavement of dragons!"

Matt's heart sank, seeing that there was no chance to recover from this. Looking over at Heather, he simply wished he made her stay at Dragon's Edge. Or do something other than come with them.

"I sentence you to where all dragon hunters are sentenced. The Nest!"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Hiccup cried out, trying desperately to change Mala's mind.

"Matt!" Heather shouted, getting pulled back by a guard.

"Get off of us!" Astrid roared, feeling two guards grab her by her arms and forcing her to walk.

Thinking fast about their sentence, an idea quickly popped into his head. Looking at Mala, he then shouted "Wait! Hear me out on one last thing! A last request!"

Mala shook her head, standing by what she said "You and your friends get no more chances…I have spoken."

Ignoring the two guards that grabbed him, he shouted desperately as he was pulled back "Let our dragons be our executioners instead!"

Everyone froze. Guards, villagers, even Hiccup and the gang. The request was unusual. Unexpected. It made Mala and Throk look at each other in surprise.

"Listen…" Matt continued to say, feeling the two guards stop dragging him backwards "I'm guessing this 'Nest' is a death sentence. If so, then let our dragons do the job. If you think our dragons are as oppressed as you say they are, then they'll be more than willing to tear us apart. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hiccup and Astrid stared at him in shock and then relief. They knew exactly what he was trying to do. Heather herself gaped at him in horror at first, until he explained why he was requesting that form of execution specifically. It was genius really.

"Wouldn't it be more just- er, well, there's nothing just about this; but satisfying? Wouldn't it satisfying if they were the cause of our deaths? If they were able to take out their anger out on us?" Matt continued to press, not taking his eyes off Mala. He had to sell this. For all their sakes.

Slightly nodding, Mala let a smile grow on her face "You surprise me, Matthew Haddock. Others in your position would normally beg for their lives. As they have time and time again." Folding her arms, she asked "What sets you apart from those cowards?"

"Well, I'm not a Dragon Hunter. Nor in league with them." He replied with a shrug "The same goes for my friends." Standing up straight, he then said "But my reason? If I'm to die, I want it done by the one I called a friend. If I truly mistreated him, then this is best way I can see myself atoning for being that kind of person to him."

Mala nodded, accepting the answer. "Secure them in the square and prepare the dragons to be released upon their former task masters! Let justice be served by the oppressed!"

A cheer rang out from the crowd as Matt was dragged alongside Heather. Being pushed ahead so that he was walking on his own, er- limping on his own; he simply flashed a small smile to Hiccup, who was nodding approvingly. Letting out a long sigh, he turned to Heather and whispered "I'm sorry, Heather. I thought I could talk some sense to them, proving who we really are…"

"Don't apologize, Matt. That was amazing!" She whispered with a flash of her comforting smile "She barely gave us a breath to reply to her questions. She really listened to you! Besides, you put us in a position to get our dragons back and escape!"

Nodding, Matt continued to limp along with her, being marched to where they were to be executed, knowing very well what he had done. If this didn't convince Mala and her people that they were friends to dragons, then at least they'll be able to get away. Maybe even pay Mala back for holding them captive and refusing to listen to them. Continuing to limp along with Heather, letting the wheels turn in his head of how to show the Defenders of the Wing how powerless they would be against a Skrill and his rider.

* * *

The fire crackled loudly as Jessika dumped an armful of dried driftwood onto it. The flames instantly began to burn brighter from the extra fuel and from being stirred up. The fire reflected off the empty houses and cliff walls of what was formerly Crev. With the lights flickering, and the shadows dancing, the feeling was haunting, though she grew to accept it. Letting a small smile grow on her face, she turned to look at Ukiah.

Sitting cross-legged, he stared into the fire with a blank expression. To her, it couldn't have been more readable. She could almost hear his thoughts, as his face betrayed him and showed the turmoil inside. His life…she knew it wasn't an easy one. She felt bad that she abandoned him, but it was one of trials required for him, and it proved more useful than she expected. Seeing his stub, the only thing remaining of his left arm, she wondered the exact tale of his loss. Just the fact alone that he lost his arm probably caused him part of his silent grieving, though she felt that was only small part of his grief. There was something else…hurting him.

Not only that, she could feel the passion and fury within his friend, Lasher. Lying behind Ukiah in a position that he was protecting him, the Triple Stryke never left his side. The beast eyed her, still unsure of her and her intentions.

Her intentions. The thought made her laugh inside. She had no intentions, other than filling Ukiah's parents' last wishes. And fulfilling her duties as Crev's last seer. Her entire purpose, her life, was based on teaching him all about the Crevite's way of life; and creating Ukiah into the leader he needed to be. All this had nothing to do with her desires.

Letting out a loud groan as she took a seat across from Ukiah, she reached for her staff, littered with all sorts of bones, teeth, and claws. Small pelts hung from the top as well, adding to her mysterious role. Staring at him from across the flames, she smiled a little broader. She still couldn't believe it. He finally came. The destined one. His purpose would be a blessing for the name of the Crev. With an arm, or not.

Reaching for a pouch, she pulled out several small stones, inscribed with random scribbles. "What's the matter, Ukiah? I can hear you thinking." Lightly shaking her hand, she played with the stones in hand "I'm sure you have questions concerning…your origins."

Ukiah finally took his eyes off the fire. Staring at her, he then whispered "There's a lot to think about; but what I guess what's bugging me the most is that after all this time where I thought you were killed, you were here. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?"

Jessika shook her head, letting the little rocks clink against each other "I couldn't take you. Even if I wanted to…"

"Why?" He growled, feeling his temper start to flare "I was eight! I could have died!"

Smiling, Jessika lightly shook her head "It was all part of the plan. I was bound by oath that I would leave you after you were deemed old enough to be on your own."

"By who? Who binds someone to an oath to leave a kid alone in a forest?!" He yelled angrily, grabbing a stick and hurling it into the fire. Embers spewed out, lighting up his face as he stared at Jessika "I was alone for most of my life. I've had no one to talk to, no one to bide with! Who in their right mind made you leave me?!"

"Who?" Jessika repeated, unconcerned with the tantrum "Who else could have the power to decide that for you? Your parents."

Ukiah recoiled back, shocked at the news.

"Now…before you ask any more questions that you think are important, let me tell you the fate of the Crev…" Jessika whispered, tossing the stones on the ground and stared at the pattern they made "To start, we Crevites never had elders. At least, that wasn't what they were called." Looking at Ukiah across the flames, she explained "They were called seers. They prophesied and saw the future."

"Hmph…they didn't see that Strogg would come and destroy you, did they?" Ukiah observed with a certain hate in his voice.

"That's another tale to tell. And it was our destruction. Not mine personally." Jessika corrected "You're a Crevite, Ukiah. It's your heritage."

"I know! And it's caused me all the heartache and pain I've experienced in my life!" He barked angrily. Waving his stub at her, he shouted "I lost my arm because of it! I lost Arro-" He quickly shut up, unable to say the name. Clenching his eyes shut, he simply turned away from her.

Seeing tears begin to leak through, she asked in a kind tone "Who did you lose?"

Not bothering to look at her, he simply whispered with a cold tone "Someone closer to me than anyone else in the world..." Wiping his eyes, he then growled "Listen to me, Jessika. Being a Crevite cost me everything I held dear. I'm not including my life when I say that. My friends, those I call family, even my adoptive island was almost destroyed because of who I am! I don't want anything to do with being a Crevite anymore! Aside from that, its' almost killed me on more than one occasion!"

Jessika looked at him with an understanding sadness. Glancing down from his gaze she quietly asked "But…what about those that were killed for it? What about your parents?"

"Apparently, they tried to have me killed too!" He growled, settling back against Lasher. Folding his arm across his chest, he sarcastically added "Since they loved me enough to have you leave me to fend for myself."

"I promise you that they did that to help you, not to create your end. They knew what you'd become. Look at yourself now." Jessika pointed out, using her finger to draw in the dirt, making lines to each of the stones she tossed earlier "Would you have become who you are now if I hadn't left you? Would you have become strong?"

Ukiah stared at Jessika with disgust "Oh? I'm stronger now that I lost my arm? I can't even aim a crossbow accurately anymore! Let alone reload it quickly!"

"Who said you could only fight with a crossbow?" She asked, still drawing in the dirt.

"It's the only weapon I've ever used. With the exception of the dagger when I had to." Ukiah scoffed, shaking his head at her "I'll never be the same…"

Stopping her drawing, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes "If your father and mother were here, and heard you say that, they'd punish you in front of the village for believing that!"

Ukiah glared at Jessika, seeing the fight in her eyes. The hood of her tattered cloak couldn't conceal the what burned inside. Lightly shaking his head, he then asked "Who were my parents?"

"Your father was a respected person…a feared warrior." Jessika began to say, easing up at the subject "He was incredibly skilled with the crossbow. He never missed. If he did, it was when he chose to." Relishing in the memory, the fire in her eyes slowly disappeared, being replaced with a bright light "Even as a youth, I knew he was a leader. If there was any criticism of him, it was because he never aspired to be chief." Chuckling, she shook her head and stared down at the stones and dirt drawings "He should have been given the title…but he was Chief Bard's best friend, and refused to take his life."

"Why would he need to take the life of his friend to be chief?" Ukiah asked, having his suspicions and fears confirmed that his people were killers.

"Only the strongest could lead the tribe; and to show that, you had to kill the man supposedly stronger than you, or higher in position. For your dad, that was the chief." She explained with a calming smile "Your father and Chief Bard were best friends; and even though your father could have, he never craved for it. He was only concerned for you and your mother."

"My mom…" Ukiah whispered, his eyes turning towards the fire. Almost hesitantly, he asked "What…what was she like?"

"She was a beautiful woman. She was often rumored to be sent by the goddess Freyja, taking piece of her beauty with her. Though her beauty had little do with her ferocity and relentlessness in a fight. She could rival your father. She made her own blade, being a crude but effective design. Occasionally, she was known to fight with an axe occasionally." Jessika laughed "Before I became Seer Sigrund's apprentice, she tried to teach me a thing or two about swinging a blade. She wasn't that much older than me, and we were friends as well." Looking at Ukiah, she twisted her face and smiled at him "You…you have her eyes. And face. You look just like her. You have your father's hair, and his mouth too. Though he had a heavy beard, so I rarely saw his smile. When he smiled."

Ukiah slowly rubbed the scruff on his face. Days of journeying, he never bothered to shave. Not that he had enough on his mind. Shaking his head, he then looked up at her with a renewed vigor "Why would they have been angry with what I said about not being the same?"

"Because the point of being a warrior is to constantly change and grow." She answered softly "You can't stay the same and expect to overcome the challenges that arise. When you're not growing and becoming stronger, your enemies and rivals are surpassing you."

Ukiah felt like Jessika punched him in the gut. He never really did sharpen his skill as a fighter. He only trusted in his ability to win. He never really sharpened his skills. Was that why Arrow died? Was he not the warrior he needed to be to end Zekir? All because he failed to continue to increase his skill and talents?

"I can hear your mind, Ukiah." Jessika called out, slowly picking up the stones from the dirt "You're…hurting. In pain. Not physically, but…emotionally. Mentally as well."

Ukiah just stared at her, shocked that she read him so well! "How…how di-"

"I told you. I was the seer's apprentice before I was charged with you." She replied with small smile "I'm willing to bet the only reason why I became the apprentice in the first place, was because of your parents. Besides, I haven't been idle while we've been separated. I've been training myself to become the seer needed to guide you. To help you."

Ukiah could only stare at her, wondering what she did know about him, and what she meant about guiding him.

"Come. You're exhausted and in shock." Jessika spoke up, pushing herself up with her staff "We'll talk in the morning."

"Wait, Jessika." Ukiah called out, rolling to his feet "Why did you say you became the apprentice because of my parents? What's the point of you teaching me about being a Crevite? Is it part of the oath you made to them?"

Smiling, she slowly walked over to him. Lasher also stood up, staying on guard as she approached. Ignoring the dragon, she reached down into another small pouch, being black. Rubbing her fingers in it, she then slowly drew a black line down his face, high left to low right. The Crevite war paint. "You see, Ukiah…I need to explain something to you first." She began to say "The Crevites were gifted. There's a reason we were the only tribe that had seers. We could see the future to a degree. And even…the past. More importantly, you didn't need to be a seer to have these visions."

Ukiah swallowed, recalling a vision he had earlier in his life. One where he witnessed Crev get destroyed.

"Why do you think you were able to fight with a crossbow?" Stopping him from answering, she continued to say "Yes, you used it every day for hunting, I'm sure. Since that's why I left the crossbow with you in the first place. But why did it feel normal when you were fighting? Fighting is very different from hunting."

Ukiah stood there, nodding in understanding. At least he thought he understood.

"You were fighting with your father with every bolt you fired. He guided your hand." She whispered, sending chills down his back "And you were with your mother every time you drew your dagger. I'm sure she helped you know when to strike." Pressing her finger a top of the line of his war paint, she continued to whisper "The war paint symbolizes that connection. Your ancestors and family are above you." She then began to slowly drag her finger down the line, right until she got to the end "Coming down to help you. That's what the war paint means. That's why I made sure you learned that piece of tradition before I left you."

Standing there, not really seeing anything, he simply stared at the ground. His mind was racing. It all made sense! He had no knowledge of how to fight afore meeting Hiccup and Astrid. Then, as if he'd been fighting all his life, fell some of the strongest warriors in Thariin. Looking up at Jessika, he the choked out "Wh…wh…why did they want you leave me? What did they have planned for me?"

Shaking her head, Jessika simply patted him on the cheek "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. I promise. When you're awake, and refreshed; and possibly a little more coherent. In the meantime, think of what I told you, and how it's relevant to why they wanted me to abandon you."

Nodding, Ukiah slowly began to walk with her, still thinking of the possible reasons why his parents wanted him to be orphaned. Then the thought hit him. He didn't know their names! Turning to Jessika, he was shocked to see her already smiling at him.

"You're an open book, Ukiah." She teased "Your mother's name was Norah. Norah the Unyielding. Few men could cross blades with her and survive. Those that did, left without an arm or leg." Stopping, she then grabbed Ukiah by the shoulders, whispering "Your father? Your father was named Toeken. Other men called him Toeken the Harpoon. None could last from any of his bolts. I said this before, but I don't think you understand. He could not miss with his crossbow. He was rumored to be the only man that Death feared. He alone slew an entire island by himself. It took him three days and two nights to accomplish the task; but after, the island was left empty and desolate."

Ukiah stared at her, finally learning about his parents. A gift he was sure he'd never get to learn. Though, he wasn't sure if it brought him peace or more nightmares.

"However, that was not his greatest accomplishment." She announced with misting eyes. Seeing Ukiah hang onto every word she was saying, she let a soft, comforting smile grow on her face. Stroking his cheek with her hand "Your father, Toeken Legna, took Norah Yggrald as his wife. Then the two had the joy of their lives; being both their greatest accomplishment they ever attained, and being the blessing from the gods to us Crevites. You. They had you as a son, Ukiah Legna. And they knew your future. Even before Seer Sigrund could confirm it. You…you are to revive the tribe of the Crevites, and lead them as they would have been led before. With wisdom, understanding, and without feeling. That's why your destiny is to become the most feared Crevite that ever lived. Where Death feared your father, I sense you lived a life where you and Death are friends. You…you experienced death, didn't you? Your parents knew of your fate…and have blessed you with a title because of it."

Ukiah stared at her, feeling a sudden feeling of intensity. He couldn't explain it, but it made him feel sick. How did she know how many times he brushed sides with death? How did his parents know? And what title was gifted to him?

Knowing his thoughts, Jessika took a step back "You! You Ukiah, have been blessed with a title not only selected by your parents, but blessed by all the entire tribe of the Crevites! Ukiah Legna, the Herald. Death's Herald!"

* * *

 ** _Wow! It feels so good to post a new story! I had ideas burning in my head since RTTE Season 4 came out, and now I can finally put them on paper. This chapter actually written at the close of the last story, given that it was originally planned to be entered in as the last chapter, but I felt this was a better starting point. I'll update as I can, and I'm aiming for finishing this story at the end of August. Hopefully sooner._**

 ** _That being said, this is going to have two acts. Mainly to consolidate the story and to distinguish the different events and plots that will happen. And it is not a small amount. I won't be making a separate story for Act II, but rather put in a chapter filler that separates the two. You'll know when Act II starts._**

 ** _Now, as a PSA, the title Closure does not entail that it's the end of the series. At least, I'm not planning on it being the end. The way Season 4 ended was just a perfect way to clean the slate and have everyone reach some type of conclusion/closure in their lives; hence the title. Now how that closure will come, heh, guess you'll have to wait and see!_**

 ** _Again, I'm very happy to be back, and hope you all enjoy the new story! Thanks for all the support!_**

 ** _-Dustnblood_**


	2. Chapter 2: Motives Revealed

**Chapter Two: True Motives Revealed**

* * *

"Gah! Easy, pal!" Matt gasped, getting pushed forward and stumbling with his leg "Wanna be a little rougher next time?"

His guard grunted, ignoring Matt's jab. Turning away, he then jogged to help a couple of other guards carry some posts, leaving the four prisoners in the center of the village square. A crowd had begun to grow, creating a giant circle around the square.

"How's your leg? The last time I saw you, you collapsed." Heather whispered, stopping next to him "Tell me it isn't bugging you that bad?"

"They weren't exactly gentle when dragging me around." He grunted, looking back at her. Flashing a confident smile, he brushed off the concern by saying "I'll be better when we get out of here. What about you? They didn't mistreat you at all, did they?"

"No, I mean, other than retying my arms." She huffed, flashing her wrists to him.

Sure enough, the thin rope was crisscrossed around her wrists, with the knot away from her fingers. Looking over at Hiccup and Astrid, he saw they were tied similarly. He could only assume that he was in the same position.

Shaking her head, Heather turned to watch some guards starting to dig four holes "Can't wait to finally leave this place…"

"We're not leaving." Hiccup quietly interrupted, turning towards them. Astrid was right behind him, though she was glaring at some of the villagers pointing fingers at them.

"What do you mean we're not leaving? Have you forgotten that they're trying to sentence us to death?!" Matt hissed, blown away at the thought of staying "If they really wanted to, they could burn us at the stake! Which they will if they capture us after we get our dragons!" Glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he quietly added "I just got us a free ticket out, and we're going to blow it?!"

"No. They'll see that our dragons care about us. And that we're really aren't in league with the Dragon Hunters." Hiccup argued confidently "I'll prove it to them."

"Hiccup…" He growled, twisting his wrists against the ropes to sort of vent out his frustration "I convinced her that we're not Hunters! She thinks we're working with them! How are you going to prove that?! They're dead set on making sure we're going to be executed!" Glancing at Heather, he flashed a small grin "Pun intended."

Heather groaned as she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm betting my life on this, Matt." Hiccup replied resolutely, staring back at him. "Once they see our dragons either free us, or try to play with us, they'll see it!"

"I hope you're right Hiccup…it's not just your life on the line. You're betting all our lives on it." Astrid quietly reminded him, frowning at the possibility that they would still be executed. Looking at the wooden posts the guards were setting up, digging them into the ground side by side, all at an equal distance apart from each other, she whispered sarcastically "Seems cozy, doesn't it? A little rope around our chests to hold us in place, maybe a coil or two around our ankles…"

Looking at where she was talking about, Heather huffed "Ugh. I'm getting tired of being tied up. Honestly, I'm thinking of just having Windshear free me right now and be done with it."

"Ran through my mind too." Matt admitted. Glaring at Hiccup, he reluctantly explained "But if Hiccup wants to try and make peace with them, then we'll wait until we're all ready. I'll have a better chance to save his butt when I'm on Wasatch anyways."

"I'll be fine, Matt. We all will." Hiccup pressed, watching the guards finish setting up the last post in the ground "I promise."

"Hiccup. As a friend and brother, I gotta tell you something." Matt huffed, shaking his head at him "Don't promise us anything you can't guarantee. It might cost us one of our lives. If not all."

Hiccup looked at him with a saddened expression, knowing the truth in his words. Slightly nodding, he whispered "If it looks hairy, get out. This will be our last chance to make them an ally."

"Why is this so important to you?" Astrid asked "We've seen they're not exactly the friendliest tribe to be allies with."

"There's a reason why Viggo didn't want us to find this island." He quickly explained, turning to face her "Think about it. That would throw all his plans into ruin! All of them!"

"…except the one that got us killed in the process…" Matt muttered, turning away from him. Seeing Heather glance at him with a concerned look, as well as Hiccup and Heather, he explained "What if this was his plan all along? If it is, he played us! Whether this situation was his intention or not, he played us into coming here. Ask yourself why? Why would he want that?"

"We don't know if this was hi-"

"What if it is though?!" Matt hissed "What would Viggo gain from us being here, being tried, and executed? Even if we weren't executed, we'd be imprisoned here for who knows how long! He'd gain so much from us being unable to harass his fleets and ships!"

"It's possible, sure. But what would he gain from us possibly joining forces with Mala and her men?" Hiccup countered "Why would he risk that? We both know him, Matt. He minimizes his risks! He doesn't do anything that can really hurt him!" Looking around the village, getting crowded by everyone coming to watch the event, he exclaimed "This would wreck Viggo! You know it would!"

Matt simply shook his head, seeing Throk and Mala start to walk up to them. "Hiccup, we're going to have to have a long talk after this…"

"I'm afraid that's that longest 'talk' you're going to have." Mala replied, seeing the four prisoners square up to her. Putting her hands behind her back, she then said "Now, as a group, are there any last words, pleas, or wishes? We don't have time to give you each a moment."

"…you're certainly not the Queen of Hearts…" Matt muttered to himself, his face darkening.

Shaking his head; he, Heather, and Astrid turned to Hiccup, given that he was the leader. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped up to Mala and said "Let my dragon go first before the others. Since I'm the leader."

"He's not your dragon. None of them are 'your' dragons. These are free creatures now. And they will exact their revenge upon you." Mala growled, shaking her head at Hiccup "As far as your request goes, it will be granted. You shall die first by your desire. After you, the remaining three will then be finished." Turning to Throk, she ordered "Secure them to the posts, and gag them. I don't want them talking to the dragons and begging them to not kill them."

"Great. Again." Heather groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Looking at Matt before the guards came, she stared at him with worry.

Catching her eye, he forced a grin and gave her a small shrug "It'll all work out…" He mouthed to her.

Before she could reply, a cloth was thrown flipped over her and tied tightly over her mouth. "Mmmfff!" She grunted, turning to glare at her guard.

The other guards followed suit, tying cloths around the remaining prisoner's heads, making sure they couldn't give orders to their future executioners. Making sure the ropes around their wrists were still secure, they were then marched to their individual posts; though Matt had to limp towards his. Hiccup was then secured to the farthest right one, followed by Astrid, Heather, and then Matt, since he was the slowest. The guards then pushed their backs to the post and began to wrap a large coil of rope around each person.

Matt glared at his set of guards as he felt the rope tighten around him. Testing it, he wasn't surprised that he couldn't even shift the post. Shaking his head, he looked over at Heather. The guards were just finishing tying her to the post. She was looking down with narrowed eyes, twisting her wrists and jerking against the ropes holding her to the post. Grunting angrily, she swung her leg to give her a little extra momentum. Nothing. The ropes were too tight and the posts were in too deep to even shift.

"Let this be an example to all that treat dragons like slaves! Like merchandise! Like property!" Mala shouted, walking in the village square and in front of the four tied prisoners "Those that care not for dragon's lives, shall receive the same treatment." Gesturing to the massive statue above them, she then called out "As the Great Protector watches over our village, stopping certain destruction that we cannot protect ourselves from; so shall we protect dragons that cannot protect themselves!" Turning towards Hiccup, she narrowed her eyes and growled in a cold voice "Release the Night Fury, and let it execute judgement upon his taskmaster. Let us accept the judgement of the dragons!"

The four watched as all their dragons were marched into the square. Toothless growled curiously, seeing Hiccup tied to a post. Walking towards him, he spun around as guards stopped the rest of the dragons.

"Go on, Night Fury!" Mala called out "End the one that caused you so much pain and strife."

Toothless whirled around to Mala with wide inquisitive eyes. Seeing her gesture to Hiccup, he then slowly began to creep towards him.

Wasatch, who was also looking at Matt in confusion, growled angrily at the guards keeping him from seeing his rider. He wasn't the only one not happy about being stopped. Windshear and Stormfly also growled in frustration. In fact, Stormfly let her tail bristle up with the spines, showing that she was getting irritated.

"Not yet…" Mala whispered, turning to the three remaining dragons "You'll have your chance. I promise."

Toothless finally arrived to Hiccup. Staring at him in the eyes, he then shocked everyone watching. Almost laughing, he flashed a big, toothless smile and began to lick Hiccup.

"Hhmmm!" Hiccup grunted in his gag, trying to get away from the dragon licks. Turning his head and closing his eyes, he continued to try to tell Toothless to stop "Nnmhh hhmmph!"

Toothless just laughed, knowing he was helpless to stop him. Relentlessly, he kept on licking Hiccup, essentially starting to drench him in the abundant saliva.

"Mmmmm…" Hiccup groaned in agony, knowing that it was never going to wash it out.

"What…what's going on?!" Mala cried out, shocked at seeing Toothless play with Hiccup. Before anyone could respond, an annoyed growl sounded behind her. Whirling around, she watched Wasatch push through the two guards trying to stop him. Snorting at them, he simply eyed her dangerously as he walked by.

"My queen!" Throk shouted, jumping in between her and the Skrill.

"The…the Sagefruit should have..." She whispered, unable to finish her sentence. She stared in disbelief as Wasatch continue to walk to Matt. Windshear and Stormfly followed, pushing through their guards and jogging towards them.

"Mmmfff!" Astrid huffed into her gag, relieved to see her dragon walk up to her. Stormfly squawked happily, rubbing against her bound rider.

Heather didn't say anything, since her face did all the talking. Beaming at Windshear, she soaked in the moment as her dragon began to rub against her, as if to make up the short time they were separated.

Wasatch was a little less tender to Matt. Standing up tall, he simply looked down at him with a scowl.

"Mmm?" He grunted, looking up at Wasatch with a quizzical look.

Finally, after what felt like ages for Matt, Wasatch lowered himself and bit into Matt's pant leg, trying to pull him away from the pole.

"Mmmmm…" Matt tried to say, wincing in pain as it was his bad leg that was being pulled on. Tugging against the ropes that held him fast, he shrugged the best he could to him, trying to convey the message that he was…unable to go with him.

Growling angrily, Wasatch turned to one of the guards. Narrowing his eyes, he began to let lightning spark on his back, arcing from spike to spike. Sticking his chest out, he was about to charge after the lone guard.

"Mmm! Mpphh!" Matt tried to shout, getting Wasatch's attention. Shaking his head, he simply gestured to the ropes around his chest.

With an annoyed growl, Wasatch walked back to Matt and let the lightning dissipate. Tilting his head, he then tried to bite the ropes around the post, being careful not to bite Matt.

Heather was already one step ahead of him. Windshear was already slicing the ropes off with her tail. She wasn't a Razorwhip for nothing! Feeling the rope fall off her chest, she quickly began to saw the ropes around her wrists against Windshear's tail, finally freeing them for the first time since being captured by Mala's men. Yanking the gag down, she ordered Windshear "Thanks girl! Why don't you go help Astrid? I'll help Wasatch with Matt."

Windshear growled happily in acknowledgement. Jogging to Stormfly and Astrid, she began to hack at the ropes with her tail, making quick work of them. Letting her slice the ropes around her wrists against the razor-sharp tail, she smiled at Stormfly who squawked happily at seeing Astrid be free."

Heather was already to Matt, pulling down his gag.

"Ah. Thank you." He huffed, finally able to talk. Flashing a slight smile, he asked "Any chance you could untie me? Wasatch isn't doing that great of a job."

Wasatch snorted at the comment, glaring at Matt angrily.

Laughing, Heather nodded, fumbling at the ropes "I guess so. I mean, it's not like you helped me before. By the way, we're even now. I believe this makes me saving you five times as well."

"This doesn't count! The reason you got free was because of me!" He argued as he rolled his eyes.

Mala stared in amazement and horror. Were these dragons so engrained with these…Riders, that they didn't hold any anger towards them?! Shaking her head, she turned the Throk, and shouted "Kill them! They still have control over the dragons! Even bound and gagged!"

"Charge them! Run them through!" Throk roared, readying a large pole axe. A dozen guards also readied their spears, preparing to charge the prisoners.

Wasatch roared placing himself in front of Matt and Heather. Spreading his wings out, he screeched an eerie cry, forcing the guards to take a step back. Windshear followed similarly, roaring angrily at a small group of guards forming on the other side of them, trying to flank them. Stormfly also roared threateningly, bristling her spines on her tail and covering the backside.

"My queen! The dragons!" Throk cried out, not lowering his weapon towards Wasatch "The dragons are putting themselves in harm's way!"

"I see that." Mala growled, seeing Astrid untie Hiccup. Seeing them look at her, she then shouted "Surrender!"

"Yeah, I'm thinking 'no'." Astrid replied with a shrewd grin, finishing loosening the ropes from Hiccup. At that, Toothless growled angrily, whipping towards Mala and baring his teeth at her and Throk.

"Mala! Listen to me!" Hiccup shouted, pulling down his gag "You need to ask yourself, why these dragons would risk their lives to protect us?" Trying to ignore being soaked in dragon saliva earlier. Stepping in front of Toothless to stop him from firing at her, he asked "If we were really helping the Dragon Hunters, then why would these dragons help us?"

Seeing Mala not say anything, Matt then decided to help Hiccup; though against his better judgement. He wanted to let Wasach rip through their men, to pull them down from their high seats of being 'Defenders of the Wing'. They still didn't realize how little control of the situation they had. Stepping past Wasatch, he quickly added "Mala, I promise you, we're not friends or allies with Viggo. No matter how it looks. That dragon rider that attacked you and your village isn't part of us!"

"Oh? Then how do you know about who I'm talking about?" Mala jeered back, drawing her sword and taking a step towards him.

"Because she fought us too." Matt explained, spreading his hands out to show he wasn't a threat, or wanting to fight "Her name was Darien. She…she really hurt Heather a couple days ago, among a number of other atrocities towards us. Because of that, I…I killed her."

Mala looked at Matt in surprise, unsure of what to think of the claim.

"I promise you…" Matt whispered, lowering his hands "She won't harass your island or Great Protector again; nor will she hurt us and our dragons. I made sure of it. I challenged her to a duel a couple of days ago, and…won."

"It's true!" Heather called out "I was captured by her! Matt stopped her from being a threat anymore and freed me! I was trying to tell you that when you questioned me!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mala growled coldly, raising her sword and pointing it at Matt's chest "How do I know if what all of you are saying is true?"

"You don't." Matt whispered, not moving from the sword tip, now just inches from his chest "You have no proof, other than our word and our actions. We haven't done a single hostile action towards you. Except when we tried to sneak behind your village. But it wasn't meant for malicious reasons!"

"Matt!" Heather shouted, seeing him not move away from the sword.

"What kept us from flying away?" Matt pressed, staring intently at Mala "We just had the chance to leave, to leave you and your village behind; but we didn't. Why? Why would we do that? What do we have to gain from staying here?"

Mala refused to say anything. Her mind was racing to find any reason to hear the reasoning behind his words. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiccup slowly walk up to her, with Toothless close behind.

"Mala…I promise…we are who we say we are." Hiccup whispered "If you don't believe us, fine! But believe our dragons! You said yourself that you trust the judgements of the dragons. Well, accept the judgements of our dragons!"

Staring at him, Mala slowly began to nod.

"Give the order, my Queen, and I shall obey!" Throk growled, readying to run his halberd axe through Hiccup.

Staring at Hiccup, and then towards Matt; she looked into their eyes. Behind both of them were their dragons. Toothless glaring at her with narrowed eyes, and Wasatch, baring his teeth and radiating lightning. They were willing to put down everyone to protect their riders. After what felt like ages, she finally ordered "Stand down."

"My Queen?!" Throk cried out, shocked at the order.

"The dragons judged them innocent. Release them." She instructed, lowering her sword from Matt "Release them all-"

An ear-splitting shriek ripped through the air, making most cover their ears.

Matt stared in horror as a lightning bolt struck the ground away from the group, in the center of the square. The bolt shook the ground and made those close by collapse, himself included. He knew exactly what was happening, and didn't know how to stop it!

Shielding her eyes from the debris of small rocks and dirt, Mala looked up in surprise. As the dust settled, she gaped at the sight that presented itself.

Standing over the burnt ground, was another Skrill! But…it was bigger. Much bigger! The most haunting image though, were its white eyes; making it look like a soulless reaper straight out of Helheim! Lightning arced all over its body as it snarled at Mala and Throk. Spreading its wings out, it made itself more menacing and threatening.

"Teton! No!" Matt shouted, sprinting in between Mala and the angry Skrill "Relax bud! It's all ok! I'm alright!"

Teton ignored him. He didn't even hear him! All he could see was the one that threatened his rider; and all he could hear was his pumping heart, fueling his rage. All other senses were drowned out or nulled. Nothing mattered, except the person who threatened Matt was to die! His eyes locked onto Mala as he screeched and sprinted at her, layered in lightning all over his body.

"My Queen!" Throk roared, grabbing her and pulling her away. It was pointless, the Skrill was on a warpath, and both he and Mala were in its direct line.

"Teton!" Matt roared, jumping to the side, trying to stop him. Stretching out his hand, he gripped Teton's wing to try and stop him. Instantly, his hand clamped over the wing, the lightning binding his muscles and cramping them into a tight grip.

"Matt! No!" Heather screamed and sprinted after him, seeing that he was getting dragged by Teton.

"Aggghh!" He roared, unable to let go or control his body.

Wasatch let out a frenzied screech, seeing what was happening to Matt. With one push from his wings, he launched himself into Teton, turning himself into a battering ram. Teton let out a cry of surprise, not expecting the sudden punch. Shaking his head to gather himself, he snarled at Wasatch in a fury. Instead of expecting to see Wasatch growling back, he saw him gently nudging something on the ground. Looking down, he let out an anguished cry.

Collapsed face down in the dirt, was Matt.

Both Wasatch and Teton quickly tried to wake him up, nudging him one way and then another.

Heather slid on her knees, stopping right next to him. Pushing the Skrills away, she rolled him over onto his back and placed her head on his heart, praying to hear a beat.

"Matt!" Hiccup shouted, stopping just behind Heather. Astrid was right being him, staring at Matt in horror.

In a panic, Heather pulled from his chest and looked down at him. Then, to her instant relief, saw his eyes flicker open.

"Ooof…why'd you stop? I liked that…" He whispered hoarsely, cracking the smallest smile he could.

"Matt…thank the gods!" She gasped, her body completely relaxing. Shaking her head, she asked "Can you tell if anything's wrong with you?"

"My leg hurts. Still." He jested weakly, closing his eyes to rest "I feel weak. And exhausted."

"Stay still, Matt." Hiccup instructed, kneeling down on the other side of him "Let's check you out before we move you."

"You're asking me to keep laying down? Not a problem…" He groaned, laying still and keeping his eyes closed "Feels good to lay down anyways."

Mala and Throk watched in awe, seeing the raging Skrill pacified. More incredibly, they watched Matt essentially sacrifice himself to stop him from charging them.

"Curious…" She whispered, watching the riders work on Matt. Glancing at the Skrill, apparently named Teton, she took a small step forward.

Teton instantly saw her, which he responded by snarling back at her.

"Teton! No! Stop!" Astrid called out angrily. Putting herself in front of Teton, she whispered "You've done enough today!"

"Urgh…so…what happened?" Matt grunted, trying to sit up "Did Teton stop? Or did he get Mala?"

"I'm safe, Throk as well…" Mala answered, walking up to him a bit more confidently now that Teton stopped snarling at her "All thanks to you and the other Skrill, Wasatch. I have to ask, why did you do that?"

"Ugh…" Matt groaned, closing his eyes in pain "Kind of hurting right now, your Majesty…give me a second to recover."

"Come on, let's get you sitting up." Heather whispered, gently reaching for his hand. Gripping it, she was surprised as he yelped in pain.

"Agh! That hurt!" He cried, pulling his hand to his chest.

Staring at him, Hiccup grabbed the hand and flipped it over so the palm was out. "Oh no…" He groaned.

The hand was black and burned, littered with blisters and red splotches, being raw skin. The burn stretched up his hand and a little past the wrist.

"Great." Heather huffed, shaking her head at him. Slipping her hand behind his back, she again helped him sit up "You got burned pretty good on your hand."

"Uh. Yeah. I can feel it now!" He groaned angrily, clenching his eyes shut.

"Take him to our healing center." Mala instructed, watching Heather try to help him with the pain. Turning to Throk, she ordered "Guide them there, Throk."

"Of course, my queen." He acknowledged. Walking up to Matt, he helped Heather stand him on his feet, though not as gentle as Heather.

"Urgh! Thanks." Matt huffed with a hint of sarcasm.

"This way." He called out, walking ahead of Matt and Heather.

Looking at each other, Heather gave him an assuring smile "At least it's better than being tied to a post, right?" She joked, swinging his arm over her head and helped him follow Throk.

"Speak for yourself." He muttered, wincing as he limped with her "Gotta say, getting shocked like that? Really makes you feel sore. Gah…my muscles feel like they just finished a week-long workout! Agh! The hand won't stop burning!"

Watching the two follow Throk to a building, as well as the two Skrills and Windshear close behind them, Hiccup turned to Mala "Thank you. I know that'll really help him recover faster."

"You and your friends are a mystery, Hiccup Haddock." Mala began to say, returning him a gaze of her own "And I trust your dragons' judgement and decisions. But let me be clear on one thing. If, at any time, you appear to be who you do not claim to be, I will personally end you myself; dragon or not."

Staring at her, Hiccup could only swallow. Shrugging, he replied "Fair enough."

Nodding, she then turned and walked towards the healing center, leaving Hiccup and Astrid with their respective dragons.

Turning to Astrid, Hiccup flashed her a smile "See? Told you it'd work out."

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered, shaking her head at him. "I'm just glad Matt got off with what he got. Teton could have easily killed him."

"I know…" Hiccup replied, turning to where everyone walked off to "I'm glad he did stop him from attacking Mala. That would have really made a mess of things."

Thinking, Astrid could only frown at what had happened. "I guess it would have."

A little alarmed at the tone, he quickly asked "What's wrong, Astrid?"

"Nothing. Just…make sure Matt's alright. I'm not talking about his hand."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup waited for her to explain.

"Just…talk to him when you get a chance. I don't know how he's going to feel after getting his hand burned because you wanted to stay."

Realizing what she was meaning, he nodded in understanding. "I guess it was my fault. He wanted to leave. All of you did."

"Hey, it all worked out. As you said." She replied with an assuring smile. "Just make sure he knows you appreciate him."

Smiling back, Hiccup nodded in agreement "Thanks, Astrid. I'll make sure to do that." Taking a step forward, he then announced "Come on, let's go get him a bowl of Night Fury saliva for the hand. It has a great healing quality for burns. Helped me a few times when I was working the forge with Gobber."

Walking with each other, a voice suddenly shouted above them, making them gasp in shock: "Hiccup?! Astrid?!"

At that, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins swooped down, landing feet away from them.

"Guys! What're you doing here?" Hiccup cried out, shocked at seeing the rest of gang arrive.

"We saw Teton come back without you guys, so we followed him here! He surged ahead when the island came into view. What happened, are you alright? Viggo didn't try to get you guys, did he?!" Fishlegs asked, sliding off Meatlug.

"Uh…no." Hiccup began to say, shaking his head "It's…kind of a long story actually."

Astrid noticed something, making her a little worried. "Hey…where's Ukiah?" Turning to the twins, she asked "Is he doing better? Or could he not come?"

"Oh boy!" Ruffnut cried out loudly with her grainy voice "Have we got some news for you!"

"What? What is it?!" Hiccup asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Heh, probably an equally long story!" She laughed "Got a place to sit down? In short, he left Berk a day before we got there."

"Where is he, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, looking at him with a worried look.

"He...he's…" Fishlegs began to say, only to be interrupted by Snotlout.

"Blah, blah, blah. Will you two tell us who lives in this village? And more importantly, where Heather is?" Snotlout interrupted, butting in-between them.

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. "Fine, we'll start." Glancing at Astrid, and then back to the others, he whispered "It all began when we first landed here…"

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it friend…" Ukiah whispered hoarsely, looking over the cliff edge and down at the remains of village. From on top, the houses and buildings carved in the canyon walls, had a haunting, peaceful image to them. With the fog burned away from the morning light, the day revealed a bright blue sky, with visibility as far as the eye could see. With that, both Ukiah and Lasher left their small carved room for a morning flight, hence why they were parked on top of a cliff.

Lasher growled in acknowledgement, staring at the sight around them.

For the first time since they arrived, the two could finally see what the island looked like from a distance. The entire landscape was all an orange and brown color, with some red blended with a few cliffs. The island sure didn't look like an island though. Land stretched as far beyond the horizon, showing that Crev was more than just a little island. Behind the village, large mountains rose into the air, all looking rigid and treacherous to cross. It was…an awe-inspiring sight. There were no sea stacks that they could see, though that mattered little. Crev was unique enough that it actually made it look prettier in its own way.

"It was here…here when my life changed forever. Apparently." He whispered "Not by my choice. It was what life handed me." His eyebrows furrowing, he turned to Lasher. The dragon continued to look down the canyon, looking resolved and confident. "I don't think I told you what happened to me, did I friend?" He asked quietly.

Lasher slowly turned to him, his orange eyes piercing his own. The purple and orange color seemed to radiate with the brown and orange smooth stone all around them. With his ears perking up, he tilted his head as if to ask what Ukiah meant.

"I…I was alone most my life, that much you know." Ukiah whispered quietly, returning his gaze below with watery eyes "But…after I met Arrow, I was chased away from a land called Thariin. By a man named Strogg. He was the same person that destroyed this place, and swore to kill me."

Lasher then growled, turning to look behind them. His three tails then arched over his back, ready to strike at something.

Ukiah whirled around, wondering what was putting Lasher on edge. Gasping, he stared at Jessika, hiking towards them. Wearing her usual cloak, the only difference was that her hood wasn't up. Her brown hair was messy and unkempt, though it still blew in the gentle breeze.

"But he failed." She called out, stopping a healthy distance away from him and Lasher. Resting against her staff, she smiled at him as she continued to say "You avenged us all, didn't you?"

Gaping at her, shocked that she could even retell his experiences, Ukiah shook his head in disbelief "Ho-how?"

"The spirits watching over you told me." She replied with calming smile "I know you didn't give the final blow to Strogg, but you were the reason he died."

Ukiah shook his head and explained "It was a friend's dragon that finished him. Held captive by Strogg." Staring at her in shock, he asked "What do the spirits tell you? What do you know about me?"

Letting out a sad sigh, she looked down as she walked towards him. "I know a bit about you; at the very least, your defining moments. But more importantly…I can feel that you are in pain. Suffering. You said you lost someone. You said that they were close to you. As far as I can tell, that's not accurate. They were part of you. They were your driving force. At least the more part of it. Is that right?"

Ukiah looked down, the memory of Arrow ripping through his mind. The guilt of letting him die, not being able to stop the one that killed him, it tore his soul apart! It wasn't fair! Why him?! He himself was wounded and ready to die, Arrow didn't need to die! His chest burned with anger and frustration, adding to the pressure bottling up inside of him. His lip quivered, trying to fight the tears of mourning.

"You now know how it felt for your parents to send you away with me." Jessika replied tenderly "Your mother planned to take you herself, ensuring your survival until you were old enough, but...things changed."

Ukiah looked up at her, as if silently pleading for her to end his torment and sorrow.

"When Strogg attacked…they were ready to leave. However, when the slaying of the men began to turn against the women and children, they couldn't risk the two of us being killed in the battle. So, they stayed, ensuring our survival. We were supposed to have more survivors…and remain here while we raised you up. Instead, we were taken to Thariin, and I had to adjust the plan for it to work." Letting a smile grow on her face, she calmly added "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you returned here. I just didn't anticipate you arriving on the back of a dragon, or without an arm."

Ukiah looked away, back down at the village remains below. He still wasn't comforted by her words. Why him? Of all the times in his life, why did he have to survive?

"What I don't know, is what happened during the years you were growing. Though I don't need to be a seer to know that whatever happened during those years, your mind is chaotic and sporadic. It reflects your life, being like a ruined arrow…"

Ukiah's gut wrenched inside of him, associating her unknowingly using an arrow in her comparison

"When an arrow is being built, the shaft is selected. Only the most perfect are selected. This step is before any other one, as it is the base for the arrow to fly straight and true; much like the beginning of your life. You were selected because you were perfect. No one had better ancestors to watch over than yourself. You were the perfect shaft."

Listening to her analogy, he saw her gesture for one of his bolts strapped to his saddle. Promptly handing her a bolt, she flashed him a small smile as she ran her finger over it.

Pointing to the bolt tip, she continued to explain. "The tip is sharp, refined, and ready to take the life of any foe. Much like what you've become so far. A warrior." Then, running her finger down to the feathers, she plucked one off and showed it to him. "However, regardless of how well prepared the shaft is, or how sharp the tip can be; if the feathers are broken or torn during the process of fletching, the arrow will never hit its target. This is your mind. Your current principles and morals. They guide you away from your destiny."

Thinking of what she was saying, trying to put Arrow out of his mind, he shook his head angrily and growled "But what does that have to do with me and the Crevites?! Why are you comparing me to an arrow? A ruined arrow for that matter."

"You were protected, singled out for survival for one reason. You were being fletched into an arrow! Your entire life shaped you into the person you are now. You just need to be corrected a little bit in regards to your motives. As of now, you cannot be a Crevite."

"But why?! For what reason?!" Ukiah shouted, getting frustrated at having more questions than answers.

Jessika's face darkened. Taking a deep breath, she whispered coldly "To bring a new meaning of death, revenge, and fear. Ukiah, you were given the title of Herald for a reason. You are destined to bring back the Crevites."

Staring at her, Ukiah couldn't even respond. His destiny was to bring back a murderous tribe? His entire purpose in life, was to bring a clan back that only delighted in bloodshed and destruction?! "No…that's not me! I don't want to bring us back!" He cried out, stepping back from her "I won't let that happen!"

"You cannot change your fate…no matter how hard you push against it." Jessika whispered "I saw your future. I saw what you will do. Your parents did too."

"Being what? Living on an island? Living off the land and dying old?" Ukiah spat, narrowing his eyes at her "I came here for one reason. To kill off Ukiah the last Crevite. Not become a savior for a dead tribe!" Spreading his single arm out, he forced out a laugh out of spite "I don't care if we're forgotten, or struck out of the history books. I've only seen hate and death come from the Crev!"

"As is attached to us." Jessika affirmed, resting against her staff "Hate is our fuel. Tell me, have you ever felt cold? Calm? Whenever you were angry? How often did it bring death? You cannot escape it, kill it, or ignore it, Ukiah. You need to embrace it."

Staring at her, Ukiah narrowed his eyes. Gently shaking his head, he whispered hoarsely "No. I'm not going to do this…even if I have to deny my parents. This is not what I want, and I'm in charge of my own destiny!"

"Such is the illusion of life." She replied calmly, not taking his eyes off of him "Have you any evidence of that claim?"

Taken back by the question, he pondered his answer. The thought hit him like a lightning bolt! It was an easy answer! "My friend and adoptive brother! He chose his own destiny! Instead of being a dragon killer, like how he was supposed to be brought up as, he befriended them!" He answered, confident in his example "And his real brother! They both chose their fate and circumstances!"

"Hmmm…your brother…the rider of death?" She whispered, closing her eyes in a meditative manner.

Ukiah recoiled back again in complete shock. How? How did she know?!"

"And his brother…from another…world? Who…rides snow and storms?" She added, opening her eyes in confusion. Seeing Ukiah gape at her, even to the point he was shaking, she shuffled her feet and looked away from him "Ukiah, I'm asking you to trust me. Perhaps you don't like what we were, or your bloodline, but you have to know that there is no way to avoid your destiny. I want to prepare you to meet your fate."

"If you're a seer then, one that's bound to guide me, tell me what my future is then!" He asked in a challenging voice. He prayed that she'd be wrong, that she'd say something that would be so wrong that it would prove that he was right! "Tell me why you believe that I'll be the savior and leader of the Crevites! Show me my future! Since I obviously can't see my own!"

Staring at him, she slowly nodded in understanding. She knew he didn't believe her, or at least, was denying the possibility that she was right. "I'll tell you what I see…though it'll be vague…" She whispered quietly. Taking a step back, she closed her eyes and went silent.

Ukiah stood there, anxiously waiting and feeling like he was going to be sick. He couldn't shake the feeling that…he was wrong. That Jessika was telling the truth.

"I see you…standing atop of some stone ruins. Fires are raging everywhere. On land…and on the sea…men are dead, littering the ground. Behind you, I see…swords. Spears. Axes. All raised towards you, pledged in loyalty, and proven by blood." Raising her hand towards him, she continued to groan "They're men of war. Your presence sates they're hunger for revenge! All of them!" Pausing for a moment, she shuddered a little, as if suddenly chilled "Standing behind you…is your dragon. No...two dragons…one has the image of three snakes…the other…an…arrow."

Ukiah's pulse quickened. No. Arrow was dead. He was no more!

"I see beasts in the sky, circling above and fighting. Either for you, or…against. I cannot tell."

"No…please don't say it! Don't say it's them!" He screamed in his mind.

"One…one of the beasts is…is…Death. Black as midnight, and furious as a bear protecting its young. Alongside…I see…a storm. A storm…tearing the sky apart, with a single...person…standing on it."

Ukiah's stomach turned into a knot. "It was them! He couldn't fight them again! He vowed he'd never do it!"

"Wait…I see a young woman. A warrior. She's wielding an axe. She's also alongside of you…with you…she's your frie-"

"Stop!" Ukiah screamed, forcing her to jolt awake. Lasher stared at him with concern, unsure of how to help him. Trembling, Ukiah sobbed out "Stop…please. This can't be me…it can't…" Collapsing on his knees, he gripped his head, as if to tear his hair out "I…promised Arrow. I promised Astrid! I promised everyone I wouldn't become that! Not again!"

"Ukiah..." She whispered, kneeling down in front of him. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she whispered "You can try to run from it, but those who try to flee from their destiny, often find it when they're not prepared…"

Sobbing, Ukiah shook his head. "I…I still don't believe you! I can't!"

Resting her hand on his shoulder, she whispered quietly, trying to sooth his torment "Don't. Don't believe me. I'm simply a seer to guide and advise you. You, Ukiah, can only know for yourself."

Looking up at her, he silently pled for her to explain.

"Look back. Look back to any time you had a dream. A vision…" She continued to say "You're a Crevite, Ukiah. You're entitled to know your own future. Given what you're going through right now, you are more than ever able to receive an answer." Standing up, she drew her cloak tighter around her "Ponder your question, think of the possibilities, and be ready to accept the answer."

Staring at her, he watched as she turned around and began to hike down a path back to the village.

"Ask yourself what is more likely. You living as a Berkian, or as a Crevite?" She called out, walking out of view "Only you can know the answer for that."

Ukiah closed his eyes. No matter what he did, no matter what he told himself, she always had an answer; an explanation. He never mentioned Berk to her, let alone his brother and friends Hiccup and Matt! How did she know? Could she really perceive his thoughts?

Feeling Lasher gently grip his shoulder with one of his pincers, he looked up at the worried looking dragon. The expression seemed to invigorate him. For a second, the eyes resembled Arrow's; being inquisitive and concerning. What did Ukiah do to be blessed with another dragon that cared for him like Arrow?

Sniffing, he wiped his nose and forced himself to stand up. If there was one way to know if Jessika was telling the truth, then he was going to do it. "Come on, friend…" He whispered, walking to the side of Lasher. Pulling himself up with his one arm, he whispered "We need to find a secluded place. We need to find some answers for ourselves."

* * *

 _ **Alright! Got this uploaded. This was a bit faster of an upload, given that it was the first chapter that I started from scratch as soon as school finished. As mentioned, the last chapter was already written, and all I had to do was make a few adjustments. I don't think posting will be as fast after this, though it just depends entirely on how much I can work on it. I'm pursuing some personal dreams in my life, as well as working at an accounting firm that's been great to me. I'm aiming to posting a chapter once a week, so we'll see how that goes.**_

 _ **Thanks again for the support! Both in reviews and PM's. I was surprised at how many people actually PM'd and reviewed a welcome message! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **As per usual, enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Played like a Fiddle

**Chapter Three: Played like a Fiddle**

* * *

"Eww…this is gross." Matt groaned, trying to keep himself from gagging "Is this necessary?"

"Do you want your hand to recover faster?" Hiccup teased, sitting on the bed next to him.

Unable to fight it, Matt dry heaved as Toothless drooled more into bowl he held his hand in. "Not opposed to the idea, but is there anything other than…dragon spit, that could help with burns?"

Heather laughed, lightly hitting him in the shoulder "You whine way too much, you know that right?"

"He's a Haddock, of course he whines too much." Astrid spoke up, smirking at him.

Matt scowled at them, shaking his head "You guys are all heart. Maybe next time I won't feel so generous and save your butts. Again."

"So, let me get this straight." Ruffnut began to rasp out, closing her eyes out of confusion "You were all tied to posts, ready to be executed, and now we're friends with the people that wanted you dead?"

"More importantly, we weren't here for all the fun of almost being killed?" Tuffnut quickly threw in.

"Uh…for a short explanation, yes. That's exactly what happened." Hiccup answered, turning to the twins "We finally showed Mala and her people that we can be trusted with dragons; since they trust us now."

"Indeed, Hiccup Haddock." Mala spoke up, walking into the room with Throk behind her.

"Ah! Queen Mala!" Hiccup spoke up, standing up as she stopped "Thank you for your hospitality in letting Matt recover here."

"This is not a problem. I'm happy to accommodate you and your friends. If you would like, Throk will give you a tour of our village."

"Oh! Really?!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly "I would love to see more of your village! We never thought we'd find anyone else that cared about dragons."

"I think we'd all like that." Hiccup replied with a smile. Turning to Matt, he asked "Wanna come? Or are you-?"

"What do you think, Hiccup?" Matt growled sarcastically "My hand is soaking in a bowl of your dragon's saliva! The longer I keep it in here, the sooner I can get it out!"

Laughing, Hiccup turned to Throk "I think we're ready."

"Hmm. Follow me. I'll show you the Temple of the Wing first."

"I'll stay with you. Make sure you actually keep your hand in the bowl." Heather teased, taking a seat next to Matt.

"If I may, I'd like to have a word with Matt." Mala spoke up, making all the Dragon Riders face her "Alone."

Taken back by the request, Heather turned to Matt, unsure of what to do.

"Go on. You can wait outside the building." He grunted, wincing as he pulled his hand out for a second. Staring at the charred hand, he huffed "She's letting me heal up here. Better repay her kindness with her one request."

Nodding, Heather stood up and followed the rest of the gang out; giving him one last assuring look before she disappeared.

Seeing that they were alone, Matt sat up straighter in his bed. "Alright, your Majesty, I'm all yours. Did you have any questions for me?"

Mala stood there, studying Matt. Her mind was racing at the thought of a prophecy. Was this the one to be…king? Letting out a sigh, she shook her head with a small smile "Thank you for protecting me and my captain, Throk. I'm unsure that we wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't stopped him."

"Ugh, from what I heard, I just misdirected him. Wasatch stopped him." Matt groaned, closing his eyes in disgust as he settled his hand back into the bowl. Relaxing for a second, he then whispered "Besides, I had to prove you were wrong in your judgement somehow."

"Indeed. You certainly have." She replied, holding her hands behind her back "The way you answered my questions, and the way you responded to what we sentenced you and your friends to, I wouldn't have believed that your brother, Hiccup, was the leader of your band of Dragon Riders. You clearly know how to lead."

Matt froze for a second. Did she really say that?

Seeing him tense up, she quizzed "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings…wrong." Matt replied, shaking his head to shake the dread that rushed over him "It's just that's the second time someone said that." Looking at Mala, he stated with a firm voice "Hiccup's the leader, and I'll never crave for his title. Or position."

Surprised at the firm response, she nodded in agreement. He was loyal. That was for certain.

"Can I…be open with you, Queen Mala?" He asked, slightly looking down.

Intrigued by the request, she simply nodded, granting him permission.

"Contrary to what it looked like, and how I sound right now. I'm not your friend. Not yet at least. I didn't save you and Throk for your sakes, I did it for Hiccup's."

Mala looked at him in surprise. This was not what she was expecting to hear.

"Let me explain." He growled, his demeanor visibly changing "We tried to tell you the truth. You didn't listen to Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, or me. It took our dragons ready to fight you, and about to kill you, before you believed what we said. That rubs me the wrong way. It tells me that you don't really trust us. Just our dragons."

Her eyes narrowed in contemplation. He was sounding more like an enemy than a friend.

"You see, you judged us according to the dragons, which helped prove us innocent. I have a very different way of judging others. Their character. I'm not exactly one that forgives and forgets. If you had it your way, we'd be dead right now. Along with our friends that just arrived. You would have put innocent people to death. You refused to even give us a chance to explain or to prove ourselves. You were just like the Dragon Hunters."

"That's quite a comparison, Matthew Haddock. Be careful with your words…" She growled, folding her arms in frustration.

"What I'm saying is that you need to treat us like real friends. A friend that would treat others the way they'd be expected to be treated themselves. Give them the benefit of the doubt, willing to help when we need it. You do that, and I myself will be the best friend and ally that you could ever imagine."

"Your price is steep. It asks a lot of trust that most cannot afford to be wrong with." She quickly began to say with a cold tone "Tell me, did all of your…acquaintances, have to be tried as you said? How many failed your…test."

"Only those that treated me like a prisoner, or hurt my friends." He replied, unfazed by her tone "And it's obtainable. Heather herself was in worse position than you and your tribe. I wanted to kill her for what she did to Hiccup and the others. For what she did to me. But if you ask me now; with what she did for me, and how much she sacrificed to prove herself and her trustworthiness, I'd gladly lay down my life if it saved hers. As I would for all the others that cared about me." Leaning forward, he then whispered with a hoarse voice "Make your decision, Queen Mala. Though Hiccup is my leader, and I'll follow him to Hell and- er, Helheim and back, I refuse to let others hurt him. Or anyone else for that matter."

Mala stared at him with an angry curiosity. He was resolved. And refused to back down, regardless of the position he was in. He was indeed king worthy.

"I only tell you this, because I want to trust you. I want to be able to help you and your tribe." He finished saying, setting back against the bedrest "But my loyalty is to those who are currently my friends. Not those that claim to be."

"…I understand…" She whispered "You are a mystery, Matthew Haddock. I must admit. A puzzle that I hope to figure out. At the very least, understand."

Matt let a small smile grow on his face, returning to the normal person he was "Again, you're not the first person to say that. I promise you'll see that soon enough. If you treat us as friends."

Nodding, she then turned to walk out "I better see where Throk has taken your friends. I'll send in the girl, Heather, back in."

"Thank you, Mala." Matt whispered, resting his head against the wall. Watching her disappear, his mind turned to what she said, about him being the leader of the Dragon Riders. Was it that obvious? Was Viggo right? That he should take charge of the Dragon Riders? If he was, how much damage could he do? Or better yet, what would he do if he was in that position?

"Hey! What's got you so serious?" Heather chimed in, smiling at him as she rounded the corner.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the time it'll take to heal this stupid hand." He joked, smiling at her to cover his thoughts "Does a month sound fair?"

Heather laughed, sitting down next to where he lay "No. Not with your stubborn attitude. You'll be using your hand within the week. Because you won't listen to anyone."

"Hah! I guess that's true." He laughed, shaking his head. Looking at her, he then whispered "Been awhile since we had…uh…time alone, huh?"

"Yeah. It has. Since I was captured for a few days after a raid went bad, almost killing you in the process; and then we were drugged and tied up a second time. Oh! Plus, being tied to a stake and about to be executed by our own dragons. You can say that we've been busy!"

Smiling, Matt leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek "Mind if we take a moment to catch up then?"

"Only if nothing else happens." She jested, smirking at him "Who knows what will happen with your luck."

"Yeah, since it's always my fault." He laughed, using his good hand to pull her closer. Letting her lean against him, he relished in the moment to be with her. How could he have been so willing to give her up? He couldn't hide the fact anymore. He stayed because of her. Sure, Hiccup and the others played a crucial role in the decision, but Heather was his future. Someone to look forward spending the rest of his days with.

"Matt…did the others tell you about Ukiah?" She asked, facing him.

"No. Not yet. Why? Did something happen?"

"Apparently, he left for Crev a couple of days ago. Stoick…Stoick gave him a map. He's gone."

Matt let out a long sigh. Shaking his head, he grunted "I should have gone with him. Gone to Berk. Then he wouldn't have been alone on his trip."

"If you left, chances are Hiccup, Astrid, and myself would have been killed by Mala. You were the reason we were able to prove to the Defenders of the Wing that we're friends to dragons. Think of that! Besides, we both know Ukiah would have ditched you somehow. He would have felt that he has to face whatever he finds there alone. Especially now that Arrow is…"

Seeing her unable to finish, Matt shook his head "I know. It's just…I'm worried about him."

"Me too…"

"No, I don't think you understand what I mean. I'm worried about him since he lost his arm and best friend. His only family really. But it's more than that. I'm…worried that he can't kill what's inside him."

Heather looked at him in alarm "You mean…his ability?"

"His curse. What he's trying to run away from. I saw it, Heather. I saw him lose himself. We've seen him change into a fighter before, but the night we freed you and stopped Viggo's auction, he was…he was the person that almost killed Hiccup and Astrid. He was a killer."

Heather looked at him in sadness, wishing that Ukiah would somehow feel peace; and come to terms with his…curse of being a Crevite.

"But…I guess regardless we have to wait and see what happens. I just hope he's able to get what he wants."

"Me too, Matt. Me too." Heather whispered, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

Frowning, Matt let his mind drift into his thoughts. They all needed a break. A rest. They went through Helheim and back. Especially Heather. She was tortured, captured twice, lost a friend, and lost a brother.

Brother! The thought made him panic. He still needed to tell her about Dagur's note! Looking down at her, seeing her sleeping, he decided to hold out. He'd tell her when they got home, where she could read the note herself. Sighing, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and settled back. Keeping his hand soaking in the saliva, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep as well.

* * *

"Matt? Heather?!" Hiccup's voice called out, sounding like he was running towards their room.

Startling awake, Heather instantly leaped out of the bed, trying not blush for the fact that she was sleeping with him. Again.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Matt cried out, trying to wake up.

The two watched Hiccup and Astrid run in, followed by an angry looking Throk and Mala.

"Dragon Hunters took the Defenders of the Wing's Protector! The Eruptadon!" Hiccup called out. Glancing at Mala, he added "We had a misunderstanding, but we're going to help them get it back from Viggo!"

Matt glared at Mala, growling "What kind of misunderstanding?"

"It doesn't matter! We need to get the Eruptadon back now! The village will be destroyed if we don't!" Hiccup cried out "I elected Heather to stay and help divert the lava flow with the twins, since she's a survivalist. The rest of us will go and stop Viggo and bring back the Eruptadon. Can you fly with your hand?"

"I don't need a hand to fly. I just need my brace." He groaned, pulling the hand out of the cold saliva. Wincing slightly in pain, he flexed it to test the pain. It was easy to conclude that it still felt like fire, though significantly less than if he had let it soak in water instead.

"Here, let's wrap it." Heather replied, grabbing a bandage and soaking it in the bowl "Good thing you'll be with Toothless. He can give you more of his saliva."

"Lucky me…" He huffed, letting her wrap it gently. Turning to Hiccup, he asked "Where's Wasatch and Teton?"

"Outside, with our dragons." Astrid replied, turning to run out "I'll grab your brace."

"Thanks." He huffed, rolling out of bed. Letting Heather finish wrapping the hand, he tried to move it. It still burned, but with the wrap and drool, the pain was significantly less. Sighing, he growled "I'm ready when you are."

"Come on!" Hiccup cried out, running out of the room.

Limping behind them, Matt was stopped by Mala. Getting close to him, she whispered "Remember how you told me that you were loyal to your friends before me? Know this, Matthew Haddock, I'm loyal to my people, and will stop at nothing, nor let anyone get in my way to protect them. If you or your friends try to escape, I will kill you. If they endanger the Great Protector, I will kill you. If there is anything that looks like a trick or trap, I will kill you."

Matt glared at her. They were still not friends, and she was making it abundantly clear that she too had a people to be loyal to.

Heather glanced at her and then at Matt, unsure of the meaning of the threat.

"I want to trust you, Mala. But you need to trust us too."

"Which is why I'm allowing you Dragon Riders to help us. Show me that I can trust you more." She quickly replied, turning to walk out of the building.

"What was that about?!" Heather whispered, looking at Matt with concern.

"Don't worry about it." He growled, shaking his head at Mala. As the three walked out, they could see the smoke from the volcano rising in the air. Ash was beginning to fall, making it look like snow.

As they ran out, or limped out in Matt's case, both him and Heather were rushed by their dragons. Teton and Wasatch rammed their heads into him, almost knocking him down. Windshear was a lot gentler with Heather, as she rubbed against her arm.

"Gah! Thanks guys…" Matt huffed sarcastically. Turning to Teton, Matt glared at him, making him glare in return "We need to work on your listening skills, bud. Can't have you going rogue like that again."

Teton simply huffed, looking away from Matt. Wasatch then growled softly, sniffing his wrapped hand.

"I'm fine, Wasatch. Let's just go get this Protector back."

"Here, Matt!" Astrid shouted, running to him and handing him his brace, pocket knife, and goggles "Let's get in the air."

"Do we know where they went?" Heather asked, shielding herself from the ash falling down and mixing with her black hair. Seeing Matt struggle to put his brace one with one functioning hand, she quickly began to help him.

"We do. They're going north." Hiccup replied, jumping on Toothless "They shouldn't be that far ahead. Come on, Mala. You can ride with me."

"No. I will not be flying with you Hiccup Haddock. I shall fly with…him."

Matt stared in bewilderment. She was pointing to Snotlout! Glancing at Hiccup and Astrid, they couldn't believe what they heard, or were seeing.

"Uh…heheheh…me?" Snotlout whispered, gaping at her in horror.

"What are the chances he lights her on fire accidently and we get blamed for it?" Matt whispered to Hiccup, letting Heather finish strapping the brace on and activating it for him.

"Uh…hopefully slim?"

Shaking his head, Matt then handed his goggles to Heather "Take these. It'll protect your eyes from the ash."

Surprised at the offer, Heather smiled as she slid them over her eyes "Thanks, Matt. Be careful." Turning to Throk, she then shouted "Come on! Let's create a trench and try to divert the lava flow!"

Throk began to order his men around, running with Heather.

Matt's heart melted seeing her wear them. She was beautiful to him. Watching her run off with the Defenders, he slowly turned to Hiccup "Come on. The Hunters are getting farther away. Let's stop them."

* * *

"Hiccup, want me to surge ahead and see what we have?" Matt asked, coasting Wasatch next to Toothless.

"No. We go together." Hiccup replied, scanning the horizon "I know if you find them, you'll attack on your own. We're going to do this together."

"Suit yourself." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head, Hiccup turned to see Mala anxiously looking around on Hookfang. Why she chose to ride with him was beyond his understanding. "Quite a rush, isn't it?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Indeed. Indeed, it is." She replied with a slight smile. Looking at Matt, she called out "Matthew Haddock, why do you ride standing like that instead of like the rest of your friends?"

Looking down at his bindings, Matt smiled at the question "Well…you know I'm not originally from Berk. Where I came from, we do a sport called snowboarding. It's standing on a sled and riding down a hill or mountain of snow. I was really good at it, so standing like this was more comfortable for me to ride." Looking at her, he let Wasatch slow a bit to be next to her "Figured why learn something new when I can do what I'm already good at."

Mala nodded at the answer, looking at him with interest. "Hmm…this is a tough choice…"

"Wait, choice? What choice?" Matt asked, looking confused.

"You see, with a bit more training, you'd be perfect. And if Snotlout had less mutton and more exercise, he'd also be perfect."

"What? What do you mean perfect? Perfect for what?" Snotlout asked, looking at her in confusion since he was brought into the conversation.

"To be my king."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say king? Because I thought I heard you say king!"

Matt gaped at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"It has been foretold that a man from afar would come to my island and save me on the field of battle, and that man would become my king." Looking at Matt, Mala then said "Fortunately, both of you saved me today. Matt from a Skrill, and you Snotlout from the Hunters that attacked us earlier."

"Whoa, wait! Hold on!" Matt cried out, looking at her in horror "We don't want to be king!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Snotlout shouted, glaring at Matt "This is awesome! I'm going to be a king! Finally, someone recognizes my worth!"

"I do not know which of you two it is. But I guess we will find out as time passes on." Mala continued to say, smiling at the two. Looking at Matt, she added "I recognize the threats you said were you protecting your friends. But I cannot deny the prophecy. If you are to be my king, then the ancients have decreed it."

"Hey! Over here, Queenie!" Snotlout shouted frantically "I'm the man for the job!"

"Uh…let's…just get your Protector back. Then we'll cross this bridge when we get to it." Matt whispered hoarsely at the revelation.

"Look! Up ahead! I see them!" Astrid shouted, peering through a telescope. Sure enough, a single Hunter ship was sailing north.

"Wait, Viggo and the Eruptadon traveling without any back up? That's weird, right?" Fishlegs commented, looking at her with worry.

"Yeah, it is Fishlegs. He's up to something." Hiccup answered, glaring at the ship.

"Well, let's make them dead in the water then." Matt growled "I'll hit 'em first and pull their attention. You guys follow up and clear the deck. Standard maneuver, right?"

"Be careful, Matt." Hiccup cautioned "Viggo's got a trick up his sleeve with this. I'm sure of it."

"Pssshh…please. They couldn't hit me if they wanted to. Come on, Teton. Let's knock out their masts."

Both Skrills surged ahead, with lightning trailing behind.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout and Mala, saying "Why don't you two hang back. Something doesn't feel right, and you're not used to aerial combat."

"Remember Hiccup, if you fail me-"

"You'll kill me. I know."

"Or I'll have my new king do it for me. Whoever it may be."

"Hah!" Snotlout jeered, only to recoil back in surprise "Wait. I want to be the king!"

"Wh-what? Wait, when did this become a thing?!" Hiccup cried out in shock.

"I'll explain later. Just make sure the Eruptadon is safe." Mala called out "And you won't have to worry about it."

A bright flash caught everyone's attention. They watched as Wasatch rained lightning down on the ship below, with Teton flying low and shooting the sides of the ship, moving faster than the arrows tailing behind him embarrassingly.

"Come on! Let's hit them while they're distracted!" Hiccup shouted, launching forward with Astrid and Fishlegs right behind them.

Mala watched in awe as Matt let Wasatch go into a roll, diving straight at the ship. The Skrill screeched in anger that it could be heard from where she was. The sight was inspiring as a lightning bolt ripped apart the center mast, effectively destroying it. "Matt and his Skrills are amazing!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes and grumbled "Yeah, he's alright I guess. I don't see it."

"I've never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed excitedly, looking over Snotlout's shoulder and gawked at the sight.

"You do realize he has a bum leg, right?" Snotlout pointed out, trying to discredit Matt.

The two Skrills met up with each other above the ship, and in a turn of events, Wasatch shot Teton with a large bolt. Teton reared back and screeched in a fury, letting chaotic bursts emit from his mouth. With that, he fired a large electrical ball, smashing into the side of the ship and creating a web of lightning over the deck.

The Hunters were so busy taking cover from the relentless lightning strikes, that they didn't even see Hiccup, Astrid and Meatlug fly behind them. Fishlegs let Meatlug blast a catapult into pieces, while Astrid let a hail of spikes into a couple of archers trying to draw a bead on Hiccup.

Toothless blast at the forward sail, letting the plasma blast burn the cloth away. Rolling through the holes that were created, he promptly landed on the captain's platform. Leaping off of Toothless, Hiccup jumped down to the main deck with the forward inertia of Toothless landing, cutting off two hunters trying to get below deck. "Going somewhere?" He asked, a grin forming on his face.

Confused, the Hunters shrugged and raised their weapons, ready to cut him down. As they were about to fall on him, a large lava blast hit the deck right in front of them, cutting them off.

"Uh…you sure you want to try that?" Fishlegs growled, landing softly next to Hiccup. Dismounting, he the ordered "Make sure they don't move, Meatlug; if they do, eat them."

The Hunters gulped in fear as Meatlug growled happily, licking her lips and glaring at them. It wasn't a long time until two splashes were heard and the two Hunters weren't seen.

"That's all of them." Matt announced, hovering off to the side of the ship.

"Good." Hiccup called out, grabbing the Dragon Blade and his shield off of Toothless' saddle "High alert, bud, we're going below."

"I'll come with you." Matt called out, landing next to Astrid.

"No. Stay here. Keep an eye out for an escape hatch. We don't want him to escape. Besides, if it is a trap, he'll only have me; no one else."

Matt slowly unbuckled his bindings, still only having one useable hand "Fair enough. He won't get far if he tries to leave. Especially with you or Toothless."

"Hiccup…" Astrid began to say.

"I know, we'll be careful."

Both Matt and Astrid watched him open up the hatch and jump down, with Toothless right behind him.

Shaking her head, she looked up to see Hookfang flying slowly to them. "Turned into a crazy day, hasn't it?"

"What? You mean from being captured, held for judgement, then sentenced to be executed, stopping raging Skrills, and hunting down a dragon hunter that has a history of slipping away in broad daylight, so that we can get a dragon back that eats lava to save the village that originally tried to kill us? Nah, it's just another day." Matt replied with a sarcastic voice. Letting a smile grow on his face, he shrugged as he added "Reminds me of the time I came back here. Saved you from Dagur and Heather."

Astrid shook her head at the joke, trying to fight the smile growing on her face.

"The Protector? Any sign of him or Viggo?" Mala asked, jumping off of Hookfang and running up to the two.

"Hiccup's checking it out now. We're making sure they don't get away." Matt answered, looking up to see the sun starting to set "Also to make sure we don't all fall into a trap if it is one."

Mala nodded, understanding the strategy.

"Ugh!" Hiccup shouted, making everyone turn to see the hatch open up. Both he and Toothless walked into view. Looking furious, he growled "We searched everywhere down there. No Viggo, no Eruptadon. It's empty."

"What? How?" Matt asked in awe.

"The Hunters we found must've been left behind as a distraction. A misdirect."

Matt closed his eyes and pursed his lips, feeling the heat from the sun disappear. They were played. Again.

"Ooohhh…Hiccup. I hate to say it, but this recent failure…uh…I really wish something could be done." Snotlout began to say, smirking at him.

"What are you on about, Snotlout?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow "You're in the same boat as us." Gesturing to the ship, he quietly added "Pun intended."

Mala then spoke up, stepping up to Hiccup "This does place me in quite a quandary. On one hand, you all fought with valor and flew with grace on your dragons. It's undeniable the connection you all have with them. However, it is still a failure."

Matt glared at Mala, not liking what she was saying.

"There is one possibility though. A new ruler can make one pardon for condemned Vikings." Looking at Matt, she then added "If you feel it is in order, my king."

'Wait. King? Matt's a king now? When did this happen?" Astrid gaped, staring at Hiccup in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about me?! I'm also king, right?!" Snotlout cried out, staring at Mala in horror.

"Matthew Haddock proved himself. He has the tenacity and strength to emerge victorious. He is worthy to be king of the Defenders." Mala excused.

Seeing that he had power to save him and his friends, Matt quickly ordered "They're pardoned. And seeing that Snotlout wants the crown so bad, I resign from being king and give it to him."

"Yes!" Snotlout laughed, jumping up in the air excitedly.

Mala shook her head with a smile "I'll allow it for now. But we will talk after this crisis is over with."

"What…just…happened?" Fishlegs asked, confused at the events that took place.

Astrid just shrugged, unable to keep up either.

"Right, so let's focus." Hiccup called out, getting everyone on track "If Viggo wanted us to go North, then he is definitely going south."

"Agreed. He'll have a bigger head start going the opposite way he sent us." Matt affirmed, climbing back on Wasatch.

"I just hope Heather is having better luck than our new monarch…" Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes at seeing Snotlout mount on Hookfang with a high head, er, higher than usual.

"Heh, it's Heather. She'll make that lava move uphill with her stubbornness." Matt jested, smiling at the thought.

Shaking his head with a small smile, Hiccup launched into the air, followed by the others. They had to fly fast, in order to make up the lost time for following a diversion.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! If you guys like it, let me know! If there's something you don't like, let me know as well! As a heads up, Act I of the story will follow closer to the RTTE Season 4. Act II will be a bit of original adventure. Just something to look forward too.**_

 _ **As per usual, enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4: King of the Edge

**Chapter Four: King of the Edge**

* * *

The group was slowly welcomed by the sun as it started to peer over the horizon. Well, most of the group anyways. Matt was laying down on Teton's neck, giving Wasatch a needed break from carrying him, and was using the opportunity to try and catch some sleep. Though it didn't really work.

Astrid smiled as she watched him finally close his eyes for countless time. Teton, with a mischievous smirk, let a spark of lightning arc from a spike and struck him in the chest.

"Agh! For hell's sake! Teton! I told you to stop!" He roared, sitting up and glaring at him.

Teton growled teasingly, as if challenging his rider.

"Ugh! Why did I have to train you! Let alone save you!" Matt groaned, wiping his face to try and energize himself. Wincing in pain, he looked at the wrapped hand. It was starting to fray and unravel. Growling in annoyance and frustration, he focused on rewrapping it to keep it tight.

Astrid laughed, loving it whenever his Skrills bossed him around. Gliding closer to him, she asked "How's the hand anyways?"

"Hurts. Burns. Unusable. Annoying." Came the short reply.

Astrid laughed again, knowing he was fine. Looking over at Snotlout and Mala, she saw her looking down. She thought for a second she saw a tear roll down her cheek. Concerned, she let Stormfly glide closer to Hiccup and catch his attention. Pointing to Mala, she silently told him the message.

Hiccup pulled back, lining himself with Hookfang. "You ok, Mala?"

"Huh? Er, yes. I'm fine."

"If you're getting airsick, we'll be landing soon to water our dragons."

Shaking her head in frustration, she then said aloud "He's hungry, Hiccup!"

"Snotlout? He's always hungry." Matt teased, smirking at him and challenging his death glare.

"No, the Eruptadon. The Protector. He must constantly eat lava or he will die."

Everyone's heads perked up. Not good news to start the new day with.

"When I was just a little girl, there was an earthquake that disrupted the lava flow. It wasn't long before the Eruptadon was frantic and starving. He became so weak, he wasn't able to fly to another food source. Only deep prayer for the lava to return saved our beloved dragon, but, now…"

"Look! A starved dragon is no good to Viggo. He keeps them alive to deliver them to wherever he needs to take them." Hiccup began to assure "We can use this actually! He knows that he needs to feed it lava, so we go to the islands that have active volcanos until we find them!"

"It's a starting point, that's for sure." Matt added, gesturing for Wasatch to get closer. Making sure the wings would hold up his weight, he gently walked on the Skrill's back "Hoo-boy. I'm getting better at that." He laughed, stepping into the bindings and slowly latching himself in place.

"No. You don't get it. It's not that easy!" Mala countered, sounding desperate in her voice "The Eruptadon doesn't need an active volcano to eat. Its appetite is insatiable and its desire immense. So much so, that it will eat through the crust of a dormant volcano, until it erupts."

Matt saw Hiccup's face harden. Almost as if he just realized something. "What? What're you thinking?" He called out. Then he saw the same expression on Astrid's and Fishleg's face.

"Dormant volcano? Hiccup! The snow-capped peak at Dragon's Edge is a dormant volcano!" Fishlegs cried out.

"A classic Maces and Talon's move! Go for the home of your opponent!" Hiccup cried out in anguish.

"Wait, all this time, the mountain I was snowboarding on all year, was a volcano?!" Matt roared almost hysterically "Why do you guys not tell me these things?!"

"We thought you knew?" Fishlegs excused, looking at him apologetically.

"He's going to use the Eruptadon to destroy our home!" Hiccup announced, looking worried.

"Hiccup! I'm going ahead! Maybe I can stop him somehow!" Matt shouted, getting lower and bracing himself "At least I'll be able to see what we're up against!"

"Go! See what's up and we'll be right behind you! Don't engage them! We need to work together to free and guide the Eruptadon away from Dragon's Edge!"

"Got it! Come on bud! We got to stop Viggo from ruining our perfect snow!" Matt shouted, giving Wasatch the sign to launch away.

The Skrill screeched, as did Teton. Mala watched them surge forward, disappearing in a bright flash that forced her to cover her eyes. Blinking, she stared at nothing. They were gone! "What…where did he go?"

"He went ahead. Skrills have the ability to ride on lightning bolts." Fishlegs began to explain "Matt let them take him to our home."

"They're that fast?! They can fly on lightning?"

"Heh, you know, Queenie. I ride on fire!" Snotlout quickly spoke up, not liking that she was asking questions about Matt.

"Incredible…" Mala whispered, staring at where Matt was flying just a few seconds ago.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Hiccup shouted, surging forward, followed by Astrid and the Fishlegs.

* * *

"Is that your home?" Mala asked, looking over Snotlout's shoulder to see Dragon's Edge.

"It is, and the fastest way we get to the volcano is straight over the island. Matt should have been able to clear awa-" Hiccup began to instruct.

"Hiccup! Look!" Astrid shouted, pointing down below them.

Looking down, everyone gasped at what she was pointing out. Matt, and his Skrills, camped on a sea stack.

Hiccup didn't say anything. Diving down, he pulled up and landed next to him. Matt was knelt over Teton, who was laying down. He looked as if he was working on Teton's wing. Wasatch stood over his friend, looking worried. Teton himself didn't do anything acknowledge their guests. He continued to lay there with his eyes closed.

"Grrgghhh…dammit!" Matt growled, turning to look at Hiccup and the others "Astrid! Did you modify your ballista?! Like in any way?!"

"Uh, yeah. A couple of weeks ago. Hiccup helped me put Gronkle Iron springs in the arms, so they wouldn't lose their strength. Why?" She asked, looking at him in concern.

"Because now Wasatch and Teton are in range of that thing!" He screamed, standing up and revealing what he was doing.

Everyone gasped, seeing a large ballista bolt sticking through Teton's wing and into his side, pinning the wing to his body.

"Luckily, I don't think the bolt got in too far." Matt growled, returning his attention to Teton's wound "But I can't remove the bolt without tearing his wing more, given I only have one hand." At that, he waved his bandaged hand, the wrappings were frayed and worn, with the white color being smeared with dirt and sweat. "I can't get any supplies to help him because Viggo has taken residence of Dragon's Edge! Oh, and beside that, I can't leave Teton to fight Viggo without leaving him exposed to the Hunters that want to pick him up!"

"My ballista launcher can hit you from your range now?!" Astrid cried out, shocked at the news.

"Apparently. Didn't know that until an hour ago. Tried to strike at the ships in the bay and saw Teton get drilled. We were well out range from the catapults, so I figured we were good…"

"Ok…so we can't go straight to the mountain…" Hiccup began to assess "We'll have to go around."

"Forget it. Viggo's got two ships here. One on both sides of the bay. He's got all sides covered!" Matt argued, trying to comfort Teton "I spent a good hour before Teton got hit, scouting for any opening. There are no weak points, Hiccup! The only way to get through their defenses is from the inside out."

Hiccup perked up. Staring at the catapults, he then said "Guys…I got it. Come on! You too, Matt!"

"Did you not hear me?! I can't leave Teton defenseless!"

"If this works, then we won't need to defend him! I need you to help me! Then we can help him!"

"…rrrraaggGGHHHH!" He roared, frustrated that he was leaving Teton "Stay here, bud. I'll be back for you." Jumping on Wasatch, he flinched as he bumped his hand against the bindings, letting flare up with a burning feeling "This hand has been so freakin' annoying!"

"Follow me guys! Dive towards the ships! Fly as close as you can to them!"

"You want us to what?!" Snotlout cried out, staring at Hiccup in dismay.

"Trust me!"

Matt let Wasatch launch into the air, following Hiccup closely. Narrowing his eyes, he growled "I'm not going to be lined up for a shot, Hiccup!"

"I know! We're lining up the Hunter's shot!" He replied with a smile.

Gasping, Matt looked behind him to see the catapults aimed at them. Seconds later, the boulders were hurling straight at them. Recognizing Hiccup's plan, Matt laughed as he rolled away from the ship, hearing arrows whizz behind them.

Crash! The boulders smashed the ship, breaking through the deck and opening it up to swallow in water.

"Hiccup! Your gamesmanship makes me proud to call you a friend!" Fishlegs complimented, flying in-between Matt and Hiccup.

"He's alright. That at least keeps them away from Teton for now." Matt jested, smirking at Hiccup's annoyed glare "Let's keep it up, shall we?"

"Chip away at their archers and catapults. Try to stay out of sight from Astrid's ballista! We can't destroy it!" Hiccup began to order.

"What? Why not? We can build another one!" Snotlout argued.

"No, we literally can't destroy it! It's reinforced with Gronckle Iron!"

"Why do you guys not tell me anything! First, I learned that I live on a dormant volcano, and now you guys built a weapon that can perfectly counter me and my Skrills!" Matt shouted, diving down with Hiccup and Astrid "If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys are trying to get rid of me!"

"Well, you do whine a lot." Astrid teased, lowering herself on her saddle "I'm going in, cover me!"

"Right behind you!" Matt shouted, bending his knees and steering Wasatch right behind her.

The two weaved through a flurry of boulders, as if dancing with the projectiles. Up and down, left and right; Matt even tapped one that Wasatch banked around. Seeing a single boulder heading straight for Astrid, to which he pointed at it "Take it out, bud!"

Wasatch screeched and fired a large lightning bolt, shattering the boulder into thousands of pieces.

"Thanks, Matt!" Astrid breathed out, rolling over an arrow flung at Stormfly.

Matt couldn't say anything as he violently pulled up with his lead foot, seeing a volley of arrows fired at him and Wasatch. Climbing higher into the sky, he watched the arrows slow and begin fall out of the sky. His blood froze though, seeing Astrid's ballista take aim at her. There was nothing he could do! He couldn't even get himself to shout for her to look out!

"Astrid!" Hiccup's voice shouted, already seeing what was happening.

"No!" She shouted, pulling hard on Stormfly's saddle.

The bolt surged in front of Stormfly, grazing her chest. Rearing back in surprise, she accidently flung Astrid off.

"Aggghh!" She screamed, flailing her arms as she tumbled down.

Matt went to dive after her, but saw the ballista was already reloaded and pointed at him! Pulling up, he put more distance between him and the weapon, while helplessly watching her fall. Then a sight that made him melt in relief. Fishlegs flew around a sea stack, covering himself from the ballista, and swooped over to snatch her out of the air.

"Guh!" She gasped, feeling herself jerked up. Realizing who had grabbed her, she breathed out "Oh, thank Thor…you're always in the right place, Fishlegs."

"I try." He replied, letting Stormfly hover under Meatlug.

Dropping onto her saddle, Astrid hugged the pretty Nadder. "I'm ok girl, don't worry about me."

Seeing them fly out of the ballista's range, Matt then focused on Hiccup. "Hiccup, we need to shut that thing down! Do we need to destroy the tower?"

"Uh…" Hiccup replied, hammering his mind for any kind of idea.

"We're running out of time!" Mala shouted while Hookfang hovered behind Toothless.

"We'll never get past that ballista! Astrid built it! It's meant to take down EVERYTHING!" Snotlout added, looking just as frantic as Mala "This is suicide, Hiccup! And I have a kingdom to think about!"

"Never mind, oh, I don't know, your friends' and dragons' lives. You know, that small thing." Matt growled, hovering next to him. Glancing down, he saw Teton laying right where he left him. Luckily, the ship that was most threatening to him, was now halfway sunk, but he still had a bolt stuck in him.

"Ok, I got it. This is what I want you to do." Hiccup began to say "Matt, help Astrid and Fishlegs draw the catapult's fire to the west."

"While you do what exactly?"

"Don't worry about me! Just make sure those catapults are off my back!" Hiccup shouted "Go!"

"Come on, bud! Let's go!" Matt shouted, diving Wasatch into a steep dive. Rocketing to where Fishlegs and Astrid were, he shouted as he flew by "Draw the catapults fire to the west! Keep them off Hiccup!"

"Why?!" Astrid shouted.

"Just do it! I don't know why!" He screamed, feeling the intensity of the battle run his patience low. An explosion sounded off, making him look up. Gasping, he watched orange smoke erupt from the top of the snow-capped peak. The Eruptadon was destroying their home!

"Matt! Look out!"

Matt barely reacted, barrel rolling as a boulder nicked Wasatch and throwing his balance. "Whoa! Easy bud! You alright?" He asked, getting his balance back and kneeling down to check on his dragon. Wasatch screeched angrily, letting lightning radiate on his wings. "Good! Take that catapult down! I'm getting sick of it!"

Wasatch screeched as he reared his head back. Similar to Teton earlier, small, chaotic lightning bursts radiated from his mouth. His eyes were glowing white, showing that he too was getting tired of being pushed around. Like he was throwing a ball, he whipped his head around, hurling a white ball of electricity. Hunters dove out of the way as the ball smashed into the ground between the two catapults. Lightning arced this way and that, creating a miniature lightning storm. The catapults crumbled, falling apart as the lighting struck the wood and random Hunters.

"Good job, Wasatch!" Astrid cheered, flying right next to Matt.

"Look! The ballista!" Fishlegs pointed out, making the two turn to see what he was talking about.

On the platform, fighting the two hunters, was Mala!

"How did she get on?!" Astrid asked, staring at the fight.

Jumping back from an axe strike, she then leaped forwards, flipping over the Hunters. Landing, she dropped to her knees and spun around, tripping both Hunters. Not stopping there, she then reached and grabbed one of the Hunters by his arm, and hurled him off the platform. The second Hunter rolled to his feet, trying to swing his mace at her. Nimbly dodging it, she quickly drove both fists into his chest and face, launching him off as if he was catapulted away.

"Wow…I can see why she was real with her threats of killing us." Matt commented, surprised to see how agile and strong she actually was.

"Come on! Now's our chance to push them out of here!" Astrid shouted, urging Stormfly to chase the fleeing Hunters.

"No! Let 'em go! We need to get to the Eruptadon!" Hiccup shouted, hovering above the three.

"Go without me! I need to help Teton! If we can't stop this eruption, I need to carry him away from here!" Matt shouted, letting Wasatch surge to the hanger.

"Let's hope we can actually stop it." Hiccup called out, looking at the mountain worriedly "Come on!"

The rest followed him, with Matt struggling to get out of the bindings. "Had to be my right hand. My dominant hand!" He growled angrily, pulling the bindings loose. Leaping down, he sprinted to the stall that had a net stored in it. Dragging it out, he set himself on Wasatch's neck and whispered "Come on, we got to get him out of here!"

Growling, Wasatch launched forward, making Matt reel back as he didn't really have a grip. Holding onto the net for dear life, he looked to see the last Hunter ship leave. At least he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

Landing next to Teton, Matt slid off and walked up to Teton. The dragon opened his eyes, smiling at seeing his rider.

"Hey bud…you ok? Feeling a little better?" He asked, kneeling next to him. Gently rubbing his head with the back of his bandaged hand, he then whispered "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Setting the net down, he began to unfold it, trying to set it so Teton could walk onto it. "Think of it as…a hammock. A large hammock." Matt grunted, struggling with the one hand. Thinking of the inconvenience, the thought hit him as if Wasatch shot him with a lightning bolt "…how's Ukiah going to do what he needs to do?"

The thought was humbling. He knew his life was changed, but he didn't really know what he could or was going through.

Shaking his head, he then brought himself back to the present situation; he needed to get Teton away. Renewed with drive, he pulled the net open farther, tossing the end over the side of the sea stack. He was lucky to be able to catch Teton mid-air after he was hit; drug him through the air by the tail. Took minutes to calm him down too, given that he wanted to rip the Hunter's head off for shooting him, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Well…you look like you're in over your head!" A voice called out above him.

Looking up, he gasped as he saw Astrid land right next to him. "Wait, the Eruptadon! The volcano! Did you guys stop it? How?!"

Laughing, she simply pointed behind him.

Again, he let out a gasp. The Eruptadon was following a group of Gronckles, eating the lava spewing out of their mouths.

"Wow…I'm both incredibly relieved and disgusted." He gagged, seeing a Gronckle pour an extra amount into the open mouth. Watching them fly away, with Fishlegs and Meatlug leading the party; and Hiccup, Mala, and Snotlout tailing behind, he then asked "So…you're going to stay and help me with Teton?"

"Yup. Help you take him to Mala's tribe. She offered to let us take him there. She was a little…weird about it though. Said it was just a way to show you she's a friend. You know what she means by that?"

Matt smiled, glad that he was wrong about her. She was indeed someone looking out for her friends and allies. Shaking his head, he whispered "Not a clue. Come on, I need to spread the net a little more."

* * *

"Hey! How's the big guy doing?" Heather asked, walking into the healing center.

"Better. The bolt was a bit worse than I thought…he's going to be grounded for a few weeks." Matt replied, looking up from his bed. Teton growled happily, seeing her walking. His wing was wrapped up in some special cloth, as was his body where the bolt had hit him. Shaking his head, Matt frowned as he said "Had I known about Astrid's ballista modifications, I wouldn't have tried to take on Viggo's men by myself…"

"Maybe it's a sign that you're not supposed to anyways." She replied, sitting next to him. Her face was smeared with soot, with ash littered in her hair and clothes. His snowboard goggles were hanging around her neck, explaining why the area around her eyes was unusually clean.

"Yeah, maybe it is." He whispered, looking at his hand soaking in another bowl of Toothless' saliva.

"How bad is the hand? Astrid told me it was bugging you on your adventure."

"Only because I kept on bumping or using it. I don't want to admit it, but I think this Night Fury spit is actually working. It feels like it's repairing the burn, not just cooling it."

Smiling, she lightly hit him in the shoulder, saying "At least you're not going to laid up in bed. You can still snowboard and dragon board, right?"

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." He growled, shaking his head "The snow-capped mountain lost all its snow. With the volcano stirred up, it melted most of it."

Laughing, she teased "I'm so sorry for your loss! Never mind that our home was saved, and all the dragons are safe from Viggo, including Teton."

Teton growled happily, looking over at the hole in his wing.

Smiling, Matt looked at her and whispered "I'm just glad that it all worked out in the end. You're safe, and all's well. Regardless with what's happened to the snow. Or my hand."

"Ah, good to know you still care about stuff other than your snowboarding."

"Hey! I chose to stay here! Doesn't that count for something?" He teased back.

"Matthew Haddock? Are you still in here?" Mala's voice called out down the hallway.

Surprised at hearing her call him out, he shouted "Yeah! Didn't move to far."

Walking in, Mala let a soft smile grow as she saw Heather sitting with him "Thank you for helping Throk and our village, Heather. I'm sure that it would have been a different story if you hadn't been here to help."

"Well, the twins did help too." She replied with a smile "I'm just glad we were able to protect your home, and get your dragon back safely."

"As well as save your home too." Mala added quietly. Looking at Matt, she then asked "May I talk to you about…your position."

Matt took a deep breath and nodded, knowing what Mala was wanting to talk about.

"Uh…what position? Do I need to leave for this?" Heather asked, looking at Matt with concern.

"No. I'd like it if you stayed." He replied simply, sitting back in his bed. Making sure his hand was still soaking in the bowl, he then said "Alright, I'm guessing you still want me to be king, right? Even when I passed it to Snotlout?"

"Wait, king?!" Heather gasped, glancing up at Mala in shock "Matt? Snotlout? Wha-?"

"It's been foretold that a man from afar, would save my life. Both Matt and Snotlout performed the very thing yesterday; when Matt stopped Teton from attacking me and Throk, and Snotlout when he deflected an arrow from the Hunters that ambushed us at the Great Protector's perch. Aside from that, Matt's proved himself time and time again during our rescue of our beloved Great Protector. He tried to pass it to Snotlout, who really wants it; but I want to make sure that is something that Matt really wants to give up. Matthew is the one I know for a fact, that he can be the king that my people will flourish under."

"I'm sure, Mala. Trust me." He replied with a wry smile "As honored as I am that you would give me the position to rule over your people, even after all I said and frankly threatened you with, I can't get myself to say yes. I'm not a leader. I don't want the position, nor any position that puts me in charge of someone else."

Mala nodded in understanding and letting a disappointed smile grow on her face.

"I'm a better friend than I am leader. And after what you did to help us protect our own home, and then helping Teton here heal up, I'm more than ready to show you the friend I claim myself to be."

"I understand. And I also understand why you choose to follow your brother, Hiccup Haddock. Watching him lead you and your group, it's a wonder why you don't have more in your small band." She continued to say, turning to walk out "I wished you'd have taken the opportunity to stay here, but I can see that you are better help to all those you care about if you're not responsible for a single group." Stopping at the doorway, she turned to look at him and Heather "And that shows me that you will be a friend to us and all dragons, Matthew Haddock. Leave your dragon here. We will heal his wing and treat his wound. He'll be ready to fly again in a couple of weeks. That's a promise, friend."

"Thank you, Queen Mala. I can't tell you how much I-, er, we appreciate that."

Smiling, she then left them, saying "Now, I guess I better announce to my people that you are all allies. And that Snotlout is the new king."

Shaking her head, Heather looked at Matt with dismay "Snotlout? King? I can't even imagine!"

"I have a feeling it's not going to work out as well as he's planning." He laughed, shaking his head at the thought. Looking at Heather, he asked "Think I'm crazy? To pass up an opportunity like that?"

Smiling, Heather scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder "Not at all. I'd think it'd be odd if you actually took it up."

"Yeah, you're right. Never been one to be a dictator. Unlike my dragons."

Teton snorted, glaring at Matt.

Chuckling, Heather closed her eyes "You know, if it means anything to you…you'll always be a king to me."

Matt smiled at the thought. Resting his head against hers, he whispered "The greatest kingdom of all then. I'm a lucky man."

"Don't you forget…" She whispered, finally being able to rest from the labors of diverting the lava flow.

Alone with his thoughts, Matt contemplated what he decided. Viggo couldn't twist him. Not now at least. He turned down the opportunity to surpass Hiccup in position, and refused to pursue the mantel of being the leader of the Dragon Riders. "You lost, Viggo. You lost…"

* * *

 _ **Here you go! Hope the story is still interesting. As all my stories, there's usually a lot within each chapter, and each chapter has a purpose in the story; even if it's way down the road. Any who, hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Death of the Vagabond

**Chapter Five: The Death of the Vagabond**

* * *

Jessika looked up from her cooking pot and out of the doorway of her little room, seeing Ukiah glide down through the canyon. It's been two days since their last conversation, and now he finally returned. Pursing her lips, she watched him touch down at the just outside her little room. Again, she didn't need to be a seer to see the chaos running though him. His face was depleted, drained even. His eyes lifelessly stared into nothing as he pulled off two pheasants from his saddle. Shaking her head slightly, she whispered "Gods and ancestors…help me comfort and guide him. I need your help more than ever."

Letting Lasher follow closely, he walked up the stairs into her humble home, being occupied with a few furniture pieces and a single bed roll. He never said a word as he placed the birds down next to the fire.

"You went hunting?" She observed, already perceiving his thoughts.

"I had to think. It's how I rejuvenate myself." He whispered, sitting on a stool "Actually shot at ten birds, only got the two though. My hand isn't as steady with one arm." Staring at his single hand, he whispered "I don't even want to tell you how long it took me to reload the crossbow's slot. Did you know my brother's built it for me? It was ingenious actually…"

Nodding, Jessika returned her attention to the stew she was preparing, though that was the last thing on her mind. "You never got an answer, did you?" She began to say "You tried to meditate and failed. That's why you went hunting to clear your mind."

Huffing in anger and exasperation, he loudly cried out "Is there anything you don't know about me? At this point, I might as well be your puppet! You know what I'm going to do before I do!"

Chuckling quietly, Jessika shook her head. Stirring the stew, she explained "I wasn't petitioning the spirits for that one, Ukiah. Anyone could have read your face. Your body is giving all the signs away. You're agitated, in angst; and if I had to add my observation, you're a little dull to your senses."

"Dull?" He repeated sarcastically, raising an eyebrow "What? I'm not exciting enough for my ancestors to answer me?"

"They don't come when we beckon them. They come according to their will." She counseled "However, when they do, we have to be ready to receive their guidance."

"But then why did they help me when I was fighting before? Or give me the few visions I did have?" He quizzed, looking at her intensely. He had her! He trapped her in her own words!

Pausing, Jessika looked up at him. She had a curious expression, almost contemplating something. "Before I answer, I have a question. Why are you trying to disprove me? Why are you seeking to find faults with what I'm telling you?"

"Because this isn't what I want!" He cried angrily "I made vows to not become what we were! And now you're here telling me, that I'm not only going to become what I dread the most, but that I'm going to lead an entire people doing the same thing?! Of course I'm trying to fight it! I don't want it!"

"Which is why you will never fly straight like an arrow. Your principles, though honorable, are flawed. Your motives aren't guiding you to your fate, they're dragging you and keeping you back." She whispered, with narrowed eyes. Reaching for a bowl on an old, partly broken table, she began to explain "As for your previous experiences with them blessing you in your fights, and the visions you did have; I'm assuming you had a reason for them to help you. You had a purpose for taking lives and drawing blood, did you not? Did you feel a cold anger? A certain assurance wash over you?"

Ukiah shallowly nodded, recalling all the times he ended someone; either needing, or…wanting too.

"That was because your will was aligned with your protectors. You were one with them. Your father and your mother; perhaps even those beyond them." Scooping a serving of the stew, she handed the bowl to him. "Right now, even if you wanted to, you can't even receive so much as a touch from them. You're fighting against them, making yourself dull to feeling their comfort and guidance."

Reluctantly, he took the bowl from her as he contemplated what she was saying.

"You didn't receive an answer, because you not looking for an answer. You're looking for an excuse. A reason to put your heritage away." Grabbing a bowl for herself, she scooped up a serving "Until you change your reason, from trying to disprove your destiny to honestly seeking an explanation, you'll never get your confirmation. Ever."

Ukiah stared at her, trying to think of something, anything to disprove her. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Are you scared of the possibility that your destiny is true? That what I said will happen?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

"I am." He whispered, barely audible.

"Why?"

"Because then it means my friends, and those I call family will be my enemies." He answered, looking up at her with fire in his eyes "They'll fight me when they learn what I become; and if I have to fight them…I…I don't think I can get myself to do it. In fact, I promise you that I won't fight them. I'll let them kill me before I cross blades with them."

"More than when you fought them before?" She asked, walking out the door "When you turned on the ones you cared for? And then left them?"

Ukiah didn't even react. He wasn't surprised that she somehow knew. "You know a lot about me, considering you said you don't know what happened all the years we were apart."

"I said I know of the moments that defined you. That helped create you." She explained, leaving him and Lasher behind "Be honest with yourself, Ukiah. And be honest with your questions. Seek out the truth. Don't try to disprove it. You'll learn that your own visions are more detailed than what I can ever give you."

Sighing, Ukiah shook his head. He didn't want to; but if he ever wanted peace, he was going to have to honestly seek guidance.

Lasher sniffed at the bowl in Ukiah's hands. Shaking his head to bring him back to the present, he let a sad smile grow on his face. "Here friend, you need it more than me."

Lasher growled happily, seeing the bowl placed in front of him.

Watching the Triple Stryke scarf down the bowl's contents, he then stood up and began to walk out.

Growling curiously, Lasher stopped eating and gave Ukiah a quizzical look; as if asking him to explain where he was going.

"I'll be back. I just need to be alone for a little bit…I have to think. I have to know for myself." At that, he walked down the stairs to the square. He saw Jessika busy preparing another fire for the night, to which he turned away. He needed to be alone.

Walking down the abandoned street, overgrown with weeds and thistles, he observed the doorways carved into the canyon walls. There were two floors, a lower and upper. Next to the doorways on the ground floor, was a stairway that would lead to the room above, being a separate home. Judging by the amount of rooms he could see, he guessed that Crev was a bit larger than Berk population wise, but a lot smaller than Thariin.

To his right, he saw an opening in the canyon, being a large arch. It led to a large river, with multiple remains of ships sunk in it. "Must've been where Strogg diverted his forces. Some came up the canyon and others must've gone up the river…to box in their only way to escape so he could kill everyone." That answered a question he didn't know he had. Strogg came here planning to destroy everything, and everyone; not just the warriors.

Continuing his trek, he looked up ahead to see the end of the canyon. A large cave was open at the dead end. Next to it was piled, rotten lumber, being remains of two large doors. It was the tribe's Great Hall. That was it. The place for him to think. To…get an answer.

Walking over the ruined doors, he peered into the infinite darkness. He could see silhouettes of ruined furniture in the limited light he had. Seeing a small flat spot, he simply walked over and kicked the dirt that had accumulated over the years, creating a clearer spot for him to sit. Letting out a long sigh, he gently took a seat in the small circle.

He let his mind drift. The last time he tried to actually get a vision, was when he was preparing to duel Strogg four, almost five years ago. He left to Hiccup's cove, right after the initial battle that almost secured the victory for Berk. But Strogg captured Hiccup, freezing all attacks on the Thariin invaders. It was then decided that Ukiah and Strogg would duel for the victory, and the victor got to keep Hiccup and Astrid, given that she was collateral for the fight to take place, requested by Strogg himself.

Shaking his head, he felt his heart beat quicken. It was a fight he should have lost. He wasn't a veteran warrior, but a lost orphan; with an apparent gift to let his actions be guided by his fallen and passed on ancestors. The thought made him scoff. Was he a puppet all this time? Was that why he almost killed Hiccup and Astrid? The thought made him quiver in anger. Why couldn't he be like them? Or anyone else for that matter? Why did he have this curse?

Sighing, he shook his head and closed his eyes. He recounted the experience he had with his vision. The vision where he witnessed his and Jessika's escape; and the destruction of his tribe. Why did he receive it? If his people were so bent on destruction and death, then why did they help him save Berk? Save his friends? On more than one occasion too!

The frustration built inside was so intense, that he had to let it out somehow!

"…rrrraaghh!" He yelled, opening his eyes and flinging a scrap of wood ahead of him. He gasped as he stared at where he threw the piece of wood. Instead of the eternal darkness that he expected to see, he saw fires raging! "No…it…it…" He stammered, staring at the fires raging in the distance. The sky was dark with smoke and a setting sun, creating an blood red, mixed with orange sky.

"Where…am I?" He whispered, gazing around him. He knew what was happening. He was having a vision. He just didn't know where, or what the significance of the place meant. He could see houses and wooden buildings all around him, blurred and having no detail. He didn't recognize anything.

"…Crevite! Our forces have secured the docks! All exits are no more! We have them!"

Ukiah whirled around, shocked to see himself standing on a ruined stone wall. He stood there, with a sword in hand and lowered. A black cloak blew in the wind and embers.

"…let the dragons whittle down the catapults…then return fire with our own…" He heard himself say in a distorted, echoing voice "…we'll march through their remaining walls and end those that have slain our own…"

Ukiah stared at himself, shocked at hearing himself say what he feared to. Then he saw Lasher, landing next to him. He gave out a furious roar, his eyes red with the sun shining in them. Then a sight that made him break into a cold sweat. Atop of Lasher's head, was a small arrow. It was illuminated, as if representing something. Ukiah stumbled back at the sight, falling over something. Crashing into the ground, he propped himself up with his one arm, staring at what he tripped over. A body. A soldier by the looks of it. His lifeless eyes gazed into Ukiah's, almost accusing him of his death.

Ukiah's attention was then pulled above him. It was a scream. A Night Fury's scream! He gasped as he saw the black silhouette of what he assumed to be Toothless, surging through the smoke and firing a plasma blast down. Ukiah never saw what he hit, as his attention was pulled by a lightning bolt. Ripping through the sky, it revealed a single Skrill, with a person standing on it.

"Matt. Hiccup…" He whispered hoarsely, watching the two disappear into the smoke.

"…We need to push! We have them cornered!" A voice shouted "The forces at the docks are counting on us! We have to hurry before…"

Whirling around back to where he saw himself, he gasped as he saw a person standing next to him. It was obvious she was a girl, and carried a two-handed battle-axe. Her face was blurred, but he could tell she had lighter hair. If not blonde, a little darker.

"…then we finish this…with our blood, or theirs!" Ukiah's image whispered hoarsely, raising his sword into the air. Behind him, a silhouetted crowd, no, an army, all followed similarly, raising their weapons out of the black mass. Just as Jessika explained…everything was happening as Jessika said!

Falling to his knees, he gripped his head with his arm, trying to tear out the gut wrenching feeling inside. He was a monster! A killer! No better than his people. His parents. "No! No…I…I can't…" He began to cry, not believing that it was as prophesied.

Suddenly, he saw Lasher look at him, as if he just recognized he was there. Roaring, he leaped straight at him, tails raised. Staring in horror, he watched the dragon wrap one of his tails around him, pulling him up. Being jerked up, he shut his eyes as he felt himself pulled away. Feeling himself stop, he opened his eyes to see Lasher looking at him in worry. Standing outside of the Great Hall, he found himself held up by Lasher's tail. Next to Lasher was Jessika, though, not looking half as worried.

"Wha…what happened?" He whispered, shaking his head to try comprehend what he just experienced.

"We heard you shouting. Crying out." Jessika replied, guiding Lasher's tail to let go of him.

"I…I was?" He asked, feeling let go. Recalling what he saw, he simply rubbed his head, trying to absorb it all in. Looking up, he stared at the night sky "How long…how long was I in there?"

"A couple of hours. We heard you shout something and that's what made us run to find you."

Looking back at the ruins of the Great Hall, he shook his head. It was real. His vision, or answer. "Jessika…how…how accurate can visions be?"

"I knew you were having one, being gone that long and you being dazed right now. As far as how accurate they can be, it really depends. Seer Sigrund prophesied of our destruction, but didn't know how gruesome it would be, or that they would go after the children."

"Wait, they knew they were going to be destroyed?" Ukiah gasped, staring at her in horror "Why didn't they try to run? To save themselves!"

"Would you have run from a fight if your home was threatened?" She quizzed, turning to him. Seeing his face drop, she explained "They knew your future. They knew you'd bring the Crevites from the ashes. As such, they did not fear their fate. They embraced it. It was going to help bring the future of our tribe. What else mattered?" Looking down, she whispered "Though, as I mentioned before, we didn't expect them to pursue the children or caretakers. Those that weren't warriors. Your parents' plan was to ensure Norah was to take care of you, with me to help. Your father had planned to sacrifice himself to ensure our survival. But, as Strogg began to slay the children in their homes, your mother knew our best chance to live, was for her to stay and fight."

"That's why she entrusted you to me…when you took me away…"

"You…know this. From a vision, don't you?" She quizzed, surprised to hear him explain how they escaped.

Nodding shallowly, he then leaned against Lasher, thinking of the information that his people stayed and died, rather than retreated to survive. They were counting on him to rebuild their tribe.

"Come…you're hungry. And overwhelmed." She whispered, gently pulling back towards the fire lit in the center of the ruined square.

"…yeah…yeah, I am I guess." He whispered, letting her guide him.

Lasher growled with worry, walking alongside Ukiah.

"I'm fine, friend…I just…I need to lay down. I need to think…"

Lasher growled in understanding, lowering himself and sliding his head in-between his legs. Lifting him up, he carried him alongside Jessika.

"It's incredible. I never knew such beasts could show such…intelligence. Such passion and dedication to you."

Ukiah could only nod. His mind was overwhelmed. Was his life his own? Or was it entirely for the sake of bringing back his people? Closing his eyes, he silently sent a prayer to Odin, asking for some kind of clarification on what he should think. He saw himself, leading an army. How did he get an army? Or how would he? Who was he attacking, and why was he fighting Hiccup and Matt? Where were the others? And…was that Astrid next to him? Why?

As they approached the fire, he slid off of Lasher and sat down right next to it. Jessika saw his face pale, looking like he was sick. Letting Lasher lay down behind him in a semi-circle, protecting his rider, she then pulled out a small pouch from her belt. "Ukiah, just sleep. We'll talk in the morning about it…"

Before he could respond, she tossed the pouch into the fire, letting out a soft pop. Staring at the pouch and watching it burn, he felt a drowsy feeling rush over. With his mind frenzied, and his senses overrun, he finally let himself fall into a deep sleep; followed shortly by Lasher.

"Just sleep…" Jessika whispered, sitting down and watching the two slumber.

* * *

"Brother…yeh called?" Ryker asked, walking through the tent's flap.

"I did. Do you have any report about our shipment to Thariin?" Viggo asked, staring down at his game of Maces and Talons.

Sighing, Ryker stepped in farther "We sent them three weeks ago, brother. As loaded down as they were, it'll be another week or week and a half before they arrive to Thariin. We shouldn't expect them until a month and a half later."

"Of course, and no word about Darien or her condition?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the Traitor piece.

"None."

Picking up the game piece, he stared at it. Narrowing his eyes, he then asked "Brother…do you know the purpose of the traitor piece in Maces and Talons?"

"To sacrifice for the purpose of halting the advance of yer opponent's assault. At the cost of an attack, but let's yeh build yer defenses, or to put yerself in either a safer or more advantageous position. Is that right?"

"Precisely. Unfortunately, the traitor in mine and Hiccup's game is proving…slow to react. I need to get myself some alone time with them. To turn them…"

"We need to stop these Riders. Brother. Not play games with them." Ryker growled, bumping the board and knocking over some pieces "What are we going to do about them?"

"I'm going to destroy them to the point they'll never be able to come back and fight us!" Viggo snapped, glaring at Ryker. Holding the piece in front of him, he explained "In Maces and Talons, to use the traitor piece, you have to be out of options that doesn't involve sacrificing any of your own pieces. We're at that point right now; I can't sacrifice any more ships or men to give myself an advantage. In order for me to use the traitor piece, I need to speed up the process of turning him. I need him here."

"How? Our fleet is spread all over. How are yeh going to get your 'traitor' without risking our ships? We both know that the riders will do everything in their power to get back their own. We've seen it time and time again!"

"With this." At that, Viggo pulled out a paper, flashing it to Ryker. A bounty.

"Ooooh…I like it already." Ryker replied with an evil smile growing on his face. Taking the paper, he asked "A thousand coins for one? And a thousand five-hundred gold for the other?! That's quite a hefty price. Even with Berk's cache…"

"A price we won't pay. With luck, we'll have two of the riders; which will help speed up turning the traitor against them. These two care about each other. They're Dragon Riders, and that's their natural weakness. After I turn the traitor, we'll be in a position to show the entire archipelago that we are not to be toyed with. Including Hiccup and his brat friends."

Pointing to a sack of rocks, he instructed "Go to Sleipnir Island. Wait for a bounty hunter to come, and then kill the deliverer. We can't afford loose ends and risk the Riders knowing about where we take them. I'll be going to the Northern Markets and buying all the Iron Mason's materials and products. We can't let The Defenders of the Wing be more equipped than they already are. Aside from that, we're going to need the mason's expertise in metal to start Project Shellfire. I'll be overseeing the construction our dry dock."

Smiling, Ryker nodded, grabbing the sack of rocks "I'll be back, brother. With both prizes hopefully." At that, he walked out of the tent, happy for the chance to get the riders, and to spill the blood of some stupid bounty hunter.

Turning back to his board of Maces and Talons, he whispered darkly "Enjoy your petty victories, Hiccup. I'm only getting a step closer to taking away everything you care about…your precious friends, your Night Fury, and even your brother, Matt."

* * *

"Ugghh…what?" Ukiah groaned, rubbing his head as he opened his eyes. The sun was glaring down at him, making him shield his eyes.

"You're finally awake…"

Turning to where he heard Jessika, he saw her sitting on the steps to her room. Staring down at him, she then asked "Feeling better?"

"I guess?" He grunted, sitting up. Shaking his head, he huffed "Don't even remember falling asleep…"

Jessika smiled. Standing up, she walked up to him and helped him up. "You were tired. You needed to get some rest. And there was no way you would have gotten any while you were toiling with your mind; so, I helped you a little bit."

"You…knocked me out?" He asked, rolling to his feet and standing up "Why?"

"I helped you sleep. If I wanted to knock you out, I would have done something very different. You would not have felt refreshed, and you wouldn't have woken up until days later."

Ukiah stared at her, unsure of what to think of the fact that she had put him to sleep.

"Come, let me show you something." She respectfully demanded, grabbing her staff and beginning to walk up the canyon towards the Great Hall.

Turning to look at Lasher who was still sleeping, he reluctantly followed her. As he walked, he began to recall the dream, or vision he had yesterday. He saw himself leading what looked like an army; at the very least a large group of men. He remembered seeing the dead soldier's eyes staring up at his, as if he was to blame for the cause of death. The sight was…haunting. Of all those he killed, why did that one stand out to him?

"What did you see yesterday?" She quizzed, slowing up so they could walk side by side.

Shaking his head, he quietly whispered "I…saw…" He couldn't say it. He didn't want to admit he saw the same thing she explained to him.

"You saw my prophecy, didn't you? It was…the same, wasn't it? Perhaps with a few more details than I could have ever provided, huh?"

Feeling whatever was left of him die inside, he clenched his eyes shut and nodded.

Nodding, Jessika then returned her attention to what was ahead. They were walking to a single doorway, carved into the canyon wall and being next to the ruined Great Hall. Stopping in the doorway, she then whispered "Have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"I have, but I still don't know what to decide on. The vision almost made me more confused and uneasy."

"No, the vision didn't do that to you. The truth has. You don't want to accept it."

"I don't want to be part of it!" He roared, finally losing his patience. His eyes burned with anger as he yelled "I spent almost my entire life, trying to get rid of this…piece of me! And now I come here and learn that not only can I not get rid of it, but that I'm going to base the rest of my life on it?! Like none of my friends, the ones that call me family, matter anymore?! Is my life not my own to decide?"

"No. Your life is not your own. Just like your parents didn't decide that they couldn't be there for you. Was their life their own?"

Ukiah froze, feeling his heart quicken. His people…his parents died to ensure that he would survive; so that he would bring their tribe back.

"I know it seems unfair…like how I felt when I was required to leave you…" Jessika whispered, gently reaching and stroking Ukiah's cheek "But you have to realize that…your life before, was simply a means to an end. A way for you to fulfill your destiny. Your friends…your family…even your dragon. And I'm not talking about Lasher."

Ukiah looked up at her with a shocked expression. Arrow…he wasn't just a means to an end! He was the reason he survived as long as he did! He was the reason he became who he was! He was the only family he had throughout most of his life!

"This was your home, Ukiah. This room." Jessika whispered, turning to face the doorway leading in. A worn, tattered blanket covered the entrance, acting as a door for its humble state. "This is where I took you away, while your parents defended us as we fled." Gesturing for him to step in, she added "I took the liberty of…maintaining it for you. I left a few things in there for you as well. Please look inside, and then come back to my room. I'll have some breakfast ready, as well as having your dragon, Lasher, awake."

Ukiah watched her turn to leave him. He knew she was trying to convince him to accept his fate, but he couldn't get himself to. Nothing felt…right about it. Sighing, he shook his head as he parted the blanket. Taking a step in, he looked around the simple home. His home. There wasn't much in the way of furniture. Being only one chair and damage table. A dead and unused fireplace was in the center, having an assortment of cooking pots and pans hanging above it. But, it was tidy. Dusty, but still tidy.

"This is it, huh? My…home. My birthplace…" He whispered, gently reaching for and touching one of the pans above him. He let his mind imagine the life he had here. Or would have had. He imagined himself as a baby, crawling on the floors. He pictured the looks of his parents faces, being proud and happy. Wishing he had a normal beginning to his life, he imagined his mom taking care of him, while his dad could have taught him all he knew about hunting and fighting. The thoughts made a tear want to come out.

To his right, was a small doorway led to a smaller room, to which he reverently walked through in an attempt to escape the scene he created for himself. He found a single bedroom, small and cramped with the worn remains of a bed. A crib, decayed with the years passed, lay next to the bed. He really wasn't that old when Strogg attacked.

Then the sight that made him close his eyes in angst. A single sword lay on the bed, rusted in spots and looking dull. Next to it was an old broken crossbow. The arms were rusted like the sword, and the string was snapped. Part of the stock was broken, as if cut off or damaged in battle. A broken blade tip protruded from the front of the stock, effectively proving that he did have a dream from his dad. Four years ago, as he prepared to duel Strogg.

Reverently reaching for the sword, he assumed it was his mom's. Why else would Jessika have left it here? It was a simple looking blade. The metal wasn't that wide, being no thicker than that of a shaft of an arrow. Only one edge was sharpened, with the back edge serrated, ready to tear out the flesh of any victim that tried to grab the blade, or if it entered them. The tip of the sword wasn't really a tip. It was more a right-sided triangle, angled and only reaching out a couple of inches. The handle was simple in of itself. It didn't have an actual hilt or grip. It was shaped out of the metal that made the blade, wrapped in leather that was cracked and dry from the time it spent sitting.

The most haunting thing about it though, was that it was the sword he saw himself carry in his dream. His vision. Holding it up, he stared at the blackened metal. After hours and days of uncertainty, he finally felt a calming peace rush over him. His parents loved him. Loved him enough to sacrifice themselves for him. He could relate to them. He had the same mentality when it came to saving Berk from Strogg, and then a second time when Astrid was kidnapped by the same man. He wouldn't back down for personal safety if it meant that those he loved and cared about would be safe.

Then it hit him. A reason he could stand with, and live with his doom of bringing back the Crev.

"I'll do it…" He whispered, staring at the sword with resolve "With the same reason you died for me, and the same reason I was willing to die for my friends; and ultimately, the same reason Arrow died to protect me. I'll bring back the Crev as retribution for those that we affected. I'll change what the world thinks of us…" Lowering the sword, he turned to walk out, quietly adding "If this isn't what you're trying to tell me, then I'm sorry; but I will not give up what forged me into who I am. I'll bring back the Crev…my way. Not yours."

Stepping out of his home, he felt a calming assurance rush over him. He wasn't sure if it was for the fact that it made him more comfortable with what he experienced, or if it was a confirmation that he was doing the right thing; it didn't matter. He was going through with it.

Walking up to where Jessika had started a fire, he saw that Lasher was in the process of waking up himself. "You sleep good, friend?"

Lasher yawned as he stood up. Shaking his head to wake himself up, he growled happily at Ukiah, lightly rubbing against him.

"Back already? How was seeing your ho-" Jessika began to ask, freezing in place as she turned towards him.

Holding the sword in his hand, he just stared at her with a calmed and resolved expression.

"By the gods and ancestors...did…did you make a decision?" She asked, grabbing her staff from off the ground.

"Jessika…I can't explain it, but I felt a peace; an assurance." He began to say, looking at the sword with determination "I…I accept my fate. As prophesied and as I witnessed. I don't know if it'll be exactly as I saw it, but I will embrace it." Looking up from the sword, he whispered "I'm ready to be taught how to live as a Crevite."

"Then it'll be done…" Jessika whispered, almost passing out in sheer joy. Closing her eyes, she then began to say "I can finally fulfill my oath. I will succeed in my purpose." Smiling, she then looked at Ukiah in the eyes, asking "Are you, Ukiah Legna, ready to begin your trials? The process in which you will become what you have been destined to be?"

"I am. With the blood of all that loved and cared me, dragon or man, spilled by those that want to hurt or maim me and those I call family, to fuel me throughout."

"Then step forward."

Doing as he was commanded, he stepped up to her.

"Let this commemorate the day that Ukiah Legna is born! Born to fulfill his destiny." Rubbing her fingers in the pouch with the black paste, she then drew the sacred war paint on his face "Ukiah Legna, chief of the Crevites, Death's Herald."

Reaching forward, Ukiah dug his fingers into the black pouch. Rubbing the mixture, he turned to Lasher, who was watching what was happening quizzically. "With those that will help me accomplish this..." He quietly added, drawing a diagonal line down the triple stryke's face.

Growling, Lasher stood up tall, realizing that whatever was happening, he was included. He would not let down his rider. The one that took care of him and helped him adjust back to life after a lifetime of imprisonment.

"Ukiah…I do not know exactly what happened to your…friend." Jessika whispered "But I do know that you choosing to pursue your destiny will put you on a road towards vengeance to the one that hurt you. That I can promise…"

"Good." He whispered. Her words seemed to fuel his decision. With a cold expression growing on his face, he stared right into Lasher's eyes. There it was again…Arrow's resemblance. He had to be doing the right thing. At that moment, Ukiah the Vagabond died, birthing Ukiah Legna, Death's Herald.

* * *

 _ **Apologies for not updating as much. I had a funeral to help prepare and well, as you can imagine, I was quite busy. Hopefully I'll be a bit more consistent, but we will see what life has to throw at me.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was fun to write!**_

 **As far as the review that Schasm suggested, Zekir will have his own agenda. As you will see soon enough!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-Dustnblood**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hit on the Haddocks

**Chapter Six: A Hit on the Haddocks**

* * *

"Heather? You in here?" Matt called out, walking into the clubhouse.

"Nope. She's down at the arena. Not sure what she's doing though." Fishlegs replied, looking up from some charts he was studying "Sorry, Matt."

"Eh, no worries. Been looking for her since Hiccup and Astrid left to get some supplies for that…uh…what're we celebrating at Berk?"

"It's Berk's four hundredth anniversary! I can't wait!" Fishlegs laughed with excitement "Gobber's having all the Dragon Riders do a performance for everyone! I guess it's part of his speech or something like that."

"Yeah, so I heard." Matt laughed, shaking his head at Fishlegs excitement "I'm willing to bet I can think of something that'll impress a few people. Thanks again, Fishlegs."

Walking down a ramp towards the arena, he smiled at the thought of being able to be part of an event as important as this. Let alone being part of the family in charge of Berk. "Guess dad was right…Haddocks were great leaders and individuals." He whispered, a sad smile growing on his face at the thought of his dad. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the letter Dagur wrote to Heather, though she never got the chance to read it. It almost burned his hand, in fact it did. His hand was still recovering, and though he was able to use it for small stuff, it still hurt. Hence, why he stayed behind when Astrid and Hiccup left earlier that day.

Finally arriving, he smiled as he saw Heather washing Windshear, shining her scales to where they were almost like mirrors. "Jeez…any cleaner and she'll be a beacon to the Hunters and tell them where we are!"

Smiling, she turned to see him walk up to her. "Figured I'd make her look decent for the celebration tomorrow. You know, since we're going to have a special part in the ceremony."

"Heh, makes sense." At that, he reached forward and patted Windshear on the snout. "Wish Wasatch was kinda like you. Er, I guess Teton. That dragon is going to be the death of me."

"Any word on him from Mala?" She asked, grabbing a dry towel and polishing some of the scales along the Razorwhip's neck.

"Not recently. Though I'm not worried. Mala promised he'd be able to fly within the month. Besides, it'll give him a break and maybe let him learn to mello out a little. Being with a new tribe and all."

"Sure…just like you said you'd learn to take it easy." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him with a wide smile.

"Ah. I guess I did say that." He admitted, laughing at the idea of him actually taking it easy. Watching her continue to polish Windshear, he then let a frown grow on his face. He had to tell her, and he was way overdue. Now needed to be the time for her to know. "Hey, you have a second to take a break? I gotta tell you something…"

Surprised at the tone, she quickly nodded while dropping the towel down. Walking him over to a couple of crates, she then asked "What about? Is it serious?"

Sighing, he took a seat next to her. "It's…about Dagur. I never got a chance to finish telling you about him."

Her eyes lit up in shock. Looking at him with a mixture of confusion, angst, and frustration, she simply waited for him to explain.

"He left this for you before…well, before that whole adventure with Darien and Viggo. I told you a little bit about it before we were captured by Mala. I read it when I found it on your bed, which helped us find you to begin with." Handing the paper to her, he whispered "I'll let you read it…"

Taking the note, Heather stared at the writing. Watching her read it, Matt could only wait and imagine what she was thinking.

Tears began to fill her eyes. Sniffing, she quickly wiped them, looking away from Matt.

"I'm sorry, Heather…" He began to say.

"Can…can I be alone for a little bit? I'm not mad…I just…I want some time to think about this."

Nodding in understanding, Matt leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He then left her to think by herself.

Staring at the paper with water filled eyes, she didn't notice Windshear standing right next to her. She could only think of Dagur. She had so much confusion running through her. He truly did change. He wanted to be her brother. Her family. He said that he never killed their dad, and for some reason, she believed him. And then his blessing in regards to Matt? It was true, every word he wrote.

Re-reading the letter, she stared at the last section:

 _"…He's the only man that I respect to be with you. He's not perfect; and he's definitely a Haddock in regards to he's stubborn and bull headed, if not predictable. But he's the only one that I trust to watch over you. Just know, that I love you. Be safe. Your brother, Dagur."_

Feeling Windshear bump her, she quickly blinked her tears away. Staring at her dragon's inquisitive green eyes, she let a small smile grow on her face "I'm fine, girl…just thinking…"

She wished she could do it over again. Give him a chance to prove that he did change. But like a rash decision, it was too late to take back.

Wiping her eyes again, she gently stroked Windshear's neck. She thought of what she did have though. Windshear, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, even Snotlout and the twins. But the one that she was most grateful for, was Matt. The one that she was supposed to kill for Dagur, he ended up being the person that she cared for. Even…loved. "We're pretty lucky, aren't we girl?" She whispered, continuing to stroke her neck.

Growling, Windshear nuzzled against her, confirming what she said.

"Come on, we better see Matt; and tell him what we're thinking… and to thank him for giving this to us."

* * *

Matt let out a long sigh. Staring at the Maces and Talon's board, he tried to think of any kind of maneuver to give him a break. Fishlegs was relentless, and he was getting worked over! Granted it was the first time ever playing, and he didn't even know some of the basic rules.

"It's over, Matt. Even if you move the traitor, you'll only be delaying the ending." Fishlegs smiled, sitting back and folding his arms. Letting a confident smirk grow, he then asked "Unless you feel like you can pull off a miracle."

"Nope. Don't think I can. Used up all my miracles earlier in the year saving all you guys." He replied, knocking over the honorable chief piece that he chose to play as "Besides, if I have any left, I'd rather use them when we fight Viggo or Ryker."

"Ah, Maces and Talons!" Heather called out, walking into the clubhouse "Learning to play?"

"Yup. Though I'm not very good at it."

"He made me sweat once." Fishlegs replied with a smug expression "But given I'm a brilliant tactician, it wasn't much for me to counter."

"Oh? Well I guess I'll have to challenge you later then." Heather replied, smirking at Fishlegs. Looking down at Matt, she then asked "Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course. Was wondering when you'd be ready to talk." He grunted, pushing himself up "Thanks, Fishlegs. I'm sure I'll beat you one day."

"Well, if you're a Haddock, then I'm sure it's only a matter of time!" Fishlegs laughed, setting up the pieces again.

Smiling, the two walked out onto the platform, with Matt holding her hand. Heather silently relished in the action, grateful that they were able to do that and not need to worry about being hunted or killed; at least at that moment.

"So…a lot to think about?" He asked, stopping at the edge of the platform and looking down into the bay below.

"You don't even know…" She whispered, frowning at the subject "It…it changes everything. For all the things he did to us, to me; he sounded like he was really sorry. The way I treated him…I was no better than he when he was trying to kill me."

"That's a little bit of an extreme comparison, don't ya' think?" He quickly pointed out "You were never as cutthroat as he was. And besides, you can't blame yourself for not believing him. I didn't believe him either. Same with Hiccup and the others. He was trying to warn us of the trap we were flying right into, and we all ignored him. We almost lost you because of it. And we did lose…" Choking up, he let out an angry scoff "…a good friend, Arrow. Even Ukiah's arm was a cost for not listening to him. We're all at fault, not just you."

"Only if I…if I had tried to believe him." She whispered, looking down in shame "I finally get a family member wanting to be with me, and I pushed him away."

"Hey! Knock it off!" He replied gruffly, squaring up to and gently shaking her "We're all to blame. Not just you. Besides, you have a family with us! You're a Dragon Rider! A Berkian! Stoick himself even invited you to live at Berk! All that aside, I thought that…" Looking down, he whispered "I thought I was like family to you."

"You are! You are, Matt!" She cried out, looking at him in shock "I didn't mean to make you feel that you weren't. I was meaning someone that was actual blood to me. He was my brother!" Lifting up his chin so he was making eye contact, she let a calming smile grow on her face "You're who I want to be with forever…don't ever think that I don't. We both know what happens when you think that."

"Heh, I guess we do." He whispered, smiling down at her. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he then whispered "I hope that letter brought you more peace than anxiety. I was nervous that it would shatter everything."

"With you in my life? It hardly shifted me. It just made me wish I acted differently. If it did anything, it's made me want to be better than what I am now."

"Not that you have much to work on anyways." He whispered, pulling her into a hug.

They both closed their eyes, soaking in the moment they had to be open with each other. Enjoying being close to each other, they would have stayed there if they hadn't heard a shout:

"Yak dung!"

Quickly turning around, they both saw Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs staring at them from inside the clubhouse, all with wide eyes; with Snotlout's angry glare being the exception.

"Gah! How long were you guys watching?!" Matt cried out, startled at the audience.

"Long enough to see the whole thing..." Snotlout growled, looking like he was going to break the mug in his hand.

"Ugh! Come on! Didn't know we had to ask for some privacy!" Heather growled, grabbing his hand and marching away.

"Hey! I can give you some tips on how to ask for privacy!" Tuffnut called out "I mean, I'm like the best when it comes to taking hints."

"Clearly." Matt huffed, rolling his eyes as they walked away.

"See! I told you I was sharper than a sword!" He lauded over his sister, who just rolled her eyes.

Walking towards the hanger, Heather let out an angry huff, blushing that they were being watched. "Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. I just didn't think that we'd have to walk to the other side of the Edge!"

"Well, we're alone now." He whispered, smiling at her temper.

Still shaking her head, she slowly let a smile grow "Heh…think we can…you know, recreate that?"

"We can at least try."

Holding him close, she looked up at him and whispered "Thank you, Matt. For…well, everything. From taking me in, to stopping me from being a raider and vagabond. What did I do to deserve to know someone like you?"

"Don't know. Seems like your gods decided that the only person that could handle you, was someone from another time period." He teased, smirking at her "I don't know if anyone else could survive long enough with you."

"Ugh! Really, Matt?"

Laughing, he simply shook his head "Really."

Heather could only narrow her eyes, not liking his teasing.

"Come on! I have to tease you! Besides, I'm sure we'll have a similar moment tomorrow night. It's a celebration after all. What better time to take some time to enjoy being with each other?"

"Hmph, maybe I'd rather spend the entire night celebrating with Astrid and the others; and tell them to not include you! Just to make you feel alone and not have the moment you're talking about!"

"Ppphhh, please. We both know that you don't have the heart to actually do that to someone." He snickered, lightly bopping her on the nose and making her blush with embarrassment. "I promise we'll get a moment to talk. More importantly, to…uh…enjoy being with each other."

"Fine…" She huffed, shaking her head and glaring at the club house "Really wish they didn't sit there and watch us."

"Kinda hard to get a moment alone without Ukiah playing distraction for us." He agreed, also looking at the clubhouse.

"I hope he's alright. I mean, just not in his trip, but with what he's lost. His arm, his ability to use a crossbow, and then…Arrow." The words choked her up, making her eyes mist at the thought of the happy Sand Wraith that loved to be with her.

"Me too…" He whispered back, thinking of the past few days and weeks. The war with the Hunters was proving to be a lot more taxing than they expected; and a lot costlier than they had ever hoped it to be. Furrowing, he then drifted into the thought of what Viggo and Ryker could be planning now. His previous plan to destroy Dragon's Edge and Mala's home was ruined, and he knew Viggo wouldn't rest until he at least had an idea of how to get back at Hiccup. He slightly flinched at the thought that he did know Viggo, and was trying to think of a way to counter whatever he was thinking.

"Hey, you ok? What're you thinking about?" Heather asked, seeing his face withdraw into his thoughts.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, he looked at her with a slightly concerned look. "I don't know really. I guess with what we went through; and with what Viggo talked to me about when I met with him."

Heather looked at Matt in horror. "What?! What did he tell you?"

"Just trying to undermine me. What else would he talk about?

"Don't tell me you've been thinking of his lies by yourself!"

"I have, since they've been only reinforced that they're lies."

"What then? What did he talk to you about?"

Sighing, Matt shook his head as he explained "Just that he thinks I should lead the Dragon Riders. He kept on telling me that I'm the one he fears. He says that I'm the one that caused him the most damage."

"But…that makes no sense. If he says you're the one that caused him the most damage, why would he want you to lead us?" She asked, looking confused.

"Because it's not true. It's a lie." He replied simply. "He's trying to manipulate me. If I had to guess why? He's trying to create a power struggle within ourselves. Think about it. What better way to tear apart his enemies than to let them do it themselves?" Smiling at her, he then gently pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Besides, I have no desire to take over Hiccup's position. I mean, I can barely stand Snotlout as it is; how could I tolerate him if I was in charge? Besides, I turned down the chance to be king over an island! If I turned that down, why would I want to be a leader here?"

Smiling, she just shook her head. "I'm glad you resolved that yourself, but next time tell me, Matt. We all know Viggo has different motives than what he says. I don't want to find that you've been fighting something by yourself, when we could have been able to help you, alright?"

"Hey, to be fair, I wasn't trying to keep it to myself. It's just that we never really had time to talk about it. You know, being captured and sentenced to death; stopping a lava flow from burning a village down and kicking the Hunters out of our home."

Lightly punching him in the stomach, she laughed as she started to walk back to the club house. "Come on, let's make sure we actually have what we need to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Still don't know what I'm going to do for the show." He huffed with furrowed eyes "I had something planned that needed both Teton and Wasatch, but that's not going to happen. Not with Teton recovering."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do. Maybe a snowboard trick? Can't be that different from doing something on the back of a dragon. What about a first trick that you did with Wasatch?"

"You know, that does give me an idea…" He replied, a smile growing on his face.

"Matt? Heather?" A voice called above them.

Looking up, they smiled as Astrid and Hiccup flew above them, hovering overhead. "Hey! How was gathering those apples?"

"Uh, eventful." Astrid replied, looking over at Hiccup as he guided Toothless to the clubhouse "Come on, we all need to talk. Especially you, Matt."

Heather and Matt looked at each other, unsure of what to think of the word 'eventful' and that they needed to talk. Shrugging, he then began to jog to club house, with Heather right alongside. It didn't take them long to get there to see Snotlout holding a piece of paper.

"Ahahaha! No way! Viggo put a price on your head?!" He laughed, looking at Hiccup with an ecstatic expression "Oh man!"

"Wait, what happened?" Matt asked, looking at Hiccup with concern.

"Oh! And not to mention Matt! This is just getting better and better!" Snotlout hollered, snickering at him as he flipped the paper over to show him.

Matt and Heather gasped, seeing a sketch of both Matt and Hiccup, with a separate price under each name.

"The Haddock brothers…" Heather whispered, snatching the paper and reading it out "Wanted alive. Together or separate. A thousand gold coins for Hiccup…and fifteen hundred gold coins for Matt?!" Looking at the two with concern, she cried out "That's the highest I've ever seen for anybody's head!"

"Oooh man, this is just too good!" Snotlout snorted "Every bounty hunter from here to the archipelago is going to be looking for you two!"

"Thank you, Snotlout, for your undying support and concern." Hiccup huffed sarcastically, looking at him in annoyance.

"I wonder if they're paying the bounty with Berk's gold." Fishlegs suggested, looking at Hiccup with concern.

"Great. Never had a price over my head before." Matt huffed sarcastically, taking the paper from Heather and looking it over. Then with a joking voice, added "Well, except the time when two sponsors were trying to have me sign with them. Got up to a couple hundred thousand dollars in benefits and actual salary. That was the only time I actually learned what I was worth."

"This is serious, Matt." Astrid argued "This basically let Viggo put an army to specifically hunt you and Hiccup! Who knows how many people are actually going to be going for you two."

"Alright, enough about the bounty. We have other things to do and worry about." Hiccup growled, folding his arms and looking away.

"I hate to say it, Hiccup, but it might be a good idea for you and Matt to lay low for a while. At least until this whole thing blows over." Heather began to suggest "I know some pretty good hideouts where you two can stay for a couple of weeks."

"No way. That's playing right into Viggo's hands! He wants to keep me and Matt grounded and hiding so that he can do what he wants!"

"Don't tell me you're still planning on going to the party?" Astrid quickly argued, staring at him in disbelief.

"It's Berk's four hundredth anniversary! You know what my dad would do if I missed it! Especially if me and Matt were the only Riders absent?!"

"I already ticked him off when I brought Ukiah back to Berk. I'm already walking on thin ice as it is." Matt admitted, agreeing with Hiccup.

"That's right! He's finally going to nail both of you for losing all of Berk's gold!" Snotlout laughed, making both Heather and Astrid glare at him.

"I don't know, Hiccup. The party is including visitors and other allies. Some of which we never met or seen. It'd be perfect for bounty hunters to slip in undetected." Fishlegs began to say, thinking of the risks.

"I appreciate everyone's concern, but we're not hiding from anyone." Hiccup countered, looking at everyone "Matt and I have to go."

"Besides, it's not like anyone can make off with us without people noticing, right?" Matt added, walking next to Hiccup to back him up "Let's put aside the fact that our dragons are going to be with us at all times, we'll be in a crowded event that we have a key role in. People won't let random strangers take two Dragon Riders without noticing or making a scene. I mean, it's common sense! You don't commit a kidnapping while being watched by dozens, if not hundreds of people nearby, right?"

"I guess…" Heather replied, looking down with concern.

"Come on, we still have to get ready. Everyone, we're leaving early in the morning so we can get there before evening. Be ready or be left behind." Hiccup added, turning to walk out with Matt walking alongside.

Shaking her head, Heather turned to Astrid and said "Let's keep a closer eye on them, just in case."

Nodding, Astrid then growled "They're both mutton heads…I'm going to have a long talk with Hiccup after the party tomorrow."

* * *

"Ah…finally!" Snotlout groaned, seeing Berk come into view "This ride makes me tight and stiff!" Looking over at Heather, he then smiled and casually added "I might need someone to rub my back to help loosen it up. Know anyone that can help, Heather?"

Matt's head whirled around, glaring at him through his snowboard goggles. Before he could say anything, Heather beat him to the punch.

"Good idea, Snotlout." She began to say, smirking at him "Windshear is amazing at helping with stuff like that. She popped my back with her tail after we've been riding for days on end, at least before we settled down with you guys." Rubbing Windshear's neck, she added "Isn't that right, girl?"

Windshear growled, narrowing her eyes at Snotlout. In an instant, her usual round and blunt tail flattened, instantly became a razorblade.

"She'll be ready to help you when we land."

Snotlout gulped, staring at the tail in fear.

Matt smiled, letting Wasatch coast in between Hookfang and Windshear. Winking at Heather, he replied "I might take you up on that. Been feeling tight ever since we booted Viggo off the Edge."

"I'm sure she'd love to loosen your back too, Matt. I might tag along to see if I can't help as well." At that, Windshear's tail instantly rounded off, being as harmless as she could make it.

Snotlout didn't do anything to hide his frustration. Returning to his attention to Berk, he began to mutter something under his breath.

"So…any reason why you brought your snowboard?" She asked, looking at the board strapped to his back.

"For my trick tonight. I won't give anything away, but where I'm from, some people would sky dive with boards strapped to their feet. That's all I'm going to say."

Staring at him with concern, she then asked "You're really not worried about the bounty on your head? Fifteen hundred gold coins are enough to feed someone for years. There's going to be some desperate men after you and Hiccup."

"You're right. I'm not worried." He affirmed. "I'll worry about it after this party. I mean, come on. How long was this bounty out for? There still can't be that many bounty hunters that are searching for me and Hiccup. And if there is, it's not like Berk is a small trip away. So stop worrying about it!"

Heather shook her head, whispering "I'm just trying to prevent a potential risk from happening." Looking at Hiccup, who was flying ahead of them, she asked "Why don't you go and see what Hiccup thinks of it. He looks nervous about something."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. For your sake" He huffed, shaking his head. Letting Wasatch surge ahead towards Toothless, he lined himself up with his 'brother' and stared at his worried, nervous face. "If I had to guess, you're thinking about the bounty on us. Right?"

Looking over at Matt, Hiccup let a small, half-hearted smile grow "Not really. I'm more worried about what my dad is going to do to us. I guess me specifically. You went for the sake of saving Heather and succeeded."

"I'm in this with you, Hiccup. Whatever he decides or says, it's to me as well."

Nodding, Hiccup swallowed as he pointed ahead "Guess we'll find out. He's right there."

Looking ahead, Matt saw the giant Viking staring at them. Suddenly feeling a cold sweat break out, he silently sent a prayer up; both his God and Hiccup's gods. He finally realized how uncomfortable Ukiah was when he brought him to Berk.

Landing in front of Stoick, both Matt and Hiccup dismounted; with Matt being careful with snowboard strapped to his back. Everyone else landed a good distance away, waiting for their fate. Squaring up to the Chief of Berk, Matt and Hiccup simply looked down and waited for whatever punishment they deserved.

"Dad…" Hiccup greeted, unable to make eye contact with him. Matt reluctantly pulled his goggles down, showing that he too was uncomfortable with situation.

Staring at Hiccup, Stoick let out a heavy sigh. In a forced voice, he asked "How's life in the Great Beyond, son?"

"Oh…you know…it's great. Just great." He replied, rubbing his arm and still unable to look him in the eye. Turning to everyone else behind them, he added "I mean, how can it not be great in the Great Beyond! Right guys?"

"Oh, yeah…great!"

"Uh huh…"

"Yup…it sure is…"

"God, Hiccup. That made me die a little inside. That's how bad that was." Matt whispered sarcastically, shaking his head at him.

"So…uh, ho-how are things here?" He asked, finally looking at his dad with a nervous smile.

"They've been better…" Came the quick reply."

"Yeah…about that…uh…Listen. Dad-"

"We can discuss it later, son." Stoick replied gently, surprising both him and Matt "If there is anything you two should learn from this experience, is that the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Right. Got it. Loud and clear." Hiccup replied, looking relieved at what could've happened.

"What?! That's all?!" Snotlout shouted, staring at Stoick with bulging eyes "Come on! I feel ripped off!"

"Now, go enjoy yourselves. A party like this happens once every four hundred years!" Stoick replied, smiling at Hiccup. Glancing at Matt, he joked "Besides, the last celebration Matt had here, was Snoggletog. Even then it was a disaster, since Darien dropped by that night. Perhaps Heather can have a good experience too!"

"Almost ruined our year…" Heather huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she walked up next to Matt "It'll actually be nice to have one big event go without a hitch. Or a slashed shoulder in my case."

"I'm sure!" Stoick laughed, shaking his head as he began to walk towards a couple of villagers struggling to set a pole up.

Watching him leave, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank the gods…"

"Be honest, could it have been worse?" Matt asked, also looking relieved at the result of the conversation.

"Do the twins like to blow stuff up?" He replied back, shaking his head in wonder "I'm honestly shocked that I still have one good foot left."

"Hey! You heard the man!" Tuffnut shouted, running towards the village square.

"Yeah! The party is on!" Ruffnut followed up with, cheering as she sprinted after her brother.

Watching the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs head off; Heather and Astrid looked at the two Haddocks with concern.

"When are you going to tell him about the bounty?" Astrid whispered, trying to make eye contact with Hiccup.

"No. I'm not. He's got enough to deal with right now."

"But Hiccup-" Heather tried to protest.

"No. That's final! The needs of many outweigh the few. If I'm going to show him I'm sorry for losing Berk's gold, I'm going to take the lessons he's trying to teach me to heart."

"I'm in the same boat with Hiccup. He might not be my dad, but he's my father figure. I gotta respect him as if he was actually my dad." Matt followed up with. "Besides, I stand by what I said to you, Heather. It'll be a day's trip before anyone can get here. We at least have tonight to not worry about being hunted."

Heather shook her head, wishing he could at least get a taste of the danger he was in.

"Come on, cheer up. The price is on my head. Not yours." He replied with his signature, calming smile. Pulling her to his side with one arm, he began to walk her to the village square "Show me some of your favorite treats or drinks. I'm still new to this Viking lifestyle."

Sighing, Heather finally gave in to his casualness "Fine. Maybe they have a selection of cherry pies. Or some wild strawberries. And I'll say this right now; Berk has some of the best honey mead I've ever tasted! I bet they have tubs and barrels full of it!"

"Mmmm…I'm already getting hungry!" He laughed, looking anxious to see what life was like as a regular villager. "I've only had meat, bread, cheese, and fish to live on; with the occasional apple whenever we found a tree."

"Boy, have you got a lot to experience!" Heather teased, finally letting a smile grow on her face.

Watching the couple leave, Astrid gently touched Hiccup's arm "Hiccup…I'm serious. Be careful tonight."

"I'll keep an eye out. I promise." He replied, letting a small smile grow on his face to comfort her.

Frowning, she then turned to follow Matt and Heather, who were busy pushing and making fun of each other.

Watching her walk away, Hiccup let his thoughts turn to what his dad told him. The needs of many, outweigh the few.

* * *

 **Here you go! Hope you like the set up. As you can guess, and from what people have told me, not everything will follow the exact RTTE show. I will make this take my own spin and with what I think would have happened if Matt was actually in the show. Hope you enjoyed it! This is actually a lot of fun to write!**

 **Oh, and btw, I was re-reading the last chapter, and realized I called Viggo's plan, Shell Shock. Instead of Shellfire. I updated and changed that.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Full Night

**Chapter Seven: A Full Night**

* * *

"Let's hear it for the wee ones!" Gobber's voice ripped through the air, adding to the already exciting and happy energy coursing through the air.

Matt laughed as he watched a parade of kids march through the square, all holding flags and banners. Some of the banners had Berk written on them with typical kid handwriting, others had sketches of dragons on them; being Nadders, Nightmares, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors, and some even had a Night Fury on them.

"Look!" Heather called out, grabbing Matt's head to make him see. "That one's got a Skrill on it! With lightning!"

Matt's eyes grew wide as he saw a little girl carrying a purple flag. Sure enough, drawn with black charcoal, was a sketch of a Skrill. The girl was staring at Matt, hoping he'd notice her.

Letting a wide smile grow on his face, he whistled out loud at her. Pulling his tunic down slightly from the shoulder, he flashed his tattoo of a Skrill Head. Seeing her smile with delight, he then gave her two thumbs up.

The girl squealed with happiness, knowing that he saw her 'tribute' to him and Wasatch.

Watching them march on, Heather smiled at Matt, lightly pushing him "I guess you've definitely been accepted as a Berkian. Even as a Haddock! You're a model to some of the kids here!"

"At least one." He laughed, shaking his head at the thought.

"Come on!" She urged, pulling on his hand "We gotta get ready. Our part is about to start!"

"Right, I guess we better not be late for that."

The two then ran through the crowd towards Hiccup's house, where their dragons and the others were meeting. Ducking under a small string of lights, they quickly broke out into the open and were well on their way.

"By the way, I'm not really liking the face paint." She called out, pulling a face at Matt.

"What? Why? Hiccup helped me with it!"

"It's too…bland. It doesn't say, 'Skrill Master'." She explained, smiling as she saw the others waiting for them.

"Maybe you can help me after this then." He huffed, rolling his eyes. Looking at himself through the reflection of the window, he saw two purple lines under his eyes, similar to Hiccup's style, though not red. Honestly, she was right. It was a little bland since Wasatch wasn't even painted himself.

"Ready guys?" Astrid asked, smiling as the two ran to their dragons. Her face was painted blue and orange, complimenting Stormfly's colors. The war paint was an idea Matt was still getting used too, though he liked it.

"More than I'll ever be." Heather answered, smiling as she leaped onto her saddle "I'm pretty sure we have the coolest trick. Not that we have much competition."

"Hey!" Hiccup called out, glaring at Heather.

"That's getting a little ahead of yourself, don't ya' think?" Matt teased, smirking at the two. Pulling out his snowboard, he strapped it to his backpack and proceeded to step into his bindings on Wasatch "I mean, you do realize that I performed tricks and stunts for a living? You know, before I came to live here as a Dragon Rider?"

"Won't lie, I am curious as to know what you're doing." Astrid admitted, looking at him with wonder and confusion.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, since you won't tell me why you're wearing one of Heather's metal arm guards."

Astrid smiled as she flashed her forearm. Sure enough, one of Heather's spare armor piece was strapped on. "I guess you'll have to wait and see too!"

"Heh, I guess so. Who knows, you might not see my trick. I'm only like…ninety percent confident I can pull it off. Since I've ever done it once. And I failed. That was also when I was in my prime!"

"What's the other ten percent then?" Fishlegs asked, letting Meatlug hover above him.

"I fall to my death." He teased, testing his bindings "I'll just say that it'll be a flashback to a handful of people here. Namely Snotlout, Hiccup, and Astrid."

"Sounds…interesting." Heather commented, intrigued that a few would recognize the trick, though not her.

"Alright guys! First, we'll fly over the party and let our dragons hold fire in their mouths; we're creating a glow of different colors to add to the festivals. Next, Astrid and Heather will do their trick, followed by Snotlout. The twins will then light their picture up in the sky, with Fishlegs flying through with his helmet coated in Nightmare gel.

"Then I come with Wasatch and give them a lightning show, lighting you up to fly over the village as a silhouette. Followed with my own personal trick, right?"

"Nailed it!" Hiccup confirmed "Alright guys! Let's give them a show for everyone to remember!"

At that the group launched into the air. Flying in close formation, the all took a wide banking turn to positon themselves right over Berk.

"…But that all changed one day…" Gobber's voice echoed through the village, giving the Riders a que.

"We're almost up!" Hiccup shouted, straightening out.

Everyone else did the same, mentally preparing themselves for their roles.

"…Ladies and Vikings, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders!"

"Now!" Hiccup shouted.

Matt let Wasatch radiate lightning under his wings, creating a small storm under him and glowing white underneath. Windshear had a light blue glow in her mouth, with Meatlug, Stormfly, and Hookfang, glowing orange and red. Toothless led the group with his purple plasma glowing bright and as a signal

The crowd erupted into cheering, seeing the colors dance over them.

"Break!" Hiccup shouted, banking to the left.

Matt followed, though going higher at the same time. Getting himself into position, he watched Heather and Astrid line themselves up and started to fly towards each other. "Alright girls, let's see what trick you have up your sleeves…"

The two flew faster towards each other. As they got closer, both of them stood up on their saddles, as if dragon boarding like Matt.

"Copycats..."

At that, they both leaped into the air. Even Matt gasped as they crossed paths, hitting each other's arms. Sparks flew out as they passed by each other and landing back on their dragons.

"Ok…that was pretty cool…" He admitted to himself, shaking his head "At least now I know why you needed that armguard, Astrid."

The crowd cheered loudly, not believing what they just saw. They would have continued to laud on about, if Snotlout hadn't shouted: "Comin' in hot!"

At that, he then let Hookfang light himself on fire. The flying flame the dove down and pulled up just feet above the ground. The orange blur passed by several unlit fires, torching them as he flew by. The party then lit up into several fires, adding to the frenzied and energetic feeling. The crowd roared with excitement, the light from the fires dancing off their faces.

Matt smiled at the sight. It was a good time to happy, to forget of the war they were with Viggo and the Hunters. If anything, this made him personally resolve to protect Berk.

Suddenly a large explosion lit up the sky; over the docks and shipyard. A giant face of a Viking bloomed against the black sky. The twin's artwork. Out of the center, came Fishlegs; with helmet on fire and cheering wildly.

"Our turn, bud! Let's go!" He shouted, urging Wasatch forward. Climbing higher into the sky, he then unbuckled his rear foot's binding, only letting his lead foot keep him secured. Holding onto Wasatch's head, he shouted "Alright bud, let's try this again! Let's consider this as redemption since you didn't get me last time!"

* * *

The crowds cheered loudly as they watched the picture of the Viking slowly disappear, With Fishlegs' helmet acting as a torch, slowly flying down. It was incredible! Not a single soul has ever seen anything like it! Kids were cheering loudly, trying to mimic the dragon's roars and growls. Men and women were clapping and laughing, enjoying the one of a kind entertainment.

"This is what it's all about, isn't it, Gobber?" Stoick whispered, smiling at seeing everyone enjoy the celebration.

"It is, chief. All thanks to that son of yours, Hiccup." Gobber replied with a smile of his own.

Before he could say anything, a bright flash ripped through the sky. The cheering quickly turned into a loud, audible gasp. Lightning began to streak all over, arcing in a wide spider web pattern. The light was so bright, that it dimmed the fires and lanterns lit scattered all over. As the crowed watched in awe, a distinct scream began to emit. Watching with wide eyes, everyone watched the lightning storm above them. The scream began to get louder and louder, right until someone shouted: "Night Fury!"

The crowd blew up into cheering and applause as the silhouette of Toothless blew past above them. They watched as he fired multiple plasma blasts into the air, creating explosions of purple light!

As the purple explosions died away, so did the lightning. Looking around, the crowd continued to laugh and cheer. Then, out of nowhere, a random lightning strike hit the ocean; away from the village. The crowd gasped as another silhouette came into view. It was a Skrill! And the rider was standing on him!

The Skrill then surged straight up, leaving a trail of lightning behind him. The crowd watched in earnest as the rider looked like he was holding onto the neck of his dragon. Just as they were about to fly out of view, the crowd gasped as the rider started to fall straight back! Doing a series of flips, they watched him strap what looked like a board to his feet mid-air.

Securing the board to his feet, Matt continued to fall head first. Smiling, he began to spin like a helicopter's rotor. Twisting his body, he then began to rotate forwards, adding two flips to the spins. Gripping the center of his board with his front hand, he laughed as he finally pulled out of the spin. In one smooth motion, he unbuckled himself from the snowboard and held onto it with one hand. Falling flat on his stomach, he smiled with a smile that would have lit up the night sky. Wasatch surged just ahead of him, ready to pick up his rider. Gripping one of the spikes, he pulled his feet down and planted his lead foot into the binding, securing it into place.

Wasatch then pulled up, having only a hundred feet to do so. Using the speed from the dive, he rocketed above the crowd, screeching with happiness. He knew what the trick represented, and was glad that it ended the way it did!

The crowd erupted into cheering that could be heard from Dragon Island! The Dragon Riders did indeed put on a show that would always be remembered.

Laughing, Matt let Wasatch slow into a hover right above the crowd. Holding his snowboard up like a trophy, he laughed as they all cheered. He did it! He nailed the first trick he ever pulled with Wasatch! Though, with a much less serious situation.

"Riders! Riders! Riders!" The crowd cheered, all waving at him.

Hiccup and Toothless then glided past him and Wasatch, waving to the people below. Seeing that their time was up, he let Wasatch begin to glide towards' Hiccup's house, seeing the other riders there.

"Matthew Haddock! I'm going to kill you!" Astrid shouted, marching up to where he landed. Her orange and blue war paint couldn't hide the anger on her face. "You pulled that trick that almost killed you!"

"No, it wasn't the same. I didn't do a backflip." He teased, jumping off Wasatch. His leg tweaked as he landed, though he didn't care. He was too pumped up to feel anything. "That was technically a Backside Rodeo, with two 1080's thrown in! And I wasn't trying to knock Alvin off a dragon this time."

Wham! Astrid drilled him in the shoulder, making him jump in pain. "You're a mutton-headed, idiot! That could have killed you!"

"What? Why say that? Yours' and Heather's trick could've easily ended just as bad!" He defended, rubbing his shoulder "You're just mad that I beat you two!"

"Wait, what trick was that supposed to be?" Heather asked, walking up to him in confusion.

"The one where I knocked Alvin off Hookfang; and ended up crashing in the ocean with him." He explained, smiling at her "Huh. Come to think of it, the ocean has been part of almost every close call to death I've had…"

Shaking her head, Heather then whispered "I'm glad you didn't tell me what you were doing. I'd have stopped you."

"Being the reason why I didn't."

Shaking her head, Astrid then knelt down and began to rub Wasatch's head "Well, at least you did good, boy. Glad you were able to get Matt this time."

Wasatch growled happily at the rubbing, smiling and cocking his head so she'd scratch him where he wanted to.

"I hate to admit this, but that was pretty cool to see that trick actually work." Snotlout began to say, walking up to Matt "I mean, it was a lot better than last time." Seeing Heather look at Matt with a smile, he quickly added "But nothing compared to what I can do!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Matt replied "Yeah, it went a lot better than last time. I was originally planning on letting Wasatch snatch me out of the air while strapped to my board. I guess I knew I could get out of it." At that he looked at his snowboard proudly. He did something that was supposed to be impossible, and as previously experienced, fatal.

"Come on, let's meet up with Hiccup. Gobber wants us to talk to the kids and villagers." Heather began to say, pulling Matt away.

"Alright, alright! Let me put the board away!" He joked, getting free from her grip. Setting the board against Stoick's house, he quickly jogged to Heather, though with a noticeable limp.

"Uh-oh…you overdid it, didn't you?"

"Well, to be fair, I had to depend on my bad leg to stabilize me without the bindings. You know, since I had to get off and on real quick." At that, he deactivated his brace, since it wasn't doing its job.

Heather shook her head, whispering "We're going to have another talk about you and your tricks."

"Can't wait." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh trust me, I'm going to give you my piece of mind too!" Astrid growled, glaring at him.

"Again. I can't wait. Maybe I'll let some bounty hunter take me so I can avoid it."

Wham! Both Heather and Astrid smacked him in the shoulders, making him cringe in agony "Great. Lost all feeling in both arms. Thanks guys."

Laughing, the group walked to the village square. There, Gobber was in the middle of telling a large group of kids a story. Music was playing in the air, being the rich Celtic style with whistles and flutes. Being exposed to it since living at Berk, Matt started to like it; given that it was nothing like the music he listened to.

Seeing a table littered with desserts and treats, Heather quickly jogged to a table and grabbed two plates of some kind of red pie.

"Ah…that's sweet of you, Heather!" Snotlout chimed, seeing her walk back towards them "Rhubarb pie is my favorite!"

Smiling, she lifted the plate away from him, saying "Sorry, Snotlout, but Matt did the best trick in our show. This is his reward for winning."

Snotlout gaped at her, wishing he did something more daring than Matt.

"Thank you, Heather! I didn't know you guys had rhubarb! I love that stuff!"

Heather smiled as he took the plate, knowing he was enjoying himself and being a Viking.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking around the crowded square with worry. "I mean, a Night Fury shouldn't be too hard to spot, should it?"

"Uh…don't know. Saw him last flying over the village. Right before I met up with you guys. Mmm…this is good!"

"There he is!" Heather pointed out, seeing him looking apologetic to three men. Silent Sven was standing with them, looking as if he was introducing them to him.

Smiling, Hiccup gently shook their hands and began to walk towards them, with Toothless following close behind.

"Wonder what that was about?" Heather whispered, smiling as two kids waved to her.

"Ah! Hiccup!" Gobber replied, smiling at him "Before you and your friends leave to get something to eat, can you tell these kiddo's a little bit about yourselves, and answer any questions they have?"

"Uh…sure Gobber! We'd love too!" He answered, forcing a smile on his face. Matt quickly saw the stressed-out expression he was trying to mask, as did Astrid and Heather. Even the red, striped war paint under his eyes couldn't hide the concern that was showing. Something was eating him, and they knew it wasn't about the gold he lost; it was the gold on his head.

"Alright, so when did you start training dragons?" Gobber asked, letting the kids rush towards the Dragon Riders and their dragons.

"Uh…heh, I guess three…almost four years ago!" Hiccup replied, letting a young kid walk up to Toothless. Kneeling down with him, he began to stroke the Night Fury's head with the small boy. Toothless growled happily, enjoying the attention. In fact, all the dragons were!

Matt smiled as two kids began to scratch Windshear's belly, making her roll over on her back and growl with satisfaction. Heather was busy letting others hold her axe, making sure they didn't accidently hit each other with it. Shaking his head at the sight, he felt a gentle tugging on his tunic. Looking down, he smiled even broader, seeing the girl that was carrying the flag with a Skrill sketched on it. She had to be a year younger than most of the kids.

"…uh…Mistr' Matt…" She spoke softly, as if unsure that he was even approachable "Can…can I touch your dragon, Wassath?"

Kneeling down, Matt smiled as he explained "I don't know, not anyone can touch him. Only dragon boarders can. Are you a dragon boarder?"

"…oh…" She replied, looking crushed at the requirement. "No…I'm not…"

"You're not? Then why do you have these?" At that, he took his goggles off and slipped them over her head, letting them hang from her neck. Smiling, he commented "See? You're definitely a Dragon Boarder now!"

The girls face beamed with excitement. Unable to say anything, she ran to Wasatch, who was staring at the kids surrounding the other dragons with curiosity. Seeing the girl touch his wing, he looked at her as if to check her out.

"Wasatch, hold still real quick!" Matt called out, limping over and grabbing the girl. Lifting her up, he held her as she stood on Wasatch's back, trying to fit into the bindings.

"I'm riding a dragon! I'm riding a dragon!" She squealed excitedly, finally standing straight up on him.

Wasatch heard the excitement in the girl's voice. At that, he began to walk forward slowly, with Matt holding the girl up.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm riding a dragon! Look! Look!"

A lady laughed out loud, running up to her daughter. "I can see that! Look at you, Sigrid!"

Matt smiled as he continued to limp with Wasatch, letting the girl ride around the square.

Everyone loved the sight, seeing the sheer happiness of the child and living a dream that she was able to experience.

"Better be careful, Matt. We might have someone replacing you soon!"

Matt turned to see Stoick smiling at the sight. Shrugging, he replied "I know! She's a natural! I might have to give up snowboarding too!"

Stoick then picked up the girl, swinging her onto his shoulder "You might have too. Go ahead and head to the Great Hall. I know you and the rest of the riders are hungry."

"Thanks, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Though I might have to fill up on that Rhubarb Pie! That was incredible!"

Laughing, Stoick took the goggles off the girl and handed them to Matt. "Get out of here then. That pie will be gone before you can blink!"

Smiling, Matt then gently tapped the girl's leg, saying "Keep it up! You'll be riding a dragon someday!"

The girl's face beamed as Matt turned to run to the others, some of whom were already starting to head up to the Great Hall. Wasatch growled in annoyance, not liking the crowds around him. Letting a small spark hit Matt, he then launched into the air, leaving the crowd behind.

"Don't go too far! I'm not letting you in the house if you're too late!" He shouted, watching the Skrill disappear behind a building. Unable to contain the happy feeling inside; he smiled as he sped up his pace, limping past the others that were staying in the square.

Snotlout was busy bragging to a group of kids, who were transfixed on Hookfang. The twins were too busy being trying to argue with head of their Zippleback was greatest, which just led to kids cheering at the fight. Fishlegs had a few kids that were all attentive, listening to his history lesson on the Hiccup destroying the Red Death.

Smiling, he forced himself to jog up to Heather, seeing that she left Windshear with the kids still determined to scratch every inch of her belly.

"Guess our dragons decided to abandon us." He called out, finally stopping next to her.

"They did. How was that girl? She looked like she died and went to Valhalla!"

"She loved it. It was great to be able to make someone's dream come true."

Smiling, Heather then looked ahead at Hiccup and Astrid. "So…I hate to rain on your good feeling, but Hiccup confronted three men he thought were bounty hunters."

"Really? When?"

"When we were looking for him. They were the three men Silent Sven was with."

Frowning, Matt shook his head. At this point, with the party starting to fade away, he guessed he should start thinking about the price on his and Hiccup's head.

"Come on, let's see what he's thinking. Maybe you two should leave tonight; throw of any trackers that might be here." She suggested, helping Matt with his limp.

"It's an idea. Though I'm not sure if me or Wasatch could last long in a flight. We're both tired from flying from the Edge earlier today, and then the celebration been pretty taxing in regards to energy."

Frowning, Heather opened up the doors to the Great Hall. Finding Hiccup and Astrid, she continued to guide Matt towards them. It was strangely empty, due to the celebration throughout the village itself.

As the two got closer, they could hear Hiccup say "…ok, I'll admit it. Living with a bounty on my head is more stressful than I thought…"

"Finally getting to ya'?" Matt asked, taking a seat next to Astrid. Heather then sat next to Hiccup, across from Matt.

"I guess so. Maybe now we can focus on trying to get rid of this bounty…" Hiccup whispered, looking at Matt with concern "I mean, I have a thousand gold coins. You have fifteen hundred! I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Outcasts from Outcast Island wanted to try and get their hands on us."

"Let them try…" Matt growled, glancing at his leg "I'm still warming up to them myself. I can't imagine what Wasatch will do to them if he sees them try to take us."

"It was hypothetical. I mean, first Viggo gets all of Berk's gold, now we have to deal with this! I just think I should-"

"Hiccup, this is insane!" Astrid blurted out, angrily glaring at him "Tell Stoick! Tell him! He's the chief! More importantly, he's your dad! He'll protect you!" Glancing at Matt, she added "Both of you!"

Hiccup shook his head, standing up from his seat "No. Like he told us, the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Hiccup! You're being selfish! What about Matt?!" Heather then cried out "He's got a higher price on his head than you, and even the bounty said that you don't need to be brought together. Matt's going to agree with whatever you decide, but are you going to risk his safety too?"

Hiccup turned to Matt, frowning at the fact that he did have a higher price on his head.

"Why would Viggo place a higher price on Matt anyways? It's like when he wanted to talk to him instead of you, Hiccup." Astrid pointed out, glancing at Matt with worry.

Matt let out a long sigh. Shaking his head, he answered the question "It's easy to know why. I killed Darien. His only weapon that could chase us in the sky. He thought that Mala would get rid of us for him, but that backfired hardcore. Now, he's simply trying to get others to take care of business for him." Looking at Hiccup, he added "I think he's done playing Maces and Talons. He's simply looking for results."

"Hiccup, Matt's right. Viggo's out for you two. If he can stop you two, then he's going to be able to stop us!"

Looking down, Hiccup didn't say anything. His eyes were furrowed as he studied out the possibilities.

"Mind if I throw my two cents in?" Matt asked, glancing between everyone.

Seeing them nod, he then said "Listen, we all agree that Viggo is a player. He likes to manipulate people and direct them into what he wants them to do. However, as I said before…putting a bounty on us doesn't sound like him anymore. At least in the way that he's not focusing on us as much." Pulling out the bounty out of his pocket and setting it on the table, he then joked "Be honest, are my ears really that big?"

No one laughed or gave him any satisfaction. They just sat there glaring at him.

"Right, serious business." He huffed, rolling his eyes "However, this bounty does give us one key insight to his mind; one that kind of proves that he's still trying to play us."

"Being what?" Hiccup asked, intrigued at the thought of a clue.

"Why alive? Why does he want us alive? Unless he wants to torture us himself, being unlikely, he has to have a plan. Something to put into play…"

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with him. Sitting next to him, he read over the bounty again to see if there were any other clues.

"Wait, what if…what if he wants you to manipulate?" Heather called out, looking at Matt with concern "You said that he was trying to when you met with him."

"Thank you, Heather, for bringing that up!" He growled, glaring at her.

"He's trying to do what?!" Astrid cried out, staring at him with angry eyes "You never mentioned that before!"

"What did he talk to you about?!" Hiccup ordered, glaring at Matt with a twitching eye.

Shaking his head, he then growled "Listen, it's nothing to worry about. He was trying to plant the idea that I should overthrow Hiccup and lead the Dragon Riders. It's not going to happen. I turned down the position of king with Mala, and I frankly don't want anything to do with leading everyone! Let's return our attention to what's happening now! Being that me and Hiccup have price tags attached to us!"

"Matt…next time he talks to you about that, tell me about it! It helps me learn or figure out what he wants…" Hiccup whispered, shaking his head at him. Looking down at the bounty, he then theorized "It actually makes sense that he put a larger bounty on you. He's still got plans."

"That won't work if I refuse to do what he wants! Listen! I'm not going to be trying to overthrow or fight you."

"Doesn't mean we're not going to try and protect you two…" Heather interuppted "He might want Matt more, but that doesn't change the fact that you're on this paper too, Hiccup. I'm agreeing with Astrid, you need to tell your dad about this."

"No. Not yet at least." Hiccup replied, standing up a second time "We'll talk about this tomorrow. I think we're all tired and need to have some fresh minds…"

Matt let out a long yawn, stretching his arms as he did so. "Gah, yeah…now that you mention it, I'm pretty exhausted. Mind if I crash at your place?"

"Really, Matt? My home's your home, you know that. I'll see you in the morning, Astrid. Goodnight, Heather" Hiccup then turned to walk out and leave them behind.

Matt also stood up, but was stopped by Heather. "Come on, I'll walk with you. Maybe take a trip through the celebration one more time before you actually go to bed."

Matt smiled at the thought. "Yeah, sounds good. It'll help me fall asleep faster anyways." Looking at Astrid, who was watching Hiccup leave, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder "It'll all work out, Astrid. We'll have this bounty thing sorted out tomorrow, when we can all think clearly."

"If you say so…" She whispered, shaking her head and standing up "I put a second bed in my room, Heather. You can stay with me tonight."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." She replied with a smile as they all walked out of the Great Hall.

Standing atop of the massive steps, they all watched the villagers and visitors starting to wind down, being broke into smaller groups. Parents were rounding up their children, while others were carting the leftover food from the tables. Some men were blowing out the colored lanterns and extinguishing torches and fires.

"Looks like our dragons are out for the night." Matt observed, pointing to all their dragons. Crashed in the center of the village square, were all their dragons. Windshear had her head resting on Stormfly, while Wasatch was curled up in a ball next to them, letting lightning arc from spike to spike. Toothless was out cold nearby, lying on his back and snoring.

"Heh, guess I'll leave Stormfly out for the night." Astrid replied, letting a small smile grow on her face "See you guys in the morning."

"Likewise, Astrid. Have a good night." Matt replied, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Heather.

She relished in the moment as they began to walk down the stairs, grateful that they were going to at least spend a little bit of time alone with each other. Letting out a sigh, she whispered "Well, how did you enjoy the party?"

"I liked it. A lot actually. How 'bout you?"

"I loved it. It reminded me of what life was like before…you know. When I became alone a second time."

Matt frowned at the subject, sorry that she had to have a life like that. Squeezing her gently, he whispered "For what it's worth, I enjoyed being with you. Contrary to what others think, I'm pretty new here. Being a Viking is something that I'm still learning to be."

"That couldn't be any more obvious." She joked, flipping his goggles that were hanging from his neck.

Laughing, he then said "I'm just glad I have some friends that are patient with me, and helping me. Including you."

Heather smiled, pulling on him to make a turn down a street with no one there to see them and the lanterns put out. Stopping right next to a building, she squared up to him, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm…now where are you taking me." He asked, looking down and smiling back at her "I'm starting to get the feeling you didn't want to walk around Berk…"

"I'm looking for that moment you promised me yesterday. You know, when we learned we had a crowd watching us."

"Ah, I guess I can't get away from what I promised, huh?" He teased. "Was hoping you'd forget."

Shaking her head with a smile, she closed her eyes and leaned forward and went to kiss him. He too smiled, leaning forward to meet her. Just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a soft, powerful voice: "…come quietly, or let others suffer your consequences…"

Shocked, both Matt and Heather turned to whoever spoke. Standing at the far side of the alley, was a lone man. He wore a cloak and hood, disguising him. He also had a cloth mask around his face, letting only his eyes be visible. In one hand, he had a vicious looking axe, and the other was concealed under his cloak. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was though. A bounty hunter.

Heather instantly put herself between the stranger and Matt. Drawing her axe, she growled "Back off! If you leave now, we won't hurt you!"

"…Oh, I'll leave…however, it's going to be with Matt, or this sweet girl…" The stranger then lifted his cloak and revealed what was under it, making both Matt and Heather rage at the reveal of who it was. With her arms pinned to her side with numerous coils of rope, and a cloth tied around her mouth, was the little girl that Matt let ride Wasatch.

Her eyes were wide with fear, obviously scared at what was happening to her. Seeing Matt, she whimpered as if to ask him to save her.

"Oh, you're a sick son of a bitch. Let her go!" Matt shouted, stepping up with Heather and pulling out his knife.

"…only if you come quietly with me…" The man growled quietly, leveling his axe at the girl "Or are you going let her be killed?"

The girl whimpered, seeing the axe get closer to her.

"No! Stop!"

"…put your hands on your head, and walk slowly to me…"

"Listen! You don't want to do this-"

The stranger didn't listen. Instead, he placed the edge of the axe on the girl's shoulder, making her start to cry.

"Wait! Wait! Ok. Ok…you got me. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her…" Matt cried out, staring at the stranger with fear. His quick mouth wasn't going to help him this time, or the girl.

"Matt!" Heather cried out, staring at him with worry.

"What else can I do? Let her take my fall?" He huffed, turning to face her. Handing her his knife, he quietly whispered so the stranger couldn't hear. "Take the shot when you see me grab the kid."

Confused, Heather watched him place the blade in her hand in a position so she could throw it. Not saying anything, she took the knife and watched him raise his hands.

"You let her go when I start walking. Let her go to my friend here." He growled, resting his hands on his head.

The stranger's eyes narrowed. "…fine…" He growled, sheathing the axe.

Breathing deeply, Matt locked his fingers atop his head and took a step.

The stranger released his grip on the little girl, pushing her to walk forward. Then in a flash of a second, used his free hand to draw out a tube. A dart gun!

Matt instantly reached out and grabbed the girl. "Now, Heather!" Flopping on his back to get the girl to safety, he looked up expecting to see the knife plunged in the stranger's chest. To his horror, he instead saw the stranger standing over them with the dart gun pointed at him. "…was something supposed to happen?" He growled quietly.

His blood running cold, Matt turned to see Heather struggling to stand up. A dart was sticking out of her neck. "Ma...mat…"

"Heather!" He cried out, seeing her collapse on the ground. Clutching the girl tightly, he looked up at the stranger helplessly.

"…I said come quietly, or let others suffer your consequences…others will now suffer. However, be assured, I'll let the little one be…"

Swallowing to try and calm his nerves, he could only watch as the stranger aimed the dart gun at him, and fired. Feeling it prick him in the neck, he slowly fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

 _ **Ok, honesty time. Is there anything you're not liking about this story? How about what you are liking? I appreciate the suggestions, and have considered some of them; but I'm not really considering anything that changes the integrity of the story. Ie, modern weapons, new OC's from Matt's time. It'd completely derail the story-line with how it needs to end.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it! Hope to get the next posted ASAP!**_

 _ **-Dustnblood**_


	8. Chapter 8: Wherefore Art Thou, Haddock?

**Chapter Eight: Wherefore Art Thou, Haddock?**

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen Heather?" Snotlout whined, staring at Astrid angrily "I practiced a trick all night to show her!"

"She never came in last night, Snotlout…" She growled, getting annoyed that he wouldn't leave. She was hoping to spend the morning with her parents, since she hadn't been able to really be with them last night at the party. "Look, the last time I saw her, she was with Matt last night. They went for a walk and they probably went camping or fell asleep somewhere. Maybe they went to Hiccup's for the night, I don't know! Now will you leave me alone?"

"Hiccup wasn't home either!" He argued "I thought that Heather would be there with Matt, but none of them are there."

"Wait, Hiccup wasn't home?" She gasped, breaking into a cold sweat.

Before he could answer, Stoick's voice called out behind him.

"Astrid, there you are. Have you seen Hiccup? I've been searching for him since day break. Toothless was on the porch, and wasn't sure if he even came home. Do you know if he and Matt went somewhere last night?"

Turning to Stoick, she whispered "No…I saw him last heading home!"

Stoick's brows furrowed, unsure of what to think of where Hiccup could have gone.

"Wait…" Snotlout began to say, slowly turning to Astrid "Do you think that-"

"I do. It's too much of a coincidence!" She cried out, running past the two "Stormfly! We gotta go!"

"Slow down, lass!" Stoick cried out, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her from running farther "What do you mean 'coincidence'? What's going on?"

Shaking her head, she looked at Stoick with anger. Hiccup was stupid to not tell him! "Viggo placed a bounty on Hiccup's and Matt's head! They didn't want to tell you because of what's happened with the gold!"

"What?! When did this happen?!" He shouted, his eyes widening with worry and shock.

"We don't know, but I'm sure that's why they're missing!" She shouted pulling away from his grip "Stormfly!"

"Agh! What were they thinking not telling me about this?!" Stoick shouted, running with her "Astrid, gather the riders and meet me at the blacksmith's shop. I'm going to get Gobber and our dragons. We have to hurry!"

"Will do, Chief." She shouted, running away from him "Snotlout! Get Fishlegs and the twins! I need to find Stormfly!"

"What about Heather? She's still missing too!" He shouted, watching her leave him.

Astrid froze. She didn't even realize that she was missing with Matt and Hiccup! Where was she? Was she taken with them? The thought hit her as if Skullcrusher ran her over. "Just get the others!" She shouted, trying to calm her thundering heart.

Snotlout grumbled something about never being able to be with Heather alone, rolling his eyes as he ran away.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Astrid continued to run to where she left Stormfly. How could she have been so casual about their safety? Now, not only was Matt and Hiccup in danger, but Heather was caught up in their mess! Because she was the only one actually watching them!

"Agh! I'm an idiot!" She growled to herself as she rounded a corner to see Wasatch, Stormfly, and Windshear sleeping right where they left them. "Stormfly, we need to go!"

All three dragons woke up startled, sensing the urgency in her voice. Windshear and Wasatch instantly began to look for their riders, thinking they were close by.

"Come on! We need to get to the blacksmith shop!" She cried, leaping on her saddle. Checking to make sure her axe was secured, she let Stormfly begin to jog to the twins' house.

Leading the other two dragons, they made their way past a small alley, crowded with crates and barrels. Astrid was so focused on her missing friends, that she never noticed a barrel shake as she passed by. Neither did Windshear, who was busy looking for Heather. It was Wasatch who saw it. Roaring, he stopped and looked at the barrel quizzically.

"Wasatch! Come on!"

Growling, the Skrill walked up to the barrel and sniffed it.

"Ugh! I now understand why Matt gets frustrated with you!" She growled, sliding off Stormfly to grab the dragon. Then she saw it. The barrel shook itself! "What the?" She whispered, walking up to it. Pushing Wasatch away, she stared at it in confusion. Unsure if she was just seeing things, she gently rocked it.

"Hhmmff! Plllmmff!" A muffled voice grunted from inside.

"What the?" She cried, realizing someone was in there. Pulling the lid off, she gaped as she stared at a kid tied up inside! Her face was red with tears, and she looked terrified. "What happened to you?!" She cried.

"Hhmmfff!"

"Hold on, I got you!" She yelled, slowly tipping the barrel over. Pulling the kid out, she quickly began to untie the knot that held the wrapped coils in place. Finally untying the little girl, she was shocked at how quick she latched onto her. Gently pulling the gag down, she asked "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Sobbing, the girl couldn't say anything. She just gripped Astrid as if she were her very life.

"Shh, shh…" She soothed, trying to comfort the frantic kid. "It's alright…everything's alright. I got you…"

"Astrid, what's going on? What's taking you so long?" Stoick shouted, rounding the corner with the rest of gang. Gasping, he saw Astrid holding the crying kid, seeing lengths of rope skewed over the ground "What happened?!"

"I found her tied up in a barrel. She's scared to death!"

"Mo-moommy!" The girl whimpered, holding Astrid tightly.

"Come here, little one…" Stoick whispered, taking the girl from Astrid. By this time, the rest of the gang and Gobber were all there, circling around their chief and the girl.

"We'll take you home. I promise." He continued to console. Letting the girl cling to him, he gently asked "What's your name, little one?"

The girl choked on her tears, feeling safer being held by her chief. "…Sigrid…"

"Sigrid? That's a beautiful name. Do you think that you can tell us what happened, Sigrid? Can you tell us why you were tied up?"

Wiping her nose, Sigrid nodded. Doing her best to stifle the tears, she stammered "A-a-a mean man grabbed me...I wan-wanted to-to see Wassath again…so I sneaked away from my mommy."

Astrid looked at Fishlegs with worry, unsure of what the rest of the story would reveal.

"What did this mean man look like?" Stoick asked, walking next to Gobber.

"I…I don't know…"

"That's alright, Sigrid. What did this man do after he grabbed you?"

Sigrid's courage was growing, knowing that she was safe with Stoick and the Dragon Riders all around her. "He…tied me up…and tied my mouth too."

Astrid raised the gag to show Stoick, confirming that she was telling the truth.

"And then he put you in the barrel?"

Sigrid shook her head "No. He hid me under a blanket and I stood next to him."

"A blanket?" Fishlegs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, it was hanging from his back."

"Ah…a cloak."

"A clock?" Sigrid asked, unsure of what Fishlegs was meaning.

"What did he do while you were hidden under his blanket?" Astrid asked, elbowing Fishlegs to shut him up.

"I don't know. But he took the blanket off when Mister Matt and…the other girl Rider came. They tried to save me."

Everyone gasped, realizing that Sigrid's experience was connected with Matt's, Heather's, and possibly Hiccup's disappearances.

"What happened?" Stoick asked, looking at Sigrid in the eyes intensely.

Surprised at the sudden change in tone, she simply said "I don't know. Matt grabbed me and then fell asleep. Same with…I don't know her name…"

"Heather?" Astrid suggested, looking at Sigrid with worry.

Sigrid nodded fervently "I think so. She had black hair." Looking at Stoick, she then explained "The man then hid me in that barrel. I don't know where he went after."

"Did you see Hiccup at all?"

Sigrid shook her head,

"Thank you, Sigrid. You've been incredible help." Stoick replied, his face darkening at the confirmation of the reason why Matt and Heather were missing. It was safe to assume Hiccup was also missing for the exact same reason. Turning to Gobber, he then asked "Gobber, can you take Sigrid home? Maybe get her a treat on the way."

"Of course, Stoick! This is one brave little girl." Gobber replied loudly with a smile "I think she deserves three treats!"

Sigrid's face beamed at the thought of treats, as well as being praised that she was brave and helpful. Letting Gobber carry her, she waved bye to the Riders and Stoick.

Frowning, Stoick turned to the Riders and growled "Get on your dragons; we need to go right now…"

* * *

"Urgh…wha…what happened?" Matt groaned, starting to get feeling throughout his body. Trying to shake his head, he groaned as his eyes tried to adjust to the glazing sun above him.

"…finally awake…I was starting to think you'd sleep the entire day away…" A voice whispered, though he wasn't able to pin where it was coming from.

"Don't tempt me." He grunted sarcastically, feeling his hands restrained behind him. It didn't take him long to figure out what happened. He was knocked out and now captured.

Frowning, he shut his eyes and pushed himself up. Finally getting his eyesight, he looked around to see himself in a small boat, almost a dingy. A cloaked and masked figure was sitting on the side of the small vessel, holding the rudder and staring at him with emotionless eyes. They weren't full of evil per say, but had a sinister look to them. Either way, he didn't like that he was tied up and alone with stranger.

"…don't try to escape…you'll only make it worse for yourself…"

Staring at his captor, he then growled "So…didn't want to get my brother, Hiccup? Just me?"

"…I tried to get him…but he was taken by someone else…" The stranger whispered softly, looking ahead "…besides, it's crowded enough with your friend…"

Gasping, Matt turned to see Heather lying face down on the deck of the ship. Her eyes were closed, and was gagged with a large cloth draped over her nose and down. It took Matt a second to recognize that it was her hood; torn off and tied behind her head. She had multiple coils of a small cord wrapped around her wrists, with the end of the cord coiling around itself and in-between her wrists, cinching the rope tightly together and creating cuffs. Her feet were lashed together; almost identical to her wrists. With the cord coiled around itself in between her ankles and being cinched tight. In fact, it looked so tight that her boots had a crease in them, created by the tension.

"…I'll kill you for doing this to her…" He growled, turning to glare at their captor.

The stranger didn't say anything, other than he just kept on staring at him.

"You think that we're not going to be followed? Our dragons will know that we're missing! Never mind that the other riders will be looking for us too!"

"…if you think I haven't thought of that, then you're a bigger fool than the bounty hunter that has your brother…" The stranger growled.

"Wh-what? Another bounty hunter got him?!"

The stranger let out a soft scoff "…heh, you have no idea how many hunters are after you two…I've been following this one for a few hours..."

His eyes narrowed in anger, for both the reasons that he and Hiccup were caught, but also the fact that Heather was pulled into their problem. "Doesn't change the fact that you're going to die before the day's through."

The stranger again refused to say anything, he just focused on what lay ahead.

"What's wrong? Not feeling social enough to go talk?" Matt quickly growled

"…Not to you…only the bounty hunter that has Hiccup. If he doesn't see sense in my offer for your brother, then I'll simply take him…"

Matt felt a shiver roll down his spine. What was this man willing to do?

"…hhrrmff?" Heather began to groan, shifting slightly.

"…good, she'll be awake for my proposal…"

"Proposal? She doesn't even know you. Why would she marry you?" Matt jested, trying to do anything to tick off the stranger.

The stranger didn't say anything. He just stood at Matt with narrowed eyes.

"Cat got your tongue again?" He growled, shifting himself next to Heather. Seeing her eyes slowly open, he whispered "Easy, Heather. Take it slow…"

"…this is my stop…stay put. If you move or try to escape, I'll toss your friend over. Or worse." The stranger interrupted quietly, standing up from his seat.

Matt felt their little boat bump into something. Turning, he saw a much larger ship.

"Hhh? Wh-whmrm hm Hm?!" Heather tried to cry out, realizing what was happening. Slowly sitting up, she looked at Matt and the stranger in confusion, trying to recognize where she was.

"…You do anything to loosen your bonds, I'll make you regret it…" The stranger growled, climbing up the side of the ship.

Seeing they were alone, Matt quietly whispered "Heather! Are you alright?"

"Hlrnght? Hm'm tnmd hp hghnn!" She grunted, tugging her arms to test the cords.

"Easy! He's got you wrapped up pretty good." He grunted, shifting his hands to show her that they were indeed stuck. "Don't know why he gagged you and not me though."

Straining against the ropes around her chest, she let out an angry huff of air. Shifting her feet, she tried to slip them out from the cuffs, with no progress or hope that it was at all possible.

"Come on, try to get my hands." Matt grunted, shifting himself so her hands could reach his.

"Grmht..." She huffed, also shifting herself. Fumbling the ropes around his wrists, she focused on what she thought were the ends.

"Who are you? Get off of me ship! Wagh!"

"Oh, come on! Is there anyone not looking for me?!"

Heather and Matt perked up at the voice. It was Hiccup! Hiccup was on the other ship! The stranger was telling the truth!

"Come on! While we have some time left!" Matt whispered, pushing his hands closer to hers.

Heather focused on feeling for the loose end. Just as she was sure she found it, a voice called down to them: "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Looking up, the two stared at the stranger and an oddly familiar face. It took Matt a second to recognize him, but then it clicked! "Savage…" He growled with narrowed eyes.

"Oh Thor…That's Matt Haddock? The Skrill Tamer?" Savage gaped, staring at Matt with wide eyes "He's Hiccup's brother?! And…Heather?! I thought they disappeared from the world!"

The stranger rested his axe on Savage's neck, making him tense up. "…you know them?"

"Know him? I helped cripple him!" Savage replied, trying to edge away from the axe "That was…maybe three years ago! I was wondering where he disappeared too. And the girl…the girl betrayed my first chief, Alvin! She turned on us and freed Hiccup and his friends way back when! And then she worked with her brother for a short time when I was working for him! I know her quite well!"

"…enough…" The stranger growled, letting the axe shallowly cut the back of Savage's neck "…I'm a reasonable man…and I don't think I need to kill you for Hiccup Haddock, do I?"

"No, no, no! Not at all! Yo-you can have him!"

For the first time, the stranger looked like he smiled; granted, he was still wearing his mask. "And leave you without a prize for your efforts? That hardly seems fair…" Gesturing to Heather, he growled "The girl for the boy. Take it, or I take your head."

Savage instantly nodded, almost shouting in earnest "De-deal! You have a deal!"

"…and you'll sell her in the Northern Markets…won't you? So that she'll never be heard from again?"

"I'll go that way immediately!"

"You leave her out of this! It's me you want!" Matt roared, glaring at the stranger.

"…you didn't come quietly…now others will suffer your consequences…" The stranger whispered, pulling his axe away from Savage. In one motion, he reached down and picked something up, being Hiccup! His arms were tied behind him, and also had several coils of rope around his chest.

"Matt? Heather?!"

The stranger pushed him over into his boat, letting him crash onto the small deck. Leaping down, he then grabbed Heather, heaving her onto his shoulders.

"Nhhh! Lmt mm gh!" She tried to shout, twisting her body to get out of his grip.

"Leave her out of this! She didn't do anything!" Matt cried out in hysteria, kicking at the stranger.

Grunting in annoyance, the stranger whirled around and kicked Matt in the face, slamming him down immediately.

His world spinning, Matt watched as an ominous darkness enveloped his sight, which his body finally gave into.

"Matt!" Hiccup yelled, seeing that he was already out cold. Looking up at Heather in horror, he tried to fight the ropes that held him.

"Mhtt!" Heather yelled, seeing what happened Matt.

"…take your prize and get out…" The stranger growled, lifting Heather to Savage.

Pulling her up, Savage heaved her over and dropped her on the deck. Turning to the stranger, who was already sailing away, he shouted "Uh…pleasure do-doing business!"

The stranger didn't say anything. Setting the sail to where he wanted it, he then focused on his new passenger and ensuring he was secure.

Savage watched the stranger draw a dart gun and fire it into Hiccup, who instantly laid down. "…that seems excessive…can't believe that I did all the work, and Hiccup gets swiped from me…" He huffed in annoyance. Turning to Heather, who was struggling against the ropes, he growled "Now…what shall we do with you? I mean, it's a long trip to the Northern Markets…at least I'll get something for you. Too bad you're not as pretty as Astrid. I'd get an extra hundred gold for her…"

Heather glared at Savage, wishing that she could at least have one arm free to punch his nose in. Squirming, she continued to try to slip out of her bonds.

"Hmph, you know…I have a better idea instead of taking you to the markets. I know Viggo wants all of you dead. Or as slaves at a quarry or something along those lines…let's see how much he's willing to pay for you."

"Nmmmhh!"

"Think of this as me getting even after how you and Dagur treated me when I served you! Look who's in charge now."

* * *

Astrid scanned the empty sea, searching for anything that would signal a ship was passing through. A barrel, piece of wood, even a ship itself! Letting out a long sigh, she stared at nothing and shook her head. She should have been more diligent. She knew the risks, and left it to Heather; who was now sucked into Matt's and Hiccup's problem!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Snotlout loudly yelled "You know, I guess this will be a perfect time to show Heather that I'm the better provider than Matt. I mean, look at what happened! Not only did he get himself into trouble, he endangered her!"

Astrid turned and glared at him, wishing for once that looks could kill. Well, maybe for the hundredth time with him. "Never mind that he saved her how many times? And how much she likes being around him regardless?"

"I keep saying why, she doesn't know that I'm available!"

"Trust me, Snotlout, she knows your available; and also the reason why."

Snotlout stared at her in anger, though actively confused as to how Heather knew why. He couldn't think of any reason.

Looking forward, Astrid shook her head as she continued to stew in her thoughts and scan the horizon.

A soft growl sounded next to her, making her turn to see both Wasatch and Windshear gliding alongside. Both had anxious faces, nervously glancing around to find their riders.

The sight made Astrid sick to herself, again making her wish she was more diligent in protecting her friends.

Stoick himself, was focused on what lay ahead too. Riding Toothless, given that he needed a rider to fly, he let out a sigh of exasperation. "Why didn't they tell me about the bounty?" He growled, shaking his head in confusion "If I know Hiccup, it's because of what I said, isn't it?"

"Like you said, you know Hiccup." Astrid replied, looking at her chief apologetically. "I do too. Sometimes his pride is bigger than his brain. And Matt sometimes doesn't even care. You know how carefree he gets. What Hiccup decided, he just went along with it. He wasn't even worried when he learned he had a price on him. I knew better than to let him relax…both of them! Now look at what's happened. Not only are we missing Hiccup and Matt, but Heather's gone too. If anything, it's my fault."

"No, Astrid. It's not. It's all our fault." Stoick replied, looking slightly depressed "I made Hiccup think he couldn't tell me. He refused to think of others, and put them in a position to be hurt. It's all our fault."

"I guess so. All the more reason to find them." She replied, returning her attention forward.

"You're absolutely right…"

"Wait, what's that?" Fishlegs called out, pointing to an object to the right of them.

"Ship! It's a ship!" Snotlout shouted excitedly. "Let's go check it out!"

"Everyone hold your dragons!" Stoick roared, making everyone stare at him in shock and fear. Turning to Astrid, he asked "I'd rather not risk Matt's, Hiccup's, or Heather's life by blindly charging in. Astrid, go check out the ship. Be quiet about it. Once you see that it's worth checking out, or if you see any one of them, signal us. We'll be right there."

"Got it, chief. They won't see us coming."

"Why does Astrid get to go alone? Sure, she's a fighter, second only to me! So why her?" Snotlout whined.

"Snotlout. Enough." Stoick growled, glaring at him with a stare that would usually command respect of a wild dragon. Seeing him shrink back, he turned back to Astrid and added "If you can't see anything right away, don't risk trying to sneak around. Call us, and we'll help sweep the ship."

Nodding, Astrid let Stormfly dive down, pulling up right above the water. Gliding around so that she would land on the stern on the ship, she was shocked to see it be an Outcast ship. At least it looked like one. Frowing, she instinctively reached for her axe. Making sure her grip was good, she let Stormfly pull up and softly land on the railing. Using the claws on her wings, she held herself against the cabin of the ship.

"Just like last time, girl." Astrid whispered, leaping from her saddle and balancing on the railing. The last time she did this, was when she and Heather jumped Dagur on his ship. And also when she ended up freeing Heather from Dagur's clutches, when she and Hiccup were captured by him a while ago. Balancing along the rail, she walked around the cabin and leaped behind some crates.

"…brat…you're not going anywhere, quit struggling!"

"Urrmmfff!"

Astrid froze, hearing the familiar voice; more importantly, the familiar muffled voice. "Heather?"

"Gods…that's it. As far as I'm concerned, Viggo only needs most of you! Let's see how well you move around after you become like Hiccup! Now, where's my axe…"

"Nnmhh!"

Astrid peaked around her crate, gasping as she saw what was going on. It was Savage! That's why he sounded familiar! Then there was Heather! She had several coils of rope wrapped around her chest, Holding her fast to the mast. She saw that her arms were tied behind her, as were her ankles.

Looking panicked, she fought against the ropes that held her back. Catching Astrid's eyes peaking around the corner, she instantly looked relieved. "Hftrnd! Hmlp mm!"

Astrid pressed her finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet. Holding up her axe, she showed her than she'd stop Savage.

"Ah, here we are." Savage growled angrily.

Astrid gently shrank back, gripping her axe with white knuckles.

"Let's see…was it his left foot? Or his right?"

Standing up, Astrid, saw Savage in front of her, lauding himself over Heather.

"Let's see…eeny, meenee, miney, moe. Catch a Gronckle by its toe. If it roars, make it-Agh!"

Astrid swung her axe as hard as she could, catching him in behind his leg and flipping him on his back. In the same instant, she thrusted her axe down, pinning him by his throat and holding him down with the top of her axe. "Move one inch and I'll finish the job! You're lucky I didn't take your leg like you were going to with Heather!"

"A-A-Astrid?!"

"Stormfly! Now!"

A stream of fire lit up the air, revealing where she was hiding.

"I-I-I wasn't meaning anything! I swear it! I was only trying to scare her!"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "It's not my place to condemn you."

"Oh? Oh, thank you! You Riders were always smart and kind and mercifu-"

"That's Stoick's job…" She whispered with a sly smile growing on her face.

Savage gaped at her, trying to swallow with the axe still pressed against his throat.

"Astrid? Who did you- Heather? Savage?!" Stoick's voice thundered, making everyone turn to see him and the rest of the Riders land.

"Heather!" Snotlout shouted, running to her. "Your knight in shining Grockle Iron is here!"

"…Urrgghh…" She groaned, rolling her eyes as he gently pulled the gag down. Feeling the cloth in her mouth be pulled out, she spat out to get the taste out. "Bthaa! Blech! I'm going to kill him! Just wait until I'm out of here, Savage! Let's see how you like missing a leg like Hiccup!" Glaring at Snotlout, she growled "Hurry up and cut me loose!"

"I-I-I was trying to scare you!" He cried out, looking at Stoick in fear "I promise that was wh-"

"Enough!" Stoick shouted, gently pushing Astrid away. Grabbing Savage by his dirty shirt, he shook him as he roared "You have three seconds to tell me where Hiccup is! And Matt! If not, I'll let Toothless and Wasatch tear you apart limb for limb!"

"I don't know where they went! I swear it!"

"Liar!" Heather screamed, fighting the ropes that still held her to the mast. Glaring at Snotlout, she yelled "Hurry up, Snotlout!" Looking back at Stoick, she quickly explained "He traded Hiccup with another bounty hunter for me! Matt and I were taken by someone else!"

Snotlout began to fumble the ropes that were cinched around her ankles, only to be pushed away by Astrid. "Ugh, get out of the way…" Drawing a dagger from her belt, she kneeled down and started to make quick work of the ropes.

Stoick slowly turned to Savage, glaring at him with his piercing stare.

Swallowing, Savage slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I…I did steal Hiccup from Berk. I couldn't find Matt, so I took the next best thing I could."

"Tell me where they're being taken to…" Stoick growled, drawing his axe and leveling it at Savage's face.

"Will you let me go if I tell you?"

"Raagghhh!" Stoick roared, raising the axe above his head.

"Agh! Wait! Sleipnir Island! Sleipnir Island! A man named Ryker is waiting there with the gold!"

"Why do they want Matt and Hiccup?" Stoick demanded, keeping his axe raised above his head.

"I don't know! All I know is what the bounty said!"

Stoick grunted in frustration, lowering the axe, but stepping on Savage's chest. Looking up, he asked "Heather, do you need to go back to Berk? Are you hurt?"

"No! I'm fine!" She growled, feeling Astrid slice the ropes from her wrists. "Just get me off this mast!"

"Ugh! Hold on." Astrid grunted, sheathing her dagger. Grabbing her axe, she swung with one mighty swing and chopped all the ropes holding her fast.

"Finally!" She yelled, springing to her feet.

"Mount up, we're leaving right now." Stoick ordered, kicking Savage in the ribs. Turning around, he went to mount on Toothless.

Staring at Savage, Heather curled her fists and reluctantly turned away, unable to quench the fury building inside her.

Narrowing his eyes, Savage painfully sat up. Gripping his leg where Astrid hit him, he growled "It's their own fault they got grabbed, not mine. They're the ones fighting Viggo Grimborn!"

Heather's and Stoick's patience snapped. That was it! Heather was just a little faster, already itching to get even with Savage. Snatching Astrid's axe from her, she roared as she charged him. Just as she was about to end the man, she felt something push her aside. Stumbling, she gasped as she stared at Toothless standing over Savage, almost pleading with her to not kill him.

The stare seemed to melt the fury inside her, to which she slowly lowered the axe. Letting out a long sigh, she watched Toothless slowly walk away from Savage. "I won't kill you. Not today." She growled, glaring at him. "But if I see you doing anything that is hostile to me or my friends, dragon or not, I won't hesitate to finish what I wanted to do."

Savage could only stare at her, knowing he was blessed by the gods that he was spared.

"But I'm still going to hurt you."

Before he could respond, she swung the axe with all the force she could and smashed the flat side of the axe into his head, laying him out cold.

"There." She huffed, walking back to Astrid and handing her axe back "I feel better with that."

"Glad we found you." Astrid replied, climbing on Stormfly.

"Me too. As much as Hiccup likes his leg, I don't think I'd be alright with a prosthetic for a foot."

At that, Windshear quickly nuzzled her, grateful to have her back.

"Hey, girl! I'm glad to see you too!" She replied with a smile, stroking her neck. Mounting on her saddle, she then called out "Come on! I saw that stranger head east when he and Savage separated!"

"Good, that's towards Sleipnir Island." Stoick confirmed, now knowing Savage told the truth "Let's go! By this time, he could already be there."

Launching into the air, Heather coasted alongside Astrid, all following the Berk chieftain. "Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For, you know…helping me out there."

"Hey, remember what we learned together? Two axes…"

"Are better than one." She finished with a smile.

* * *

"Matt? Can you hear me?"

Groaning, Matt began to feel the groggy feeling slowly slip away for the second time. Shaking his head, he blinked to help his eyes adjust to the light. Before he could get his bearings straight, he felt himself grabbed and thrown.

"Gah!" He shouted, crashing on a beach. Now a lot more awake, he saw that his hands were tied in front of him, with a rope attached to Hiccup.

"…get up…" The stranger growled, grabbing him and lifting him on his feet. Making sure he was standing on his own, he then grabbed Hiccup by his hands and dragged him forward, towing Matt along as well.

"Wow…already here?" He grunted sarcastically "Must've slept through the whole trip…"

"…shut up…" The stranger whispered, not turning to look at him.

Walking a path that seemed to be recently created, Matt saw Hiccup glance back at him while making shallow motions to their left. Seeing that he was gesturing to small canyon, shrouded with trees and bushes, he instantly picked up on what he was wanting to do.

As they continued their trek, Hiccup quickly burst away from the stranger, pulling his hands away. The two Haddocks bolted into the trees, trying to keep the rope between them untangled from shrubs and branches.

"Gah!" Matt shouted, getting whipped in the face with a tree branch "We really gotta stop having these adventures, Hiccup!"

"Shut up and follow me! I saw a trail that led up- Gak!"

Matt gasped as a chain whipped over Hiccup, wrapping itself around his neck. Being pulled down, he lay there gasping for air.

Matt stumbled as Hiccup was jerked back, unable to keep running. He turned and glared at the stranger as he walked up to them slowly, looking down at Hiccup with an annoyed look.

"…don't do that again…" He growled, his soft voice almost amplifying the threat.

Hiccup coughed as he slowly rolled to his knees. Glaring at the stranger, he felt himself get pulled by his neck and continued to be marched away.

"How much you wanna bet our dragons tear apart this creep?" Matt growled, just loud enough for the stranger to hear.

"It's not that he should be worried about." Hiccup added angrily "It's the fact that the Hunters are going to turn on him. They're never trustworthy enough." Looking back at Matt, he asked "You really think Viggo is willing to give up that much gold for us?"

"…shut up…my reasons are my own…" The stranger interrupted, pulling him into a clearing and marching towards a cliff face "If the Grimborn's want your heads, they'll bring me my gold. Otherwise…they'll receive nothing in return…"

Matt and Hiccup glared at the stranger, not only for the reason they were captured, but the fact that they could feel the truth in his words. He'd make sure he'd get what he wanted.

As they walked closer to the cliff, a familiar figure stood by himself and was looking out at the sea. Ryker. The man then marched the two up in front, as if presenting them to him.

Turning around, he smiled as he saw the two prisoners. "Finally…Hiccup Haddock and his brother Matthew. No dragons to save you. No friends to save you. All alone…"

"…the gold…" The man growled, placing himself in between the Haddock's and Ryker. His dark eyes narrowed as Ryker scowled at him.

"Yer eyes look familiar…masked man…" Ryker commented, raising an eyebrow at him "Do I know yeh?"

"The gold!" The man barked, being the first-time Matt and Hiccup remembered him raising his voice.

"Heh, yeh did good." At that, Ryker held up a bag.

As the man reached out to take it, Ryker smiled as he dropped it, revealing its contents. Rocks.

"But there'll be no gold for the one-legged and gimpy fools…"

Suddenly, a crowd of Hunter's ran out of the thickets, surrounding the man and the Haddocks.

The man then took a step back, as if shielding Matt and Hiccup. "…then there'll be no prize…"

"Heheheh…not for yeh." Ryker snickered, drawing one of his swords and slowly began to advance on the man.

In an instant, the man lurched backwards, swinging his axe at a Hunter that got too close. Both Matt and Hiccup were pulled along as the stranger struck the Hunter in the neck, dropping him instantly. He refused to give up momentum, as he lunged forward and lashed out at a Hunter that ran to help the fallen comrade.

"Gah!" Hiccup gasped, still getting towed by the neck.

The stranger quickly spun around, letting go of the chain acting as Hiccup's leash. Swinging his axe upwards in a diagonal path, he struck a Hunter's helmet, launching it into the air and sending the Hunter back reeling. A second Hunter charged the stranger, with axe raised high above his head. The stranger snarled as he sidestepped the strike, giving him a clear shot at the exposed Hunter. In one, powerful stroke, the stranger almost cleaved the Hunter's head off, leaving his axe buried in the neck.

The Hunter that lost his helmet came back, roaring in anger at the death of his friend. Though the stranger swung his axe to block the strike, he was a fraction of a second too late. The Hunter caught the axe under the head, and flung it into the air.

The stranger quickly swung his fist into the Hunter's head, laying him out onto the ground. Keeping the motion up, he spun around and roundhouse kicked a third Hunter trying to sneak up on him, launching him away.

"Come on!" Matt hissed, pushing Hiccup "Let's go!"

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. The two bolted off into the trees, careful not to let the rope tying them together get snagged on something. Behind them, they could hear a commotion, mainly full of Hunter's yells and shouts.

"Ugh, come on! Let me untie you!" Matt growled, stopping around a boulder. Fumbling with the ropes, he finally pulled them off Hiccup's wrists.

"Great, there has to be something on this island. A dragon, or something!" Hiccup grunted, pulling the chain from around his neck. Undoing the knot, he also pulled Matt's rope off, finally freeing the two of them.

"Lead the way. I'm right behind you."

Hiccup bolted further into the forest, with Matt close behind.

"Look for a dragon print, or something that hints that a dragon's nearby." Hiccup shouted, charging through a thicket.

"You don't say?" Matt huffed sarcastically, shielding his face as he followed.

As he broke out into a clearing; he almost ran into Hiccup, who had stopped completely. Confused, he groaned as he stared at a large flock of sheep, ignoring their new guests.

"Quick! They couldn't have gotten far!"

It was Ryker's voice, and he was getting closer!

"Any ideas?" Matt asked in a panicky voice.

"I do actually. Distract Ryker for me! Keep him in one place!"

"What?!" Matt shouted, watching Hiccup bolt around the sheep. Angry, he whirled around and watched Ryker and two other Hunter's burst through the trees.

"Yeh! Yer a dead man!" Ryker growled, glaring at Matt "Where's yer brother? Tell me and I'll make sure yeh two won't suffer. As much."

"Oooh, strong selling point." Matt growled, backing off as the three slowly advanced on him "I'll get right on telling 'ya where he is. I mean, it's not like its common sense to split up and hide."

"Get him!" Ryker ordered, pointing "I have other ways to make him talk!"

Before Matt could turn to run, the herd of sheep let out a frenzied cry, panicked about something. Gasping, he watched as the herd stampeded in front of him, running over and trampling Ryker and his two Hunters.

"Well, that went better than expected." Hiccup laughed, waving the Dragon Blade behind the scared sheep.

Letting a wide smile grow on his face, Matt shook his head. It wasn't hard to figure out what he did. "Death by sheep. I've heard of more dignified ways to go." Gesturing to the sword, he asked "Did you have that on you this whole time?"

"I did. Just waiting for the right moment to use it." He replied, turning off the fire and slipping it back in its holster "I'm surprised you don't have your knife."

"Hey, I was at a party. Didn't think I needed to be armed. Besides, Heather had my knife last."

"Come on, let's see if we can't steal a ship or something- Look out!" Hiccup shouted, staring at something behind him.

Matt lost his breath as he felt a force slam him from behind. Crashing into the dirt, he gasped as he felt someone dig their knee into his back.

"…I'll take you to Viggo myself…" The stranger's voice snarled, glaring at Hiccup and holding his axe over Matt's head "…come quietly, or you both will suffer…"

"Sure you will. You want to take out your chance to thousands of gold pieces?" Matt growled, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Get off of him!" Hiccup roared, pulling out the Dragon Blade a second time. Lunging forward, he thrust it at the stranger.

"Gah!" He shouted, rolling off of Matt. Springing to his feet, he swung his axe so violently, that it launched Hiccup's sword out of his hands. Seeing his chance, he leaped forward, tackling Hiccup.

"Urgh! Get off!" He shouted, rolling on the ground with the stranger.

"Hiccup!" Matt shouted, springing to his feet to help him. "Gah!" He cried, flinching as his leg lit up with pain. His brace was gone! He didn't even realize it! Gasping, he watched in horror as Hiccup and the stranger kept on rolling, right towards a cliff! "Hiccup!" He shouted in a panic.

"Agghhh!"

"No!" He screamed, seeing the two roll off the cliff's edge. Gritting his teeth, he limped as fast as he could to the edge, relieved and panicked at the same time! Hiccup was gripping the cliff's edge, with the stranger holding onto his prosthetic foot.

"Gagh! Get off!" Hiccup groaned, straining to hold on.

"Hiccup! Just hold on!" Matt shouted, sliding down to get closer.

"Pull me up!" The stranger cried out, looking down at the pitfall below.

"Gah!" Hiccup grunted, slipping a little bit. Reaching down with one hand, he began to undo his prosthetic.

"What are you doing?!" The stranger roared, staring at Hiccup in horror.

"Hold on, I got you!" Matt shouted, finally getting to Hiccup and grabbing his one arm.

Finally untying his prosthetic, he began to kick it off.

"Wait! No! Nooooo!"

Both Matt and Hiccup stared as the stranger fell below, crashing into the water below, closing their eyes just as they were sure he was about to hit.

Shaking his head, Matt checked his grip on Hiccup and whispered "Man…if he survived that…he's not going to be feeling very good. I knew a kid who died cliff jumping at a shorter height than this…"

"Whoo…" Hiccup huffed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Mind pulling me up?"

"Not at all…"

Hiccup watched as Matt began to drag him up, only to gasp as dreaded face appeared behind him with his sword raised. "Matt! Behind you!"

Ryker instantly swung his sword down, smashing the hilt into Matt's head, who instantly went limp.

"Gah!" Hiccup cried out, gripping the edge with both hands and staring at Ryker helplessly.

"Yeh know…Viggo only wants yeh to kill yeh personally himself. He has other ideas for Matt." Ryker whispered evilly, smirking at Hiccup. Hefting Matt onto his shoulder, he then teased "Let's see…take Matt back to him and say that yeh were killed during yer escape, or take yeh with me to watch yeh die later. Oh decisions, decisions."

"Agh!" Hiccup gasped, feeling himself slip "Wait! Take me instead! Let Matt go, and I'll go with you willingly! I promise!"

Ryker scoffed at the request. "Why would I do that? I can easily take the two of yeh. I'm simply debating on having some fun watching you die now or later."

Hiccup's left hand slipped, leaving him hanging by his right. Staring at Ryker in fear, he knew he was at the mercy of the one that didn't have any.

"Heheheh…"

"Rrrreeeeeee!" A high pitch scream began to sound.

Ryker gasped as he stared out at the horizon, making Hiccup turn his head to try and see. It was Toothless! And the rest of the Riders!

"How in Thor's name did they find us?!" Ryker roared, kneeling down and picking up Hiccup. Dragging him along, with Matt still laid out on his shoulder, he shouted to his remaining men "Fire! Don't let them near the Haddocks!"

Instantly, the Hunter's drew their bows and aimed, ready to drop Toothless and Stormfly, being the leaders.

Crack! A lightning bolt surged through two of them, making the men whirl around to see a frenzied Skrill hovering behind them. Its white eyes burned angrily as it screeched at them.

Ryker instantly threw Matt to the side, knowing how to buy himself some time.

"Matt!" Hiccup shouted, seeing him roll to a stop. At that, he tried to swing his fist into Ryker's face, which did absolutely nothing to faze him.

"That's yer best? Here, try this." He growled, punching Hiccup in the stomach.

"Ooogghhh…" He groaned, losing breath and slight consciousness.

Ryker instantly picked up the limp boy, running farther into the trees.

Wasatch was too busy to deal with him, seeing Matt lying motionless on the ground. Stopping just over him, he tried to wake his rider by nudging and lightly shocking him.

"Wasatch!" Heather shouted, landing Windshear next to him. Running to Matt, she looked up to see the rest of the riders waiting to see if he was ok. "I got Matt! Clear the rest of the Hunter's and get Hiccup!" She shouted, turning towards where Ryker disappeared too.

Stoick didn't need to be told twice. He was already gone with Toothless, with the others tailing close behind.

"Matt…" Heather whispered, pushing Wasatch away. A giant bump was growing on his head, telling exactly what Ryker did to him.

"Urghh…damn…that hurts."

"Oh thank Odin…" She whispered, grateful to see him a little coherent at least. Grabbing his arm, she hefted him up and shouldered him. "Come on, let's get you out of here…" She grunted, carrying and partly dragging him after the others.

"How did…where-"

"Just shut up. Let's make sure we get Hiccup back before anything else." She huffed, relishing in relief that they found them.

Both Windshear and Wasatch walked close by her, looking for Matt's reaction to seeing them.

"Ugh…heh, well for what it's worth…it's good to see you. Though I don't know how you escaped…"

"I'll tell you when we get a second to relax. And for what it's worth…it's good to see you too."

* * *

"He's all yours, Toothless!" Stoick shouted, seeing Ryker try to run away through a clearing.

Toothless roared as he fired a plasma blast in front of Ryker, throwing him and Hiccup backwards.

Rolling to his feet, Ryker then drew his sword and held it next to the semi-conscious Hiccup. "Back off! Before you lose him for good!"

Almost instantly, Toothless landed, letting Stoick dismount from him. Toothless roared angrily, trying to scare Ryker away from Hiccup.

"Push him away from Hiccup!" Stoick ordered "Do what you need to!"

Toothless instantly fired a small plasma blast, striking Ryker's sword and flinging it out of his hand!

"Gah!" He roared, letting go of Hiccup and gripping his hand in agony.

Toothless never stopped. Again, he fired a purple blast, striking his arm guard and blasting it into pieces! Again! He shot his other arm, dismantling the armor into hot shrapnel. A fourth blast caught him in the shoulder, exploding and sending him spinning in the air.

"Argh! My arm!" Ryker cried out, gripping his shoulder.

Toothless lunged forward and over Hiccup, pinning Ryker on the ground. His mouth was glowing purple as he glared down at the helpless Hunter. The scream of him charging his shot was rich in the air, being a timer for Ryker's life.

"No! Don't!" Ryker screamed, staring into the purple light, glowing brighter every second.

Just as Toothless was about to send Ryker into the next life, a gentle hand rested on his neck. "It's alright Toothless…you got him."

Choking down his plasma charge, he whirled around and stared at Stoick. Snorting to show that he wasn't convinced, he whirled back at Ryker and roared in his face; leaving him one last message to not mess with him or Hiccup again!

Ryker flinched, shutting his eyes at the roar.

Satisfied, Toothless then bolted to where Hiccup lay, nudging and trying to help him up.

"Now…as for myself…" Stoick growled, reaching down and grabbing Ryker by the vest. In one smooth motion, he hefted him up and held him in the air. The sight was impressive to see him lift such a big man. "I wanted you alive for one reason. Count yourself lucky. I want you pass a message to Viggo." He growled, shaking Ryker violently "You put a bounty on one of us, any of us! You better expect that you'll get all of us!" At that, he drew his hand back and struck Ryker's face with such force, that it launched him backwards. "Hmm…that felt good…" Stoick growled, seeing Ryker lay there motionless.

"Hunters are cleared, we're ready to get out of here- Hiccup! Your leg!" Astrid gasped, landing next to Toothless. Leaping towards him, she kneeled down next to him "Are you okay?"

"Urgh…I'm fine…" He grunted, letting out a small smile "Let's just go home…I'll tell you everything then."

"Gagh…I'll second that…"

Everyone turned to see Matt limping out of the trees, while resting his hand on where Ryker struck him. Heather was supporting him, looking at him with obvious relief. Wasatch and Windshear were close by, with Wasatch constantly trying to 'help' Matt, though he was simply making it harder for Heather to walk him.

"So…did I miss all the fun?" He jested, looking at where Ryker lay.

Punching him in the stomach, Heather growled "Not at all. Just wait until we get home. I got a whole event planned for you and Hiccup!"

"Wait, event? There's another party?!" Ruffnut shouted excitedly, pumping her fist in the air "Woot woot!"

Looking at Astrid skeptically, Hiccup only raised an eyebrow.

"Later, Hiccup." She huffed, helping him stand and supporting his side that he couldn't walk on "Let's just get you two home…"

Wasatch growled as he rubbed against Matt, trying to get him to climb on.

"Gah! Easy bud!"

Hiccup smiled as he looked at all his friends, relieved that he and Matt were found, even Heather! He knew as long as they were together, he was going to be taken care of if anything went awry. Which he knew it would as time progressed. It was the nature of their life and the war they were waging with Viggo.

Thump! The sound of something heavy hit the ground.

Everyone whirled around to see Ryker collapsing on the ground a second time; a small dagger laying on the ground next to him, and Hiccup's prosthetic leg next to it. Gasping, they all saw the stranger standing behind him, glaring at Ryker angrily. His cloaked hood was off, as was his mask; revealing a dark skinned, black haired man. He had a vicious scar running down his right eye, making him look even more menacing than when he had the mask on.

"You!" Heather shouted "I'll tear you into two!"

Everyone followed suit by drawing their weapons, with the exception of Astrid, who was still supporting Hiccup. Even the dragons snarled at the stranger, knowing he had no good intentions.

Looking at his new audience, he simply chuckled. "…gods be with you…Hiccup Haddock…at least, until we meet again…" At that, he lunged backwards, free falling off the cliff.

Everyone instantly ran to where he leaped off, shocked to find themselves staring at nothing but a pond of water far below them.

"Who was that guy?" Astrid asked, staring below.

"The man that attacked and kidnapped me and Matt…" Heather whispered darkly "I let him get away."

"Let's forget him…'K?" Matt whispered, leaning against Wasatch for support "Honestly, I'm getting freakin' sick of being knocked out. I've been out three times today! Two of which have involved my head and blunt force!"

Heather just stared at where the man disappeared to. Shutting her eyes angrily, she finally let out a deep breath. "Fine…I guess we better get Hiccup and Matt back before who knows what else happens."

Smiling, Hiccup turned to Astrid, who was kneeling down and picking up his prosthetic foot. "Thanks, Astrid. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I saw all you guys. I knew we were safe the moment you came into view."

Shaking her head, Astrid shoved his foot into chest, making him grab it and balance on one foot. "Just hurry and put it back on. Heather's right. We don't know what else is bound to happen to you two."

At that, everyone relaxed. The nightmare was over; and everyone was going to be able to sleep well that night, knowing the day ended the best way it could have.

* * *

 _ **Holy crap this was a long chapter! I don't really like chapters being this long, but I couldn't really find a good point to break this one up. So, you have to suffer through a long one. I think it's a good example as to why I break up episodes the way I do. It's' just too long to write one episode for one chapter. Unless I really change it.**_

 _ **That being said, I'm going through a roller coaster of emotions. I just sold my car yesterday, given that I needed the money to be able to buy a better one, but that also means I had to part with my first ever car I bought on my own...it was kind of sad. I know I'll get over it when I get the new vehicle I'm aiming for, but it still is a little emotional to part ways with a car that really was my first step at independence and living in the crazy world. Plus it was sporty as...well, use your imagination! That being said, I'll be travelling a bit and might slow down on the chapters. I'll still try to maintain a regular schedule, but when on another's time frame and opportunities that come by, it's hard to say what will happen.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Motives, Intentions, Requests

**Chapter Nine: Motives, Intentions, Requests**

* * *

"The fishing ships are returning with their storage rooms bursting! Their nets are breaking during most trips!"

Zekir gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to walk down one of the many hallways in his castle, which Strogg had named The Keep.

The grey stoned monolith sat on a hill in the center of Thariin, with a single pathway that led to it and the dragon arena nearby. It had four massive walls, being perfectly square and shaped like a rectangle. The corners of The Keep had large turrets, adding to the sheer size of it. In regards to architecture, it was bland; with hardly any 'flavor'. But it was how Strogg liked it, and no one wanted to argue with him during its construction.

"My Chief…are you listening? These reports are crucial for you to know about…" Knut asked, looking at him with worry "I haven't even begun to tell you about the issues regarding our trade pact with Gorthurk. King Bruvos is becoming…difficult."

"Honestly, no. I'm not listening." Zekir replied, stopping and looking at his steward with a tired expression "That's why I have you as my steward. I trust you enough to make the decisions regarding the people and our prosperity. I've only known how to wield a sword. Not drive a plow."

"I'm aware, Black Heart…and I have performed the very duties you've assigned me with. However, I still have to report to you what is happening. You've been home for only a couple of weeks from your excursion! You need to know what's happened between then and now! We're long overdue for a council meeting, and I can't make policies while not knowing what you want."

Sighing, Zekir motioned Knut to follow him. "Tell me about Gorthurk then. That one I know how to deal with. As far as fishing, farming, trading and taxes go, do as you see fit. I'll know if there is displeasure with your policies."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get out of his leader, Knut promptly followed his young chief, saying "King Bruvos is still…uneasy with us. He's barely keeping the trade routes open with our caravans, and even then, he won't let any of our traders inside his walls of his kingdom. They're being forced to trade their goods outside the gates."

"He does know that the reason we haven't set their home ablaze, is because of this trade pact, right?" Zekir asked, thinking of the possibility of losing Bruvos' so called 'alliance'. It was hardly an alliance. It was a leash. With Gorthurk's forest burning down a few years ago, due to 'mysterious' circumstances, Gorthurk was forced to open a trade route for timber. Because of this, Thariin, or rather Zekir, had complete control over the kingdom and its ruler, Bruvos; as intended.

"I didn't use those words necessarily. I reminded him that they were an asset to us, and that we wanted to treat them equal. But we both know that he still doesn't trust you. He's leery of our plan of trying to make his kingdom dependent on us."

"If he wants to try and build his ships and repair his homes without timber, then let him. We have our own quarry and fields that we don't need what they have to offer…" Zekir growled wearily "Let them starve for our resources, then Bruvos will have no choice but to yield Gorthurk to us."

"Zekir…you and I both know that if that happens, we'll be spending the rest of our lives trying to control Bruvos' people. We'll be considered enemies for eternity. Keeping them dependent on our trades and goods is the best way to keep them leashed to us. At least, with the smallest amount of hostility."

"I know…" He growled, shaking his head "But what difference does it make, if he keeps on fighting this hard against us? He's already running out of use for us. We might not have an option but to raze his kingdom; it'd be easier than to play this 'game' of Maces and Talons with him."

"A rash decision." Knut whispered, shaking his head at the thought "I can see you're otherwise preoccupied with your thoughts. I'll return to you tomorrow to talk after you've had a moment to relax and ponder what you'd like to do."

"Thank you, Knut. I promise to set some time aside specifically for you and your reports. I've just had a lot on my mind recently; in particular with today. You're dismissed." He replied, grateful to be left alone. Turning, he then made his way down another hall, acknowledging two guards' salutes.

Alone with his thoughts, he focused on a single door down the hall. Darien's room. Yesterday, while making his rounds in Thariin's bustling market, he found two healers that had extensive knowledge about burns. More importantly, how to treat them. Hiring them, all he could think about was how Darien was doing after their treatment, and was frankly useless as a leader. He hoped it would help her with a speedy recovery. Well, at least a faster recovery at least. Since they arrived to his home, the most that she's been able to do was sit up in her bed. Hence, why he never spared any expense if it could possibly help her.

Arriving at the door, he lightly knocked on it.

"Come in…" A tired voice sounded.

Opening the door, he let a sad smile grow as he saw her sitting up in her bed. Her arms and body were wrapped in white linen, with some kind of green texture looking skin poking out of the small gaps. Her face was also wrapped in the white linen, leaving only small slits for her eyes. There was no way to tell how her burns looked.

"Ugh…Chief Zekir…" She groaned, closing her eyes in disgust "I wish you didn't have to see me like this…"

"If you're worried about me seeing how you look, you forget I was the one that found you when you were struck by that Skrill's lightning in the first place." He whispered, closing her door and taking a seat on her bed "And please, just call me Zekir. Besides, you look a lot better. Even from a couple of days ago."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I look like a mummy. But thanks for trying to make me feel better. I think the change in bandages helped though-agh!"

Zekir frowned, seeing her wince in pain. Resting his hand on hers, he then asked "What did the two healers do for you yesterday? I couldn't help but think of you all day and night."

"They put some kind of fish scales all over my burns. They were soaked in some kind of oil. After they layered them on me, they wrapped me in these…bandages to hold the scales in place. Without the wrappings, I look like some kind of mutant." She groaned, looking down at herself in detest "They said they'll be back in a week, ready to pull off the scales. They claimed that I'd be able to walk and move around after though, though I guess I'll find out."

"I hope that's true…" He whispered, looking at her with sadness. Glancing over at her room's balcony, he saw Banshee the Flightmare sleeping there, unconcerned with Zekir being close to his rider. "How'd Banshee handle your guests?"

"He was tense; but he always is when someone new comes in. With you being the exception." She replied, turning and smiling at her dragon "You must've done something that made him like you."

"Aside from not leaving your side and trying to make you comfortable the entire trip, I didn't do much. I guess dragons are smarter than we give them credit for. They know who are friends."

"For most cases." She groaned, wincing in pain as she shifted herself "Sometimes they are beasts, reacting just like animals would."

"Do you need anything?" He asked, concerned that she was hurting.

"Heh, not really. Maybe an answer to a question." She huffed, taking deep breaths to try and control her pain.

"Ask away. Please."

"Why are you so concerned for me? I was nobody to you. We only knew each other for a couple of days, and now you're throwing everything to help me. Why?"

Zekir let a small smile grow on his face. "Isn't it obvious? I love you."

Darien's eyes widened, shocked to hear him confess his reason so easily. "B-but why? I'm nobody!"

"Is that what Viggo told you? Because you're somebody to me." He whispered, looking at her in the eyes "You're a special person. Whether you believe me or not, you're just like me. To the world, we're too young, inexperienced, even naïve. The two of us are proving the world wrong. I'm a chief of a powerful kingdom. Most grown men don't even dream of attaining where I'm at. And you? You're a leader of a cutthroat, prestigious group of dragon hunters. Only results matter to them, which you've more than just delivered; you've exceled at their line of work. Contrary to what Viggo and Ryker may be, you were the real leader that kept them in business. You did all their work, plus pursuing your own goals. That's why you're a special person." Then, with a comforting smile, added "Plus your beautiful; that's one of the reasons too."

Shaking her head, she was glad that her face was wrapped up as to hide her blushing face. "Don't know if that 'beautiful' comment is applicable any more. I'm wearing fish scales for skin…"

"You are…trust me. I know who you are, even under those bandages."

Smiling, she whispered "Thank you…" Trying to sit up straight, she teasingly asked "So, Black Heart, since I'm benefiting from your hospitality, and I still represent the Grimborns, is there anything you'd like me and Banshee to do for you?"

"Just rest, that's all I ask." He whispered, patting her knee "And maybe consider a proposition I have for you."

Wincing at the patting, she groaned "Urgh, well, I'm not doing much now, what's this 'proposition' you have?"

"We'll talk details later, but I'd like it if you consider leaving Viggo and Ryker, and take place next to me as an assistant to ruling Thariin."

Darien gaped at him, shocked at the offer. It was a complete blindside.

"Again, just think about it. We'll talk about exactly why I'd like you to stay. And it's entirely for selfish reasons, but also reasons that I think Thariin can benefit from."

She could only nod, still shocked at the offer.

"I'll get you something to eat, I'll be right back." He said, smiling as she looked like she was in shock "Don't think too much on it, just wanted you to think about other possibilities."

Watching him stand up and leave, she turned to Banshee who was yawning and waking up. "Hey Bansh…just wake up?"

Banshee cooed, gently resting his head on the bed next to her. His glowing eyes looked up to hers, as if asking how she was doing.

"I'm doing better. Much better." She gasped, wincing as she went to stroke his head "We got a lot to think about, boy. Mind if I bounce a few idea's off of you?"

Banshee simply growled softly, nuzzling against her chest and pushing her down into her bed.

"Agh! Alright…we'll take a quick nap before we think any more on that…"

* * *

"My chief, the servants went to check on Darien, but said that she was already asleep. They left her meal with her." Ugo announced, walking up to Zekir who was staring at a map on a table.

"Ah, well it's good that she's resting then." He replied, visibly easing up at the report.

Nodding, Ugo looked down at the map. It was a layout of Thariin and the surrounding lands, with a circle around the name Gorthurk. "Bruvos' kingdom, my Chief?"

"Yes. Knut recently informed me that Bruvos is trying to break ties and relations with us. Slowly becoming less and less dependent on us for resources."

"You mean for our timber."

"Yes. Our timber. Either he's receiving it from another tribe or kingdom, or their forest is starting to recover from that fire a few years back. They're starting to get enough for them to be on their own. Either way, I feel that his usefulness is running out."

"What are you thinking then?"

"That we make them weak to the point they have to depend on us. And not just for resources."

Intrigued, Ugo raised an eyebrow and asked "How do we do that?"

"Dependent on us for leadership." Zekir quickly pulled out another map, this time one of a series of islands. One was circled in a similar way as Gorthurk.

"Berk? My Chief, if there was any advice I have for you, it's to leave Stoick and his people alone. Your father made the fatal mistake of attacking them; and even with the odds in our favor, we lost a lot of men and ships in the first day of the war. Gods, even before we established a foothold. The only thing that stopped the slaughter was your father capturing Stoick's son, Hiccup Haddock. Even then, it was borrowed time."

"I'm not invading Berk to conquer it. I'm invading it for a twofold purpose. To weaken Gorthurk, and to kill a single man. At least capture."

Ugo quickly realized Zekir's intentions. He was going for Matt. The one that almost killed Darien. Who should have killed her. "So…what does this have to do with Bruvos?"

"I'm not going to make the same mistake as my father; I'm not going to needlessly waste my men's lives. If my idea works, we will have an opportunity present itself to us. One that will put us at an advantage and weaken both Bruvos and Stoick. Who knows? We might be able to end Berk as well."

"What are your orders, my chief?"

"Send an envoy to Bruvos. Invite him and his two children to come meet me for dinner. Have the envoy say that I'm not angry that he wants to separate himself from me. I simply want to visit with him to discuss a way that he can make it right with me. If he performs one task for me, I'll terminate any and all trade agreements, and let Gorthurk alone."

"Alright…what's this 'one task' supposed to be?"

"To help me invade Berk. To help me get or kill Matthew Haddock. In the process, he'll be in a position to be killed during the invasion, weaken his armies and fleet, and potentially his end his son, Auger, as well. Their kingdom will be in ruins. And we will be able to step in and control it for ourselves."

"But what of Bruvos' daughter?"

"You think she'll be able to run a kingdom? She's like her mother, not very strong as a leader. If she does become the ruler, it's not like she can defend it. They'll be dependent on their only allies to defend them; even if they grow their forest back."

"I suppose so. What if Bruvos refuses to help you with Berk?"

"I'm still working on that. All I ask is that you make sure Bruvos brings his two brats with him." Zekir replied, turning to walk out "And prepare the ships for war. We'll be sailing to Berk as soon as we can."

* * *

"Gah! Easy!" Matt grunted, swatting Heather's hand away "Push any harder and you'll take my head off!"

"You're not getting any sympathy from me. Since you decided to blow off the fact that you were being hunted to begin with, and dragged me into your own problem." She growled, resuming to clean up his head where Ryker had hit him.

After the long flight home, it was well into the night. With Stoick making some quick security checks around the island to ensure Matt and Hiccup would be safe; Matt, Heather, Hiccup, and Astrid were resting and recovering in the Haddock's house.

"Heh, at least your 'captor' isn't as mean as mine, Matt." Hiccup chimed in, making them turn towards the two. Astrid was busy helping him fit his prosthetic on, given that it was damaged with the fall off the cliff with the stranger.

Hearing the joke, she simply smacked him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Shut it, Hiccup. You're lucky I haven't taken your other leg."

"I know." He groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Looking over at Matt, he then asked "Think you'll be able to fly to Dragon's Edge tomorrow? Or do we need to stay another day?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to get an actual night's rest." He groaned, sitting back in his chair and slumping slightly "Frankly, I just need to stop getting knocked out. I swear, I'm going to get some brain damage if I don't get a break."

"Heh, I think you just need to slow down in general." Heather joked, wrapping his bump with some linen "Seems everything you do involves some kind of accident. Even when you snowboard. Remember the avalanche?"

"The avalanche was because of the twins. Not me." He defended, rolling his eyes "Besides, the snows' still melted. I'll have to fly to Glacier Island in order to go board. Or the Icy Wastes. Or heaven forbid, I actually have to wait for winter."

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads at his concern for the snow. Suddenly, big heavy footsteps sounded outside the house, making everyone turn to see Stoick open the door. Looking at Heather and Astrid, he asked "Ah…how are my sons doing? Hope they aren't arguing with you two too much."

"When don't they whine or complain?" Heather teased, tying off the bandage around Matt's head "I've just learned to ignore it."

"It's what I've been doing as long as I've known Hiccup." Astrid followed up with, tying a small cord around his prosthetic to hold it place.

"You know, Hiccup, I think we should listen to the girls next time." Matt huffed, scowling at Heather "Not for the sake that they might be right, but purely for the reason to keep them from relentlessly nagging us."

"Ugh, gods. Yeah, I'll agree with that."

Smiling, Stoick took his seat next to the fireplace, tossing a log in the fire. "I hope you two learned a lesson. If we're to protect the people of Berk, those we care about; we have to take care of each other. We can't hide anything from each other."

"Trust me, there aren't going to be any secrets between us. I learned that the hard way." Hiccup acknowledged, looking at Matt's head. With the bandage pulling his hair back, the scar was more visible than ever, haunting him with what he failed to…include him with. Shaking his head to rid himself the memory, he whispered "I didn't think it was that big of a deal, and I was wrong. It won't happen again."

"Me too…" Matt huffed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

At that, the group all settled down, watching the fire burn away silently. Matt scooted over, letting Heather sit with him. Hiccup pushed his foot rest away, testing the prosthetic to make sure it was on tight enough. Astrid grabbed her axe and sat on a stool next to him, sharpening it with a stone.

In the silence of the night, Hiccup then let a small frown grow on his face, his mind wandering about another individual. Letting out a long sigh, he turned to his dad and asked "Dad…where do you think Ukiah is? I mean, shouldn't he have returned by now?"

Everyone turned towards Stoick, unsure of what the chief would say.

Stoick let out a sigh, his face saddening at the subject. "Honestly, son, I don't know. He's grown up now, like yourselves. He's gone through several…trials in his life, with hardly any homes or family. At least, any home that lasted longer than a year. He's going to return on his own time. He's not compelled to return here, Dragon's Edge, to me, or to you."

Heather's pulse quickened. Hearing the possibility that Ukiah would never return made her silently mourn for him. He needed to have someone constant in his life. And since Arrow was…killed, she had no idea how he would open up to anyone else. Even Lasher.

"I do know that going to Crev to denounce his heritage and lifestyle is going to be harder for him to accept than he tried to make it sound. Even though he fought against it, he was indeed a Crevite. And he lived like one for most of his life. If he's going to try and start anew, then he will quite literally have to spend just as much time with a plow or fishing net, as he held his crossbow. Fighting and killing is in his blood."

"But, can't we help him overcome that?" Heather asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry, Heather, but the only one that can really overcome it, is himself." Stoick whispered, looking at her with misting eyes "As strange as it may sound, the Crevites' gift is a real thing. I almost fell to their warriors. They can tap into their ancestor's knowledge and experiences. If he's made it to his home, to Crev; then that power or gift is going to be more prevalent and influential. As much as I'd love for the boy to return to live with us, he will never be the same after visiting his birthplace. Especially with the loss of his arm and Arrow."

Heather stared into the fire, trying to fight the tears. Matt shifted in his seat, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Then why did you send him there?" Hiccup asked, looking at his dad in confusion "If you knew how much this would affect him, why did you let him go?"

"Because I didn't really have a choice. I was part of the reason why he never had any family." He replied quietly, sitting back in his chair "After what he did and sacrificed for you. For Heather. I had to help him with his one desire. Aside from that, it was the only way I could…repent for destroying his home. I owed him that knowledge, regardless of what he did in the past."

Hiccup could only stare at the fire, watching the fire slowly burn the logs away. The subject put everyone in a somber mood, knowing that even though they cared about and loved Ukiah, he would never be the same person they knew him as.

As the night rolled on, the group simply let the fire slowly die, as if letting confirm that Ukiah had indeed left them, and wouldn't be back until he was ready to return. If. If he was ever ready to return.

* * *

"Who are we waiting for?" Hiccup asked, turning to look at the gang.

"Snotlout." Everyone moaned in unison, shaking their heads in annoyance.

The morning sun was well over the horizon, telling them they wouldn't be getting back to the Edge until sunset.

"Of course he gets to sleep in." Matt huffed, triple checking his bindings to make sure they were secure on Wasatch "I was hunted and knocked out over and over, and I still had to get up before sunrise-agh! What? What was that for?!"

Astrid drilled him in the shoulder and glared at him.

"I don't mind the wait. Gives me time to work on my hood." Heather huffed, sitting on Windshear's neck and sewing a new hood to one of her tunics "If you can't tell, I might still be a little angry about what that bounty hunter did to us."

"I'm just glad that you were found." Matt asked, walking up to her "How did you escape from Savage anyways?"

"It was chance. We found his ship while searching for you and Hiccup. We knew Heather was missing, but we didn't think she'd be on her own ship." Astrid answered for her "Found her tied to the mast and he was going to take one of her legs."

Matt stared at Heather with a frantic expression, realizing what she went through.

"And let's not forget, that I was tied up a third time!" She huffed, rolling her eyes "Gagged with my own hood and mask. If I'm tied up one more time in the next week, I swear I'm going to take it all out on the next person that did it!"

Matt frowned, taking a seat on Windshear with her. "I'm just glad that you're alright. He could have easily…"

"But he didn't, which worked out for all of us in the end." She replied looking up from her work and smiling at him "We got you two back and ruined more of Viggo's plans. Including that bounty hunter."

Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around her, frowning at how she was pulled into his and Hiccup's troubles.

"Hey…Hiccup?" Astrid called out, walking up to him. "Mind if I take second and talk to you about something?"

"Uh, sure! What's up?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Let's go for a quick walk." She replied, turning to look at Matt and Heather. "It's nothing serious, just something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Let's go." He replied taken off guard that she wanted to be alone with to talk to him.

"Finally getting a room?" Matt called out, smirking at the two.

Both of them instantly blushed, which Astrid quickly defended. "No! Nothing like that! It's just something that I've been thinking about since last night."

"Sure…" He continued to tease, only to be hit in the stomach by Heather.

"Will you shut up and let them go?" She growled, glaring at him to drop it. Turning to them, she then said "Go ahead! We're not going anywhere soon!"

Thankful for Heather, the two walked around the corner of a building. Making sure they were alone and out of ear range, Astrid let out a long sigh of relief.

"What's up, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you thinking about?"

"It's…you. It's about you actually." She whispered, looking at him with worry.

"What? What about me? I'm fine, Astrid. I wasn't roughed up as much as Matt was." He assured, letting a calming smile grow on his face.

"No, it's not about your health. It's about your…position."

Hiccup recoiled back, unsure of what she was meaning.

"Listen, just in the recent past, we've been captured, tied up, almost killed, kidnapped, knocked out, held hostage; and in Ukiah's case, maimed and lost a friend." She began to list. Looking over at where Matt and Heather were sitting, with Matt trying to help her stitch her hood back on, she whispered "And Matt's been part of every single adventure. He's taken more than his fair share of hits; especially recently with what's been happening."

"I know." He admitted, turning to look at Matt laugh at Heather. Pulling on the hood, it was clear that he accidently stitched it backwards. "I feel bad for him. With everything he's gone through. But he's a valuable member of the team. Putting aside the fact that he trained and rides two Skrills, he actually has some good ideas."

"So why don't you listen to him?" She quietly challenged. "You haven't really listened to any of us. This fight with Viggo isn't just your war, Hiccup. It's all of ours. Fishlegs', the twins, Snotlout's, Heather's, mine, and Matt's. All of us are involved."

"I know. And I don't want you hurt! Not like Ukiah was…"

"Hiccup, Ukiah's rage was to blame for what happened, not you. And I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that you're not depending on us to help you. You're the only one that comes up with plans to begin with. And I'm not angry about that, it's just…"

"What?"

Letting out a long sigh, she gently shook her head. "I'm not sure how much more Matt can take. He's been so lucky that he could be argued that he's the God of Luck. One of these days, he's not going to be able to count on that."

Hiccup felt like something punch him in the stomach. Turning, he looked over at him, who was now gently cutting the hood off to restart. "So what are you suggesting? He hasn't complained to me yet."

"Maybe let Matt take the lead a little bit. At least use one of his suggestions. He won't complain because he's terrified of doing what Viggo wants him to do."

"All the more reason to not let him take charge. Viggo wants him to do that!"

"Hiccup! If you think Viggo can read Matt and not yourself, you need to remember what's happened to us! He counted on us finding Mala's island. He put a bounty on you and Matt because he knew you wouldn't worry about it! Look at what happened! Heather almost lost her leg!"

"But what would happen if Matt does take charge? Viggo would get even more of an advantage on us!"

"Hiccup! Listen to me!" She cried out, quickly glancing over at the gang to make sure she didn't get their attention. "At least listen to Matt's ideas!"

"What if I don't? What would happen?"

"Aside from potential consequences? Matt might start pushing back on you." She growled, shaking her head with frustration. "He can only take so much, Hiccup! If something else happens to him, or even Heather, I don't know how he'll react."

Frowning, Hiccup turned to watch Snotlout finally arrive. Seeing him strut over to Heather with his chest stuck out, he then whispered "Let me think on that. But until I make a decision, we're not changing anything. Okay?"

Shaking her head, she simply whispered "It's a start at least. Just don't think too long on it."

Nodding, he then began to walk to the gang, leaving Astrid behind.

Frowning at him, she whispered "I hope you're making the right choice, Hiccup. Not for our sake, but yours."

* * *

 _ **Hey there! Apologies! I know it's been awhile, but I recently bought a new truck and I can't even begin to tell you about the headache and stress that was. Good news is that I'm done with that! I'm still going to gone for a couple of weeks on trips and working on the ranch, as such, my time being able to write/general forms of communication are going to severely limited. So, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for giving me some strong pointers for this chapter. He's been great help. Likewise with Fandompotatoes, who has been great with confirming some decisions I've made regarding the plot-line. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to post again soon, but given the schedule I mentioned above, might not happen.**_

 _ **Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Missed and Assumed Dead

_**Chapter Ten: Missed and Assumed Dead**_

* * *

"Welp. At least we don't have to worry about being hunted by Throk and his men this time." Matt jested, smiling as the Defenders of the Wing's village came to view. The volcano was emitting smoke just like the last time they came, being the signature feature of the island.

"Or getting swallowed in lava." Astrid added, smiling at the joke "Here, or back at the Edge."

"True. Can't forget that, huh."

"So, anxious to see Teton?" Heather asked aloud, gliding Windshear next to Wasatch "It's what, only been a couple of weeks since we've last seen him."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited. I hope he actually remembers me. You know how he likes to treat me."

"I'd imagine he'll be happy to see you. You're really the only one he likes. Or at least, listens to. Kind of."

"Wow. You sure were full of inspiration with that reassuring comment." Matt teased, shaking his head at her "I just hope he's healing. That bolt did a number on him."

"Eyes up! We're almost there." Hiccup shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

The gang slowly flew over the village, seeing multiple villagers doing their chores. Some were busy building something. Almost like an obstacle course. Confused at what they were building, they almost failed to notice a few of them that stopped and waved at the Dragon Riders above, shouting and hollering.

"Ah look at that, Heather. They're welcoming their king!" Snotlout replied, waving to the villagers below "You know…even though Mala's queen of this island, you can be the princess. I can make that happen."

"Pass." She quickly replied, frowning at him "You know how Matt didn't want to be king because he doesn't like being the center of attention? I'm like him. I don't want it."

Stumped that she turned down the chance to be royalty, he simply shrugged and said "Think about it before you say no. I mean, you get to stay with me!"

Letting out a groan, she simply shook her head and guiding Windshear down below, followed by Matt, Hiccup and the rest.

"Ah, Hiccup Haddock. I'm glad you came." Mala called out, walking out to the riders. Throk was right alongside, also smiling at them.

"Thank you for calling us Queen Mala. We left as soon as we got your letter."

Throk then spoke up "I'm glad that you two are unharmed. I was searching all the known seas for you two, trying to find and protect you two from Viggo's bounty hunters. Sadly, I could not find you."

Matt spoke up with a teasing voice "Yeah? Well, it all ended up alright. Granted, I'm sure that if you found us, you'd have been the one to take us to Viggo. A thousand plus gold coins is a lot of money!" Thanks for being concerned enough to actually look for us though. Had you actually found us, I'm sure it would have been a different story."

Throk bowed at the compliment, knowing that his casualness was how he paid respect.

Smiling, Mala announced "Please, let your friends rest and relax. They can explore the village as they see fit. I really only need to talk to you and Matt." Looking at Snotlout, she smiled broader, adding "My king, I have a special hut prepared for you. Would you like to see it?"

"Would I like to see it…" He chortled, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head "Of course I would!"

"Throk, take him to his quarters."

"Hmph." He grunted, frowning at Snotlout's attitude. Turning around, he began to walk away.

"Heather, would you like to take part of the luxury offered to me?"

"Again, I'll pass." She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him "I lived moving from island to island for a while. 'Luxury' makes me uncomfortable."

"How about you start getting used to it? I can help."

"Snotlout. Your guide is leaving you." Matt growled, placing himself in-between her and him.

Glancing at Throk, Snotlout gasped as he bolted after the captain.

"Gods…he's getting really annoying." Heather whispered, shaking her head.

"So…uh, later Hiccup!" Ruffnut called out, walking away from the group.

"Let's see what kind of entertainment this place has to offer." Tuffnut added evilly, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"Uh…I might check out the island's history. If that's ok, Hiccup." Fishlegs announced, looking sheepishly at him.

"That's fine, Fishlegs." He replied with smile.

"The Temple of the Wing would be the best place to start." Mala explained, pointing to a building in the center of the village "You're free to see anything as you please."

"Thank you, Queen Mala!" Fishlegs replied excitedly, jogging away from the group.

"I think we better stick around with you guys." Astrid joked, lightly hitting Hiccup in the shoulder "Since whatever Mala wants to tell us will probably involve us somehow."

"Fine with me." He huffed, glaring at her. Looking back at Mala, he then asked "So your letter said you had trouble in the Northern Markets?"

"Yes. It was a strange thing." She replied, starting to walk down a street. Motioning them to follow, she added "Throk and I were doing our usual weapon's purchase. We buy weapons from the Northern Market's Iron Masons regularly; but this time, no matter what weapons we looked at, they were already claimed. Aside from that, the Iron Masons were unusually hostile towards us. They've been our friends for years."

"They were friends? And they didn't save any weapons for you?" Matt asked, confused at the sudden change of heart.

"Correct; but that's not the strangest part. The weapons that were claimed, were bought by the Hunters. Viggo's and Ryker's men. We didn't even know they were welcome to that island."

"Ah, well that'll explain the hostility." Matt huffed, rolling his eyes and glancing at Hiccup.

"It's more than that. The Hunters turned on me and Throk. I was sure that blood was going to be spilled, but a hooded stranger arrived out of nowhere. He pacified the Hunters and essentially saved us. He didn't seem to be part of their group though…but at the same time, they seemed to respect or know who he was. He risked himself to stop the fight."

"Wait, this hooded stranger put his life in danger to help you?" Hiccup asked, stopping and staring at her.

"Yes. And he even knew me. He announced to the Hunters who I was and demanded that I be treated with respect."

"And I'm going to take a wild guess here, and say that you have no idea with who this stranger is, right?" Matt added, furrowing his eyes and pursing his lips at the thought.

"Correct. He slipped away in the crowd before Throk or I could thank him. Or simply ask who he was."

Frowning, Hiccup stroked his chin, contemplating the story.

"That's odd." Heather chimed in, making everyone turn to her "That island is usually peaceful and friendly to strangers. It was never…hostile." Looking at everyone, she explained "I made frequent stops there when I was homeless and fighting Dagur on my own. Where do you think I got most of my equipment?" Seeing them nod in understanding, she added "It was always a peaceful place to trade. Even to live there for a bit. I wonder why it changed suddenly."

"Really? Is it that big of a mystery?" Matt scoffed, rolling his eyes "It's obvious the Hunters are the reason why. The question isn't why the island changed, it's why are the Hunters there to begin with."

"Thanks, Mala. I'm glad you informed us about what happened." Hiccup replied, looking resolute "Saddle up, Heather. We're going to see this place for ourselves."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Astrid interrupted "Why just you two?"

"She's experienced with the markets there. And any more than two of us will draw unwanted attention." He explained "We're going to go and see what the Hunters are up to, and possibly figure out why they need all those weapons."

"Uh, yeah. If you're taking Heather, I'm going too." Matt growled, glaring at him.

Heather quickly smacked him in the arm "Why? Can't stand being away from me?"

"And if Matt's going, I'm going too! How about that?" Astrid challenged, folding her arms and scowling at Hiccup.

"Guys! We can't all go!" He cried out in despair.

"Actually Hiccup, there were two other reasons I summoned you and your friends." Mala interrupted "First, was to inform Matt that his Skrill, Teton, is healed. Wing and all."

"Really? Where is he?!" Matt asked excitedly, his face brightening at the subject.

Mala smiled, gesturing behind him. Whirling around, he barely had time to react as a large purple dragon plowed into him, tackling him to the ground.

"Gah! Teton!" He shouted, his breath being knocked out of him. Gasping for air, he exhaled a laugh as he scratched the massive forehead.

Teton roared happily, nuzzling him and shocking him.

"Agh! Ah! Knock it off bud!"

Mala, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather smiled as they watched the reunion. Teton screeched happily, flopping himself on top of Matt, pinning him down.

"Gah! It's good to see you to bud!" He coughed, trying to push Teton off of him "I was wondering if you'd even remember me!"

Teton finally stood up, biting on Matt's tunic and hefting him up onto his feet. Smiling, he then rested his head in Matt's chest, sending a lot smaller lightning bolt into him.

Taken back by the sudden calming, Matt gently held his dragon's head. "I missed you so much, bud. I was so worried that you…you weren't going to get better."

"He's a hearty dragon. More than most we've tended to." Mala commented, smiling as the two bonded "We've never dealt with a Skrill before, but fortunately the Sage Fruit helped us calm him while we mended his wing and wound." Smiling at Matt, she added "You were right when you warned me about him. He's a very defensive and protective dragon."

Teton then turned to Mala, gently pushing her with his nose.

"Well, glad he's taken to liking you." Matt replied, smiling as Mala stroked one of his spikes "I mean, considering how you two first met, this is definitely progress."

"He's been very adamant with helping Throk guard the Great Protector, when he was on the shift." Mala continued to say "I think he likes having a responsibility."

"Can't argue that. He usually goes insane when he's cooped up in one place for too long. I'm sure he was itching to let out some energy. Helping guard your Protector probably helped calm his mind."

Teton then turned to see Wasatch watching him. Roaring loudly, he let lightning radiate off his back and marched up to him.

Wasatch roared equally loud, mimicking him by letting his own back radiate with lightning.

The two Skrills circled each other, growling and hissing at each other.

"Uh…are they going to fight?" Astrid asked, staring at the two Skrills with worry.

Matt shook his head "No. They always do this when they-"

Crack! A blinding flash and deafening clap erupted from the two. As their eyes adjusted, the group watched the two Skrills holding a large lightning bolt in-between each other. They carefully moved back and forth, as if caring for the arcing lightning between them.

"It's a game they play. They try to keep the lightning going between them."

"Incredible." Mala whispered, staring at the two Skrills with wonder.

"So, what was the second reason for bringing us here?" Hiccup asked, looking at Mala with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" She began to say, only to be interrupted.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"Great. Tuffnut. I wonder what he burned down this time." Hiccup growled, turning around to watch both Tuffnut and Ruffnut sprinting to them.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Tuffnut gasped, panting heavily from the running. Looking at Mala, he then casually added "Hiya, Queenie. Looking good. Black is still working for you."

Mala scowled at them, not liking being so casually talked to. At least, not like Matt. He had his own respectful way of being himself around her.

"This may be the greatest day ever!" Ruffnut cried out happily.

"No! This. Is! The greatest day ever!" Tuffnut corrected "Er, well. Except for the first time I wrestled a boar. Wow, that was spectacular. Or the second-"

"You mind cluing us in what this 'greatest thing ever' is?" Astrid growled, shaking her head at them.

"Easy, A. This isn't something you just blurt out."

"A. Huh. I might start calling you that now." Matt teased, smirking at Astrid's scowl.

"You know that obstacle course we saw getting set up?" Tuffnut began to explain.

"Yeah…kind of hard to miss." Matt replied sarcastically.

"We asked a couple of the locals what it was for, and you know what they told us?" Ruffnut tagged in, smiling with excited looking eyes.

"Probably something along the lines of none of your business?" Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly that. At first." Tuffnut replied with a smile that rivaled Ruffnut's "But then they said it was for…The Trials!"

"The Trials?" Heather repeated, trying to figure out what it was supposed to mean.

"Really? Use your imagination. It's a series of trials to test the new King. They're totally impossible. They involve fire, venomous reptiles, volcanoes; basically, any cool thing that causes a grisly, painful death."

"Wait. For the King?" Matt gasped, his face paling. Looking at Heather, he whispered "Glad I turned it down then."

Before anyone could say anything, Snotlout burst into view, looking panicked. "Hiccup! We have to get out of here. Pronto- Oh! Oh…hehe...Hey…babe! How's it going?"

Mala smiled, happily walking up to him. "I'm doing well, Snotlout. I hope you are able to show the village that you're worthy of being our King."

"Uh…"

"Wait, so…why did you offer me the position of King? I never passed any trials." Matt spoke up, secretly relieving Snotlout.

"Yeah! How come he didn't have to pass The Trials? You were just going to give him the crown when we got your Great Protector back!"

"Why, it's simple really. During our mission to rescue our Great Protector, you were diligent and brave in protecting me, Snotlout."

"Wait. Did she say diligent and brave? Did she describe Snotlout as diligent and brave?!" Astrid gasped, staring at Hiccup and Heather in shock.

"Hey! No interrupting the Queen!" Snotlout barked.

"However, Matt is a little different in circumstances. While I was riding with you, he unknowingly performed The Trials while fighting Viggo and his men. The purpose of The Trials is to test the would-be King's dexterity, will power, and selflessness. All traits that need to be strong in a King." Looking at Matt, she smiled "I watched him nimbly guide his dragons in battle. He stands on them, being a task that would require a high amount of endurance. He even walked on their wings to switch dragons. His dexterity in battle is most impressive."

"Well…I do have a brace." Matt quietly excused, patting the metal marvel on his leg.

"He fought countless Hunters. And never slackened in his pursuit to destroy all his enemies. Not only his enemies, but the enemies of his friends. Even when his dragon, Teton, was injured; he never pulled back from a fight or battle. His will power is exemplary. Something that would have been a great model for all of us to follow.

"She's right. The reason why I originally wanted to be your friend. And for you to count me as a friend." Heather seconded, lightly punching him in the shoulder "You're a very dependable person, though stubborn sometimes. Like the Haddock blood in you."

Snotlout's face fell, seeing her compliment Matt.

"And his selflessness. He's constantly showing how little he cares about himself. He was willing to die to protect his friends from us when we put them on trial. He does what others need and want. And ultimately, he stopped a raging Skrill from ending my life; by taking the hit, and surviving."

"Yeah…thankfully the hand healed pretty quick. Thanks to that Night Fury saliva." He sheepishly explained, flexing his hand "That really hurt."

"He's not as selfless as you think." Astrid teased, walking up to him "I mean, he's only so good when he actually wakes up. If it were up to him, he'd sleep the entire day away."

"Thank you, Astrid. Your words are flattering as usual." Matt growled "I mean, come on! I haven't slept in once the last couple of weeks!"

"That's why Matt doesn't need to do The Trials." Mala explained, smiling at Snotlout "We're simply setting up a course for you to prove yourself."

"I don't know…" Tuffnut called out, making everyone turn to him "I mean, I don't think Snotlout has any of those...qualities. I don't even think he knows what they mean."

"What?! Of course I do!"

"Uh…I'm still not convinced." Ruffnut replied shrewdly. "Given what we know about you, if you actually try to do these Trials…you'll end up looking like this." At that, she pulled out a drawing of a completely dismembered, decapitated, and broken looking Snotlout.

"Alright! That's it! We're staying! And you all better start practicing your bows. 'Cause you're looking at the future king, baby!" At that, he whirled around and marched back towards the village square.

"Ugh, I'm glad I passed it up." Matt groaned, rolling his eyes at the subject.

"Actually Matt, I was hoping you'd reconsider." Mala admitted, looking at him with a slight pleading in her eyes. "You'd do my village a service by simply residing here. And not only you, but your dragons as well. Wasatch and Teton would do wonders in boosting our moral and confidence in fighting Viggo and his men."

Sighing, Matt shook his head, saying "I'm sticking with what I chose, your Majesty. I don't want it. If your men need a helping wing though, I'd be more than happy to assist you on your side of this war."

Mala looked down slightly disappointed. "I should tell you this then, Matt. I'm sorry, but my people still render you as a hero. Although you're not required to like Snotlout, if you stayed here, they would expect you to run The Trials alongside Snotlout to show them what I claimed."

"Hiccup." Matt quietly said, his eyes burning into his "If you don't let me come with you and Heather…you can bet I'm going to torch your room when we get back. If I get back."

"Ugh, great. Alright, look." Hiccup groaned, seeing he had no choice "Heather, Matt, and I are going to see what's going on in the Northern Markets. Astrid, I'm asking you to stay here to make sure Snotlout doesn't get himself killed."

"…fine." Astrid huffed, realizing that she was in charge of Snotlout's life.

"The rest of you, make sure you help her. Alright?"

"Uh…sure, but no promises." Tuffnut replied with a non-caring shrug.

"Hiccup, before you go. Change into some of our outfits. It'd be best if you were disguised. If Hunters really have control of the Northern Markets, they'll recognize you immediately as Dragon Riders. Though we're not welcome there anymore, I can't imagine how they'll react seeing you."

"Not a bad idea." Heather replied, agreeing with Mala.

"Thank you, Mala. I'm sure that'll be real helpful for us."

"This way." She replied, walking towards the Temple of the Wing.

"Welp. Should be fun, right?" Matt asked, smiling as they all followed "Kinda wish I could stay and watch Snotlout run these tests."

"Trade ya…" Astrid groaned, shaking her head woefully.

"Nah, I'm good." He laughed, turning to Wasatch and Teton. They had mastered their game, now holding the lightning in perfect place without adjusting themselves. "Come on, guys! Let's get going!"

Instantly the two broke the chain, sprinting after Matt. Teton instantly bit down on his tunic's hood, hefting him up and carrying him.

"Gak! Teton!" He coughed. "Down! Down! Come on you stupid lizard!"

Everyone laughed as the Skrill refused to listen to him, and continued to carry him after Mala.

* * *

"There's the Northern Markets." Hiccup announced, pointing ahead at a cliff plagued island.

"Yup, that's it alright." Heather confirmed.

"This way, stay low." Hiccup instructed, letting Toothless glide silently over the ocean.

Matt guided Teton down, following close by. Since being reunited with each other, Matt had left Wasatch with the Defenders of the Wing to let him relax, and to give some needed riding time to Teton.

Heather was close by, laying low on her saddle.

As they glided over the west side of the island, Hiccup quickly landed in a small grove of trees, concealing them from any prying eyes.

"Alright, I don't think anyone saw us." He replied, dismounting from Toothless. Squaring up to Matt and Heather, he revealed his outfit to them. The Defender's styled tunic fit him snuggly, with the grey pants and large belt contrasting slightly with the black uniform. The shoulder pauldrons actually helped him look bigger than he actually was.

"Gotta admit. I barely recognize you myself. And I know it's you." Matt replied, stepping off of Teton "Pretty sure it'll be enough to fool the Hunters."

"Fool them that we're not Dragon Riders at least." Heather huffed, also sliding off Windshear. The only difference with her outfit and Hiccup's, was that hers had long sleeves going down to her wrists. "Hopefully any Hunters here won't be hostile to us being Defenders of the Wing." At that, she pulled out three black hoods from her saddle bag. "As good as our disguises are, we should still put these on."

"Hmm. Kind of like a face mask for snowboarding." Matt huffed, slipping his pocket knife into one of the pouches on his belt. He was dressed similarly as Hiccup. Black, sleeveless tunic; a large belt, grey pants, and a set of pauldrons on his shoulders. The only thing he didn't have were armguards, which he didn't mind not having them. Grabbing one of the hoods, he slipped it over his head and made sure the mask covered his face like it was supposed to.

Both Hiccup and Heather followed, sliding their hoods on too.

Toothless growled quizzically, looking at Hiccup with some confusion. Windshear smiled at Heather, as that was the style she usually wore when traveling. Teton seemed indifferent about the outfits, as he was focused on the grove they landed in.

"Hey! Perfect!" Heather laughed, seeing the end result "Now no one will be able to recognize any of us."

Matt then saw something, making him groan loudly. "Ugh…not quite. I just noticed something that's a dead giveaway."

"What is it?"

"Nothing really, just the blaring piece of metal attached to Hiccup's leg."

Everyone looked down, seeing what Matt was talking about. Hiccup's prosthetic.

"It'll be fine. No one's going to be staring at our feet. And if they do, people who lost a leg aren't that uncommon."

"Yeah, if they have a peg leg. Not that engineering marvel. That's like your signature, Hiccup." Matt argued "Maybe you better stay back. Let me and Heather check it out."

"I'll be fine, Matt. It's not like we're going to live here anyways. We'll be in and out before we know it. We're just trying to figure out why the Hunters are here and buying so much of the Iron Mason's weapons."

"He's right, Matt. Someone missing a limb isn't that uncommon. We'll be moving around too, so that no one will be suspicious of us." Heather seconded.

Sighing, Matt shook his head. "Fine. I'll go with it for now. But if there's anything that looks like someone suspects us, pull out. K'?"

"Deal, let's go." Hiccup agreed, walking out of the grove.

Before Matt followed, he quickly unbuckled his brace, tossing it next to Teton.

"Leaving that behind?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not risking myself being spotted. The more that I can leave 'Matt Haddock' behind, the less likely this plan will go belly up."

"Fair enough." Heather whispered, nodding in agreement though still looking worried about him.

At that, Toothless, Teton, and Windshear growled and followed their riders.

"Whoa! Hold on, bud." Hiccup quickly replied "Three strangers with hoods is one thing; but three strangers with hoods and a Night Fury, Skrill, and Razorwhip; that might not be so stealthy."

Toothless growled in annoyance, glaring at him angrily.

"Just chill for a sec, alright bud?" Matt added, seeing Teton get a little anxious "We'll be back real quick. I promise."

Huffing angrily at him, he then laid down on the ground, trying to make himself comfortable while waiting. Both Toothless and Windshear did the same, each trying to wait out the time.

"Come on, let's go."

The three trekked through the trees making way to the markets. Matt could see the docks below them, which he pointed out "Huh. Look at that. That's a pretty big fleet of Hunter ships. Whatever they're buying here, they're buying in bulk."

"I noticed them when we flew in. I'm wondering how full of men they are. Or if they're just being used to transport all the weapons they're buying." Hiccup replied.

"There. That's where the Iron Masons are usually set up." Heather pointed out, gesturing to a market nearby.

As the three then walked into the market, each looking at different things. Matt studied a couple of Hunters, staring at them as they walked into the market. Heather was looking ahead, searching for the Iron Masons' stand, while Hiccup was silently counting each Hunter they passed by.

"There's a lot of Hunters…" He whispered, passing by a small group that were hauling crates of weapons towards the docks "What that hooded stranger told Mala was right. This place isn't safe."

"It's almost like they occupied the place. Taking it over." Matt observed, staring back at a Hunter "Might be the reason why I have the feeling we're not very welcome here. I've only received a handful of death glares since we arrived. I don't think we're very popular with these guys."

"Look. Up ahead. That's the Iron Mason that Mala talked about." Heather pointed out, gesturing up ahead of them "Let's see what we can't learn."

"Careful…got a captain nearby." Matt whispered, following closely.

As the three approached the stand, Hiccup reached out and grabbed a sword from a small crate, inspecting the edge of the blade. Almost instantly, a hand reached out and snatched the sword away from him.

"These weapons are spoken for." The Hunter captain growled, glaring at Hiccup.

"Oh…uh, okay. No problem. I was just browsing."

Matt watched the captain briefly glance down, seeing Hiccup's prosthetic. "Come on." He growled, pulling Hiccup away "Clearly none of these are for sale."

The three then walked off, with Heather looking at Matt curiously "Why did we leave that quick? We didn't even ask why they were buying that many weapons."

"We're made! At least Hiccup is!" Matt hissed "That captain saw his leg." Glancing behind them, he saw three Hunters slowly tailing behind. "Dammit. We're being followed."

Heather glanced back, narrowing her eyes as she saw one of the Hunters reach for his sword. "Get out of here. I'll hold them off."

"Quit being a hero and just keep walking. We can all take them on once we get into the trees." Matt growled, pushing Hiccup ahead of him.

"You there, stop!" One of the Hunters yelled.

"Go!" Matt yelled, sprinting ahead.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted, bolting into some trees "We gotta get out of here before they see our dragons!"

Matt and Heather quickly followed, bolting into the thicket with him and leaving the crowd behind. As they continued to sprint away, they heard the captain shout:

"Don't let up! A voice shouted "You two, come with me!"

"Come on! This way! We'll go to the cliffs throw them off our trail. They're going deeper in the island." Hiccup hissed as loud as he could, without telling their pursuers what they were doing.

The three bolted to the right, just as an axe flew in between Matt and Heather. Forced to duck left, Matt bolted into the trees, sprinting through a thicket of bushes.

His feet pounded the dirt as he heard multiple voices behind him. "After them! Don't let them get away!"

Glancing behind him, he saw three Hunter burst through the trees. "Great! Just great!" He yelled, weaving in between trees and rocks. Leaping onto a large rock, he pushed off of it with his leg to jump over a thicket, just as a lightning bolt of pain riveted through. "Gah!"

Unable to power through his jump, he crashed into the thicket below, feeling the branches scrape and cut his arms. Thankfully, his disguise's hood protected his face, but also snagged itself on some of the branches, keeping him from breaking free.

"Well, that's helpful." A voice called out above him.

Twisting to look behind him, he saw the three Hunters standing on the rock and looking down at him. One had a drawn bow aimed right at him.

"Get him out of there." The captain growled, gesturing to Matt.

Feeling himself grabbed and pulled back, he tried to swing his fist at the Hunter. Laughing at the attempt, the Hunter grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and slamming him down on his stomach.

"Let's see what one of these Defenders look like before we kill him." The captain lauded as he pulled off the leather hood, only to gasp in surprise.

"Sup."

"Wha?! Matt Haddock?!" The captain spluttered.

"In the flesh. Now, think carefully before you do anything else. If you value your lives, then you'll let me go." He grunted, feeling a knee get dug into his back "Agh! That's not helping your case!"

"I'll take my chances. Bring him with us." The captain ordered, turning around and walking back to the market "Someone is going to be very interested in meeting with him."

Grunting, the two Hunters hefted Matt onto his feet, holding him by his arms and escorting him behind their apparent leader. Trying to fight their grip, he kept on jerking his arms and shifting his weight. He wasn't going to go easily for them.

Finally arriving back at the market, the crowd watched as the Hunters continued to drag him towards a lodge set above the market.

Seeing where he was being taken, Matt tried to scare his captors into letting him go. "You're not going to receive any mercy from me. Not that I was keen on that to begin with. Have you ever been struck by lightning?"

"Shut up, brat." The captain growled, knocking on the door of the lodge.

The door opened, revealing another Hunter. Matt watched as the captain whispered something to the apparent door guard, pointing at him and nodding fervently.

The guard quickly opened the door, letting the captain walk in. Being dragged behind him, Matt looked around to see that the lodge was very clustered and messy; scattered tables loaded with papers, maps pinned on the walls; and even hunting trophies of dragon heads, boars, bears, and some wolves.

The captain quickly walked into a backroom, leaving Matt and his escorts behind in the main lobby.

Feeling someone kick him behind the knees, forcing him to kneel, he growled "This is really getting old, you know?"

"I'm sure it is, Matthew Haddock. As it's getting old that I can't seem to keep you in one place for more than a couple of minutes."

Matt gasped, seeing the person walk out from the room. Shaking his head, he then growled "Huh. How about that. At least this explains why there's so many Hunters here…Viggo."

* * *

Heather and Hiccup slipped under branches and leaped over a couple of fallen trees. Finally, they reached a small clearing, concealed by a cluster of boulders and a large pine tree.

"Whoo…are you alright? You okay?" Hiccup gasped, leaning against one of the boulders to catch his breath.

"Agh…ah…" Heather breathed, gasping for air "Di-did you see where Matt went? I lost him when we rounded by those rocks back there."

Hiccup shook his head, looking behind the boulder he used for cover. "No. Maybe he went to the dragons. Come on, I don't think we'll be able to learn anything now. Our cover's blown."

Sighing, Heather nodded, though she could only think of Matt and what happened to him. Pulling her hood off, she took a deep breath and let the air cool her face. "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine…I hope."

As the two began to walk back to where they left their dragons, a voice called out behind them: "Are you sure he's ok? I mean, from what I saw, he isn't."

Hiccup and Heather gasped. The voice. They instantly recognized it, but their minds refused to accept it! Whirling around and staring at the person they thought was dead. Dagur.

Standing up in a tree, looking down at the two; he let his wide, crazed smile grow as he watched them stare up at him. "Predictable as usual, Hiccup."

"What? That's imp- How?! We all saw you- Darien had your dagger!"

"Please, you can't just kill a Berserker that easily." Dagur explained, slowly letting himself drop in-between the two. "Heather can attest to that, huh sis?"

"…Dagur…" Heather whispered, gaping at him in shock. She couldn't even believe her eyes! There he was, standing in front of her!

"What are you doing here?!" Hiccup cried out, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing you thought I was dead. Judging by your reactions." He replied, with a simple shrug "So does Viggo and the Hunters."

"How did you survive Darien?! She said she killed you!" Heather argued, still in disbelief.

"She hit me out of the air. Froze both me and Shattermaster. When we crashed in the ocean, the Hunters captured him, and couldn't find me. I swam with one arm to a sea stack and had to wait to get free again." Sniffing, he looked down at the ground in with sadness. "But they took him away. I've been searching for him since."

"So that's what you've been doing here? You're looking for your dragon?" Hiccup asked, pulling off his hood and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I know that the Hunters give the Iron Masons Gronckles as payment, so I figured Shattermaster would be delivered here. Recently, I was able to learn that the Hunters are moving all their captured Gronckles here. Apparently, Viggo's building something big. And needs lots of metal. Shattermaster has to be coming with this shipment!"

"Which explains why they'd be buying all the weapons they could. To melt them down and produce more metal…"

Heather took a small step back. All this time, she accepted that he died. That she was the last of her family. Now, it was all changed. Did he still have the same feelings when he wrote her the letter? Or was he back to being Dagur the Deranged?

"So…Heather…how are you?" He asked, turning towards her. He looked a little shy, trying to not make it awkward.

"I…I'm fine…" She replied, glancing down from him.

Knowing that it was awkward for both, Hiccup then said "Dagur, you said that you saw Matt? What happened?"

Relieved for the diversion, Dagur quickly answered "He was caught by those Hunters chasing you two. I've been living on this island as a stranger, and saw him get marched up to the main lodge."

"He's captured?! We have to get him!" Heather cried out, looking at Hiccup with worry "We can blast the building open and get him before they can move him anywhere!"

"That's the thing…" Dagur began to say "The reason they brought him to the lodge, is because Viggo's there."

"What?!"

"Viggo's here for something. I think to oversee that he gets all the metal he can; or whatever they're building. Either way, they took Matt to him."

Hiccup turned and stared at nothing. Viggo had Matt! Because of him! "I should have listened to him…" He groaned "He said I'd be found out with my leg. And it was the reason we were chased to begin with."

"That's alright, Hiccup. Don't fret over him." Dagur replied with his confident, almost cocky attitude, making both Hiccup and Heather glare at him. "I have an idea. One that will help me get Shattermaster back too."

Looking at each other, Hiccup and Heather shrugged. They might as well hear him out at least.

"Fine, but whatever it is, we need to act fast." Hiccup replied.

"Fast isn't quick enough." Heather whispered "If Viggo wanted Matt by putting a bounty on his head, I don't know what he'll do to him now that he actually has him…"

* * *

 **Hey! So I was able to finish this chapter before I disappear off the radar this weekend. That being said, I got good and bad news. Bad news is that I'm not going to be in an area where I have any kind of cell reception/internet/any forms of communication for at least a week and a day; starting tomorrow. Good news, I will still have my tablet to write and PLENTY of time to do so. My goal is to complete at least three chapters before I come back. That's the plan as of now.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. We're getting closer to the apex of Act I which I hope to finish before the end of July. I still don't know how many chapters there are left, but I think seven or eight is a good ballpark number. Have a great day! See you when I see you!**

 **-Dustnblood**


	11. Chapter 11: The Brother's Keepers

_**Chapter Eleven: The Brother's Keepers**_

* * *

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised that you were caught so easily." Viggo lauded over Matt, sitting across a table from him "Where are your dragons? Your friends? I'm sure the other Defenders of the Wing sighted with you, were Hiccup and Astrid. Maybe Heather? Or perhaps it was…what's his name? Snotlout?"

"You really don't know us as well as you claim. I was on a recon mission with a couple of Mala's men. Hence why I'm wearing this." He lied, scowling at Viggo with folded arms. Forced into a chair, he reluctantly had to converse with Viggo. Given that two Hunters were behind him with crossbows aimed at him. "That's why I don't have any of my dragons with me. I didn't want to appear as a Dragon Rider. Surprise…"

"Heh, you're still entertaining." Viggo chuckled, shaking his head at Matt. Letting his arrogant smirk grow on his face, he replied "I assume that your alliance with Mala's people is strong?"

"Well it's better than that treaty you offered us a couple of weeks ago."

"Ah, the offer. Yes, I'm afraid it was a rouse. A rouse for Hiccup. Not you per say."

"No. Pretty sure I was included. All of us actually." Matt huffed, shifting in his seat "Gotta admit, trying to turn your enemies against each other? Almost worked. Except you forget that Hiccup is determined enough to make even the most unlikely alliances."

"Yes, well, he is still a worthy adversary. Such as yourself."

"Stop it. I'm blushing." Matt growled sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at him "Look, if your done wasting my time, I'll head over to my cell or ship or wherever you're going to keep me."

Shaking his head, Viggo let out a quiet laugh. "Matt…Matt…I'm not going to truss you up and let you rot in a cell like I did to Heather when Darien took her. Or simply kill you like I want to do to Hiccup. I'm wanting to offer you a proposal."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Letting a small smile grow on his face, Matt then asked "How was that return on your bounty you set on me and Hiccup? You were going to pay the hunter in rocks? Not very businessman-like if you ask me. Your names tainted now. Viggo Grimborn, a low-life cheat. Isn't honorable or trustworthy."

Viggo frowned, his eyes glaring at Matt's.

"You see, Viggo. You keep saying that Hiccup and I are your greatest enemies. Heh, that's the farthest thing from the truth. It's you. You are your own worst enemy. So whatever proposal you have, I'm not accepting. You have a pretty bad history of making…poor choices, as well as promises."

"More than Hiccup?"

Matt instantly frowned, not liking the subject already.

"Tell me, Matt. Were you at any point, key to the alliance between the Riders and the Defenders?"

Not wanting to give him an answer, he simply turned his head and bit his tongue.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." Standing up from his chair, Viggo causally walked over to a desk, laid out with goblets and a bottle of some kind of drink. "You see, Matt. I know Hiccup a little bit better than you realize. Maybe not everything as you said, but enough to be able to manipulate him. And if I can manipulate him, I can manipulate you. Astrid. Your friends. Berk. Even Heather."

Matt's eyes burned at him, knowing he was trying to strike at his heart.

Pouring himself a drink, he then slowly walked back to his seat "My proposal, Matt, should you accept it, is this. I will stop focusing on ending Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, if you simply join me; or leave them."

Matt just stared at him, almost taken back by the suggestion. Realizing that he was serious, he burst out laughing. "You're asking me, the one that's been my enemy the moment we met; tried to kill my friends, never mind the fact that you've tried to have me killed; sold Heather as a slave; raised up your personal pet, Darien to fight us; initiated a potential war between Berk and the Defenders; and to top it all off, placed a bounty on me and my brother! Oh yes, that's some solid logic! I'll just come skipping to you!"

"You're not brothers. Darien's told me who you really are."

"Ok, my ancestor. Though we act like brothers. Your proposal, is that I forget all that you've done to me, my friends, and family; put aside my conscience, standards, and values to join you? What's wrong? Need a dragon rider that bad that you're trying to drag one of us away? That eager to replace Darien?"

"What you did to her has set me back slightly." Viggo admitted, taking a swallow from his cup. "But I've been fighting and hunting dragons for years before Darien joined me. I was never that dependent on her."

"Sure…that's why you're 'offering' me a position to join you."

"I respect you, Matt. I'm offering you a chance to put your talents to a cause that will benefit you far more than if you remained as Hiccup's lackey. And also to protect your friends. I know if you accepted my offer, you'd thank me. You'll discover more riches, opportunities, and even special girls in the world; I mean, more than if you remained with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders. Heather is someone that can do only so much with her past."

Matt's eyes narrowed "She's not part of this conversation. And her past has only done one thing for her. Fuel her drive to end people like you. Besides, if I joined you, you'd only run me through from behind. Essentially delivering you Wasatch and Teton."

"If I wanted to run you through, then I would have done so instead of sitting here talking to you. Would I not?"

Matt scowled at him, folding his arms and sitting back in his seat. "If you think I'm going to betray Hiccup, and join your army. Think again. I won't do it."

"We'll see, Matt. We'll see."

"Why are you so obsessed with me? Hiccup would be more ideal as a target. Whether trying to kill, brainwash, or manipulate. Why are you struggling so much to…get me?"

Viggo chuckled, smirking at Matt. "Have you ever played Maces and Talons?"

Realizing he wasn't going to give him a straight answer, he decided to finally take Viggo serious since being caught and forced to converse with him. "Only once."

"Care to play?"

Looking at him skeptically, he uncaringly shrugged "Sure. Why not? I actually have an idea of how to play this time."

"Very well, let me give you a brief recap. Maces and Talons consists of three major pieces. The Honorable Chieftain, the Chief of the Marauders, and the Traitor."

"The two Kings having three long ships, eight men, and an island kingdom to defend and attack. The traitor is positioned on a small island in between the two. I know that much."

Grabbing his personal board from a nearby stand, Viggo placed it on the table. "Good, it shouldn't be too hard to teach you how to play. And given you are a Haddock, you should pick up on this fairly quick."

"Don't waste your breath stroking my ego. How I think and react is completely different from Hiccup."

"Oh, I know, Matt. Trust me, I know…" Viggo replied with a mischievous smile "Tell me, what's the role of the Traitor?"

"If you run out of moves that doesn't involve sacrificing your own men or ships, then you can use it to attack the opposing King. And only the King. It can't fight regular men."

"Forcing the player to take the time to defend himself, giving a break to the struggling player." Viggo finished "Thus, removing the Traitor piece from the game…for good…"

Matt's eyes narrowed, not liking the tone of his voice.

"Intentions aren't always clear in Maces and Talons. You need to keep your opponent guessing."

"Sounds like chess." Matt replied methodically, setting up his pieces.

"Chess?"

"A strategy game. Similar to Maces and Talons. It involves…thirty pieces? No, thirty-two. The board is made of simple checkered squares. The goal is to take your opponent's King, like Maces and Talons. Specific pieces move certain ways and you try to out move and outsmart your opponent; either boxing him into a corner or actually taking him out."

"Sounds…interesting."

"How about I show you what it's like. You know, after Hiccup and I take you down and throw you in prison. If you survive that is."

"Heheheh…you still have that same confident humor."

"Hey, just trying to mimic the one sitting in front of me." He replied with a smile.

"Hmmm. Are you ready?"

"The Marauder moves first. Because they're the ones that always start fights." Matt answered, smiling at Viggo to add to the insult.

* * *

Heather was sitting under a tree and next to a large cliff, overlooking the dockyard below. Mindlessly watching the workers and ships, she couldn't help but kick at the trunk of the tree, trying to vent her emotions bottled up inside of her. The frustration of finding Dagur, the confusion that he was being helpful and sincerely different, and the worry built up inside her. Worry about Matt.

How could she have left him? It was only a hatchet that forced them to split. Why didn't she try to double back to him? She could have stopped him from being captured. At the very least, take his place. Now…Viggo had him.

The thought made her break into a cold sweat. Why did Viggo want him so bad? The meeting a couple weeks ago, the bounty, and now this. Why?

Then to add to the thoughts, Dagur was alive! What was she supposed to do with that? Her brother was alive!

"So…sister. Any sight of the Gronckle ship?"

Quickly glancing up at Dagur, she was shocked that he snuck up on her. "Uh, no. No. Not yet."

Standing there awkwardly, Dagur then asked "Mind if I…sit with you?"

"Uh, doesn't Hiccup need help?"

"Not anymore. I told him everything about the lodge. He'll be able to break in there with Toothless and Teton to bust Matt out while we do our distraction. And rescue of Shattermaster."

"Oh. Ok...I guess…" She replied, shifting slightly to let him take a seat.

Sitting down, Dagur stared at the docks below. "Heh, you know. I almost feel bad for these Hunters. They have no idea what's coming to them. Three angry Dragon Riders, an almost raging Skrill, and you especially since they nabbed Matt. Again."

Pursing her lips, she let out a vented sigh. "Listen Dagur, I know that you're trying to change. Or that you're showing me that you're trying to be my brother again. But that doesn't mean that I'm ready to open up to you. Not yet at least. For the longest time, I lived with the thought that you were my enemy. Our father's killer. But now that's not the case…I'm still trying to get used to the idea."

"Heather. What's done is done." He replied, nodding in agreement with her frustration. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he added "I realize that you must be…confused, maybe even angry. But what I said in that letter to you was true. I want to be your brother. And I know that you must feel guilty for thinking I was your enemy."

"Because it was true for a few years." She growled, brushing his hand off her shoulder "If you weren't betrayed by Darien and Viggo, you'd still be fighting me! You almost killed me! Even after you knew we were related!"

"And I feel terrible about that. I do. It's just…I can see you going through the same thing I went through. I can see it in your eyes. A brother knows."

"Ok, too much."

"Yeah, I felt I was pushing it a bit too." He admitted, rubbing the back of neck "But do know that I'm trying to change. Trying to give you the life I took you away from."

"A little late, don't you think?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him "You destroyed my home. My adoptive family! You shipped me off when I could barely walk, let alone remember what I was actually going through!" Glaring at ocean below, she whispered "I know what you did to spring Darien's trap ended up saving our lives, but that doesn't mean that it makes the past easier to get over."

"I know. And I'd have the same feelings too if it was me. I'm not asking you to forget what I may have done to you; your family, our family; and your friends. I'm asking you to see what I'm trying to do for you right now. That I'm willing to change…that I'm trying to change."

Staring at Dagur, she let her green eyes narrow. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she let out a soft sigh. "For now, I'll agree to that."

"That's all I ask."

"So. How about some answers to start making it up to me?" She growled, waiting for his response.

"In time, Heather. I promise. I'll tell you everything. Right now, let's focus on getting Shattermaster back." Seeing her glare at him, he quickly added "And Matt too!"

Not saying anything, she turned away to look over the docks, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Don't worry, Heather, we'll show Hiccup and Matt what two Berserkers can do together, right?"

Heather lost her breath. Berserker? She was a Dragon Rider! Or, at least considered herself one. Looking at the docks below, she pondered what he said. It was true. She was a Berserker. And now, that was clearer than ever with Dagur being alive. But what about her and the others? What about what Stoick told her? What about…Matt? Shaking her head, she quickly stood up, trying to shake the sudden panic attack that struck out of nowhere.

"Where're you going?" Dagur asked, staring at her as she walked off.

"I need…I need to talk to Hiccup. Just thought of something I need to tell him." She partially lied, briskly walking into the trees.

Shaking her head as if to clear her mind, she quickly found Hiccup finishing strapping his riding gear on. "Already changed?"

"Yeah, figured when we break out Matt and Shattermaster, they're going to know who we are. With, or without the disguises."

Nodding, Heather began to do the same, starting with unstrapping the Defender's arm guards first. "Hey, Hiccup. Can I ask you something?"

"Matt's going to be fine, Heather. Viggo's the kind of guy that won't just end him. Look at yourself. He kept you alive when Darien wanted to kill you right away."

"No. It's not that. I know we'll get him. It's…it's about me."

Shocked, Hiccup looked at her quizzically "What do you mean? Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." She replied "I guess I'm still shaken up about Dagur being here."

"Aren't you happy? Or at least relieved? I mean, he's your brother. He's alive! You have family now!"

"I felt like I had family before. With you, Astrid, Matt, and the others. Even Berk."

"You are considered family, Heather. Berk counts you as family, our Dragon Rider family too. You've always been since you started to live with us. That's the thing; even if I'm a Berkian, or you being a Berserker, Ukiah being a Crevite, or even Matt being…from his place, Utah. We all make up the Dragon Riders. It doesn't matter how we started, or where we came from; we all are a family. I'm not even going to tell you how Matt feels about you."

"Does that make Dagur a Dragon Rider too?" She asked, pulling the Defender's tunic off. Smoothing out her usual brown tunic, she reached for some of her armor strapped to Windshear's saddle.

Hiccup paused, looking at her with concern "Heather…do you want Dagur to be your brother?"

Heather sighed, shaking her head out of frustration "I thought I did. I even told Matt how bad I felt when we all thought he was dead. But now…" At that, she fitted her shoulder guards on, trying to get the words out.

"Now what?"

Securing her own armguards, she tested to make sure they wouldn't fall off. "I guess I don't want to lose what I have right now. You guys. Windshear. Matt. The loss of Dagur was made up since I had you all. For the first time since I lost…you know, my home, I finally felt like I had a family."

"Who said that you'd be giving up anything with him being back?"

"I don't know…it's…it's confusing." She replied quietly, walking up to Windshear and stroking her neck "I guess I don't want him to expect too much from me…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's not going to recruit you into his own team, and we're not going to give you up that easily. Especially if Matt has anything to say about it."

Finally, letting a small smile grow on her face, she nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Hiccup. As long as you know that I'm a Dragon Rider, then you have nothing to fear."

"I know. We all know that." He replied smiling at her.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Dagur shouted.

"Dagur? What's going on?"

"It's here! Shattermaster's ship is here!"

"Alright! Let's get ready!" He shouted, climbing on Toothless. "Teton, you ready boy?"

The Skrill growled angrily, his eyes starting to glow white.

"Alright, wait for us to start strafing the docks. As soon as they start moving the Gronckles, we'll swoop in and save them!" Dagur lauded, his hyper-active voice twitching with excitement "Then we will be more than able to stop Viggo and whatever he plans on doing here."

"Just focus on getting Shattermaster and the Gronckles free. As soon as I get Matt out, we'll be leaving. Got it?"

Heather nodded, climbing on Windshear. Letting Dagur climb on with her, she tensed up as he wrapped his arms around.

"Thanks, sis." He replied with a smile "Shattermaster and I, are in your debt."

"Let's just…let's just get your dragon back. Then we'll talk." She replied, launching into the air.

Watching them leave, Hiccup mounted on Toothless "Ready boy? We're going to need to be quick."

Growling, Toothless simply waited for their signal.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup thought of what Matt might be going through. If he was being tortured, or gods forbid, killed. He wasn't going to let anyone leave this island in one piece.

Grabbing Matt's brace, he stared at it and growled "Hold on, Matt. We're coming."

* * *

Viggo studied Matt's face. For someone that never really played Maces and Talons, he was doing well. So well that he was actually beating him. Granted, he wasn't really playing to win. He was playing to study him. He was playing so differently than others, that he was impressed. Matt was proving to be a lot more methodical than he anticipated.

With an expressionless face, Matt pulled back one of his long ships, being covered by two of his men along his island's shores.

"Why do you never move those two men?" Viggo asked, frowning at his move. He tried to bait him into taking his two remaining long ships, and then use the traitor to fumble Matt's offense.

"I'm not exposing myself to the traitor. And I'm not depending on it either." Matt replied "Should you move the traitor, I don't have to worry about my king. And the cost for one of my men and long ships for four of your men and a long ship was more than I needed to get an upper hand. You were impatient. No matter what you do, I have you outflanked; and more importantly, outmaneuvered."

"Perhaps…" At that, Viggo moved the traitor piece right in front of Matt's two men.

Matt then did something that he never expected. He moved his King onto a long ship.

"Retreating?"

"The Traitor can only attack the king, remember?" Matt replied, moving the King's ship alongside his third ship loaded with four men "But the king can attack everyone except the traitor. Even the opposing player's king."

Viggo watched as Matt unloaded his men on his island's shores. King and all. His blood began to boil, seeing that he actually played into the trap of using the Traitor. Instead of buying him time, it sped up his doom. Swallowing his anger, he masked his frustration by smiling and whispering "Very…original. It seems you've successfully landed your forces on my island."

"With no escape. Your two remaining ships are in the other sea, and if even if you invade my land, the end has begun for you. My king will take yours."

"Bravo, Matt, bravo. You beat me." At that, Viggo knocked down his king to vent his frustration "Your strategies were…unique."

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends now." He huffed sarcastically, sitting back in his seat "Now will you tell me why I'm so interesting to you?"

Letting a wide smile grow on his face, Viggo continued to mask his frustration. "Isn't it obvious? I figured you could have found out yourself. It's because it's you. You beat me. You have original ideas. Different ideas than Hiccup. And before you argue that you'll never betray your friends, at least know that I don't plan on including you with my men if you joined me. You'd be a leader. Ranked with me and my brother."

"Who would kill me the first chance he could. Regardless if I signed on with you."

"He is…quite angry with you. But he would learn to respect you. As I have grown myself."

Staring at Viggo, Matt let a wry smile slowly grow on his face. Scoffing at him, he began to laugh "Ahahahaha, heh, you know Viggo, I almost fell for it. You almost had me. For second there, I believed you actually had a little bit of a caring soul in you. But then I remembered the times you almost killed me, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. All in the name of profit and making money. Remember the Scourge of Odin you put on Astrid? You kill when it comes to money. You play on people to make them do what you need them to do." Gesturing to the Maces and Talons board, he scoffed "All this was for you to see how I think. How I react. I didn't win. You gave it to me when you moved the traitor piece. Instead of positioning your men, or using your long ships to attack, you folded your defenses by moving the traitor. Giving me the perfect time to attack you. You were…surprisingly impatient for a tactician. You even look mad."

Viggo stared at Matt, a vein in his neck bulging. Wanting to wipe the smug face off Matt, he whispered coldly "Whatever you want to think, Matt. Just know this though; that no matter what you tell yourself, or what you do, even if you win…" Taking the one piece that he took from Matt in their game, he held it up "There will always be losses you can't get back."

Frowning, Matt just stared at him.

Suddenly, a Hunter burst through door of the lodge, making both Matt and Viggo stare at him.

"A dragon! Attacking the docks! A Razorwhip!"

"Razorwhip? Heather…" Viggo growled, his eyes narrowing "I want them both alive!" Glaring at Matt, he growled "Perhaps this will be your first 'loss'."

"You touch her, then you lose any chance of cooperation from me." Matt growled, watching him walk out of the lodge.

"Then maybe you should take the offer!" He roared, glaring at him with burning eyes.

Matt recoiled back, shocked to hear Viggo actually yell. He never lost his cool. Let alone look as angry as he did.

Realizing what he did, Viggo took a deep breath, and slowly stood up. "Remember, Matt. Just like I manipulate Hiccup to manipulate yourself, I can hurt Heather to hurt you…" Turning to the two guards, he growled "Make sure he stays put." At that, he slammed the door.

Matt stared at his two guards. He had to get out. He knew Hiccup and Heather were buying him time and an opportunity to escape. Thinking, he had a small, wild, idea grow inside his head. Either he'd be out, or he'd wind up with headache. At his point, he was going to take his chances.

"Sup." He growled, glaring at them angrily.

Only grunting, one of the guards brandished his mace, silently threatening Matt to shut up.

"You know, if you really wanted me to not move around, you'd at least cuff my leg to the chair. At least my arm."

"Yeh don't shuddup and sit back down, we'll do more than just cuff ya'." The other guard snarled, letting his hand rest on his axe's handle.

"Really? You think Viggo would look at that kindly?" He asked, smirking at his guards "I mean, you were here for the entire conversation. You think he'd appreciate you beating me senseless when he's trying to win me over?"

The two guards glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond or threaten him.

Resting his hand on the back of his chair, he smiled as he replied "In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd be grateful if you showed me some hospitality. Since I've been dragged here, I haven't as much had a drink of water. Got something for me? I promise to mention that you two were very friendly."

Glancing back each other, the one holding the mace shrugged "It might help us get some reputation with Viggo…"

"I'll get his water. Make sure he stays put…" The second guard growled, turning around and walking to the door.

Matt smiled, though he subtly let his hand grip the chair. His opportunity was coming. A lot easier than he expected.

Just as the guard reached the door, a familiar scream began to emit from outside. Matt's heart began to beat faster as the scream grew louder.

"Uh…what?" He gasped, pressing his ear against the door.

…rrrreeeeEEEE!

A purple glow emitted from the cracks of the door frame, and even through the lock itself!

"Get back!" The first guard shouted.

Boom! The door rocketed off its hinges in a fiery explosion. The guard standing by the door was blown away, engulfed by the fire and wood shrapnel.

"What in Thor's name?!" The remaining guard shouted, covering himself with his shield.

Matt gripped the chair, clenching his eyes shut. Feeling the heat and wooden splinters pelt him, he swung the chair blindly in the upwards direction.

Crash! The chair smashed into the side of the guard's head, laying him out on the floor.

Breathing hard, he looked up to see Toothless barge in through the doorway, snarling angrily. "Hey, bud! I'm guessing you don't know how to knock, huh?"

Shocked to see no one else, he growled happily at Matt, to which he ran to and rubbed his head against him.

Hiccup followed shortly, wielding the Dragon Blade and ready to fight. Seeing Matt standing there, he instantly sprinted to him. "Matt! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup." He laughed, stroking Toothless' head "Let's get out of here. I'm going to kill you for not listening to me earlier!"

"Wait…how'd you escape? Weren't you locked up? Tied up?"

"I'll explain it all later. Let's just get out of here. I'm sure Heather can't keep all the Hunters busy by herself."

Shaking his head, Hiccup tossed Matt his brace, who promptly began to strap it on.

"So, is Heather waiting for us to fly out of here?" He asked, tightening the belts on the brace.

"Not really. She and Dagur are trying to get Shattermaster."

Matt's head snapped up, staring at Hiccup with widened eyes.

"So you know. Dagur's helping us. He's alive."

Matt stopped, his heart freezing in place. "…wait, say that again? Did you just say…he's alive? And here?!"

"I'll explain everything later, just like you. Right now, we need to help them get Shattermaster free! Come on!" At that, he leapt onto Toothless, bolting out of the lodge.

Confused, still not believing Hiccup, Matt sprinted after him "What do you mean Dagurs' here?!"

"Later, Matt! He and Heather are depending on us getting out of here and helping cover them!"

Huffing angrily, he limped after Hiccup and out the lodge. "Alright, fine! What's the plan then? I'm hoping you have one at least."

"First we get you on Teton. Then we go and break free all the Gronckles."

"Gronckles? What Gronckles?"

Before Hiccup could reply, a single Hunter roared as he leaped over a stack of crates. Swinging his shield, he struck Hiccup off Toothless, laying him on the ground.

"Gah! Oopph…that hurt…" He grunted, trying to get his breath back from the strike.

Matt dug into his pocket and pulled out the knife, glad that the Hunters didn't search him and take it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you…" The hunter growled, holding his sword over Hiccup. Glancing back at Toothless, who was growling angrily at him, he pressed the sword tip against Hiccup's chest. "Back off, you beast!"

"I'd think twice before you do something rash…" Matt growled "I think you're not actually aware of your situation."

"I think I do. Put down the knife and raise your hands up. Before I kill your brothe-agh!"

A large lightning bolt struck the Hunter in the back, launching him into another stack of crates. Teton then landed violently over Hiccup, protecting him from any other potential Hunters. Letting out an eerie screech, he finally stepped away from him and rushed over to Matt.

"Prompt as always." He laughed, rubbing Teton's head full of energy "You okay, Hiccup?"

"Urgh, yeah. I'm fine." He huffed, holding his stomach "Thanks, Teton."

Teton growled, rubbing against Matt and not really hearing Hiccup.

"Come on, we might need to buy Heather and Dagur some time."

"Right behind you." At that, he climbed up Teton and strapped himself in.

"Let's go!" Hiccup shouted, climbing on Toothless and launching into the air.

Doing the same, Matt scanned the sky, searching for Heather. Was Dagur really alive? How? Shaking his head, he decided that sooner or later, he'd get the answers he was needing.

* * *

"Look out!" Dagur cried out, hugging Heather tighter as Windshear rolled to dodge an arrow fired at them.

"Agh! There's too many of them! Security is too tight!" Heather cried out, flying away from the ship and out of range from the arrows "If they get to the dock…I'm not sure we can break their defenses!"

A half dozen archers lined themselves on the deck, arrow's notched and pulled back. The Gronckles were all lined out on the deck, chained together and ready to be unloaded. Shattermaster was in the rear, looking up at the Heather and Dagur with a worried expression.

"No! I can't let them keep Shattermaster!" Dagur cried out in a panicked frenzy.

"We're running out of time!" She argued "And that was the third time we were almost hit!"

"One more try. This time, fly over the ship." He begged "I have an idea. I'll take down the archers and then you and Windshear land on the deck to slice the chain! We'll get out in seconds!"

"How are you going to take down the Hunters? You don't have a weapon!"

"I don't?" He replied, snatching her axe and holding it up "Come on, sis! Fly me over the ship!"

"Ugh! Fine!" At that, she guided Windshear back towards the ship. As they neared the ship, she yelled "Let me get a little lower. I'll do a quick fly-by and then come back to help yo-"

"I'm coming, Shattermaster!" Dagur screamed, leaping off of Windshear's saddle.

Heather gaped as he fell high above the ship. Using her axe, he then sliced the main mast's sail, using it to slow his fall. Breathing in relief that he landed safely, she growled "If the Hunters don't kill you, I am going to."

Dagur quickly charged the six archers, who were still aiming at her. "Don't you dare even look at her!"

Shocked, they whirled around just in time to see Dagur plant a foot into one of the archers. Without missing a beat, he swung Heather's axe across another's chest, launching him back into the others. Snatching a small knife from the first hunter's boot, he hurled it at the last archer, plunging it into his chest.

"Oh, it feels so good! Reminds me of my youth!" He laughed, turning around to see the rest of the crew square up to him "I'm just here for my dragon! Give him back, and I'll leave in peace!"

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen…" A Hunter growled, charging him with a large battle-axe. The rest of the men began to surround Dagur, ensuring that he was trapped on the ship.

Letting a deranged smile grow on his face, Dagur stood up straight and asked "Did you forget that I'm not the only one attacking?"

Freezing, the Hunter whirled around just in time to see a bright, light blue explosion light up the deck.

Dagur shielding his face from the splinters. Looking up, he smiled as he saw Windshear standing over the Hunter and snarling at him. The men were all scattered, those that weren't killed were struggling to stand up.

"So, that went better than planned, yeah?" Dagur asked, smiling at Heather.

"Just get your dragon." She replied, letting a faint smile grow on her face. At that, Windshear slammed her tail down, slicing the chain. Gronckles all over the deck roared happily, seeing the tension in the chain slacken. Lifting off, they all began to fly away.

"Shattermaster!" Dagur yelled, running to the happy looking green Gronckle. Almost tackling him, he hugged his dragon in earnest, as if it were his last time seeing him.

Heather watched them with curiosity, seeing how much Dagur actually loved his dragon. Moved a little by the compassion, she then called out "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll meet up with Hiccup and Matt in the air."

"Right, let's go check up on our brothers are safe. After we make sure Gronckles are safe." He laughed, jumping on Shattermaster. Launching into the air, he began to follow the Gronckles that had left earlier.

"Come on, girl, let's make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble." Heather whispered, stroking Windshear's neck.

Growling, she slowly flew up and after Dagur. Focusing on the dragons ahead, she never heard the chain launcher behind, until it was too late.

"Wah, no!" Heather shouted, whirling around to see a chain wrap around Windshear's rear claws.

"Pull!" A Hunter roared, grabbing the chain and pulling back. Two other Hunters joined him, with another pulling the winch to lock the chain in place.

"Come on, girl! We can get out!" She shouted, urging Windshear to pull against the chain.

"Heather!" Dagur shouted, whirling around and realizing what was happening.

"Gah! No! Get back!" She shouted, knowing he'd be in the same position as her. Feeling Windshear slowly get pulled down, she glanced back behind her. Then, just like that, instantly felt relief.

"Keep that Gronckle and rider away!" The leader shouted "We're keeping a dragon, regardless of what they may have done to our ship."

"Sup, punk? Mind if I lend a hand?"

The Hunter whirled around to see a Skrill hovering behind him and his men. With white eyes, it reared its head back with lightning emitting from its mouth. Swinging its head around, it threw a ball of lighting, smashing into the group of Hunters and the winch itself.

Windshear felt the chain slacken, to which she instantly rocketed away from the burning ship.

Heather whirled around to see Matt and Hiccup glide alongside, with Matt smiling at her. "Gotta admit, that was too much of a distraction. You didn't need to let yourself get caught to buy me and Hiccup time to get away."

Before Heather could reply, Dagur quickly flew in-between them "Matt! You're okay!"

Staring at Dagur, he could barely shake his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe it. You…your alive!"

"I am! And with Shattermaster!"

"Listen, I know we have hundreds of questions and thoughts, but let's get out of here first. At least make sure the Gronckles are going to be okay." Hiccup called out, flying above Matt.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that." Heather huffed, breathing a sigh of relief. Butting back in-between Matt and Dagur, she smiled at him and whispered "I'm glad you're okay…I'm sorry that you were the one captured when we got split up."

"I'm fine, Heather. I just can't wait to hear this story." He replied, gesturing to Dagur "But in the meantime, it's good to be back…" Looking up at Hiccup, he then called out "Hey, I need to talk to you when we get back to Mala's place. Just you and me, Hiccup."

"Sounds good, Matt."

Looking ahead, his face darkened as he let his thoughts run through his head. It was a talk that Hiccup was sure not to be expecting, but needed to be brought up. "No, Hiccup. I don't think it's going to be good…" He whispered, focusing on herding the Gronckles.

* * *

 **Welp, I'm back! During my vacation, I was able to finish at least two and a half chapter! Woot! I'll post the next one ASAP, after I do some quick grammar checks and such. As per usual, hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12: King Bruvos

_**Chapter Twelve: King Bruvos**_

* * *

"My chief. King Bruvos' ship has been reported to have arrived. He's coming as scheduled."

Zekir faintly nodded, not looking up from his map. Since his decision to invade Berk for the sake of killing Bruvos, and finding Matt, he spent the last week studying Berk's layout and the history of Strogg's failure to destroy the small island. And for the first time, he consented that his father had no advantage during the invasion of Berk. The cliff plagued island only had a handful of potential landings for an army.

"What would you like me to do?" The captain asked.

"Prepare to escort Bruvos to our dining hall, captain. I'll have to make myself look presentable I guess…" He groaned, finally tearing his eyes from the map. Looking over himself, he assumed that his battered, worn iron armor shouldn't be worn to a 'diplomatic' meeting and dinner with another ruler. His advisor, Knut, would have a fit for an entire month if he did.

"Yes, my chief." The captain replied, lightly bowing and walking out of his room. As he opened the door, he looked surprised. "Uh…Chief Zekir, you have a visitor."

Zekir huffed in annoyance. He usually had 'visitors' meet with Ugo or Knut. Not him directly. "Who could possibly be visiting me? How did they get-"

The captain stepped aside, revealing Darien leaning against a crutch.

"Darien!"

Smiling, she flashed a wink at him as she limped in. Stopping in front of him, she tried to run her hand through her mangled hair, still a mess after weeks of lying in bed. She was wearing her Hunter boots and leather work pants, though she had an improvised tank top; made by Zekir's personal tailor. Given that he ordered that her clothes be remade so that she'd have something nice to wear while healing. Her arms and body still looked like they were brusied and still a little swollen, with the left arm wrapped in linen. Regardless, what was amazing, was that some skin was visible! Burn free! She was indeed healing at a fast rate!

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she teased "I'm sorry, chief. I didn't mean to bug you. I just assumed that since you let me live here, I could come talk to you. Do I need to talk to Ugo or Knut before I can say hi?"

"You're walking!" He cried out, running to her, staring at her in disbelief. "You're out of the bandages!"

Thanking the captain, Darien let Zekir guide her to a plush chair. "Yeah, those healers came earlier this morning. The fish scales actually helped. The burns might be gone, but I still feel like I just got out of a fight. Though all in all, I feel pretty good. At least feeling something else other than pain."

"This is great! Had I known, I'd have been with you all day!"

"You're a chief of a large village. You don't have time to worry about me." She replied with a smile. Relishing in the ability to be able to move, she whispered "It feels so good to stretch my legs. I felt so weak when I started."

"And you're only going to get stronger…"

"Give me time. And a decent meal." She teased, lightly hitting him in the shins with her crutch.

"Well, if that's what you need, I'm actually having a special dinner being prepared that I'd like you to be part of."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

"I'm having another ruler of a nearby kingdom visit me to talk about some…diplomatic issues between our kingdoms. He's supposed to be an ally, but he's been very resistant to our agreements."

"It sounds like I should stay out of it. I may be a leader in the Hunters, but I'm not very diplomatic or good with settling disputes. That was Viggo's specialty."

"He never settled disputes. Don't be blinded by his personality, he only created them so he could benefit in some way." Zekir huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the subject of Viggo. "No, this isn't a complicated issue that I'm trying to resolve. I'm not planning on maintaining this alliance. In fact, I think you and Banshee would be very helpful to me."

Intrigued, Darien asked "How would we be helpful?"

"I need you to possibly do some convincing for me. You'd be better than I ever could be." He replied with an evil smile growing on his face. Helping her onto her feet, he began to guide her out of the room. "Come, I was going to change, but I think I won't. Let's get you cleaned up a bit. That way I'll have time to tell you what I'm thinking, and we'll see if you and Banshee can't help me."

"For all you've done for helping me recover, I'll be more than happy to help. Tell me what you need us to do."

* * *

Lydia gaped at the size of the village as she mindlessly followed her dad. She's heard tales about the size of Thariin, but she never really could picture it in her head. Even though she lived in a kingdom herself, it was noticeably smaller than what Thariin was. The market alone was a sight! Set next to the docks, it was shaped like a horseshoe that wrapped around the natural bay. It was separated into two sections. A lower market, set right next to the water, consisted of what looked like locals. Butchers, blacksmiths, farmers, even some bakeries! The upper market, set on a platform that mirrored the lower market, just raised up. And it looked like it was made up more of traders and travelers, rather than locals.

Shaking her head to snap out of her trance, she nervously checked her gauntlets for the fifth time since she left their ship. She couldn't help but be anxious. Not only for being in Thariin, but also to be on her first real trip away from Gorthurk. Smiling to herself, she kept on tapping the metal, engraved plates secured to her gauntlets. The engravings were made of the highest craftsmanship; but the real value was the metal itself. Made out of a tougher metal than iron, the steel plates showed the royalty that she had. Her armor was also steel, being overlaid on a thick, blue-dyed leather tunic. It was both decorative and practical, given they were walking into the castle of the kingdom that was considered…unfriendly. She instinctively reached for her two-handed axe strapped to her back, making sure it was in such a place to be able to use if needed. Her dark blonde hair was almost amplified with her armor. Tied up in ponytail, it almost amplified her youthful look.

"Keep up, Lydia, I don't want to stay here longer than we need to."

Picking up her pace, she quickly followed her dad, Bruvos, King of Gorthurk. While being a princess had its occasional perks, she secretly loathed the position. She'd rather have the title of soldier, or adventurer! Anything that involved something exciting. But she couldn't. Her dad or mom wouldn't let her, nor would her lifestyle permit. Hence, why she hated being called a princess. It kept her back from doing what she wanted. Her armor was only recently made for her, since she was being summoned to Thariin, along with her dad and brother. Her dad wanted her protected as much as she could; and since she first strapped her new gear on, she couldn't help but taste the call of setting out and exploring the world.

Sighing at the dream of being an adventurer, she jogged next to her dad. His armor was actually the inspiration for hers. Simple steel plates on his leather gauntlets, though he had a heavier chest plate than she did. The main difference between his and her armor, was that his armor was trimmed with gold, stating that he was the King of Gorthurk. Though his hair was greying, it still had a hint of blonde, though it looked white with age and stress of being king. He wore a thick, trimmed beard, adding to his worn look as a quiet leader. He had but a simple sword strapped to his waist, which was a rare event for him to wear a weapon; signifying the gravity of their current situation.

Glancing over to her brother, Auger, she quietly observed his equipment. His armor was a lot different than hers or their father's. He was clad in a silver colored, full metal plate body, with long, leather straps hanging from his waist down past his knees. His arms were also clad in silver plate gauntlets. It made him look like a warlord to accurately describe him. In all honestly, she considered his armor to be impractical. Why would anyone wear such heavy gear to walk around in? Even their father questioned him when he had it crafted. He simply replied that it was what he thought was best for him. And who was to argue? Since he realized the danger Thariin was to their own home, he spent most of his days with his dad, learning how to rule and to fight. Which he got pretty good with a sword. The armor was exactly what he needed, should he have to fight. Though he had blonde hair, including a thin beard, he rarely smiled. Bruvos even joked that he was born with a scowl, never smiling even during the happiest of times.

His appearance was a loud way to show how different he was from her. Though they loved each other, they had their fair share of differences. Where she craved adventure and to see the world, he strove to become a powerful and wise ruler. She was light hearted and naturally curious, while he was even more reserved than their dad.

As they continued to be escorted by the Thariin captain that met them at the docks, she could hear Auger whisper to her dad. Edging closer, she tuned into their conversation.

"Father…this isn't wise. We should have left one of us at Gorthurk. Or at least the ship."

Turning to his son, Auger, Bruvos quietly replied "I know. But if Chief Zekir really intends to let us disband this alliance, then we must do as he asked. We all have to come to discuss the issue with him."

"But we saw his men preparing for war back at the docks! Did you not see his warships being loaded? We're walking right into a trap!"

"I'm aware that he's preparing for a fight. However, Zekir is nothing like Strogg. He still values honor. If he was really preparing to fight us, he'd challenge me; instead of asking to discuss our pact."

Huffing in frustration, Auger growled "Fine, if you say so. I get why he'd ask me to come. But why Lydia? She doesn't even help govern our people! He didn't even ask mom to come!"

Lydia flared up angrily at the subject. Even though he was right, she didn't like being called out like that.

"She's part of our family, Auger. She can potentially rule our kingdom if something happens to both of us. Your mother can't lead our people, even if she wanted to. Aside from that, Lydia's not a little girl anymore. She deserves to see the world like you."

Sighing, Auger shook his head as he looked to see Lydia listening to them.

Quickly turning away to take her mind off the recent conversation she overheard, she saw Thariin's massive dragon arena, right next to the Keep. "Wow! That arena is huge! Look at the seats! Do you think they fill all of them?"

"Eyes up, Lydia! We're not visiting for the sights." Auger snapped.

Lydia glared at him, sticking out her bottom lip. "I can at least comment on things we pass by, can't I?"

"Auger, don't be hard on her. She's never been here before; but he's right Lydia, we need to focus. This isn't a friendly place." Bruvos counseled, continuing up the path towards the Keep.

"Fine…" She huffed, rolling her eyes at Auger. For being only two years older than her, being twenty, he was harder on her than their dad.

As the party finally arrived to the monolith's doors, a large man stood there ready to welcome them. To Lydia, she was still gaping at the size of the Keep. Being up and close to it, brought a whole new perspective to how big it actually was.

"Welcome to Thariin, King Bruvos." The man greeted, bowing to him as they arrived "I'm glad you were able to come on such short notice."

"Yes…it was unexpected." Bruvos replied, stopping in front of the man "But I am anxious to visit with Zekir, Ugo."

Ugo nodded, turning to Auger and Lydia. "Greetings to you as well, Prince Auger and Princess Lydia. I hope the trip was fair for you as well."

"It was...uh…sir…Ugo. We had a strong wind at our backs." Lydia replied cordially, trying to stifle the contempt for being directed as princess.

Auger glared at her, wishing she hadn't said anything. Sighing, he added "It was as you said, fair. However, we couldn't help but notice your men preparing your ships. Anything special planned?"

"I'll let Chief Zekir tell you. Be assured, it doesn't involve Gorthurk." Ugo replied, letting a shrewd smile grow on his face.

Frowning, Auger could only nod, not liking the tone.

"Lead the way, Ugo. I don't want to keep Zekir waiting any longer." Bruvos cut in, taking over the conversation.

Ugo bowed, turning to lead them into the Keep. "This way."

Lydia followed her brother and dad. Staring at the mounted trophies and decorated shields, she couldn't believe the size of the building. The halls were massive, as were the doors leading to individual rooms. The farther they went, she began to think if she'd ever be able to find her way out by herself. As simple as the Keep looked on the outside, it was a maze inside.

"Here we are." Ugo announced, opening two double wide doors.

Lydia gasped at the size of the room. A large, rectangular table was littered with food, candles, and multiple pitchers of wine. Even in her positon as 'princess', she never experienced this kind of luxury. At least at this magnitude.

"Hmm…Zekir was supposed be here already…" Ugo huffed in annoyance. "Take your seats, I'll be right back."

Watching Ugo march out of the room, Bruvos cautioned his kids "Only eat and drink the things Chief Zekir eats. Understand?"

Auger nodded, knowing the reason. Lydia also nodded, though not really out of understanding why. She didn't want to ask too many questions, given this was really the first trip that she was able to come on. Not that her dad had much of a choice. She just assumed her dad told her not to help herself to the food was in case Zekir poisoned any of it. Which made sense."

"Lydia, sit over there. Auger, you sit on the other side. Spread yourselves out."

Surprised at the tactics it took to just enjoy a dinner, she obeyed her father. Taking a seat at the center of the table, she watched Auger sit across from her, and her dad place himself at the end.

"Ah, King Bruvos. Apologies for my tardiness."

Lydia turned to see a young man walk through another set of doors. Who was this kid? Was this Zekir? She heard that he was young, but she didn't expect him to be Auger's age.

"I had last minute events take place, and had to tend to them. So please forgive me not wearing my best clothes."

"No worries, Chief Zekir. I understand the responsibilities of maintaining a village." Bruvos replied, watching him stop at the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a guest to join us."

Auger glanced at his dad, concerned with the idea of a 'guest' joining them.

"We're your guests. You can invite anyone you want…" Bruvos replied, though he tensed up as he replied as cordially as he could.

Lydia watched as a stranger limped into view. Leaning on a crutch, the girl looked horribly burnt on one arm, though all over where her skin was visible looked like she was burned at one point in her life. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, similar to her own.

"King Bruvos, Prince Auger, Princess Lydia, this is Darien; Chief Lieutenant of the North Sea Dragon Hunters."

"Dragon Hunters? North Sea? That's quite a distance." Auger commented, sitting back in his seat.

"It was a…trip coming here." Darien admitted, limping towards her seat, being next to Zekir "But the weather's warmer here, so I can't complain too much about the time."

Lydia watched Zekir help Darien sit, just as a blue glow appeared out of the corner of her eye. Double taking what she saw, she leaped out of her chair screaming "Agh! What is that?!"

A loud growl sounded from the doorway, revealing a blue glowing dragon walk in. Glaring at Lydia, it hissed, unsure about the three strangers.

Auger instantly stood up, drawing his sword.

"Sit down, Prince Auger. The dragon is not a threat. So long as Darien isn't in danger." Zekir replied loudly, ensuring Darien was comfortable.

"Banshee, down. Come sit by me." She called out, snapping her fingers and pointing next to her.

"What in the gods' names is that dragon?!" Bruvos shouted, also standing up in his seat.

"This is a Flightmare." Darien began to explain, letting him lay down next to her "A dragon I trained and ride."

"You ride dragons?" Lydia gasped, staring at her in disbelief. "You ride that dragon?!"

"I do. Er-I mean I did. Not since...I was injured." She replied sadly, stroking Banshee's head "Since then, I've been recovering the last month and a half. With a long road still ahead."

"May I ask what happened to you?" Bruvos asked, still not easy with the dragon being in the same room.

"She was injured. Wounded during a fight. It's actually the main reason I wanted to talk to you." Zekir answered. Gesturing for him to sit down, he reaffirmed "Please, sit down. The dragon has no ill-intentions towards you."

Reluctantly, and very hesitantly, the three sat down in their seats. "How did you calm such a beast? How did you get it to obey you?" Bruvos asked, watching the dragon rub its head against Darien.

"I earned his trust." Darien replied simply, looking up from Banshee. "I'd like to say I did it on my own, but I had a little help from a…prisoner."

"Being…who?" Auger asked, studying Darien to get an idea of what she was like.

"Dragon Riders. From an island called Berk. The girl we had as a prisoner was one of their key leaders. We forced her to teach me."

"We, being the Dragon Hunters?"

"Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, and their men. So, yes. The Dragon Hunters. And at the time, Strogg the Stone." She answered, smiling at Bruvos.

"Does that mean you two have been allies for some time then?" Auger quizzed.

"Not really, no. And we're not exactly allies now." She replied, looking at Zekir with a smirk "Strogg wasn't friendly with us. And Zekir is simply a customer. He's buying our dragons."

"Why are you here then? Did you deliver a couple of dragons?" Bruvos asked, looking at her in earnest.

Zekir gently rested his hand on Darien's shoulder. "I'll take over from here, Darien. Help yourself to whatever you want."

Smiling, Darien reached for a plate of chicken, setting it next to Banshee and herself.

"You see, Bruvos, the reason for her injury, is the exact reason I wanted to visit with you. I understand that you want to be completely independent from me and my kingdom."

"Yes, you knew that the moment our forest burned down by 'mysterious' circumstances." Bruvos growled.

"Unfortunate that it was a dry season. A single lightning strike was all that was needed to doom your timber supply." Zekir replied with an uncaring shrug. Pouring himself a goblet of wine, he gestured to his guests to do the same. "I haven't poisoned anything, if that's what you're worried about. If I really wanted to kill you, I'd have used one of my swords. And in front of your people."

Frowning, Bruvos reluctantly dished himself up some of the food, with Lydia and Auger doing the same, though a lot slower.

"I'm offering you a way out of our pact. Without repercussions."

"At what price?"

"I need your men and ships to help me invade the island Berk. The Dragon Riders pose a large threat to me and my trade agreement with the Hunters. You help me smash this threat, I'll not only give you three shipments of wood, I'll help replant a quarter of your forest. Then, we go and live life as if we never had an agreement between us."

Bruvos narrowed his eyes. Glancing at Lydia, who was busy pouring herself a drink as well from the same jug that Zekir had, he whispered "Sounds too good to be true."

"Aye, I didn't say it was going to be easy. But I'm willing to drop our 'alliance' if you do this one thing with me." Zekir replied, noticing Lydia eying a bowl of fruit. Pushing the bowl to her, he then asked "Any questions? Concerns?"

"Plenty of concerns. And about a hundred questions." Bruvos growled, pushing his plate away and leaning on his elbows. "Does Berk pose that much of threat to your trade, that you need me and my army? It seems a bit…excessive for a small island."

"It does. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Berk was the place that my father, Strogg, invaded five years ago. He outnumbered the island's men and ships three to one. But he still lost. Because of their Dragon Riders."

"What makes you think you'll have a different outcome than your father?"

"Because I'm not him. He sacrificed his fleet and men to get a foothold on the island. A foothold that nearly cost him and his remaining men's lives. I don't plan on doing the same thing he did."

"Hmmm…" He growled, narrowing his eyes at Zekir.

"Before we go into details, please, enjoy this meal. I don't want to talk on empty stomachs."

Lydia glanced over at Darien, seeing her feed Banshee a chicken leg. With the awkward silence seeming to eat her nerves, and her burning desire to know more about the mysterious girl, she asked "How long have you been riding your dragon?"

Darien smiled, not taking her eyes off Banshee. "A couple of months now. Though I haven't been able to ride for a bit now…"

"What happened? Are your…burns part of the accident you had? I can see you're…missing a finger. Was that also from your injury?"

Darien's smile grew larger. Almost…deranged. Looking up at Lydia, she explained "The finger was a separate incident. And it wasn't really an accident. It was a price I paid."

Intrigued, Lydia shifted herself to look at Darien with interest "Price? For what? What would require a finger?"

"What else? A dragon. Banshee took my finger from me."

Lydia's eyes widened as she watched Darien stroke Banshee's head, who growled softly, almost like a cat's purr.

"You see, dragons require a…sign, a token; so that they know they can trust you. Sometimes an action is enough to satisfy them, sometimes they require…a little bit more. When Banshee and I first met, he was imprisoned by my superiors. As you can imagine, he wasn't very happy to see me. However, I earned his trust by freeing him from his shackles and cage. And let him rip apart the men that guarded and teased him."

Lydia swallowed, realizing that Darien wasn't exactly a kind person.

"During his frenzy on his tormentors, he took my ring finger." Holding up her left hand to show everyone at the table, she smiled as she stared at the gap between fingers, sending chills down Lydia's back. "At first I thought that it was him getting caught up in the moment, but now I realize that he simply wanted me to put some blood into our bond. In a sense, I consider it as an engagement between us two. And I see nothing more suiting than giving up my left ring finger to explain the significance of our bond."

Auger then spoke up, seeing Lydia getting uncomfortable with the subject she brought up. "And those burns are related to your recent injury you mentioned?"

"They are. And man, if it hasn't been something to recover from. I've only been able to walk around today. And I was injured a month and a half ago. Since I lost a duel, I've been laid up in bed." Looking at the remaining bandages, she growled "I wasn't just burned; I was struck with a lightning bolt."

"A lightning bolt? That's not what I was expecting to here." Auger challenged the claim, slowly helping himself to some fish, but not taking his eyes off the Dragon Hunter. He couldn't tell what her intentions were. Or her purpose. And it was bugging him.

"It's the truth. But it wasn't just a random lightning bolt. It was deliberate. It was aimed at me."

Auger stared at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her to explain.

"It was from another Dragon Rider. He challenged me after I…did some things that upset him."

"A…person? A person fired a lightning bolt at you." Auger repeated with a hint of scoff in his voice.

"Auger. Enough." Bruvos growled, glaring at his son. Turning to Darien, he followed up with "What was this Rider's name? And how did he hit you with lightning?"

Cutting Darien off, Zekir growled with a dark face. "His name's Matthew Haddock. The brother to the first Dragon Rider, Hiccup Haddock."

"To be honest, I'm sure he thinks I'm dead. Honestly, I should be." Darien added, looking over at Auger with a scowl. "He rides a Skrill, a dragon that controls and uses lightning. I even saw it ride a lightning bolt away! I…severely underestimated Matt and his original Skrill."

"Original Skrill?" Bruvos repeated, confused at what she meant.

"He trained two dragons to be his. Both being Skrills. I beat him once on one, being his newest. But it was a different fight when he rode his first Skrill, Wasatch." Gritting her teeth, she whispered in a cold voice "I never stood a chance…"

"And you want us to help you fight…those monsters?" Auger cried out, glaring at Zekir with contempt "Dragons that control lightning?! That's like trying to fight Thor himself!"

"He's not invincible. Matt and his dragons have almost been killed before. But the Skrills are the least of your worries." Zekir replied in a casual manner "It's his brother and his dragon that you should be concerned about."

"And why is that?"

"He rides the very representative of lightning and death itself. A Night Fury."

The three guests gasped, not believing what they were hearing. A Night Fury? An actual live Night Fury?!

Lydia screamed inside her head. Not out of fear, but out of fascination. A real-life Night Fury?! Being rode by someone?! It sounded incredible!

"Though not invincible, it's as deadly as the tales and stories say it is. Almost invisible at night, faster than the eye can blink, and just as ruthless as you'd expect with fighting."

Bruvos stared at Zekir. He had no idea what to think. Though intrigued by the possibility of seeing Dragon Riders, he couldn't help but feel that Zekir was holding something back from him.

"You see, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders aren't just dragon sympathizers…" Darien began to say, wincing as she sat up straight. "They fight those that use dragons for any other purpose, other than letting them be free. Hence, why the Grimborns, my superiors, are at war with them currently."

Zekir then added "And after they finish their fight with the Grimborns, they'll move on to me and Thariin. Which means they'll move towards Gorthurk."

Bruvos narrowed his eyes at Zekir. That made up his mind. The thought of the Riders attacking his home was the final straw with his decision. "If this Berk is such a threat, and will come after you and potentially me, then I'd rather stay and prepare my people to receive these Dragon Riders. Not go after and fight them on their turf."

"Sometimes a good defense, is a strong offense." Zekir growled, seeing that Bruvos wasn't on board. He needed him to help 'fight' Berk. He had to end him without it being his fault. If Auger survived the invasion, he knew that he'd be too proud to let it go. He'd challenge Zekir to a duel, which would be exactly what he'd want. "Think of this, Bruvos. Why let war come to our borders, when we can take it to them? Let them deal with the aftermath and destruction. Don't let our people suffer the wake of war."

"And leave our homes defenseless? If we fail like your father did, then what's stopping Berk from marching through our villages?" Bruvos snapped back. "As much as I'd like to end our trade agreement, I won't help you attack Berk. I can't risk the safety of my people to help you protect your trade route."

"It won't be just you and Zekir." Darien quickly piped in, making everyone turn to face her. "The Grimborns and their men, my men, will be there helping fight. The Riders are dangerous, but they can't be everywhere at the same time. While my men and I keep them busy, Berk won't have its advantage of having Dragon Riders help defend it."

"And yet, you haven't been able to stomp them out by yourselves." Bruvos growled "No, I stand by what I said: I won't jeopardize my people's, or village's safety for the sake of 'preventative' measures."

Zekir glared at Bruvos, knowing that arguing would be pointless. Shaking his head, he leaned over and whispered something to Darien.

Lydia glanced between her dad and Thariin's ruler. Being her first 'diplomatic' trip, she didn't know what to think of the battle of words. Honestly, she thought that Zekir was a bit too passionate about bringing her dad into battling Berk. It was a bit unsettling.

"Very well, let's see if you value your daughter's life over your village's safety." Zekir growled, sitting back in his seat.

"Banshee!" Darien shouted, pointing straight at Lydia.

Lydia gasped as she watched the glowing dragon spray a wave of mist, washing over her. "Agghh….errhg…" She grunted, trying to reach for her axe. Feeling her body freeze in place, she just sat there with wide eyes. What happened?! Why couldn't she move?

"Lydia!" Bruvos roared, leaping to his feet and knocking his chair over. Auger did the same, drawing his sword at the same time.

"Now, think carefully…" Zekir whispered, drawing a sword strapped to the back of his seat. "You and your son may be able to end me; perhaps even Darien and Banshee too…" Standing up slowly, he gestured Darien to move. "But will you be fast enough to stop Darien and Banshee killing Lydia?"

Bruvos and Auger stared at her, unmoving in her chair. The only thing she could move were her eyes, darting back and forth between her dad and Auger.

"What did you do to her?!" Bruvos roared, slowly drawing his sword.

"She's paralyzed. Temporarily." Darien grunted, using her crutch to help her up. Walking Banshee next to her frozen prisoner, she growled, "Given how direct that hit was, she'll be free in a half hour. Give or take a few minutes."

"You bastard!" Auger roared, glaring at Zekir with bulging eyes "I knew this was a trick!"

"Well, I am a bastard son." He chuckled, smirking at Auger. Turning to Bruvos, he then growled "And it wasn't a trick. I tried to let you choose to help me. So, with this extra price on the line, what'll it be? Will you help me?"

"If I do, then I want Lydia back right now!" Bruvos barked, his eyes like knives.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not how this works. You bring your forces here within a week, help me conquer Berk and the Dragon Riders, and then I'll end our trade agreement; with the bonus of giving Lydia back." Walking over next to Darien, he leveled his sword at Lydia's throat "Or should I end her right now? My men are ready to march on your land. Are yours ready to receive them?"

Bruvos stared at Zekir with such intensity, that Darien and Auger could feel the hate emitting from him. With a cold voice, he whispered "You have me and my men. We'll be back within the week."

"Good, we'll be ready to sail as soon as you arrive. Oh, and Auger has to come too. I don't trust you leaving a ruler while I'm away."

"Be warned, Zekir the Black Heart. If you hurt her in any way; if one hair on her head is removed, I won't care what the consequences will be. I'll destroy you and your home. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"You need not to worry!" Zekir replied with a teasing in his voice "She'll be treated like the royalty she is. Only the finest of irons for her. Again, I didn't want to do this to begin with, but you left me no choice. I need you and your men to help me."

"I'm sure you do…" Bruvos growled. Turning to Lydia, he whispered "Lydia, whatever happens, I love you. I'm sorry I let this happen…I hope you can forgive me…"

Lydia couldn't even blink to acknowledge him. She didn't blame her dad or Auger for what happened. Honestly, her head was still trying to wrap around what did happen! Did she really become a prisoner that fast? Was this really happening?

"…come, Auger. We need to leave if we're to return within a week." Bruvos growled quietly, giving Zekir one last hate filled glare. Whirling around, he marched out of the dining room, with Auger close behind.

"It's not just my dad you'll have to worry about." He called out, stopping at the doorway "You so much as scratch her, I'll personally end you myself. You're not the only one that's lived with a sword in hand."

"Perhaps we should spar with each other." Zekir lauded over him. "The trip to Berk is a long journey. We'll have plenty of opportunities."

Glaring at Zekir, Auger reluctantly turned and disappeared from view, leaving his sister behind with her captors.

"Well, that was more eventful than I was thinking it was going to be." Darien replied with a smile "Glad I was able to help."

Zekir let a broad smile grow on his face. "You were the reason why it happened. You were more than just help."

"….rrggmmmm…" Lydia groaned, still straining her muscles. She couldn't believe it! She was actually frozen! Nothing she could do was helping!

"Here, let Banshee carry her to…where?" Darien asked, guiding Banshee next to Lydia.

"The prisons. I promised only the finest irons for her. She is a princess after all." He teased. "Come, we need to let you rest. You just started walking again."

"I'm fine. I've been craving walking around for a while." She laughed, smiling at him "Besides, it was good to practice capturing someone. Was worried I'd be getting rusty. Granted, it was Banshee that did it for us."

Banshee cooed as she stroked his head. He was happy that she was getting better, and was more than willing to do whatever she asked.

Lydia helplessly watched Zekir pick her up and set her on Banshee's back. Confused at what was going on, she knew she could only wait until the paralysis wore off; and then, start an unexpected 'adventure' as a captive. "I think…I think I'm going to miss being a princess…" She thought to herself, as she was carried into a dark hallway.

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP, though that might be on hold until the end of the week. We'll see I guess. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Friends Once Upon a Time

_**Chapter Thirteen: Friends Once Upon a Time…**_

* * *

Sitting on the beach of the Defender's island, Matt and Hiccup were letting their legs dangle as they watched the sun sink into the horizon. The orange and red colors danced off the calm waters, creating a painting in their minds.

"Man…I could have been looking at very different scenery if you and Heather hadn't busted me out."

"Glad we were able to get you. When Dagur told us Viggo had you, I…I felt sick."

"Sicker than when you realized I was captured because of you?"

Hiccup frowned, turning to Matt. His face was resolute and solemn, not sorry for bringing up the subject. "No. I guess not. I should have listened to you, Matt. It was dumb of me to think that I wouldn't be recognized…"

"You're lucky that Viggo only wanted to talk to me. He didn't care how I was found, or about the 'Defenders' I was with. The captain never told him that he recognized you."

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky."

The two continued to sit in silence, hearing music being played in the background. Mala and her people were celebrating Snotlout's miraculous passing's of The Trials. As such, a ceremony was proceeding in his honor and to prepare him for his final trial. Whatever it may be.

"So…what did Viggo tell you?" Hiccup asked, uneasy with the tense feeling forming between the two.

"He was offering me a position to work with him. That's all he talked to me about." He whispered, not even bothering to look at him "He wants to kill you personally. You've made his life hell. Then he played me in a game of Maces and Talons, which I beat him."

"You beat him in his favorite game?" He gasped, shocked at the news "And he really thinks you'll join him?"

"The game was him blowing smoke in my face. Trying to stroke my ego. I know I didn't really win." He replied. Finally looking at Hiccup, he whispered coldly "And he does think I'll join him. His argument is how many times you've failed me, and brought up all the points of how I suffered from you. Which were all true."

Hiccup stared at him, now realizing what Matt was angry about. Silently wishing he took Astrid's warning a little more serious, he immediately tried to rectify the situation. "Look, Matt. I'm sorry. With what's happene-"

"You see, Hiccup, I don't think you're being entirely honest. At least I'm not convinced. Not once have you actually listened to me. I warned you about the leg at the Northern Markets. I warned you about sneaking around Mala's island. Both times I've been held captive, one of those times Heather and Astrid were included! Hell, Heather was almost captured when they freed the Gronckles! Which further argues my point. What did Heather and Astrid suggest when we had those bounties placed on us? Exactly what we should have done! I went along with you because I trusted your judgement, which continues to drive my point farther!" Glaring at him, he growled "So what is it going to take for you to listen to me, or anyone? Just once!"

"You're right! I was wrong! I wasn't trying to get you or anyone hurt!"

"Yet, almost every time you come up with a plan, that's exactly what happens! Remember how we first met Ryker? That was your idea to put Fishlegs on the ship to begin with. Oh, my personal favorite, when Strogg kidnapped Astrid. You remember what happened to me?"

"Matt!" Hiccup cried out, feeling like something shot through his heart. "I'm sorry! I messed up! I…"

"So what's it going to take? What's it going to take for me to actually be credible? Where you're willing to try my ideas?"

Hiccup finally had it. Narrowing his eyes, he growled "Your ideas? Ideas that don't include you going out and being a hero? Getting hurt by yourself?"

Matt glared back at him, feeling his blood pump through his veins.

"Let's recall what happened when we did go with your ideas. I remember when you first came back here, we decided to raid Dagur's dragon prison. You said that you'd be fine by yourself, and that you'd have no problem handling the defenses set up there. What happened during that raid?"

Matt's eyes narrowed as he tried to stare Hiccup down in defiance.

"Your back got punctured. You were laid up for a while, and almost died. Does that sound familiar? Or when you got yourself captured by Dagur when you were trying to free me and Heather. Or what happened recently? When Viggo took the Eruptadon to Dragons Edge? I let you go scout ahead, telling you not to attack them, and what did you do? You attacked them! You're the one that got Teton hurt! Oh! And who can forget this! Remember how I was trying to convince you from hating Heather when you first came here?"

"Stop right there! She and I have nothing to do wit-"

"Oh, and Astrid did?!" He snapped back, glaring at him "You brought them up!"

"Yes, because they were in danger! How Heather and I feel about each other has nothing to do with our failures! It's her safety and life that was affected by your ideas! Not our feelings towards each other! Like when you decided to not tell Stoick about the bounty on us! She got pulled into our mess!"

"My point that I was making, is that your ideas aren't perfect either! Neither do they end how you plan 'em anyways! I always try to do what's best for us at the moment, and for the long term! That's why I didn't want to just leave Mala when we were held prisoner by her!"

"Which luck turned for our favor! We still failed her, remember? I was lucky enough to be 'king' and pardon ourselves!"

Hiccup let out a scoff of frustration. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed the sand off of him. "I can see where this conversation is heading. When you actually have something constructive to say, I'll be ready to listen."

"No you won't. You never listen to me." Matt spat back with venom in his voice, returning his gaze to the ocean.

Hiccup gave him one last hate filled glare, desperately thinking of something else to dig at him. Scoffing a second time, he marched away as he growled "At least what happened to your leg was your own fault."

Matt vividly flinched. Whirling around, his eyes burned with fire as Hiccup walked away. "…dick…" He whispered, seeing Dagur and Heather walking towards him.

"Brother!" Dagur called out, walking alongside Heather "We were wondering where you and Matt were!"

Hiccup didn't say anything. Brushing shoulders with him, he kept marching towards the celebration with a stone expression.

"Uh…that was Hiccup, right?" Dagur asked, turning to Heather who also looked confused.

"Yeah…it was."

"Huh, guess he's tired."

Heather glanced over at Matt, who made no motion to acknowledge that she was nearby. "Dagur…why don't you go tell Hiccup and the others about what you know with Berk's gold…I'm going to talk to Matt."

"Or we can both talk to him! I still don't know much about him." He replied loudly, only to receive a warning glare from her. "Eh…maybe I should try to catch up with our brother…"

"Yes you should." She quickly replied, turning back to Matt. Walking quietly next to him, she asked "Hey…mind if I take a seat?"

Matt didn't say anything. He kept on looking out at the sea, watching the sun slowly sink into it.

"So…crazy party, yeah?" She kept on saying, flopping in the sand next to him. "Can you believe that Snotlout actually has a shot at being king?"

"…No. Wasn't that hard to be nominated…"

Taken back at the gruff response, she instantly gripped his hand. Feeling it tense up, she sighed. "Alright, what's wrong? What happened?"

"You mean aside from being held prisoner earlier today? Hiccup spitting in my face with what I've done for him? Nothing. Everything's fine. At least, that's what he wants to think."

"What happened between you two?! What did he do?!"

Scoffing, Matt let a sarcastic, spite filled smile grow on his face. "He did nothing. He was being 'Hiccup', whatever the hell that means now. As for myself, I just called him out on his plans and ideas, given they always end up with someone hurting or getting maimed. Mainly me."

Realizing the potential fight that took place between the two, she pulled his hand into her lap. "And? So what? We've always come out on top. For better, or worse."

"I wonder if Ukiah would agree with you…"

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Heather slowly turned to watch the sun finally disappear. Matt had a point. One that she wished she could disprove.

"You know, when I was held prisoner, Viggo and I had an interesting conversation."

Her head whipped towards his in horror, shocked and scared of what he might say.

"He offered me a position to be one of his leading men."

"And you'd what? Take him up on that?! You're not actually thinking about it, are you? We both know he'd stab you in the back! If not him, then Ryker!"

"He said he'd stop chasing after you. And everyone else."

"Listen to yourself, Matt!" She shouted, grabbing him and making him look at her in the eyes "Even if you did this to protect us, that's not stopping him from killing you! Besides, even if he didn't kill you, would you really help him capture, kill, and sell dragons?! Would you betray Wasatch and Teton for that?!"

"No. Of course not." He replied, frowning at the thought. Pulling away from her, he quickly added "But you have to understand how frustrating it is on my end! I tell Hiccup something, and he ignores me. If I'm not hurt because of it, then someone else is! You, Astrid, the Twins, Snotlout, even Fishlegs! He hasn't even bothered to take a step back to ask what others are thinking of! That's what Viggo was telling me today."

"But-"

"Oh, and my personal favorite reaction from Hiccup, was when I started talking to him about it! He tried to throw the same crap at me!" His blood was pumping as he recalled Hiccup's last statement. Never once had he been this mad at someone he called a friend. "He said that what happened to my leg, was my own fault! He said it like I deserved it!"

Heather's face gaped at him, shocked to hear the argument between the two. In fact, it wasn't an argument. It was a legitimate fight!

"Never mind that I swapped places with him. Never mind that I stopped Alvin from getting his own dragon. Never mind that the reason Snotlout still has Hookfang is because of what I did!" He roared, spit flying through the air "All that, including what I've done this last year for him, and he has the nerve to say that?!"

Heather didn't say anything. What could she say? Hiccup had no right to say what he said, but Matt wasn't exactly an angel when it came to having arguments.

"I sacrificed my home, my old life, my dad even; just to be here…and then he spits in my face as if that didn't matter!"

"Matt…what he said wasn't right. It was wrong for him to say those things. Especially about your…leg." She quietly said, gently rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "But Hiccup is never that…bitter, unless he has a reason. It takes two to fight."

"All I did, was call him out on his plans. That was it. I asked him to actually trust me once, and all that came out."

Frowning, she knew there was more to the story than what he was telling.

Closing his eyes out of frustration, he shook and bowed his head, seething in anger. "All I wanted to tell him was to use us, his friends, to bounce ideas off. But he can't even talk about it without getting defensive."

Feeling his tension, Heather decided to stop talking about the subject and let him cool down. "Come on, let's take a breather and get something to eat. I mean, before 'king' Snotlout decides to eat out the celebration."

"…no…I'm good…" He whispered, still not opening his eyes "I think I'll stay here for the night…"

Frowning, Heather gently pulled him closer to her. "You know…a night under the stars seems nice."

Not even letting a small smile even hint on his face, he kept his head low and didn't say anything.

Closing her eyes in angst, she simply wished that whatever he was feeling, that it would go away sooner than later.

* * *

"Alright, Throkie. Whaddy'a have for me? Man-eating killer boars? Giant spiders? Whispering Death? The Screaming Death? Whatever it is, I'm ready."

The next morning everyone was up and anxiously waiting for Snotlout's final challenge, with the exception of the riders. Er, most of the riders. The twins were all smiles while stroking Snotlout's ego. While Hiccup and the gang were standing on one side of the court; Matt, Heather, and Dagur were on the other. The fight was still fresh in their minds, and they had no intention of making amends yet.

"Nothing so treacherous, Snotlout Jorgenson…" Throk growled, scowling at him. At that, he drew a bow back; and turned completely around while aiming at Mala, sitting on her throne.

"Uh, you think it's a smart idea to be pointing that thing at the queen? I mean, it's gonna look really bad if you slip and let go of the arrow…"

Throk let a mischievous grin grow on his face as he faced Snotlout. "That's why you'll take the arrow for her…" Drawing the arrow back further, he explained "Your final test. Race to Queen Mala and allow this arrow to pierce your flesh instead of hers. If you survive, you will be king. If not…well…"

"Wait!" Snotlout cried out, being escorted by two Defenders "Matt never had to do this!"

"On the contrary, Snotlout Jorgenson. Matthew Haddock stopped a raging Skrill from getting to our beloved queen. And survived."

Snotlout visibly gulped, realizing that there was no way out of it.

Hiccup, standing with Astrid and Fishlegs, asked "Thoughts, anyone?"

"His luck is going to run out?" Astrid replied, realizing that they were possibly moments away from watching Snotlout die.

Taking a deep breath, Snotlout closed his eyes and began to build his confidence. "You've come this far. You've got this. You've got this. For yourself. For the Jorgensons. For Mala. For Heather. Snotlout, Snotlout. Oi, oi, oi…"

"Well, looks like life's gonna be a bit less annoying." Matt whispered quietly.

"Are we really going to watch him kill himself?!" Heather whispered, staring at Snotlout with worry and amazement.

"What do you think they'll do if we interrupt their ritual?"

Heather nodded, knowing that it was too late to do anything for Snotlout.

Throk drew the arrow back a little farther, ensuring the shaft would be lethal.

With a mixed expression of angst and determination, Snotlout lunged forward, placing himself perfectly in-between Mala and Throk.

Matt and Heather watched time slow down. Sure they were going to watch Snotlout die, a small explosion sounded off nearby, making everyone flinch. Throk included. Stumbling, Matt gasped as he watched the arrow zip just above Snotlout's shoulder and right towards Mala! Then the sight that made him gape in shock. Mala caught the arrow out of the air!

"Wait, wha- did she jus-" Heather began to stutter.

"What happened?!" Snotlout cried out, feeling over his body to see if he was shot.

"You failed." Mala replied, smiling as she stood up. Winking at Hiccup, who was busy petting Toothless with a smile of his own, she explained. "Though you were willing, the arrow missed you."

"Wait, because he's a lousy shot, I lost my chance to be king?!" He continued to whine.

"We do not blame failures on others or circumstances. Though if it's any consolation, you were very brave and admirable during the Trials."

Astrid dry heaved, glancing at Hiccup and whispering. "Seriously, I think I almost threw up."

"What?! That's such a rip off!"

Matt and Heather watched Hiccup continue to stroke Toothless, which became apparent that he was the reason for the explosion and for Throk to miss his shot.

"Well, Hiccup, thank you and your friends for coming. More importantly, thank you for trying to figure out what was happening at the Northern Markets. Strange that Viggo chose to take over such a place…"

"You're welcome, Queen Mala. And please, if you need help with anything, please let us know." Hiccup continued to say.

"That's right!" Dagur quickly jumped behind Matt and Heather, grabbing her and forcing her to walk up to Mala with him. "Dragon Riders, Berkians, and Berserkers are ready to be your helpful friends!"

Mala and Hiccup scowled at his interruption, but none compared to Matt's glowing red face.

"She's a Dragon Rider, Dagur." He growled, butting in between her and him. "Let's not get things mixed up, okay?"

"But she is a Berserker. It's in her blood!"

Heather could only look away, obviously torn with the argument that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Uh…how about we get going. We have to hear Dagur out on his information regarding Viggo and his gold cache…" Astrid spoke up, feeling the tension build up.

"Remember, Hiccup Haddock, if you need help as well, please call on me. My people are ready to help turn the war around." Mala spoke up, with Throk smiling next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will…" Matt muttered, glaring at Hiccup.

Everyone turned to look at him with quizzical stares, as if asking for an explanation.

"What? I'm sure he will!" He lied, turning away with Heather "Thanks again, Mala. Hope you have only good things happen until we see each other again."

"Likewise, Matthew Haddock. May your dragon's have the strength to carry you and fight with you in your battles."

Limping towards Teton, he quickly climbed on. Strapping himself in, trying to ignore Snotlout's whining and crying that he wasn't shot by an arrow, he simply let out a huff of frustration.

"Come on, let's go." Heather replied, walking Windshear next to him.

Not even saying anything, Matt simply waited for Hiccup take off.

"Alright, let's head on home!" He called out, leaping onto Toothless. "Thanks again, Mala!" At that, he launched into the air, with the others following closely behind, with Snotlout being the exception, taking his time to make sure everyone knew his displeasure with what happened.

"So! How about we hear about what Dagur has to say, and then take the day off?" Hiccup called out, turning towards the group with a smile "Been a crazy couple of days, hasn't it?"

"Sure, and they would have been worth it, if your dragon hadn't interrupted the Throk's aim!" Snotlout roared, gliding in-between him and Astrid.

"Sorry for saving your life, Snotlout." Hiccup swiftly replied.

"Kinda wish we hadn't." Astrid joked, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Hey! I would have been fine!"

"So…Dagur." Fishlegs interrupted, ending the argument. "What do you have to tell us about Viggo's gold?"

"Oh, you know, nothing too interesting. Other than Berk's cache is with it."

"It's what?! You didn't say that last night!" Hiccup cried out, turning to face him with surprise.

"And the best thing about it? He doesn't know we know."

"How do you know that?" Heather spoke up, suspicious of the claim.

"Aside from being a Berserker, who are dominantly smarter and stronger than most tribes, I lived at the Northern Markets for a while. I picked off this one weak looking Hunter. He couldn't have been any bigger than you, Hiccup."

"Gee, thanks for that." He huffed in annoyance.

"I made him tell me everything! Given that he only knew where the gold was buried."

"And…how does that make Viggo not suspect us?"

"Because I disposed of the rat after."

Looking at him with a mixture of concern and revived excitement, Hiccup called out "This is great! If we get Berk's gold back, we can take all of Viggo's as well! That'll hurt him with his project that's making him buy all the metal he can!"

"Yeah, and may even make it harder for him to control the Northern Markets, as well as supply his fleet and army! People don't like not getting paid!" Heather added, looking excited at the opportunity.

"Haha! That's my sister! A true Berseker! She's right, Hiccup! Viggo and Ryker will be crippled if we hit them now." Dagur laughed, getting a crazed look on his face.

Heather instantly withdrew from the conversation. Letting Windshear ease up next to Teton, she could only stare ahead.

"Well, what are your thoughts, Matt?" Astrid asked, turning to him with a wry smile. "No witty comment? No pun that you have saved in your back pocket?"

Frowning, Matt simply guided himself closer to Heather. "No. Whatever Hiccup decides, I'm sure we'll all benefit from it. I'll make sure I stay back and let him do all the thinking. Since all that's happened to me is my own fault."

Taken back by the venom in his voice, as well as the sudden attack, she glanced over at Hiccup whose face hardened into a scowl. Looking ahead, he didn't even bother acknowledging Matt's comment.

"Uh…what was that about?" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs, who could only shrug in response.

"Hiccup? What's going on? Why did he say that?" Astrid whispered, gliding closer to him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least."

"Is this something to do with what happened to him yesterday?"

"Astrid! I don't want to talk about." He quickly snapped, glaring at her. "When we get home, I'll tell you then; but for now, I don't want to."

Shocked at the sudden resilience, she could only think of what had actually happened between the two. She couldn't help but feel a pit grow in her stomach. She hoped that what she feared wasn't happening. Matt finally having enough of Hiccup.

At that, the group traveled in silence, all being uneasy at the sudden tension in the air.

* * *

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid cried out, as she landed at his room with him. "You and Matt aren't even looking at each other!"

Sliding off Toothless, Hiccup let out an angry sigh. "I don't know what's going on. Last night, he was yelling and blaming me for all that's happened to him! To all of us!"

Astrid stared at him, shocked to hear that Matt attacked him so directly. "There's gotta be more to it than that. Why would he suddenly do that? He's usually the one that supports you."

"Clearly not as much as he sounded." He growled, marching into his room. Rather angrily, he cleared his table littered with tools and other miscellaneous objects onto the floor. Not caring that they were scattered, he pulled out a map and stared at it with such intensity, that it made Astrid a little uncomfortable.

Walking over next to him, she stroked Toothless' head as she looked at the map with him. "What did you say back at him?"

His head snapped at her with narrowed eyes.

"Matt's got a hot head when he's angry, and I'm not saying that I'm siding with him; but whether he's right or wrong about whatever he said to you, you did something to fuel it. He gets his attitude from you and your family." She whispered, looking at him with concern. In a calmer voice, she repeated "What did you say to him after he accused you?"

"I brought up all the times his plans failed, and how others suffered for them! Just like he tried to pin on me!" He huffed, rolling his eyes at the subject.

"And…what else?" She pressed, not letting him get off the hook. "That's not enough to make him ignore you."

"Listen, Astrid. We just had a fight. A pretty serious one, sure. But right now, we just need to spend some time away from each other. And to stop thinking about it."

"It's not going to make it go away, Hiccup." She argued. "You need to resolve whatever happened between you two! This is a problem that could lead up to you losing Matt for good! He's not from here! If you push him away hard enough, I'm sure he'll leave!"

"He vowed to never go back! Unless he breaks his oath, where would he go?"

"Did Ukiah need a place to stay when we banished him?" She replied with a short tone. Glaring at him, she growled "I'm not talking about him going back to Utah, or wherever he's from. I'm talking about him leaving you! Leaving us!"

"With Heather here? Even if he grows to hate me, would he leave her?"

"Okay, two things that scare me with what you said." Astrid snapped, reaching out and grabbing him by his armor's strap. Shaking him she yelled "Don't you care if he hates you or not?! Wake up, Hiccup! Get your head out of this pity party you have for yourself! He's your brother! For Thor's sake, he's your own blood!"

"And? It didn't mean anything to him when he started accusing me!"

Shaking her head, Astrid shouted "And what if Heather doesn't decide to stay with us? Think about it! Dagur's back! Her own brother! Maybe a piece of her wants to go back with actual family! Would Matt stay here if she leaves?! Besides, she's used to living on the go! She and Matt could both leave and be fine!"

Hiccup frowned, still seething about the argument he and Matt had.

"I'll leave you alone, since this is your fight; and you won't listen to me anyways!" She huffed, pushing him away. "Make your decision, Hiccup! Whether you want to try and fix whatever happened, or just let it chip away at your relationship with him!" At that, she spun around and stormed out of his room, leaving him and Toothless behind.

Feeling like she punched him in the stomach, he watched her leave with a mixture of frustration and angst. She was right. He wasn't listening to her. Just as Matt tried to tell him. Closing his eyes with a hurt feeling, he simply went back to the task of studying the island that supposedly had Viggo's wealth.

* * *

"Heather? Matt?" Astrid called out, walking into their room.

"Just me." Heather called out, walking out of her little section of the loft. "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're aware of what's going on between the two Haddock idiots." She breathed angrily, walking up the stairs to her. "Where is he?"

"Gone. Never landed here. He asked me to let him be for a bit."

"Great." Astrid growled, finally meeting up with her. Leaning on the railing and looking down to the main floor of the room, she let out an angry sigh to vent the frustration bottling up inside of her. "What did he tell you?"

"He just said that he tried to talk to Hiccup about his plans and ideas. I...don't think it's the full truth though. He said that Hiccup told him that what happened to his leg was his own fault."

"Hiccup…said what?" Astrid choked out, unable to shout due to the shock.

"He told me that the leg was my own fault." Matt's voice cut in, making the two watch him walk in with Teton and Wasatch. His face was dark as he walked up the stairs. "Said it like I deserved it."

"Matt…" Astrid tried to say, only to be interrupted.

"Look, I know I wasn't the most gracious when it came to talking to him about it. I was so frustrated that I had to let it out. Guess Hiccup didn't take it too well either."

"What did you tell him? I've never really seen him so mad before. At least, towards a friend." Heather asked. "You didn't really give me details last night."

Sighing, Matt sat down on a night stand outside his sectioned off room. Deactivating the brace, he then began to unstrap it. "I told him that the reason I was captured yesterday, was because of him. I said that his leg would give us away. And sure enough, it did. I was so frustrated, that I finally called him out on it last night. That's when…well, he said what he said." He then pulled the brace off and let it hang on the railing. "I know I wasn't in the right. I was a…loose cannon when I talked to him about it. But to say that what happened to my leg the way he said? That's messed up. I didn't have to save him. I didn't have to try and trick Alvin into letting him go. Yeah, sure, it was my own idea that led to what happened. But I chose to do it to help him!"

"You don't need to explain, Matt. I was there. I know what happened." Astrid whispered, shaking her head at what Matt was really angry about.

"So, until he decides to try and make it up with me, I'm done with him."

"Wait, what about us?!" Astrid cried out, staring at him in surprise.

"If Hiccup cares about you guys, then he'll come talk to me." He replied in an almost uncaring tone. "He owes me that much."

About to tear into him, Astrid felt Heather gently grab her shoulder.

"I'll talk to him. Could you run interference for me with Dagur? He still thinks I'm resting. I had to get away from him for a bit."

Seeing that Heather would have more of an impact on Matt than she would, she reluctantly nodded. "Sure, I can do that." At that, she turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Matt and Heather alone.

Pulling up a stool next to him, she waited for him to say something.

"It's not just what he said that's bugging me. Though it's most of it." He quietly whispered. "Its…he never listens to me. To even consider that I might be right. I know I'm not perfect. Hell, I'm the farthest from it. I just…there's some things I know I'm right about, and he refuses to even acknowledge it."

Heather gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Think of how hard it is for you when someone suggests something that overthrows your thoughts?"

"Let's…drop the subject for now. Alright?" He whispered weakly. "It's draining me. Besides, we have a Rumblehorn in the room to talk about. Dagur."

Heather closed her eyes in angst, not really wanting to talk about it. But Matt needed something to take his mind off Hiccup.

"I can tell he's bugging you. What's up?"

"He's not…bugging me. He's just…" She began to say, only to sigh in frustration. "Fine, he is bugging me. He keeps talking about how great being a Berserker is, and how I'm so different from you guys." Looking at him in the eyes, she stated "I'm a Dragon Rider. I'm with you guys now! He may be my brother, but I've accepted that I'll never have the same experience if he didn't ship me away."

Matt stared at her, realizing the turmoil she was going through.

"And the best part? He thinks I'm going to leave with him on some epic journey to find our father. He really expects me to pack up and leave everything I built up here just like that! Did he even think about asking me first?"

"Do you think he ever would? He's Dagur. The same guy who kept on trying to hunt us down until his change of heart." He replied bluntly. "Not that he's trying to change, but it's not like we'll…have that close relationship with him."

"Exactly what I'm thinking! I'm glad he's alive, since he is my brother. I just…I don't know."

A thought came to Matt. Wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer, he quietly asked "What if you did find your father though?"

"I…I don't know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little curious as to trying to find out what happened to him…" She acknowledged. "At least to have some closure on that. But I don't want to leave what I have here! I sacrificed so much to be where I am!" Letting a small, sarcastic smirk grow on her face, she whispered "I mean, it was an uphill battle just to get you to look at me. At least without the look that you were going to kill me."

Finally letting a small smile grow on his face, he chuckled "Glad I was proven wrong."

Leaning against him, she smiled as she recounted the memories she had with him. How they ever became friends was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey, Heather? Can I tell you something?"

"If you're going to whine, then no."

Laughing, he shook his head. "In regards to the choice you'll be making, whether flying with Dagur to find your dad, or to stay here with us; whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. Trust me, Heather, I know what it feels like to be lost in a decision, wondering what's the right choice."

Frowning, she could only nod in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you do. More than anyone here."

"Just know this. Either choice, either path you take, I'll be with you. Don't worry about me or what I'll do. You make the decision for yourself. Not for Dagur, Windshear, or me. Just you."

Feeling a wave of emotions unleash inside of her, she tried to stomach them. She knew he was telling the truth. "Matt…that means more to me than anything."

"Good, because I don't have much to offer in the way of riches and luxuries." He joked, settling down on his seat. "Glad you're okay with what I can give you."

Smiling, she pecked him on the cheek and then rested against him. Closing their eyes, they both tried to catch a quick nap, recharging from the roller coaster of emotions they both been on. Though, to Matt, he had one haunting nightmare that he was still trying to shake.

* * *

 **Hey, here you go. Hope at least some are enjoying the story. Sorry for the long delay in posting; as I mentioned on my profile page, I obtained a mild concussion during the Fourth of July. As such, I wasn't really able to stare at a screen for a long time; only brief moments. So even though this chapter was near complete, I couldn't finish/review it. I'm a lot better now, given that I basically sat around and did nothing for the past five days. Hope all is well with everyone. And hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Choices, Choices, Choices

_**Chapter Fourteen: Choices, Choices, Choices…**_

* * *

The sky was overcast, threating with rain. Though that did little to sway Hiccup's determination to get Berk's gold back. Ever since Dagur told him where it was, he couldn't help but think of ways how to get it, and the potential threats they'd face. Regardless, he was going to get it back.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" He called out, turning to see everyone getting their dragons ready.

"To get the gold back from Viggo? You bet!" Tuffnut cried out happily. "After this raid, we'll be richer than kings!"

"You do realize that most of the gold is Berk's, right?" Astrid commented, walking Stormfly next to Barf and Belch "And that we'll be giving our entire share back?"

"What? And what do you mean, 'our share'? Who are we sharing with?"

Shaking her head, Astrid pointed to Dagur, who was happily walking towards them.

"What? Why do we have to share with him?" Ruffnut whined, pulling a face at her.

"Because he's the one that tipped us off about the island. And he needs some funding for a personal reason." Hiccup answered, climbing on Toothless' and making sure the tail was working properly.

"Bingo!" Dagur sang out, letting his signature, deranged smile grow on his face. "Heather and I will need the gold to help rebuild Berserker Island, as well as search for our father."

Everyone tensed up as he brought up the thought that she was going to leave with him. Honestly, no one knew what would happen.

"Uh…where is Heather anyways?" Fishlegs asked, looking around.

Astrid looked over at their room with worry. "Don't know. Haven't seen her or Matt this morning. Have you, Hiccup?"

"Nope."

Shocked at the short answer, she gaped at him as he pretended to mess with his saddle.

"Oh, wait! There they are!" Fishlegs called out, pointing to them walking down the ramp towards them.

"Hey! We were just talking about you guys." Snotlout called out. Winking at Heather, he patted his seat and added "I see you're not bringing Windshear, Heather. Wanna ride doubles with me?"

Shaking her head, she simply replied "Thanks, but no thanks. Matt and I aren't going."

"What? What do you mean, sis?" Dagur cried out, walking up to her. "Why wouldn't you come? This is a chance for Berserkers and Dragon Riders to finally work together! To cripple Viggo!"

"Well, it's Matt actually." She quietly replied.

Everyone turned to look at him with a confused look, silently demanding an explanation.

"What do you think? If I go, something bad will happen. It'll be my fault." He growled. Glaring at Hiccup, who was also staring back, he scoffed "No reason to put anyone in danger. Myself included."

"Okay, this needs to stop!" Astrid roared, sliding off Stormfly. "You two had a fight, and are both bitter. It needs to stop now!" Looking at Matt, she yelled "Listen, we need you Matt! You, your Skrills, Teton and Wasatch; you're valuable to us!"

Before he could rebuttal her, she whirled around to Hiccup. "You need to wake up and realize that Matt's always had good ideas! He's always tried to build yours up. Not once has he tried to overrule you! You're acting like Snotlout right now, Hiccup! All he asked is that you hear him out!"

Snotlout looked at her confused, wondering what she meant by that.

"Come on! Don't be like this!" She pleaded to the two of them. "You two are supposed to be brothers! At least acting like it!"

Every stared, watching the two glare at each other. The silence and intensity was excruciating, given that no one actually knew what they'd say.

"You know…this won't change my decision of going or not." Matt growled, finally breaking the silence. "You said some pretty hurtful things, Hiccup. Things that made me actually hate you."

"Kind of like how I felt when you blamed everything on me." He quickly fired back.

"I know I was hot when I talked to you. That I admit." Matt cried out in an exasperated cry. "But if you think me trying to make you realize that others can come up with ideas and plans too, made you say that I deserved what happened to my leg; then you can go to hell."

Everyone gasped, shocked at what he said. Even Astrid looked like she was stung by a Speed Stinger.

"Listen, I'm sorry for making you feel like I blamed it all on you. I own up to that. That was entirely my fault. But if you're not sorry for what you said, then you can forget I'm going to fly with you." Turning around, he marched up back up the ramp to his room. "If you want to talk to me, do it after your freakin' mission. Nothing you say will make me want to come. And I mean that. I want you to actually be sorry when you apologize. Prick."

Heather glanced between the gang and Matt, as if pulled between the two. Hesitantly, she slowly began to walk up the ramp after Matt, mouthing to them that she was sorry.

"No, stay with him, Heather. He needs someone." Astrid replied quietly, shaking her head at what just unfolded.

Still looking unsure, Heather then ran up to Matt, trying to comfort him.

Glaring at his 'brother', Hiccup let out a breath of hot air. "Let's go. No point in seeing if Matt's serious or not."

No one said anything. It was too awkward.

Launching into the air, and flying alongside Hiccup, Astrid simply whispered to herself. "Hiccup…you are a mutton-head sometimes…"

* * *

Matt and Heather were sitting in the clubhouse, after she made a hearty lunch of yak-chops. With the doors open, letting the rain pour next to them; making them not really feeling flying in the rain. Actually, Matt didn't really feel like doing anything actually. Heather, knowing that, had forced him to play a game of Maces and Talons. And to her surprise, found out that he was actually pretty good.

"Wow. Didn't expect you to not take my long ship. Why'd you pass it up?" She asked, seeing him withdraw two men farther inland.

"Why do you think? You have two men on the Traitor's island. It'd leave me defenseless."

"You saw through what I was trying to do, huh?"

Letting a tired smile grow on his face, he teased. "Well, I did beat Viggo when I played him. You can't be that much harder."

"Oh, you're a punk, aren't you?" She scoffed back, smirking at him. "Oh well, I guess I'll do this then!" She then moved one long ship to the other side of his island, unloading two men. Sitting back confidently, she looked at him smugly. "Guess you didn't see what I was trying to do."

Leaning on his knees, he looked at the move with an impressed expression. "Yeah, I guess I didn't see that coming. Man. Now you got me surrounded. That's…a problem. It sure is."

Heather's smirk slowly disappeared. She didn't like his tone.

"You see, you're kind of like Astrid. You're both aggressive; very aggressive. It's not a bad thing, but it lets you get exposed easier." He explained, sitting up. Pointing to his pieces, he asked. "Tell me, how many pieces do I have left?"

"Three. With the Honorable Chief.

"And…how many do you have."

"Five. And two long ships. Most are on your island or close too, and then the Marauder Chief."

"Uh-huh. And…how many pieces are on the board total?"

"Eight."

"Nine. You forgot the Traitor." He replied with a wide smile. Taking the Traitor, he moved right next to her chief, ending the game.

"Agh! I forgot about that!"

Smiling, Matt sat back in his seat with his usual smirk. "Ah…too bad. Maybe I should give you some tips on how to play."

Heather glared at him, not liking being teased. "Did you plan on me moving my long ship?"

"I did. I needed you to move all your men away from your king. You did everything I needed you to do."

"Great." She huffed, flopping further in her seat. Shaking her head, she let a small smile grow on her face "You really got good at this. I remember watching Fishlegs destroy you."

"Because it was the first time I ever played it. Once I understood it, it became a lot easier to come up with some strategies."

"Well, I think you should play Hiccup. He's the only one I haven't beat. Er, aside from you."

Matt scowled at the subject. "Won't happen if he doesn't want to see me again…"

"Matt…" She groaned, shaking her head. "You two had a disagreement, who cares? We all have them! You and me had a huge disagreement when we first met! One that almost ended with one of us dead!"

"No, you don't get it." He replied, turning to watch the rain continue to pour down. "It's not the disagreement that's got me bugged, it's-"

"What he said, isn't it?"

Sighing, Matt then stood up and leaned against the doorway, letting the drops of rain splash him. "Honestly, it's the first time I ever remember him really being defensive about something. And I guess it was the first time I ever hated someone that's been a friend." Looking at Heather, he explained. "I hated you before we got to know each other, and before I realized what you would do for me. But this is different. I've always known Hiccup. It's weird for me to actually hate him, but it's honestly how I feel. It's like anything that happened before doesn't matter."

"I don't think being angry with someone is wrong, even if that someone is a friend or family member. But hate is a really strong word." She commented, standing up and walking to him. "Disagreements will always happen, it's how you deal with it after. What you and Hiccup are doing, it's not right. And you know it too."

"I know, it's just…I guess I don't know. It's frustrating that he doesn't feel sorry for what he told me."

"I think he does feel sorry. Kind of like you. He's just trying to know how to say it. Or at least, make it sound sincere."

"I guess…" He huffed. Hanging his head down, he simply pondered something in his head.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. What else is on your mind?"

Not saying anything, he kept on thinking about a chilling thought; one that he knew was right about.

"Matt?"

"Be honest with me. Do you think this is what Viggo wanted?"

Heather stared at him in surprise. "What? Having you two would hate each other?"

"Maybe not hate, but not agree with each other. Have friction between us. I've been trying to figure out why Viggo wants me to join him so much."

"You'd be a powerful ally to him. You and your two Skrills! What dragon could he not get? If he had you, he'd be able to end us all!"

Seeing him look at her with a raised eyebrow, she quickly explained with a scoff. "Please Matt, you're one of the best Riders in our little group. Honestly, if you're not better than Hiccup, you're a close second. Besides that, Teton and Wasatch would be more than a match for us. Teton dealt with Toothless alone! What could two Skrills do to us if they're working together?"

Matt went a numb. Everything she was saying was true, at least, he believed her that he could give everyone a hard time. Even Hiccup.

"Don't fall for his tricks, Matt. Viggo wants to tear us apart. Even if you joined him, it'd be a matter of time before he turned on you. I mean, you did kill Darien. His only major advantage over us. He can't look away from that very easily.

"I get that, and I won't join him. Not because it sounds tempting to be part of his army, but because I know I'm not his end goal."

"Care to explain?"

"It's Hiccup. Hiccup is his end goal. He hates him, not me. Er, I mean, he hates all of us just the same, but Hiccup is his adversary. His opponent. Us, his men, even his brother; all are pawns in his and Hiccup's game. And Hiccup's winning. It's weird, but when I was captured and he visited with me, every time we would talk about Hiccup, he'd kind of break down."

"What do you mean, 'break down'?"

"He'd act like Dagur did when he was angry, rash, loud, and even a little insane. He wasn't the same Viggo we all know. It's like Hiccup's breaking him simply by ruining his plans."

Pursing her lips, she watched the rain continue to fall. "It…it kind of makes sense. I don't want to admit it, but Viggo is smart like that. Maybe it was his intention to fracture you two. Not recruit you. I mean, it is affecting the team as a whole, but who knows what it's doing to Hiccup. But all this doesn't explain why he's going after you, does it?"

"I...I might have figured that out actually." He whispered hoarsely. "It took me a second, but I think I know why he's after me so much."

Heather just stared at him with worry, unsure of what to expect.

"He wants to hurt Hiccup. I mean, really bad. Not just with physical pain, but emotionally and mentally too. He's going after me, to break Hiccup. Think about it. If he gets me, either me joining him or actually killing me, what would Hiccup do?"

"He'd blame himself…"

"He'd blame himself." He repeated. "Hiccup would be a wreck. He would think that he let his brother die. It was his fault. He'd become so easy to manipulate, that Viggo would have won the fight."

Shuddering at the thought, she shook her head and stepped closer to him. "Glad that won't happen. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah, I know you will." He replied, letting a small smile grow on his face since they finished their game.

"So…since you think Hiccup's beating Viggo, why did you tell him that his plans were failures?"

The smile was short lived. Frowning instantly, he shook his head. "I…wasn't myself. I was angry. Frustrated. After what happened to me, I finally…I don't know, snapped? Broke? I brought up all the times one of us was either captured, injured, or anything. I wasn't even thinking of all the good he's done. Looking back on it now, I was kind of a prick."

"But the important thing now, is that you recognize you made a mistake. That's something that's really hard for some to admit."

Frowning, Matt folded his arms and withdrew from the conversation. He knew he messed up, but Hiccup wasn't in the right either.

"Matt? Heather?! Where are you two?!"

Shocked, the two looked around to find Dagur.

"What's he doing here?" Heather asked, running out into the rain.

"Don't know, but I don't like the tone of his voice!"

Looking around, they gasped as they say Dagur flutter down towards them, looking panicked.

"Matt! Heather! It's bad! Viggo was waiting for us! He has everyone! He let me and Shattermaster go to tell you two!"

Matt's blood froze. "How were they waiting for you? I thought you said they had no idea that you knew!"

Landing in front of them, not caring for the pouring rain, Dagur looked down in shame. "He…He knew I was living at the Northern Markets…he played me, Matt. Just like he usually does…"

Gasping, Heather looked at Matt in horror. "He's setting up a trap for us! We're the only ones left!"

"And he's expecting us too. Even if we don't attack right now, he knows we'll go for our friends first…" He replied grimly.

"Viggo wanted me to give this to you…" Dagur spoke up, pulling up a rolled up piece of paper. "I'm…I'm sorry, Matt. I should have known he wouldn't have left his gold undefended…"

Taking the scroll, he shook his head, saying "It's not the first time he's played someone, Dagur. He's played me, Hiccup, Heather, everyone actually."

As the three walked in the clubhouse, she watched him open the scroll and start to read it. Thankfully, his reading skills increased dramatically since the notes left by Ukiah.

Staring at the writing, Matt felt a cold feeling of hate grow in himself.

 _"Well, can't say that I'm surprised that you and Hiccup had a falling out, Matt. I've always said you're the realistic one, and he was the one under an illusion. However, if you haven't already figured it out, this is mine and Hiccup's game. Not yours. I think it's time for you and him to accept losses and the consequences of dealing with me._

 _Come to the very island that has my 'gold' on it, and we'll talk. Don't worry, your friends are alive; in fact, I'm going to give them back to you, with the exception of Hiccup. You need to talk to me personally in order to see him; I mean, if you care about him anymore. I guess this is the perfect opportunity for you to assume command of the Dragon Riders!_

 _You have my word, everyone, other than Hiccup, will be in a position to be freed, dragons and all. In regards to Hiccup, well, I guess you'll have to come and see what I require for him and his Night Fury. Don't openly attack us, if you do, everyone will die. That's a promise. Not a threat._

 _See you soon, I imagine. Do note this…offer, is limited in time._

 _-V. Grimborn"_

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. It was easy to see it was a bait trap, at least for him. What was he trying to do?

"Matt?" Heather whispered, staring at him with worry.

"We need to go. Viggo's giving back everyone and their dragons; except Hiccup and Toothless. He wants to talk to me alone about them."

"You can't be serious! We all know it's a trap!" She cried out.

"What choice do we have? We either act now, or he refutes the demand." He argued, glaring at her. "You and Dagur will go free the others. I'll have Teton go with you two, given I don't want both my dragons in Viggo's hands if I get captured. Or killed…"

"Matt…"

"Saddle up. We're going."

* * *

"Ah, seems to be a dreary day, doesn't it?" Viggo said aloud, looking out of the window of his room.

Hiccup refused to say anything. His hands were shackled in irons in front of him, and was forced to sit in a room with both Viggo and Ryker. He couldn't believe how easily he flew into their trap. Chasing a handful of men, he and the entire gang literally flew right into the Hunters nets, delivering themselves right into their hands.

Apart from that, what was Viggo planning? He let Dagur go to draw Matt and Heather to them, but why would he promise to let his friends go?

His friends. Staring out of the window, he could see them locked in a cage on the deck of another ship nearby, unshielded from the drizzling rain. The twins were arguing with each other, while Fishlegs was doing his best to ignore them and the rain. Snotlout kept on jerking on the door's bars, trying to jimmy it open. Astrid had her arms folded to try and keep warm, all while staring at the ship he was taken on.

"Cheer up, Hiccup." Viggo continued to say, smirking at him. "Your friends are already free! They simply need to be let out by Matt or Heather. Assuming Dagur actually went back to your precious home. As for yourself and your Night Fury, I guess Matt will have to decide your fate when he gets here. I trust you two are on good terms with each other still?"

"How…how did you know we were going to be coming?" He whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the window.

Viggo smiled, sitting back in his chair. "I knew Dagur lived in the Northern Markets, I knew exactly what he was going to tell you. You see, I purposely sacrificed a man to 'leak' the information of where the gold was to him, knowing that Dagur would tell you. I knew you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get the gold back. So, as you, Matt, and Dagur escaped a couple of days ago, I had my men move the gold that was on this island, back to the Northern Markets."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup just stared at him in confusion. "Why did you just tell me where the gold is?"

Chuckling, Viggo explained. "Simply because I hope you try to take it from me. I've taken it over, and it is now my main headquarters. You and your friends are welcome to try and get your gold back. Granted, that's if you survive before the day is through. Do you think Matt will actually come for you?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Hiccup; the reason why I want Matt to come talk to me. Life, as in Maces and Talons, is influenced majorly by other individuals' choices. What happens to you isn't always brought by your own decisions or choices. Most times, it's what others decide. Take right now for example. Your friends are in the position they're in because of your decision to try and find my gold."

Hiccup visibly flinched. Viggo had no idea how close to home he hit with the analogy. It was exactly what Matt was trying to tell him.

"Of course, we can use your current situation as an example. If Matt doesn't decide to…help you. Then you're affected by his choice. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you?" At that, he stood up from his desk and walked over to his Maces and Talons board. Picking up the Traitor piece, he smiled as he gazed at it. "Actions and reactions, my friend. They sound the same; though, in truth, they're completely different in purpose and design. Anyone can control their own actions; the trick is learning how to control others' reactions. Once you learn how to manipulate your opponent's reactions, heh, you control the game."

Hiccup scowled at Viggo. "What makes you think you'll make Matt do what you want?"

"Matt? Oh, Hiccup, I'm not talking about Matt. I'm talking about you!" He quickly replied, a mischievous smile growing on his face. "I don't know how Matt will react. I don't know him as well as I know you; especially since you two are…fighting each other. I'm simply telling you that while you were a worthy adversary, you had one crucial flaw I knew I could expose. Your pride. You've never really had anyone challenge you. And I'm not talking about your skills as a tactician. I'm talking about challenging your role as a leader. I could easily influence you to where I needed you to go, because I knew one thing about your friends. They would follow you to Helheim and back. I told Matt this when I visited with him a couple of days ago; as long as I can manipulate you, I can manipulate everyone in your little group."

Hiccup felt sick inside, though he made a conscious effort to hide it. He was right. Everything he was saying was right.

"I drew you here, didn't I? I sent you to Mala's island, correct? How about the time I used Heather as a captive to draw your group to my auction? Though I had a different plan for her, the end result was near the same. I even set up the moment you delivered the Dragon Eye to me. Face it, Hiccup, you're predictable."

Ryker, seeing Hiccup withdraw from the conversation, quickly jeered his own insult to Hiccup. "Brother, if what we know about Matt's and Hiccup's current relationship is true, then we know Hiccup is simply on borrowed time. How should we end him? Let wild dragons tear him apart? Years of slave labor at our shipyards? Force him to skin the Night Fury?"

Viggo shook his head, seeing Hiccup's face slowly fall with every scenario. "No, brother. We will discuss this after we know Matt decides to not save his 'brother'. As I said earlier, I don't know what he'll choose. Let's not count our dragons before they hatch."

"Sir!" A Hunter shouted as he burst into the room. "Four dragons approaching from the port side! Two Skrills, a Razorwhip, and a Gronckle!"

"Good. Signal the ship with the other captives to break away from the fleet. A promise is a promise." Viggo ordered, smiling as he set the Traitor piece down. "Grab Hiccup, brother. Let us meet our guest on the deck."

Ryker chuckled as he grabbed Hiccup by the arm and jerked him onto his feet. Forcing him to walk, he whispered. "Yeh better pray to Odin that Matt decides to save yeh. I plan on taking yer other foot and stuffing it as a trophy; at least, before I actually kill yeh…"

Hiccup just glared at him, as he couldn't really say anything. Stumbling on the wet deck, with the rain drizzling on him, he simply watched as Matt, Heather, and Dagur flew closer. The ship with his friends was pulling away, with the Hunters abandoning it and rowing over to another ship. Viggo was true with his word. He was giving up his friends to arrange this meeting with Matt.

"Matt…be careful…" He whispered to himself, wishing he wasn't in the middle of a feud with him. Glancing to his right, he silently gasped as he saw Toothless in a cage and muzzled down. He was looking at him with worried eyes, as if sorry that he was unable to help him.

"Remember, brother. If they do anything funny…kill him." Viggo whispered coldly, glaring at Hiccup with a different demeanor. It was…angry. Almost vengeful. It was completely opposite of what he was like just moments ago.

"Aye, brother. Yeh don't need to tell me twice…" Ryker growled, drawing one of his swords and resting it next to Hiccup's neck. "I'm hoping something does happen…"

Hiccup simply swallowed, feeling the jagged edge touch his throat. This was it. He was completely at the mercy of Matt, and whatever he decided to do.

"Men, get below deck. This is only between the Grimborn and Haddock brothers." Viggo ordered.

Every Hunter on deck immediately began to walk down below deck, leaving the three and Toothless alone.

Getting close to Hiccup's ear, Viggo whispered with a hate filled tone. "Remember, Hiccup. Others' reactions is more crucial than actions."

* * *

"Look! That ship is pulling away! It's leaving the fleet!" Heather shouted. Stopping to hover out of arrow range, she spotted a cage on the center of the deck. "On the deck! That's Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins!"

"And the Hunters are abandoning it." Dagur added, frowning at the sight of multiple boats rowing away from it.

"Then Viggo was true to his word. He's giving them back." Matt whispered, feeling empty inside. Shaking his head, he whispered. "Go break them free out of that cage. I'll go see what Viggo wants for Hiccup."

"Don't be stupid! He's going to get you and Hiccup if you go down there!"

"Probably, but if I don't go, Hiccup's going to be killed anyways; so I've got to do this." He whispered. Looking at Heather with a worried expression, he quickly instructed. "Be careful yourselves. Viggo might have a trick up his sleeve with the others and that empty looking ship."

"Matt, I'm not going to let you go by yourself!" Heather argued.

"You will, because Viggo's demanding it! We don't have a choice…" He quickly shouted, glaring at her. Seeing her worried face, he gently shook his head and looked down. "Whatever happens, make sure the others and their dragons are secure and use them to get help me and Hiccup out if we're in a bind, got it?"

"Matt…"

"Dagur. If I something bad happens, or if Hiccup and I don't get out…make sure you protect the others, especially Heather. Can you do that for me?"

Dagur nodded, knowing that it was Matt's last wish if something should happen to him.

"Heather…I don't think I ever told you this, but…" He whispered, gently letting Wasatch hover closer to her "I love you. If I don't come back, take care of Teton for me…okay?"

Heather's eyes began to mist up, knowing full well that Matt had a high chance of not making back alive. Unable to say anything, she shallowly nodded and choked down her tears.

"Well, let's get this over with…" He whispered, urging Wasatch forward. Flying towards the fleet's flagship, he saw Hiccup on the deck with Viggo and Ryker. Toothless was caged there as well. The shocker though, was they were alone. No Hunters could be seen.

"Trap…" He whispered, shaking his head slightly. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to not go down, but he knew he had no choice. Turning to look behind him, he saw Heather and Dagur already on the ship with the others, with Windshear breaking the cage open.

"Come, Matt. I promise there is no trick. I simply wish to talk with you!" Viggo called out, letting a dark, sadistic smile grow on his face.

"I'm sure. I trust you about as much as a Snaptrapper not ripping my arms off." He growled, finally letting Wasatch land on the deck. Holding his breath, he waited for the arrow to hit his dragon. Nothing.

"As you can see, I lived up to my promise. Your friends are free to leave." Viggo continued to say, gesturing to the ship. They were as he said, free. They were already running below deck to get their dragons.

"I can see that…" Matt reluctantly admitted, unstrapping himself from his bindings. Stepping off Wasatch, who was snarling at the two Grimborns, he then asked. "Did they hurt you, Hiccup?"

"Not really." He replied quietly, glaring at Viggo. "I…I'm sorry, Mat-"

"Quiet!" Viggo yelled, glaring back at him. "You're done talking. For once, Hiccup, you have to live with the result of another's choice!"

"Something I think you should learn yourself." Matt replied sarcastically, stepping closer to them.

"Funny, Matt." He snapped back.

Matt then saw it again. Viggo breaking down. What was causing it? What was driving him mad?

"I wanted to talk to you because I want to teach Hiccup a valuable and costly lesson."

Matt simply stood there, waiting for the ultimatum.

Grabbing a crossbow from behind the mast, Viggo pointed it at him while growling. "I'm going to give you two options, and only you can decide on which."

Shaking his head at the loaded crossbow, Matt simply shrugged, silently accepting the demand.

"As much as I'd love to end Hiccup, I have an even higher desire to break him. Whether that be killing his precious Night Fury, or you."

Matt's breath shortened. He was getting the idea of what Viggo was going to demand.

"You can get on your precious Skrill and leave. You'll survive and will be safe from me; at least, for now. Or, you can trade places with him. Surrender yourself and Wasatch, and I'll let Hiccup and Toothless go. Should you decide that, I can ensure that you will not survive for long. I want to break Hiccup. That's why I was after you so much. The best way that I could hurt him, was take away what he values the most. And, as I once told Darien…there are worse things than death. As your friend, Ukiah found out."

Matt's stomach flipped inside out. It felt like someone was wrenching his insides. What a choice...

"Matt! Go! Get out of-"

Ryker instantly rubbed his sword's edge against Hiccup's throat, cutting him slightly and shutting him up.

"Quite, yeh…" He whispered, kneeing him in the back to keep him from squirming.

"Decide Hiccup's fate, Matt!" Viggo shouted.

Looking at Hiccup, and then Viggo, Matt couldn't even put on an expression. He was torn. What would he do? "What's keeping me from letting Wasatch rip you apart and burn your remains? Or wait for the others to help us?"

Viggo aimed the crossbow at Wasatch. "Then both you and Hiccup die. With your dragons being sold and skinned. Now, choose!"

"Matt…just go…" Hiccup whispered, looking at him with a crestfallen face. "I'm sorry for what I said, but…you don't need to do this. I don't want you to do this for me."

Matt's eyes narrowed at him. His decision was already made when he was given the options. "Hiccup, I hate you for what you said. You should already know what I'm going to choose."

Hiccup's closed his eyes in angst.

"But, for the first time, I'm going to ignore you and your orders. I care too much about the others to let this affect them…" He growled. Drawing his knife, he flipped it open, and slung it into the deck of the ship, signaling his choice.

"Matt! No!"

"You've made your decision." Viggo growled, firing the crossbow at Wasatch.

Thiiiiiunk! The Skrill flopped over on the deck, letting out a piercing shriek. Toothless roared as loud as he could, slamming himself into the cage's door.

"I'm sorry boy…" Matt whispered, kneeling down next to Wasatch.

Viggo simply turned and nodded at Ryker, who began to drag Hiccup to the side of the ship.

"No! Viggo! It's me you want! Not him!"

"No, Hiccup. I don't want you. I want to break you!" Viggo whispered coldly, glaring at Hiccup. "Remember, if you try to come and save him, I'll kill him in front of you! You may be able to sink my ships, but I'll take those you can't replace!"

Staring helplessly at Ryker, he felt himself lifted up and held over the side of the ship.

"Hiccup…" Matt called out, making everyone turn to look at him. With Viggo locking his hands in irons like Hiccup's, he growled "Don't come back for me. After all, this was my own fault. Just like my leg."

Hiccup felt crushed with the statement. Before he could shout or anything, he was launched over the side and fell into the ocean. Struggling to get to the surface, he gasped as his head broke the surface. Staring at the ship leaving him behind, he shouted in a panicked voice "Matt! Toothless!"

"Rrrroooaaaarrrrrrr!"

Toothless leaped over the side of the ship, with the muzzle still strapped on. Diving down, he crashed into the water right next to Hiccup.

"Toothless!" He shouted, trying to kick his way towards him. His cuffed hands and prosthetic foot made the task near impossible.

Toothless himself was struggling. Without Hiccup on him, or having the momentum needed to maneuver in the water, he was floundering just as much as his rider!

Coughing water as he continued to try and get to his friend, he instantly felt himself jerked into the air. Shaken up by the turn of events, he looked up to see that Stormfly had snatched him with her claws.

"Hiccup! What happened? Where's Matt?"

Before he could answer, he turned to see both Meatlug and Shattermaster lifting Toothless out of the water. Relieved that he was safe, he then turned to look at Viggo's ship. The fleet had already circled the massive ship, ensuring its protection. On top of that, he saw multiple catapults and ballista launchers ready and aimed at them, waiting for them to charge. Even if they had Matt, Wasatch, Ukiah, and Lasher; it'd be near impossible to break the tight formation of the fleet.

"Come on, let's get you on Toothless!" Astrid continued to shout, heading back towards the abandoned ship.

Shaking his head, he simply let his body go limp as he was dragged through the air. Being gently set down, he collapsed on the deck. It was his fault! His own fault for what happened to Matt! And Viggo did exactly what he set out to do; to break him!

"Hiccup!" Heather shouted, looking at him in a panic. Picking him up, she cried "Where is he? Viggo didn't kill him, did he?"

"No…"

"Then let's go, brother!" Dagur shouted, helping set Toothless down. "Between the Berserkers and the Riders, there's nothing that can stop us!"

"No…we can't." Hiccup choked out, clenching his eyes shut.

"What do you mean, we can't? We have to try!" Astrid cried, pulling the muzzle off Toothless' mouth.

"No. Viggo won…the fleet is too coordinated to try and break through. They'd kill Matt and Wasatch before we could get close to Viggo's ship…"

Everyone stood there, shocked to see Hiccup so withdrawn.

"Hiccup! This isn't the time to hold onto grudges! Matt needs you! He came for you!"

"I know!" He roared, starting to sob. His tears mixed with the rain, creating a sight that seemed to make everyone panic.

"Hiccup? Wh-what happened?" Fishlegs stammered.

Shaking his head, he looked up at Heather with red eyes. "He…he replaced me. He took my position as Viggo's prisoner…If we attack now, he will kill him."

Heather's insides were wrenched. Closing her eyes in angst, she simply looked up into the grey, colorless sky; ignoring the rain splattering on her face. She knew it! She knew Viggo was playing them.

"And the worse part…he still thinks I hate him..." Hiccup continued to whisper, falling to his knees. Not even caring his hands were still cuffed, he simply gripped his pants as if to vent the frustration and agony he was feeling.

Everyone stood there, staring at him. They did lose to Viggo. And it looked like it was more costly than just losing Matt and Wasatch.

* * *

 **Hey! So this was a quick chapter, given that I'm still trying to finish Act I before the end of July. I've been thinking...would it be easier to post a separate story for Act II? That was the original plan, but then I decided on just combining the two. What do you all think? What would be easier for you guys?**

 _ **Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Stepping Forward

_**Chapter Fifteen: Stepping Forward**_

* * *

Heather, Dagur, and Astrid quietly walked into Hiccup's room. It was abnormally dark, with the exception of his table being littered with maps and candles. Hiccup himself was blankly staring at one map in particular, not even moving to acknowledge the three.

The sight was depressing. His eyes were sunk back, circled with black rings; making him look like a raccoon. Given that it was a full day since…the incident, he never slept or ate. All he could do was try to figure out Viggo. He couldn't give in to the idea that Viggo was breaking him.

"Hey, working or hard, or hardly working?" Dagur called out, trying to lighten his mood.

Both Astrid and Heather glared at him, silently signaling him to shut up.

Sighing, Astrid walked right behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, listen. We all know how upset you are. We're all upset about what's happened."

"Probably not like me though…" He whispered, finally turning to look at her. "He thinks I hate him, Astrid. He took my place, thinking I still hated him. Besides that, Viggo sounded like he wasn't going to try to keep him alive. He wanted to break me."

"And he's doing that!" She quickly countered. "Hiccup, you haven't eaten or slept since we got back. You're killing yourself!"

Heather then stepped up, whispering "Hiccup, Matt doesn't hate you. Nor does he think you hate him. He was just frustrated that…with what happened between you two. Right now, he needs you to help him, and the best way you can do that, is to choke something down, get some rest, and then try to come up with a plan…"

"But that's the thing! I don't even know where to start! He could be anywhere!" He cried out in an exasperated tone. Sitting on the table, he stared down at the floor. His empty look seemed to be amplified. "It's just like when he first came here…I was in trouble, and he took my fall. When he had every chance to turn and walk away…"

"Which proves he doesn't hate you!" Astrid replied earnestly. Grabbing his hand, she gently pulled him onto his feet. "Come on, the best thing you can do is get some shuteye. And calm down a little bit."

Sighing, Hiccup reluctantly agreed. Though he didn't show it, he did feel a little better about what Heather said. He hoped that Matt didn't think he still hated him.

"Uh, Hiccup. Before you rest up; Dagur and I need to tell you something."

Turning to Heather, he saw her looking down at the floor as if ashamed by something, with Dagur smiling with his usual confident smirk.

"We…we're going. We're leaving the Edge."

"What? Why?!" He cried out.

"To look for Matt." She quickly explained, looking up at him apologetically. "I-I'm not leaving for good! I'll be back within a week or so! I just…Dagur has some ideas about where Matt could be, so we're going to find out ourselves. And…besides that…I need to catch up with him. He is my brother, and I have a few questions that only he can answer."

Looking at her with a saddened expression, Hiccup could only nod. It seems that everything that represented Matt was either gone or leaving.

"I'm taking Teton with me. Since I'm the only one he really listens too." She continued to say. "Before our excursion, we'll be visiting Berserker Island. We'll resupply, make sure Dagur won't get killed by our people, and then go look for Matt. If I find him, you can bet I'll send a Terror mail or something. I promise."

Reaching up and grabbing her arm, Hiccup stared at her with sunken eyes. "Just be safe, Heather. Matt wasn't the only one that cared about you."

Letting a soft smile creep on her face, she nodded with thankful understanding. "Thank you, Hiccup. Now please, for Matt's, mine, all of our sakes, get some rest."

"You seem to be in a better mood than me. How are you doing it?"

"Maybe it's because I feel better about going and trying to find him. I know you will too once you start believing that he doesn't hate you." She whispered, stepping back from him and Astrid. Flipping up her hood, she turned and said "I already said goodbye to everyone, so we're heading out right now."

"Be safe, Heather. You too, Dagur." Astrid called out, seeing the two mount on their dragons. Teton was already in the air, waiting for them to fly away. His eyes were narrowed, showing that he was still plenty mad that his rider was missing; as was Wasatch, his friend.

"Thanks, Astrid! Don't worry, brother! We'll find him! The Berserkers are known for being excellent trackers!" Dagur shouted, letting Shattermaster begin to fly off.

Shaking her head, Heather let a wry smile grow wider on her face. "Gotta tell ya'. It's going to be different visiting with Dagur without a weapon drawn."

"It'll be a good thing." Astrid replied with her own smile. "Make sure you're back in at least a week. I don't want to come find you to drag your butt back here."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Teton would do that on his own." She laughed, launching into the air with Teton following closely. "Let me know if you find Matt on your end. I'll be here as soon as I learn about it!"

Watching the Berserkers fly out of sight, Astrid slowly turned to Hiccup, who was still staring off into the distance. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

"I…I think I might know where Viggo took, Matt."

"What?! And you didn't tell Heather?!"

"I didn't tell her because she has her own problem to deal with involving Dagur and her real home. Besides, remember how Matt acted when Heather was missing? He was a wreck. It took Ukiah smacking him around to snap him out of it. Heather would charge ahead with Dagur just to get him back."

Astrid slowly nodded her head, reluctantly agreeing with him. He was right. Heather probably would have been hard headed and charged into wherever Hiccup thought Matt was. Letting out a breath, she guided him towards the clubhouse. "Alright, where is this place that he'd keep Matt?"

"His new headquarters, the Northern Markets."

"How do you know that's where his new headquarters are?"

"He told me. He told me it's where he keeping Berk's gold. He dared me to try and take it from him. So that's where he'd keep, Matt. Somewhere he can easily defend, and be able to draw us too. Or to…kill him."

Feeling empty at the possibility that Matt was gone, she quickly pointed out the obvious to take her mind off of it. "So a trap. We'll be flying right into another trap."

"I know. Why do you think I've been beating myself up trying to figure out a plan?" He groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head in angst. "I can't even think of how to free Wasatch. Now that Heather and Teton are gone, we don't have a dragon that can break their dragon proof metal."

Astrid was quiet for a moment, thinking of what he was saying.

"I…I'm lost for ideas, Astrid. The one time that I need a single plan, and I can't even think of one possible way."

"How 'bout this then."

Hiccup instantly perked up. After…learning from Matt, he vowed to be better about listening to others; both with ideas and concerns.

"Let me think of a way to infiltrate the Northern Market. I'm willing to bet I can get an idea at least."

"Okay, while I do what?"

"Get some rest, and then you and Fishlegs try to experiment with ways to break that dragon proof metal. If anything, I'm sure Changewing acid will do the trick."

Hiccup's head instantly started spinning. That was an idea! Changewing acid! "Astrid…that's genius!"

"Ah, thanks." She teased, lightly hitting him in the shoulder. Already his countenance was changing, getting brighter and having more color in his face.

"Where's the twins?"

"Inside the Clubhouse. They've been teasing Snotlout since Heather said bye. He's been crying since."

"Hey, Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Have I got a job for you! You're gonna love it!" He laughed, jogging into the clubhouse.

Smiling, Astrid shook her head as Hiccup began to ask the twins to go milk a Changewing for its acid. Then, with a dark thought, let the smile slowly disappear. Looking outside and into the horizon, she truly wondered if Viggo would kill Matt. Or if he had already done so.

* * *

"Ah, there they are. Punctual as ever." Zekir smiled, seeing Bruvos' ship get closer to the dock. Behind him at some distance was his fleet, being small compared to Thariin's. About ten or so ships, given they had a lumber shortage, it was more than enough to accomplish what he wanted.

"So, this is it. We're leaving today." Darien commented, watching the ship slowly make its way towards them.

"We've been ready for days. It was only a matter of waiting for Bruvos to get here." Turning to her, he smiled as he commented. "You're getting better every day. Look at you, not needing the crutch anymore."

Nodding, Darien then looked down at herself. Wearing grey woven pants, as well as a new white tank top, she shook her head at her burn scars of where the lightning bolt had hit her directly; being mainly on her left side and arm. "Well, the second round of those fish scales helped me. Glad it wasn't as long as last time."

"As am I." He replied with a cordial smile. Turning back to behind them, in between two guards was Lydia. Her arms were cuffed in chains ahead of her. Her face never changed since she was taken prisoner; angry and frustrated.

Seeing him stare at her, she narrowed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he was essentially controlling her father with herself.

Smirking, he then shouted "All hands look alive and help King Bruvos dock!"

Instantly, all the dock workers dropped everything they were doing and began to assist in helping moor the incoming ship.

Zekir smiled as he could see both Bruvos and Auger staring at him, obviously ticked off at seeing Lydia in irons; as he purposely had her with him to make them mad. And to remind them what was at stake.

It wasn't long before the ship was secured to the dock and a gangway was lowered. Marching up to the one called Black Heart, Bruvos growled. "We're here, Zekir. My men and ships. Now…I suppose you're not going to release Lydia to us?"

"No. You only fulfilled a portion of our deal."

"Deal. Right." Auger jeered sarcastically, glaring at Zekir with contempt.

"Yes, deal." He replied, unfazed by the sarcasm. "This is what's going to happen." Gesturing to a smaller ship docked next to them, he explained "It'll be a two month and a couple of weeks expedition. A month to sail to Berk, a couple of weeks to smash it, and then a month to come back. While we're gone, Lydia here, will be on a cruise. The ship will have no destination, as it will simply sail at random islands to refresh their supply. After three months, the ship and crew that are taking her on her trip will return. Then will she be free to leave with you."

"A little elaborate. Even for you, Black Heart."

"This is simply a way to guarantee that you'll stay with me until we're through with Berk. It'll keep you from staging any mutiny if I took her with us; and if I left her here, I'm sure you'd abandon our invasion to stage a rescue. This ensures her security for my sake; as well as yours."

Bruvos and Auger glared at him with hate, knowing it was the best way for him to keep her away from them.

"If you refuse to obey my orders, leave me during battle, or I do not return myself; then the men in charge of her are ordered to kill her when they return. Do you understand?"

"…yes…" Bruvos growled, gripping his sword's hilt with a death grip.

"Good. You may converse with her for a moment, but we must begin our journey as soon as-"

"Ship ho!" A sailor shouted.

Everyone turned to see a unique looking ship, sailing straight for the docks. It had three masts, all having a symbol painted on them. The symbol was a dragon with multiple swords sticking through it. It looked massive, even making some of Zekir's ships look small.

"Ah, a welcome surprise." Zekir commented, smiling at the sight.

"Mercenaries?" Auger quizzed, trying not to look shocked at the size of the ship.

"No, this is one of Darien's ships. A Dragon Hunter ship!" He laughed, turning to see Darien's face beaming at the sight.

Bruvos, who was less impressed with the ship, walked up to Lydia. "Lydia…they haven't hurt you, have they?"

"No, but the irons are getting old. I had a ball and chain cuffed to my ankle for the last few days. And the cell was small. Not that I needed anything big to begin with."

Bruvos shook his head, looking distraught over his daughter's situation.

"Ho-how's mom?"

"Worried. She was tempted to make a trip to come see you when she heard what was happening."

"Good thing she didn't. I'm sure Zekir would have done something if she came."

"Being the reason why she didn't. She wants you to know that she thinks you're incredibly brave, given your situation."

"Yeah? Well, I don't feel brave. I feel annoyed." She huffed, glaring at one of her guards. "I was blindsided. We all were. I didn't even get to swing my axe."

"At least they didn't strip you of your armor." He replied in a caring voice, trying to comfort her. "You were so happy to get your own personal set.

"Yeah, I was; and they did give me a couple changes of clothes." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Still doesn't make me feel comfortable, given these chains and my bed was nothing more than a board." At that she shook the chains that held her cuffs together to show her agitation.

Frowning, Bruvos turned to see Auger step next to him.

"Hey sis, you doing okay?"

"Aside from being held hostage to force our people into a war that we have no business with? Yeah, I'm fine."

Auger frowned, knowing she was losing her patience with her situation. She was usually upbeat and almost too relaxed in normal circumstances, but this was anything but normal.

"Hey, just a word of warning…for what it's worth." She began to say, glancing at Zekir and Darien watching the Dragon Hunter ship moor. "Watch yourself with the girl. Darien. She's…off. I could never put my finger on it, but I think she's just as, if not, more dangerous than Zekir."

"What makes you say that?" Bruvos asked, concerned at the information.

"Aside from riding a dragon that can freeze you in place? She's not like Zekir in being calm. She's…rash in her decisions. She won't think twice before trying to do something." She explained. "It's just the feeling I get from her, listening to her tales and such. Just be careful, okay?"

Bruvos nodded, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Lydia. I wish I was more diligent in protecting you."

"Of everyone Zekir could have taken, it's better that its me." She replied with a forced smile. "I'm not a leader like Auger is, and you need all the help you can get to fight Berk and those Dragon Riders."

Before Bruvos could reply, their moment was ruined as someone shouted: "Thor's beard! It's Darien! Darien's here and alive!"

The three turned to see the Dragon Hunter ship erupt into cheering. The Hunters looked mean, with their dragon hide apparel and metal face masks. Heavy looking ballistas and catapults were lined along the deck, with multiple cages as well. Filled with exotic looking dragons, Lydia couldn't help but wonder what Darien really did to earn the respect of those kinds of men.

"Turik!" Darien laughed, limping closer to the side of the ship. "'Bout time you showed up! I was beginning to think the Riders intercepted you!"

"Nay, they're too busy with Viggo to care about little ol' us!" Turik laughed, walking to the side and looking down at her. "Look at you! I can't believe that you're walking! Let alone breathing!"

Darien smiled as she gestured to Zekir. "Thanks to Chief Zekir, I'm able to walk. Had I only the traditional ways of healing burns, I'm sure I'd still be laid up for a few more weeks."

"Hah! It's great to see you! I know Viggo will be happy to have you back."

"How are things over there?"

Turik frowned, shaking his head. "When we left, Viggo was busy with the Defenders and the Riders. Last I heard, he created some kind of strife between the two. Turning them against each other."

"Leave it to Viggo to do that." She replied, shaking her head. Looking at all the men standing and staring at her, she then barked "What're you all doing standing and gawking? Chief Zekir paid good gold for these dragons! Unload them like you have a purpose!"

Instantly, the deck scrambled to unload the cages of dragons, knowing that she secretly loved being with them again.

"Hmm…you still hold authority over them." Zekir commented, smiling as she pulled her belt up confidently.

Wincing due to some pain lingering, she laughed "Yeah, I guess so." At that, she turned and stroked Banshee's head, who cooed warmly at the stroking. "You know, Zekir. This ship is bigger than your little craft. Since we have to sail with the entire fleet, would you like to ride on this vessel with me? Each ship has a room dedicated to either me, Viggo, or Ryker. So I have personal space…"

Smiling, Zekir gripped her hand gently. "Of course I'd love to. Viggo's ships sure are impressive with their size. It'd be inspiring to see the layout of such ships in detail."

Darien smiled, finally admitting to herself that he did like her, and she was ever growing to like him.

"If that's all you need, then we will return to our ship and prepare to sail with you." Bruvos growled, walking up to the two.

"Of course, prepare your fleet, Bruvos. As I will with mine." At that, Zekir turned to the two guards with Lydia. "Ensure her safety until you return. If I'm back, then release her. If not…well, make it a quick death. That much we owe her for taking her against her will."

Auger glared at him with hate in his eyes. Lydia herself squirmed, wishing she had an opportunity to get one swing at him.

"That won't be necessary. We'll get you your victory." Bruvos growled with narrowed eyes. Gesturing to a caged Nightmare that was being lowered next to them, he quickly added "And then you can play around all you with your dragons."

"Aye, it's been awhile since I've stepped into the arena. Wouldn't do me any harm to refresh on how to kill these beasts." Zekir commented, agreeing with Bruvos. "Granted, I did recently kill a unique dragon. A Sand Wraith. Possibly a smaller cousin to a Night Fury."

"Not an easy kill." Darien added "The one you killed, was the cause for many deaths among the Dragon Hunters."

"The same with Thariin soldiers." Turning back to the guards, he then ordered "Take her away and set sail. The captain and his crew know their orders, and I'm leaving her in your care. If anything happens to her, either harm or if she escapes, I'll hold you two responsible. Understand?"

"Aye, Black Heart. We understand."

"Good. Now get going."

The two guards simultaneously grabbed Lydia's arms, marching her towards the ship, her new prison.

Bruvos could only watch as she was forced onto the ship with a cold anger.

"Oh, you don't need to leave her in her irons. Unless you feel like she needs to be in them." Zekir lauded loudly, smirking at Bruvos and Auger. "It's not like she can swim home."

"Cast off! Make use of the sails!" The captain of the small ship shouted.

Bruvos and Auger watched as the ship slowly pulled away from the dock, leaving them behind.

"Don't worry about me! Just get whatever Zekir needs done!" Lydia shouted, being pushed down into the hold.

"You better hope she's not harmed." Auger growled, turning and glaring at Zekir.

"Have I hurt her yet? She'll be fine. She'll actually get to see the world this way." He laughed, uncaring for Auger's threats. "Now, if I were you, I'd get on your ship and await for my fleet. We'll be leaving as soon as Darien's vessel is empty."

With a vein bulging out of his neck, Auger reluctantly turned around and marched to their ship. Bruvos made eye contact with Zekir, silently telling him what was on his mind. If anything happened to Lydia, there would be consequences. And He'd ensure it, regardless of cost. After the few silent moments, he then quickly followed his son, issuing orders to the crew.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you're never going to be friends with them." Darien spoke up after silently watching the recent events. "All part of your plan?"

"All part of my plan. Honestly, I should have my men dispose of Lydia tomorrow out at sea given that Bruvos and Auger will be dead by the end of the trip. But, just in case events don't unfold as I'd like, this will be a good fallback plan."

"Whatever you need, I'm more than willing to help."

"I know. And I'm grateful." He replied with a sincere smile. Gesturing to the Dragon Hunter ship, he then asked "So! Would you mind giving me a tour of your ship? I've been on Viggo's before, but never really saw it in detail."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, walking towards the gangway. "Turik! I'm coming aboard! Zekir and I are sailing with you!"

"Good to hear, Darien! Give us a moment to prepare your room. We were using it as a storage area for our arrows."

"Take your time. I'm going to show Zekir the hold down below. Perhaps a few of the dragons that are still waiting to be unloaded."

"Aye! We'll be ready in less than an hour! Empty of cargo and resupplied with rations!"

Smiling, Darien limped ahead of Zekir, happy to be back where she belonged. Though in her mind, the idea was still fresh. The idea of being an assistant ruler to Zekir the Black Heart.

* * *

 **Hey! So I know this was a shorter chapter, but it was the only way to fit the story the way I wanted to come out as. Like I said, I really want to finish this Act before the end of July, which means I've been putting a bit of time into it. I hope you guys are still enjoying it! We're...maybe five chapters away from the end, so a lot can still happen! And I think I will write Act II as a** **separate story, given how big this one is.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. If it seems a bit rushed, let me know. I'd rather be later with my goal than create something you guys don't like.**


	16. Chapter 16: One Last, Brotherly Act

_**Chapter Sixteen: One Last, Brotherly Act**_

* * *

The night was cooler than most. A small sudden gust of air blew down Hiccup's shirt, making him shiver slightly. There it was, the Northern Market Island. Maybe because of what he knew was there, it looked darker and less inviting than usual.

"Alright, remember the plan?" Astrid called out, flying ahead and leading the group.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to camp over just outside the island on a seastack, while you and Hiccup fly over the island and try to find Viggo's headquarters." Snotlout whined while rolling his eyes.

"Or if we see Matt or Wasatch." She added, easing up so that she was flying alongside Hiccup. "Wait for us to come get you guys. The point of this mission is to scout it out and see what we can find some answers. Besides, Viggo's probably expecting us. If we don't have to fight or expose ourselves, let's not!"

"Fishlegs, you're in charge." Hiccup quickly followed up with. "Everyone, make sure you listen to him!"

"Eh…no promises." Tuffnut replied in a non-chalant tone.

"You better! This is Matt's life we're talking about!" Astrid quickly snapped back, glaring at him. "If we're spotted, chances are, Viggo will kill Matt."

"You mean, if he hasn't already." Snotlout threw in.

Everyone turned and glared at him, which he instantly knew he crossed a line that he shouldn't have.

"Just make sure you don't screw up!" She barked, returning her attention to the island ahead. "You ready, Hiccup?"

Letting out a sigh, reluctantly thinking of the possibility that Matt was already gone, he nodded.

"Come on, we'll fly above the market first." She suggested, surging ahead. Hiccup was right behind her, shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. Grabbing his spyglass, he let Toothless silently glide alongside Stormfly as he scanned down below.

"See anything?" She asked, grabbing her own spyglass he made her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Kind of the same as when we left it a couple days ago. The only difference is that there's a bunch of scrap metal in piles."

"Did you learn why they were looking for so much metal?" She asked, seeing the heaps of metal herself.

"Never had the chance to find out specifically. Dagur said that Viggo's building something. Something that needs a lot of metal."

"Must be important, given they're wrecking their own cages for it." She added, pointing to a large set of wrecked and stripped cages.

Hiccup frowned. What was Viggo planning?

Suddenly, Astrid gasped, grabbing both his and Toothless' attention. "Hiccup, look! What is that?"

Hiccup quickly looked over at where she was pointing. A large, circular pit was dug at the north side of the island, right next to the ocean. In fact, it looked like the floor was set lower than the sea level itself!

"Can you figure out what it is?" She asked, letting Stormfly stop to a hover.

"No…it looks like…a large arena. But look at the scaffolding in it. They were or are building something."

Astrid stared at the large pit, trying to wrack her mind with possible ideas of what it would be used for.

"Look! Next to them! Large looking tents!" Hiccup pointed out, quickly looking through the spy glass. "Lots of men patrolling everywhere. Even some…wait. Is that Ryker? Right there, walking along that cliff, next to the large tent."

Astrid quickly looked through her spyglass, frantically searching for the Grimborn brother. Catching him barely walking into the tent, she cried out "That was him! I bet Viggo is in there with him!"

"Which means Matt is probably in that tent, or in another one close by! Come on, let's get the others!"

"Hiccup, wait. Before we go…I have to ask you something…"

Stopping from flying to the others, he looked at her quizzically, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"I know you don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it, but you do realize that Matt…Matt might be gone, right? That we're too late to have saved him, or Wasatch?"

Quickly looking away, he just stared at the cluster of tents below. He didn't even say anything. He couldn't say anything.

"Hiccup, if that's the case…what will you do?"

"I refuse to believe that. Not until Viggo tells me himself."

"And if he does?"

Getting a dark expression on his face, he turned to face her and whispered coldly "I'll burn his world to the ground, and let him watch."

Astrid felt a shiver run down her back. She never expected to hear him to be that cold about something.

"Until that's actually confirmed, we're going in thinking he's still alive. Viggo wants to break me, and the best way he can do that, is to keep Matt alive and keep holding his safety over my head."

"Hiccup…hear me out." She called out, letting Stormfly hover closer to him. "Let me go and scout out the camp. Let me see what I can learn. You're in no mind to go down there right now. You're acting like what Heather would do if she were here."

Hiccup looked away from her, not wanting to admit to the truth.

"Besides, I'll be a lot stealthier by myself. If I get into trouble, you can all come and help me out. They won't be expecting everyone to be sitting back and waiting."

"No, Astrid! I don't want to lose you too!"

"What else can we do? The twins are as stealthy as a fish on land, Fishlegs is as subtle as a Rumblehorn in a small room, and Snotlout is louder than a Night Terror on alert! You're not even in the right mindset to see Viggo, let alone eavesdrop on him!" Gesturing to the large pit below them, she replied "We can't figure out what that thing is, so the best choice we have is for me to go down and see what's going on. Maybe I can overhear some guards; I might even be able to find Matt and Wasatch! If not, at least learn if they're on another island or if they're actually…gone."

Hiccup hung his head. He felt like he was a failure, unable to help find Matt. At least find out what happened to him.

"Hiccup, let me go…until you get your head back together, I'm the best bet to find out what's going on."

Sighing, Hiccup slowly began to nod. "Alright, fine. I'll go get the rest of the gang and we'll watch you from above. If we see you get in a bind, we'll be down there to get you out."

"Sounds good, Hiccup. I promise I'll be safe. I just want to see what I can overhear at the very least."

"Here, take these."

Astrid watched as Hiccup handed her two containers. Reaching out, she took them and slipped them into her pouch.

"Those are filled with Changewing acid. If you find Matt and Wasatch, this will help you break them out."

"Thanks, Hiccup. I'll make sure to use them if I find them."

"Land a healthy distance away and walk in. Don't risk them seeing Stormfly."

"Already planning on that!" She called out, letting Stormfly dive down. "Just make sure you're not spotted yourselves, and mess it up for me!"

Watching her slowly make her way to the island, he turned to get the others. Thinking of the conversation, regarding if Matt was alive, he simply shook his head. In the back of his mind, he knew he was still alive. He had to be. Viggo is a player in a game of Maces and Talons, and he wasn't just going to kill one of the best ways he had to manipulate him.

"Just hold on, Matt. We're coming."

* * *

Astrid quickly slid behind to a stack of crates. Holding her axe in a death grip, she peeked around to see two Hunters walking by on a patrol.

"Aye, cooler night, isn't it?" One of the guards muttered, unknowingly walking by Astrid's hiding place.

"You've been daft since we came to this island. It's called the Northern Markets for a reason. Idiot…"

"Oi! At least I wasn't stupid enough to use a Terrible Terror to warm my bed up! How is that blanket of yours anyways? Nothing but a pile o' ash, isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

Seeing the light from their torches slowly fade away, she quietly walked out in the open. It looked like the bulk of the men were around the large pit and away from their camp. Until she needed to get deeper into the island, she was going to poke around the tents and see what she could find before the guards and rest of the men would return.

"Come on, where are you, Matt? Where would they keep you and Wasatch." She whispered, slowly moving a tent flap to peek inside. The thought of him actually being killed was almost too much for her to stomach. Of all people, he was the least deserving of it. At least, in her mind. She couldn't even think of what Hiccup was going through personally. He was the reason why Matt was taken in the first place. Even after the heated fight they had with each other. "Ugh, if I were a Dragon Hunter, where would I keep prisoners?"

Looking around, the tents all around her seemed to be more like barracks, rather than rooms or sections for important objects. Looking up the cliff, she saw the tent that Ryker disappeared into. If anything, she could be outside of the tent and listen for anything that might tip her off.

Strapping her axe to her back, she silently scaled up the cliff wall towards her destination. "Heh, makes me grateful for being able to fly on Stormfly most of the time." She grunted, pulling herself onto a large rock, just under where the tent was pitched.

"…are yeh sure about this, brother?"

Freezing in place, she hugged the rock and focused on listening. She couldn't believe she was actually able to find them together! Though Ryker's voice was a little muffled, being inside the tent, she could still be able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Absolutely. With Project Shellfire essentially completed, and with our extra leverage, I don't see why we can't make demands right now. Aside from that, we should be receiving our ship that we sent to Thariin within the next couple weeks. As soon as we hear about Darien's condition, we'll be able to make true with our threats."

Astrid perked up in horror. Was Darien still alive?! How?! Matt fried her a month and some weeks ago! And Project Shellfire? What was that?

"…that's not what I'm concerned with…it's Matt. And his Skrill."

Astrid instantly froze, hanging onto every word. They had to still be alive! Why else would Ryker be worried about them?

"Do not fret over, Matt. I have that situation completely handled. If anything, we should be more concerned about the arrival of Hiccup and his friends. They know that the Northern Markets are my new headquarters."

"…because yeh told him."

Astrid heard someone walking, sounding like they were stepping outside.

"Aye, I did. Only to draw them in. And with our…hidden advantage, they won't know what hit them. They'll all be broken by the time we're ready to use Project Shellfire." Viggo said aloud, standing on the cliff's edge, unknowingly right above Astrid. "Nothing will be in our way. Hiccup's only chance for survival will be my mercy."

"Yeh sound a little too sure." Ryker warned, stepping next to his brother. "Remember last time we counted a victory? We ended up not destroying either the Rider's home, nor the Defender's. And we lost the Eruptadon."

Viggo huffed in annoyance, being reminded of the recent loss. "This is different, brother. We have all the pieces. We have all the advantages. All that is required is for us to simply enjoy the victories as they happen."

"Then let's get started now. We have no reason to delay other than to sate your desire to laud over Hiccup and the rest of the Riders."

"Patience, my dear brother. Victory isn't simply something to do. It's something to enjoy. To savor. If luck would favor us, we'll be able to capture the Riders and force them to watch us destroy all that they love. Their friends, families, homes, even their dragons. That is true victory.

Ryker simply huffed, kicking a rock over the edge of the cliff.

Astrid felt it strike her in the head, making her want to shout in pain. Biting her tongue, she simply closed her eyes and prayed that Ryker and and Viggo wouldn't notice her just feet under them.

"Come, brother. We have much to discuss in regards to the order of our targets."

Finally hearing them walk away, she firmly gripped the top of her head where she was hit. "…Odin's axe! Agh! That hurt!" She whispered, rubbing her head to try and quell the pain. Feeling it dissipate a little, she focused on what was above her. She knew Viggo's tent was empty, and had all the time to check it out.

"Come on, let's see here…" She huffed, pulling herself up. Rolling on the ledge, she looked down the cliff side to see the scene. If she wasn't in a Hunter's camp, alone and searching for a friend, she'd have enjoyed the sight. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Leaving her axe strapped to her back, she quietly and slowly opened the tent flap to make sure it was empty, which it was.

"Good, now let's see here…" She whispered to herself. Glancing through a stack of papers, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Double taking what she saw, she instantly flared up in a rage. Matt's goggles and knife were on a central table, laid out almost like trophies. She instantly scooped them up, putting the knife in her pouch and the goggles over her head. Making sure they were secure, she continued to scour through the tent.

Thump! A large object sounded like it landed outside of the tent.

Astrid instantly bolted and slid under a table, praying that whatever was outside would either pass by or not look to hard inside.

She then heard the tent flap open, with someone walking in. Seeing some Hunter boots, she didn't even dare try to get a full look of the person.

"…hmmph…" He grunted, turning around to walk out.

Just as she watched get to the flap, her blood froze as a horrible sound seemed to shake the eerie silence.

Clink.

Her containers of Changewing Acid bumped into each other! Making a sound she swore the entire camp could hear.

The person stopped. Turning around, he was obviously looking for something. Or at something.

Just as she was sure her cover was blown, the person stepped outside, leaving her alone.

"Whew…" She whispered, sliding out from her hiding place. Looking around the tent, she decided that she couldn't find anything regarding Matt or Wasatch. And from overhearing Viggo and Ryker, she figured that they were being held somewhere else on the island.

Peeking out of the tent flap, and seeing that she was clear, she quietly left and began to sneak down the path that led to what looked like supply tents. Walking alongside the path, as to be able to dive into bushes if needed, she suddenly felt her body lock up!

"Agh!" She cried, falling over. She never felt that paralyzed before, it was as if something seized all her muscles and froze her! The pain was so sudden that even if her body was functioning, she wouldn't be able to do much being stunned like that. "Ugh, wh-what the?!"

"I knew it…" A familiar voice whispered. "I wish I was wrong."

Feeling her body freed from whatever had stunned her, she was pushed over onto her back. Looking up at her attacker, she gasped at what she saw. It was Wasatch…and Matt!

He looked so different! He had a metal shoulder guard on his right side, with metal plates that ran down his arm to his wrist. Strapped to his back, was a short sword; similar to Viggo's. He wore a blue dragon scaled shirt, with black pants that had Gronckle Iron kneepads. A belt buckle was strapped around his waist, with the Dragon Hunter Crest on it. It was a sight that took her breath away.

Wasatch snarled at her, his eyes narrowing. It was clear he was not friendly! And also explaining what stunned her.

"You shouldn't have come here." Matt growled, kneeling down swiping her axe from her. "Viggo played you again. When are you guys going to learn?"

"Matt? Wha-what's going on? What are you doing?" She cried out, feeling weak from being shocked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I only wish it wasn't you that came here…but, better you than Heather." He continued to growl, rolling her over onto her stomach. Grabbing a coil of rope off of Wasatch, he then drove his knee into her back.

"Agh! What's gotten into you, Matt?! We were coming to help you! We can leave right now!"

"Ah, so everyone is here. Figured." He whispered, pulling her arms back and looping the rope around her wrists. "I'm tired of being treated like a tool, Astrid. Hiccup never gave me the time of day at any moment. I'm sick of it. So I'm making sure that doesn't happen to me again.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, trying to pull her hands out of the ropes.

Cinching it tight and making sure the knot was secure, he finally got off and pulled her onto her feet. "There. I'm off of ya'. Now move!"

"Matt! Have you lost it? Are you really working with Viggo? Do we really mean nothing to you? Even after all we did for each other?!"

Matt didn't say anything. Leveling her axe at her neck, he simply gestured for her to move.

Completely in shock, she slowly began to hike down the path, now crawling with Hunters due to the noise and shouting between the two. "Why, Matt? Was it really easy to forget us like this?"

"You'll understand my reason soon enough, Astrid. That I can promise you."

"By Thor, Matt did turn on his own!" A Hunter cried out, gaping at the sight of Matt marching Astrid down the pathway.

"Safe to say he really did side with us…" Another commented.

Astrid's head was still spinning. Her mind refused to believe what was happening. Matt would never betray them! Never! He vowed he wouldn't!

Walking towards the large pit, she saw Viggo and Ryker standing there and looking down into it. As they turned around, a surprised look grew on their faces, seeing her being marched up to them.

"See brother? I told you I had no worries about Matt's loyalty." Viggo laughed. "I have the situation under control."

"…hmmm…"

"I know the others are here as well. I'm sure they'll be trying to get her back." Matt replied, walking past Astrid. "However, I never saw Stormfly; her dragon. I imagine she's hidden somewhere on the island."

"More than likely. Heh, I knew it was only a matter of time before they came back here." Viggo acknowledged. Walking up to Astrid, he smiled evilly at her. "Ah…this feels familiar. Remember the first we ever met, Astrid? I believe you were captive to Strogg at the time."

Astrid clenched her teeth, wishing she could end the arrogant smirk on his face. Though in truth, she wished she had a shot at Matt!

"Let's see…what have you here?" He continued to laud over her. Pulling Matt's goggles from around her neck, he handed them to him as his other hand searched her pouch. Taking Matt's knife, he felt one of the containers. "What are these?" He asked, grabbing one of them. Opening it up, he smiled as he gazed at the green liquid. "Changewing Acid. Clever. I don't think our cages could have resisted that." Handing Matt his knife, and taking the other container, he teased "I think I'll hold onto these for you."

Astrid fidgeted in the ropes, glaring at him with a look that would scare most dragons away.

"Brother, secure her in the center of the dry dock. I think we can use her to push Hiccup into quite a predicament."

"Aye, brother. I will." Ryker replied, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her down a walkway.

"You're dead to us, Matt! I can't believe you threw everything away! You finally gave in!" She shouted, fighting Ryker's grip.

Matt simply turned to walk with Viggo, trying to ignore her.

"I'm with Hiccup on this! I hate you too! We all do! I'm glad Heather's not here! She'd think you hated her!"

Matt visibly flinched, looking down at the ground. Wasatch gently nudged him, as if making sure he was okay. Wiping his eyes, he continued to walk with Viggo, not saying anything to acknowledge what she yelled at him. "Viggo. I need to go to my tent real quick. I…I need to accept what I just did."

"In a moment. I need you to get into position. I'm going to force Hiccup to come out of hiding and I need you to be ready." Viggo replied with a large smile. "Just know this, Matt. You made the right choice. It is rarely the easiest, but you will have no problem seeing the benefits for joining our cause. I will say this though, you have quickly proven your loyalty to me. Let's see how strong that loyalty is when the rest of your friends come."

Matt didn't say anything. All he could do was nod and start heading to his position, with Wasatch close behind. "Just remember our agreement."

"Of course. " He replied, turning to watch Astrid finally give in to Ryker's grip, letting him drag her to the dry dock.

Astrid herself, closed her eyes in angst as she quietly, and silently, mourned the loss of Matt Haddock, the former brother to Hiccup. "How?" She whispered, feeling like something was lingering in her gut. The thought that he actually betrayed them was…overwhelming.

"Step up! I don't have the patience to toy with yeh…" Ryker growled, pushing her ahead of him.

Glaring at him angrily, she could only hope for one thing; that Hiccup wouldn't be blindsided by Matt or Wasatch.

* * *

"Oh gods..." Hiccup called out, hovering high above the island. Looking into the center of the large pit with his spyglass, he watched in horror as Astrid was marched into the middle of it.

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked, hovering closer to Hiccup.

"She was found. She's being taken to the center of that pit."

"Uh…hahahah…that's a trap if I ever saw one." Snotlout commented, hearing what was happening.

"Yeah…it looks like it." Hiccup answered, peering more intensely through the spyglass. "They tied her to a post. This'll be tricky. Agh, I knew better than to let her go without someone!"

"So we do a snatch and grab?" Ruffnut suggested, smiling at an idea that was brewing in her head. "We can go down and create some mayhem, while Fishlegs goes down and gets her?"

"Let's hold up for a little bit. Let's wait to see if security lightens up as the night gets later." He replied, watching in angst as Ryker finished lashing several coils of rope around her and the post.

Suddenly, a loud creaking echoed in the air, sounding like something was grinding. Unsure of what it was, Hiccup's face instantly went a shade whiter. The wall of the pit was opening up! It wasn't a pit, but a dry dock! And they were filling it back up! Water instantly began to pour into the area where Astrid was tied!

"Go! We need to get her out of there now!" He roared, dropping the spyglass. Letting Toothless drop into a dive, he left the group as they all tried to follow him. Focused entirely on Astrid, he barely saw a ballista launcher out of the corner of his eye. Rolling Toothless to dodge the bolt, he let him fire a plasma blast at it, destroying it and removing a couple of Hunters from the fight.

"Hiccup! No! It's a trap!"

He looked down as he surged past the dry dock. Astrid was fighting the ropes holding her to the post. The water was already up to her shins, and was rising fast!

"Hold on, Astrid!" He shouted, rolling Toothless over and diving straight at her.

"No! Don't come in here!"

Just as Hiccup pulled up and landed next to her, a blinding flash lit up the night sky. Gasping, he looked up to see Hookfang spiraling down and crashing into the water next to them.

"What the?!"

"It's Matt! Matt's joined Viggo!" Astrid shouted, jerking on the ropes holding her back.

"What?!"

Crack! A second lightning bolt lit up the darkness, striking Barf and Belch. The Zippleback instantly tumbled out of the sky, crashing into the water below.

"Whoa-hoho! Awesome!" Tuffnut laughed as his head broke the surface of the water.

"Ugh, what was that?" Ruffnut groaned, shaking her head. "I want that to happen again!"

Again! A third lightning strike ripped through the air, hitting Meatlug! The Gronckle quickly fluttered down, falling into the dry dock with the others.

"Ugh! Come on!" Hiccup roared, seeing that they were all in a bad way. Focusing on untying Astrid, he wouldn't have noticed a hefty chain link net draped over the entire dry dock if Astrid hadn't gasped. Whirling around, he gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Viggo and Ryker walk up to the edge of the dry dock.

"Well, well, well…" He began to laud, smirking at Hiccup. "You see Ryker, right here we have a rare opportunity to wipe out all of our opponent's pieces. And a wise, cunning player always recognizes opportunities when they present themselves. Open it wider!"

The gang whirled around, staring hopelessly at the new rush of water spewing into their prison.

"Ugh! Get me loose!" Astrid shouted, tugging at the ropes holding her.

Shaking his head, he instantly began to free Astrid. "Everyone! Focus on that center link!"

"Hiccup! How? We don't have Matt or Heather here!"

"We don't have a choice! Focus on-"

"Rrreeeaaagghh!"

Everyone gasped, seeing lighting arc through-out the sky. Just as suddenly as the lightning started to rage, a familiar silhouette hovered above the chain link net.

"Matt!" Hiccup shouted.

Not saying anything, he simply turned to Viggo and glared at him. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"No. But an opportunity came where I changed the deal."

"You said I had one chance to warn them. You said we were going to take them as prisoners!"

"All you're doing is delaying the inevitable, Matt. Accept what will be done, and we can move on with our lives."

"If you're a man of business, I demand you honor your terms! Before I change them on my own!"

Viggo frowned, with Ryker growling angrily at his brother. "Yeh have him under control? Seems like yeh don't…"

Ignoring his brother, Viggo folded his arms and glared at Matt. "Hmph, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Unless you want to lose me and Wasatch, then no. You don't. I'll release them right now and you're out a Dragon Rider!"

"Fine." Viggo huffed, annoyed at his new rider's request. "Do what you need to. But this is the only time I'm allowing you to spare your friends." Turning to his men, he ordered "Stand down. Matt's using his one chance to warn his friends…as our agreement."

"Yeh can't be serious, brother! We have them! Look at 'em down there! They're gonna die!" Ryker roared, staring at his brother with bulging eyes.

"I said stand down! We will honor our agreement with Matt. Besides, this is a chance for me to show you what victory looks like."

"Wasatch!" Matt roared, pointing at the central chain link.

Whipping his head around, Wasatch screeched loudly, with lightning sparking out of his mouth. In an instant, a large, beam like bolt struck the ring, causing the metal to shatter and the chain net to fall.

"Everyone! Out!" Hiccup roared, leaping onto Toothless. "Snotlout, take Astrid and find Stormfly. I'll be right behind you!"

"Hiccup! Don't talk to Matt! He's with them! He's a Hunter!" Astrid shouted, seeing him start to fly towards the Skrill.

Everyone gasped, shocked at the news. Honestly, they didn't really know what was going on to begin with, given the conversation they listened to between Matt and Viggo.

"Just go! I'll get to the bottom of this." He growled, flying closer to Matt.

Not saying anything, Matt simply glided towards a platform, being in plain view and in hearing range of Viggo and Ryker. Seeing Hiccup land in front of him, he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, look at you. The new outfit is…different." Hiccup growled, dismounting from Toothless.

"It's lined underneath with a tight weave. It's supposed to stop me from bleeding out. You know, if I took an arrow, or a sword, or an axe. Whatever that might kill me." Came the quick reply. Jumping off Wasatch, he then limped towards Hiccup. "Something I'm starting to prepare for, even though I won't be too worried about it, since I'm with a group that will actually listen to me and doesn't come up with plans that put me in a postion to get killed."

"Matt, I know you're frustrated! But this…this isn't the answer!"

"It isn't?" He scoffed, shaking his head with a smile of disbelief. "I thought you told me, that whatever happened to me before was my own fault? Stuff like my leg. Also when I traded you positions. So I'm making your claim true. This will be my own fault! I'm simply living up to what you say I do! So now, it's impossible for you to blame me for your own mistakes!"

"I was frustrated! I wasn't myself!" Hiccup argued, realizing what Matt's motives really were. "I wasn't myself when I said those things. I was an idiot!"

"You know, Hiccup, I'm kind of past the point of believing words." He growled, narrowing his eyes and curling his fists. "The past year, I've been living in a world where I believed you. Where I thought you actually cared about me; where you actually valued me. And not just because I had Wasatch and Teton. Heh, but it took me a whole lot of time and thinking to realize that the problem wasn't me; it was you."

Hiccup gaped at him, not believing how hard he was to convince.

"Don't you see? Viggo isn't using me, he's letting me be part of his team! I'm actually valued here!"

"If I may, Matt." Viggo interrupted, smiling as the two Haddocks turned to look at him. "You see Hiccup, in order to keep your men, especially officers happy, you have to give them a little bit. Even if that means swallowing some of your pride. Family relations can only go so far without…showing them you appreciate them."

"Matt…I'm sorry. I really am!" Hiccup began to plead. "But Viggos' playing you! You said that yourself! He's a player! You're the traitor piece in our game! And he finally turned you!"

Matt narrowed his eyes. Walking up to Hiccup, he quickly slammed his fist into his stomach.

"Oooff!"

Not stopping, he kicked behind Hiccup's knee, dropping him down. In one smooth motion, he brought his left hand down and across Hiccup's face, dropping him on his stomach. "Gagh!" He cried out, gasping for breath and struggling to get onto his hands and knees. Patting his face where Matt struck him, he felt a warm feeling rush over his hand. Staring at his hand, he saw it covered in blood. But what was odd, he felt something in his other hand. A scroll…

"If I'm the traitor…then I just took out the Honorable Chief…" He whispered with contempt. "Game over, Hiccup. Viggo won. In ways you can't understand…" With that, he kicked him in the ribs, collapsing him for good.

Turning around and marching to Wasatch, he yelled "Don't bother coming for me again, Hiccup. The next time I see you, I won't try to save you. That goes for anyone! This is my last brotherly act!" At that, he climbed onto Wasatch and surged into the sky, leaving Hiccup alone to get up himself.

"You see, brother? Did you see what just happened?" Viggo whispered, smiling with a crazed expression. Watching Hiccup stumble to his feet while clutching his ribs, he whispered "That's a special victory you can't achieve with steel or arrows…only with whit and cunning; plus patience."

Frowning, Ryker growled "I like the steel and arrows victories better…" At that, he turned and walked away, with Viggo following him with his arrogant smirk.

Slowly climbing onto Toothless, Hiccup let out a loud sob, heart-broken with Matt's decision. Shaking his head in disbelief, he let Toothless slowly fly up into the night, disappearing from view.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Hope you like that...uh...angst. I'm starting to slow down a little, writing wise. I guess I'm getting a little burned out. I'm still aiming for the end of the month to finish Act I, but man, sometimes it's hard to get the motivation. Special thanks to WhisperingWarrior and Fandomspotatoes, as they've been the only ones consistently reviewing and PMing me their thoughts. It's much appreciated and helps me with motivation.**

 **Anyhow, hope you all like it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Old Fires, New Feelings

_**Chapter Seventeen: Old Fires, New Feelings**_

* * *

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, walking into the clubhouse. The rain had never ceased to fall since they returned last night, adding to the depressed and saddened feeling that seemed to radiate around everyone. They lost a friend. Not to death, but to choices.

"Still up in his room." Astrid replied, looking up at his hut with sadness. "He hasn't left it since we…since we found Matt. I guess he's taking the betrayal harder than the rest of us."

"I still can't believe that he turned against us. How could he? I know he wasn't really liking Hiccup, but to turn against everything he fought for?"

"Not just fought for, but what he lived. It doesn't make sense." She replied, getting up and walking over to a pitcher. Pouring herself some mead to help fight the chill of the rain, she shook her head in angst. "Even when he captured me last night, I held onto the sliver of hope that he was still on our side. But when I saw what Matt did to Hiccup…I-I couldn't believe that he would do that. To his own family. It was like what Dagur was trying to do to Heather before he changed."

"How bad is Hiccup? I mean, did Matt really hurt him?"

"His cheek was split open, and he's got some sore ribs. But that's not what's got me worried."

"It's him blaming himself, isn't it?"

Astrid nodded shallowly. Unable to say anything else, she quickly chugged the last of her drink. Slamming her mug down, she growled. "Honestly, until we find and talk to Matt, we won't know why he did what he did."

"Talk to him? How?" Ruffnut asked, looking up from where she was sitting on the floor. "He'll have Wasatch fry us before we could get close to him!"

"Which was totally awesome, by the way." Tuffnut added with a wide smile. Playing with Chicken, he laughed "Man, that lightning strike was exhilarating!"

Glaring at them, Astrid growled "Matt's tough, especially with Wasatch. I kind of wish he had Teton instead, given he's not as agile as Wasatch. But regardless, he can't fight all of us at once. Darien beat him before. Though it was on Teton, imagine what five, prepared and trained Dragon Riders can do? We'll get him back."

"Capture him? Are you serious?" Snotlout barked, getting everyone's attention. "He's made his decision! We need to make him pay for what he did to us! And what he did to Heather!"

"I didn't even think of that." Fishlegs commented, groaning in despair. "What's Heather gonna think when she learns what he did?"

"She'll finally realize what kind of a good guy I am!" Snotlout quickly replied, folding his arms and glaring at him. "I kept trying to tell her who Matt really was."

"Snotlout, shut up…" Astrid groaned, closing her eyes to quell the headache she was getting from listening to him. "Like I said earlier, until we can talk to him, we won't know why he did what he did."

"Who did what?"

Everyone gasped, instantly turning to see Heather walk through the rain with Windshear behind her. Pulling her hood down, she smiled as she laughed "Surprise!" Teton then landed right behind her, screeching happily and flapping his wings excitedly.

"Wh-what are you doing back so soon?" Fishlegs stammered.

Shrugging, Heather explained "After Dagur and I left, it never stopped raining from here to Berserker Island. We found a Hunter ship along the way and…we were very persuasive in finding out about where Viggo could have taken Matt. After ensuring that our tribe wouldn't kill Dagur for returning, I came straight back here! Guess what! He's still alive! He's being held at-"

"The Northern Markets, we know." Ruffnut interrupted, flopping on the floor so she was looking up at the ceiling. "This news is so last night."

Shocked, Heather turned to Astrid and Fishlegs. "Wha-how did you know? When did you find out?"

"Heather…" Astrid began to say, grabbing her arm and walking her to a chair. "You might want to sit down. I have some bad news…"

"No…he can't be dead! I just learned he was still alive! Like…yesterday!"

"He's not dead. He's…"

"He's a traitor!" Snotlout barked angrily. "He turned on us last night! He joined Viggo and captured Astrid. He shot us all down, and he beat Hiccup up!"

Heather instantly glared at him. "Snotlout! Stop it! I know you're jealous of him and me, but don't you dare accuse him of betraying us!"

"I'm not accusing! I'm telling you he's a traitor!"

"Snotlout!" Astrid roared. "Shut up! I'll tell her!"

Snotlout just folded his arms and glared at her, still fuming about the whole situation.

"Heather…listen to me. We don't know what's going on, but…what Snotlout said…it's true."

Heather recoiled back in shock, staring at her in disbelief.

"He captured me last night when I was scouting out the island. He…he delivered me to Viggo and Ryker." She whispered, looking down from Heather's gaze. "He shot all of us down with Wasatch."

"No…it's not- it can't be him! Viggo must have done something to him! A curse, or something! Maybe he lost his memory! That's a possibility, right?"

"Heather…he was aware of what he was doing. He…he really hurt Hiccup. In fact, Viggo had us all captured and ready to be drowned. But Matt freed us. He said to forget about him and that he wouldn't help us anymore."

"There! That's proof that he still on our side! He's a puppet! He's being manipulated somehow! He wouldn't do that to us normally! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"I would never do something like that, Heather-" Snotlout began to say, only to be cut off.

"Snotlout! Shut up! Before I make you shut up myself!" Heather roared, standing up from her chair. Drawing her axe, she growled "Come on! We can go and get him back! I still have some supplies in my pack!"

"Heather! Wait!" Astrid called out, grabbing her arm and holding her back. "We're trying to think of a way to do just that. To capture him from Viggo. Then we can figure out what's going on."

"What better time to get him than to go now?" She retorted, pulling against Astrid's grip.

"Well, I thought I heard Heather was here. This is good, I can tell you all what's going on."

Everyone turned to see Hiccup limp into the clubhouse. With a bandage around his cheek, and seeing him hold his side like he was in pain, everyone felt a sting of sorrow, thinking of who did that to him.

"Hiccup…did Matt…did he really do that to you?" Heather whispered, calming down at seeing him.

Smiling, Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, can't say I didn't deserve it though." He looked…different. Like he was happier. Not worried. It was honestly the last thing they expected to see.

"Hiccup? What's going on?" Astrid asked, shocked at seeing him smile. "What're we going to do about Matt?"

"We're going to help him." He replied, flashing an object in his other hand. It was a scroll, with some kind of design on it.

"Help him? Why? He betrayed us!" Snotlout argued. "The only 'help' I'm going to give him, is a one-way trip to Helheim!"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted, glaring at him angrily. "Matt never betrayed us! He's not with Viggo!"

"What? How can you say that?!" Astrid cried out. "Look at what he did to you! To me! To all of us! He turned me over to Viggo and Ryker without a second thought!"

"To sell his loyalty! Look!" Hiccup quickly replied. Unrolling the scroll, he revealed exactly what it was. "While he was 'beating me up', he handed me these plans. Why do you think I didn't fight back? Plus a small letter explaining what he's doing."

"Blueprints?" Fishlegs asked, looking over the plan.

"For something called Project Shellfire. So secret that Matt doesn't really know what it is." He replied. Looking up at the gang, he explained. "Listen. Matt never joined Viggo. When he was taken prisoner for me, he claimed to side with Viggo. To save his and Wasatch's lives. Turns out, he's been let in on some secrets, hence why he was able to inform us about this Project Shellfire. When he turned on us, we helped him sell his loyalty to Viggo, and he'll finally be shown exactly what it is."

"You're serious…aren't you." Astrid whispered, her face flooding with relief. "He's…he's really on our side!"

"He never left! He's just playing double agent!"

Heather closed her eyes in relief. She sincerely thought she lost Matt; and not to death. "What did he tell you exactly?" She asked.

"Why don't you read it for everyone?" Hiccup replied with a smile, handing her a piece of paper. "Can't tell you how great your timing is in coming here! I was about to send a Terror mail to you."

Taking the paper, Heather instantly began to read aloud what it said:

 _"First off, sorry for what I did to you guys. Especially you, Astrid. It was the only way I could sell the idea that I really am on Viggo's side. I wouldn't have put you guys in a position that I couldn't help you in some way. Listen, Viggo is breaking. He's being less cautious. If we act now, we can stop both him and Ryker before this Project Shellfire comes to life; or at the very least, before they can use it. Hiccup, he's soft! His main fleet is half the size we thought it was! On top of that, he's gotten super cocky in thinking that you're broken. Get a plan to come invade him, and prove him wrong. You'll get the Dragon Eye back, as well as Berk's gold. I know where it is here. You gotta move now though. He's going to be leaving within a couple of days to use this Shellfire project. I'll be ready and waiting to turn on them. Bring Teton with you. Don't worry about security, I'll take care of it. I'll see you soon!_

 _P.S. Tell Heather that I'm fine. Don't know why she wasn't with you, but it's probably best that she was gone. I know she's gonna kill me for doing this._

 _-Matt"_

"He really is on our side! He never betrayed us!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, so he isn't a bad guy? Come on!" Snotlout wailed. "When will it be my turn to show Heather I'm the better man?!"

Shaking her head with a hopeless smile, Heather simply replied. "Guess not right now, Snotlout." Looking at the paper, she quietly added "And he's right. I am going to kill him after this is over with."

"This is great! With someone on the inside, we can really deliver a blow that can end this war!" Fishlegs added excitedly. "We can stop these Dragon Hunters for good!"

"I know, right?!" Hiccup replied with a wide smile. "I already sent a Terrible Terror to my dad. He's going to bring the A-team and Gobber with him to help us."

"Already got a plan?" Astrid asked, smiling at his changed demeanor.

"I do. That's why I was in my room for so long. All I need are the others and I'll explain it to all of you then! We can possibly end this tonight!"

* * *

"Heh, you know…it's a relief knowing Matt's still on our side." Astrid commented, sitting on the edge of the hanger's deck. Letting her legs swing gently, she turned to Hiccup who was gazing at the setting sun. "His acting had me convinced, all of us convinced, that he was Viggo's new lackey. I was already coming up with plans to capture him. Glad we were wrong. That I was wrong…"

"Yeah, me too." He replied, letting a smile grow on his face. "I'm just glad he's not holding a grudge. I still feel bad about what I said to him."

"Hiccup-"

Raising his hand, he stopped her. "I'm going to tell him that when we see him again. Apart from stopping Viggo, it's my first priority when we go back to the Northern Markets. I need to be honest with him and ask for his forgiveness. I need to listen to him a little more."

"That's the Hiccup I know." She commented, smiling as she watched the sun burn bright orange as it began to sink into the ocean's horizon.

The two sat there in silence, enjoying the orange light and scenery that the gods were blessing them with. The rain had receded only hours ago, and had added a serene mist all around the Edge. Turning to her, Hiccup lost his breath at seeing her. The sunlight seemed to make her shine with a glow. Her blonde hair was acted like a beacon, taking away his ability to see anything else other than her beauty. At that moment, a thought hit him.

Letting a sheepish smile grow, he quietly added "In fact, I…I think I'm going to listen to him right now. He gave me some advice a while ago that I never really…did. I guess because I've been too nervous."

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at him while silently asking him to explain.

"When you were sick with the Scourge of Odin, he asked me something while we were looking for the Buffalord." He whispered, feeling shy about what he was going to be talking about.

Astrid's heart began to pound, already having an idea of what he was going to tell her. In her mind, she was near uncontrollably excited, praying that he was going to talk about what she wanted to hear from him.

"He asked me what…wh-what you mean to-to me." He stammered, feeling like a flock of dragons were fluttering around in his stomach. "We didn't know if we were g-going to be able to save you, s-so he asked me how I'd be different if…if you didn't m-make it."

Astrid felt herself slowly blush, feeling a little faint that it was actually happening. And for the first time, wasn't embarrassed about it.

"I told him I could never picture life without you. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like. So he told me to tell you. To tell you how I felt about you…"

"Hiccup…are you-"

"I guess what's taken me so long to tell you this, is that I was waiting for the perfect moment. The perfect opportunity to tell how I feel about…uh…about us- Er you!"

Letting a soft, comforting smile grow on her face, she gently gestured to the sunset. "I guess now feels like a perfect time…"

Smiling, trying to kill the anxiety in his stomach, Hiccup gently took her hand and held it. Feeling her fingers interlock with his, he gazed into her eyes. They were a soft blue, and they seemed to amplify her already beautiful face. "…I love you, Astrid Hofferson…you mean the world to me…"

Feeling her lip quiver, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Doing the same, Hiccup slowly found her lips, and kissed her.

Between the two, the world stopped. For the first time, they kissed each other after knowing that they did love each other. Not joking with each other, not just out of a unique situation, but for the first time, they kissed each other because they both loved each other.

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock." She whispered, slowly pulling back. "I love you too…"

Scooting closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Letting her head lean on his shoulder, he quietly whispered "So…this is it? We're official?"

"Smiling, she gently nodded, not taking her eyes off the setting sun. "As official as I can think of…Let's just…let's take our time with telling others. Alright?"

"Of cour-wait. Why?"

"I don't know…I mean, it's sort of special to me. I kind of want to enjoy it with just you…you know?"

Smiling, Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Sure. I can understand that."

With love sapped faces, the two continued to stare out at the sunset. They'd have stayed there had they not heard someone running towards them.

"Hiccup! A dragon and rider was spotted! I think they're here!" Heather shouted, rounding the corner. Freezing in her tracks, she gaped at the sight. Seeing them sit there with hands locked together, as close as they were, and both having slightly dazed expressions, she quickly asked "Wait. Hold on. Did it actually happen? Are you two finally accepting that you like each other?!"

Realizing that it was hopeless trying to cover it up from her, they immediately separated and began to walk to her. "Yeah, it's official. Now you and Matt can stop hounding us."

"'Bout time!" She huffed, shaking her head in disbelief. Letting a wide smile grow on her face, she quietly teased "Matt's going to be mad when he learns he wasn't here to see it happen."

"Heh, same with the others." Astrid added. "We want to keep it on the down low for a little bit…just for now."

Smiling, Heather nodded in understanding. "Yeah, sure thing, Astrid. My lips are sealed. Except when I see Matt."

"You know, I could just tie you up and gag you again just to make sure you don't tell anyone." She quickly teased back. "Hiccup can help me kidnap you."

"Ugh, I'm glad that it's been at least a couple weeks from the last time that happened." She huffed in an annoyed tone. Shaking her head, she then asked "So, what's this plan to end the Hunters, Hiccup?"

"How about we get everyone together?" He replied, pointing to the group of dragons flying towards them. "Just so that I don't have to explain myself twice."

"Fair enough." She replied, shrugging her shoulder.

As they entered the clubhouse, Stoick, Gobber, and the A-team landed on the deck.

"Son, I came as soon as I could." Stoick called out, dismounting from Skull Crusher. "You have a plan to rid these seas of these Hunters?"

"I do!" He replied with a smile. Seeing everyone gather round, he then began to explain it. "First off, for those that don't know, Matt is acting as a double agent. He's 'working' with Viggo."

Stoick had a vein bulge out of his neck, given the shock of the news that Matt was acting as a spy.

"He's still behind enemy lines, and is going to take care of most of the security. My plan includes the possibility that he's unable to. Just in case."

Everyone nodded, all listening intently.

"According to Matt, most of Viggo's forces are thin. So even if Matt can't get the security by himself, it's not going to be that strong. First off, Heather and Astrid will help infiltrate the area with prisons and cages to free any dragons they find. The last thing we want is for Viggo to use dragons as hostages."

"Because he would do something like that…" Fishlegs growled, getting angry at the thought.

"The A-team, being Gustav, Bucket and Mulch, Gothi, and Spitelout, will be busy securing the docks. Just to make sure Viggo doesn't get away. We want to make sure he's trapped in his own base. Matt said he'd be waiting for us, so I'm going to assume that he's either going to be with Viggo to help take him down, or deal with the men that will try to help him."

"Either way, he'll be safe." Astrid whispered to Heather with a reassuring smile.

"But that leads me to the next role of the plan; being Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. You're going to handle the Hunters that are either still on guard, or those acting as reinforcements. Once you clear anyone that might be a threat, regroup with us; being me, my dad, and Gobber. We're going straight for Viggo. Whatever Matt does, he'll be in a position to get Viggo from behind, or will stop him from receiving any help. From Ryker or any of his men."

The entire party nodded in agreement, with the A-team smiling wide. They were glad to have been included in an operation as crucial as this.

"After we secure Viggo, we get Berk's gold back, as well as the Dragon Eye. Any questions?"

A chuckle sounded from behind everyone. "I have a couple. What if I give you the gold now? And what will you do about the Dragon Eye since Ryker took it?"

Everyone's blood froze. Whirling around, they were shocked to see Viggo standing there and smiling at them! Right there! In the Clubhouse! Viggo Grimborn was on their turf with no body guards! He looked dirty, his skin being covered in soot and mud. Small slashes were all over his body, indicating he had some sort of scuffle. Holding a large chest, he smirked at them as he dropped it. The lid popped open, revealing it full of gold.

"There. Now you don't have to worry about finding it."

"You!" Stoick roared, sprinting at him. Ignoring the gold, he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. "I should kill you for what you've done to my son! To Ukiah! To Berk!"

"Ahck!" He coughed, trying to pull off the mighty man's hand.

"Dad! Stop!" Hiccup yelled, sprinting over to them. Watching Stoick drop Viggo onto his knees, he growled "What're you doing here?"

Sucking in air, trying to get his breath back, Viggo coughed out. "You have an excellent strategy, Hiccup. I'm impressed. I was sure you were broken. However, regardless of your condition, you forgot one key part of any Maces and Talons game. The Traitor dies after being used."

Hiccup's heart stopped. No. He couldn't have killed Matt! Why would he have killed him? He was loyal to him!

"Fortunately for you…our Maces and Talons game never used the Traitor piece. I was fooled into thinking it was." He huffed, finally able to stand on his own. Looking down at Hiccup, he then gestured to something behind the wall. "As you can see…I preserved our Traitor."

Looking at Viggo with a dark expression, he walked past him. Rounding the corner, he gasped at what he saw. It was Wasatch! And laid over his neck was Matt!

"Matt!" He shouted, running towards him.

Everyone bolted out of the clubhouse, with the exception of Gobber who had grabbed Viggo and was dragging him along with his hook.

Pulling him off of Wasatch, who was looking worried himself, Hiccup quickly found out that he was barely coherent. His face was pale; and his left arm, the one without any of the Dragon Hunter armor, was swollen! It looked red and had red veins spreading up to his shoulder!

"Hi…cup…?" He whispered, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Matt!" Heather cried out, rushing and taking him from Hiccup. Laying him down on the deck, she immediately began to search for whatever was making him sick.

"What did you do to him?!" Hiccup shouted, standing up and marching to Viggo.

"I saved his life. Well, at least preserved it longer than it should have been." He explained. "You see, my dear Hiccup; my brother betrayed me. He turned almost all of my Hunters against me. In the wake of the battle between those loyal to me, and those that rebelled with my brother; during our escape with your gold, I lost all my fleet save a handful of ships, and Ryker skimmed Matt with a blade." Looking at Heather, he said aloud "Look at his left arm. You'll see a thin cut close to his elbow."

Glaring at him, she checked where he told her too. Sure enough, she found a small, horizontal red slash along his arm. "That's not enough to make him act like this! He's barely alive!" She shouted in hysteria. At that, Gobber and Gothi began to help her with him.

"The cut? No, it's not the cause of his sickness. But the Scualdron Venom that was coated on the blade is."

"Scualdron Venom!" Fishlegs cried out, his face paling at the thought. "How long has he had it in him?!"

"Long enough to be fatal. He'd be dead if I hadn't given him a small vial of antidote I keep on my person." Viggo explained. "It didn't cure the ailment, but it extended his life."

"Gothi, Gobber, can you take care of him?" Stoick asked, looking down at Matt with worry. Hiccup himself was staring at him, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Aye, Hiccup. We'll take care of him. Scauldron Venom is easy to get out. It's knowing how to that's hard." Gobber replied, picking up Matt and carrying him inside the clubhouse. "Come on, Gothi. We have a narrow amount of time!"

Heather watched them take him away from her. Looking crushed, she felt Hiccup place his hand on her shoulder. "Go stay with him, Heather. We can take care of this." He whispered, gently pushing her to follow them.

Nodding, she whispered "Thanks, Hiccup…" At that, she bolted after Gobber, disappearing from view.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with worried eyes. Gesturing to where Heather disappeared to, she then quickly followed, either to help or comfort her friend.

With narrowed eyes, Hiccup turned to Viggo. "I know you, Viggo. You don't care about the lives of those that are pawns to you. So tell me why you helped Matt and why I shouldn't just lock you up and throw the key away?"

"You do know me." He replied with a shrewd grin. "Aside from the fact that Matt and Wasatch were the only means for me to escape from my brother and his rebels, I need your help to punish and destroy him. Essentially to get revenge."

Hiccup scowled at him while folding his arms.

"He's no longer my brother. All this time I was trying to drive a wedge between you and Matt, I ended up doing that to myself. He grew quite tired of the pace that my victories were arriving at. I assume me letting Matt spare you finally pushed him over the edge. That being said, the only thing that matters to me, is that Ryker is either destroyed, or has everything he values ripped from him."

"Spare us your venomous tongue, Viggo, and tell us why we shouldn't put you in the dirt!" Stoick barked, butting in-between him and Hiccup.

"Of course, Chief Stoick." Viggo replied with a paling face. Though Viggo was a grown man, Stoick looked like a behemoth to him! "Apart from me saving Matt and giving your gold back, is that I know what my brother is going to do with Project Shellfire. And I know how to expose its weaknesses."

"Being what, exactly?" Hiccup growled, not buying Viggo's sincerity and claim.

"When he betrayed me, he claimed to be the end of the Riders and all their allies with Project Shellfire. A simple-minded plan, but one that is very real."

"What is Project Shellfire?" He demanded.

"You'll learn soon enough. For the main reason why I'm telling all of this to you, is to become allies. A new way of treating each other. You don't have to like me, but if you have any value for life, then you need to stop Ryker and Project Shellfire. I certainly don't like you or any of your Riders, but I need to stop my brother for the treason he committed against me. We both have similar interests and goals."

"Oh yeah? How do I know you're not pulling my fake leg?" Hiccup growled angrily.

"What's the saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Viggo replied with an arrogant smile. "I can't believe that I'm actually standing here in front of you, and I never thought I'd say this, but you and your connection with Dragons are going to be the only way I'll be able to get my revenge on my brother."

"I'm still not convinced that you're not here to pull strings." Hiccup growled. "I need something solid before I think about agreeing to anything."

"Very well. I'll show you that I'm interested in a partnership by giving you some specific details."

"Being?"

"By telling you what I know of Ryker's plan. With Project Shellfire, he plans to attack Mala's people first; the Defenders of the Wing. After which, he'll move to either the Berserkers or the Outcasts. I'm unsure of which he picked to attack first, though he seemed to harbor some…anger towards Heather and Dagur. I'd imagine he'd strike their island between the two. Then he'll finish off your home, Dragon's Edge; with Berk being his final target."

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other. Both were torn with what Viggo was saying. If he was telling the truth, then no one was safe and they needed to act right then. If he was lying, they were putting themselves in a position to be stabbed in the back.

"Talk to me, son." Stoick whispered, guiding Hiccup away from Viggo and out of hearing range. "What do you think? You know him better than I do."

"I don't know. He's always two steps ahead with everything he does." Hiccup whispered, turning to eye Viggo warily. "But even if he has a second motive, it doesn't mean that our friends and allies are out of danger. Not to mention our home, Berk."

"Aye, a threat we can't ignore, even if it's a lie." Stoick agreed, stroking his beard methodically.

"Not to mention the small fact that he did give us back our gold, and saved Matt; at least kept him alive a little longer." Hiccup added, turning to face the clubhouse. Seeing Matt laid out on a table, with Gobber cutting the arm to open it a little more; he felt sick seeing a clear liquid start to seep out, mixed with blood. Both Heather and Astrid were helping push the on the swollen arm, being instructed by Gobber. Gothi herself was busy checking his eyes and keeping him awake, at least coherent; all the while letting something get stirred up in a pot over the fire.

"What are you thinking, son?"

"I'm thinking I'm not trusting Viggo, but I can't ignore what he's saying. We're going to take him with us to Ryker's first target, The Defenders of the Wing."

"Very well. After Gobber and Gothi are done with Matt, we'll take him to Berk."

Heather instantly perked up. Muttering something to Astrid, she then ran to them. "Stoick, Hiccup, can you hear me out on something?"

"Of course, Heather, what's up?"

"Let me take Matt to Berserker Island. I still need to warn Dagur and prepare our tribe for a potential attack. Matt can recover there, and he won't slow down you, Stoick. That way I can still help prepare for an attack and Matt will be there to help me once he recovers. He won't have to travel as much going back and forth between islands."

"Is he going to make it?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with a mixed expression of relief and anxiety.

Slowly nodding her head, she turned to see Gothi prepare something in a bowl. "Yeah, Gothi says that the venom didn't get that far into his body. So whatever Viggo gave him, it bought him enough time. Luckily Gobber knows how to extract the venom and says that he's going to be okay; given that he rests for a bit."

"Gobber, come here." Stoick called out.

The blacksmith Viking quickly hobbled out, carrying a bucket filled with the venom. "Yes, Chief?"

"What do you think about Matt? Will he be able to travel?"

"On his own? Not today. A night's rest should make him feel better since we got the venom out of his arm. He'll feel stiff in the morning, but that will wear off with time. Scauldron Venom isn't that complicated to get out. Given that the swelling was only in his arm, I'd say we got it out just in time."

Both Hiccup and Heather closed their eyes in relief.

"Then it's settled. Heather, take Matt with you to warn Berserker Island. I know you'll make sure he rests. Hiccup, go warn Mala and her people. Gobber and I will return to Berk with the A-team and prepare as well; with our gold. I'll send Spitelout to warn the Outcasts."

Nodding, Hiccup let a scowl grow on his face. Walking up to Viggo he growled. "Alright, Viggo. We'll take you along for now. But this doesn't mean that we're allies. You're our prisoner. Anything that looks treacherous, we'll end you. What you did with bringing our gold back and helping Matt means nothing. Even though your brother is a common enemy, doesn't change who you are; an enemy."

"I agree. However, perhaps this occasion will lead to better understandings of each other."

"Unlikely." He huffed. "Alright gang, saddle up! We're going to see the Defenders of the Wing. Viggo will ride with me."

Feeling someone tug on his arm, he turned to see Heather looking at him. "Don't worry about Matt. He'll be safe on our island. Just be careful yourselves. I don't trust Viggo. Regardless of what he did for us."

"Neither do I, Heather. And thanks for taking care of Matt. When he's able, have him tell you his side of the story. That way we'll know if Viggo is telling the truth. And…tell him I'm sorry…"

"I will, Hiccup." She replied with a comforting smile. At that, she turned and jogged back inside the clubhouse, with Matt finally having the venom out. It must've been painful, given that he was now unconscious and lay there with a pained expression.

Shaking his head, he turned back to Viggo and growled. "One chance, Viggo. Time will tell if you're being honest."

* * *

 **Alright, just as a disclaimer, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SCAULDRON VENOM WORKS! According to the show, it's possible to take out with simple bellows. So I just assumed that it didn't mix with the blood. My thinking in what makes it dangerous is that the liquid of the venom slowly fills the veins to the point that no blood can get through; stopping the body from being able to feed it's body oxygen. If that seems outlandish, I'm sorry. I'm all for hearing ideas on how it behaves, though! I can go back and edit the scene.**

 **Any how, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have a super accurate plotline for the rest of Act I and there are four more chapters! I hope to really get some done this weekend, but we'll see! Again, hope you liked the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Lightning and Shellfire

_**Chapter Eighteen: Lightning and Shellfire**_

* * *

"Hiccup, you captured Viggo?!" Mala cried out, gasping in shock as the Riders landed in the village square.

"He more so turned himself in." Hiccup called out, sliding off Toothless. Letting Viggo also dismount, he then turned to Throk. "Mind if you take him to your prisons? We can't risk him escaping."

"Aye, I'll make sure he's secure, Hiccup Haddock." Throk replied, grabbing Viggo by his shoulder. Pushing him along, he growled "You have a lot to answer for, Viggo Grimborn. A lot of suffering has been caused by your hands."

"Mmm…not all mine entirely." Viggo replied with a shrewd smirk. "I do have a brother."

Frowning, Throk batted him at the backside of his head as he marched him away, leaving the Riders with Mala.

"What's going on, Hiccup? Why did you bring him here?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"Because he was betrayed by Ryker. I don't know how, but he says that Ryker will be attacking here with some kind of weapon. Something they're calling Project Shellfire."

"How powerful is this weapon?" She asked, turning walk to the village square.

"I don't know. All I know is that Ryker thinks he can destroy this island, our island, our allies; and our home, Berk."

"Do you believe him?"

Hiccup simply looked down with a torn expression. "I don't know. I can't imagine what this Project Shellfire is. But that's the issue. Viggo always had tricks up his sleeve. Even if he's got a second motive, we can't ignore the possibility that he's telling the truth." Looking back at Mala, he quickly added "But I don't trust him. I can't afford too."

Nodding in agreement, she then began to order her guards around her. "Prepare for an invasion. Bring any injured dragons to the caves so they can be protected. Ensure that Viggo is secure, I have my own set of questions for him. He will stand trial for the atrocities he committed against us, our friends, and dragons."

"Yes, Queen Mala." Her guards replied in unison.

Watching them break off to take care of her orders, Mala turned to the Dragon Riders. A look of confusion was growing on her face, as if trying to figure something out.

"Is…something wrong, your majesty?" Hiccup asked, looking a little worried at what she was thinking about.

"Where's your brother, Matt? And…Heather?"

Hiccup's face fell, as did everyone else's. Astrid slowly walked up to him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Seeing this, Mala had an anxious expression grow on her face. "He is alright, isn't he?"

"He's recovering." Hiccup whispered, closing his eyes in angst. "He was acting as a spy and double agent with Viggo. It's how we learned about Project Shellfire. When Ryker turned on Viggo, Matt was caught in the crossfire. Ryker cut him with a blade coated in Scauldron Venom. We got it out of him in time, but Heather took him to Berserker Island to recover. He was out cold when she left. I don't know how he's doing as of now."

Mala's eyes widened in shock, seeing how close Matt was too death.

"I hate to say this, but Viggo is the reason he's alive. Granted, he wouldn't have been in that position if it weren't for Viggo to begin with. But he had an antidote that slowed the venom from spreading faster than it did. If Viggo hadn't brought him to the Edge sooner than he did…I don't know if-"

"I understand, Hiccup Haddock." Mala replied with a sorrowful expression. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she then said "I can see why you're being hesitant of believing Viggo. Rest assured, we will prepare for anything that comes. Even if it is a bluff. Which I'm more keen on believing that."

"Why's that?" Astrid asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning, Mala beckoned the Riders to follow. "Because I never heard of an antidote for Scauldron Venom. I know of methods to extract and remove it from its victim, as it doesn't mix with blood…but an antidote? Never have we heard, nor seen one. Even to slow it from spreading."

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other in confusion. Fishlegs was busy running through the Book of Dragons, looking for anything that could have mentioned any kind of remedy for the venom. "Then…what was Viggo talking about?" Hiccup whispered aloud.

"Perhaps it's something that only the Hunters know of. Or it's explained in the Dragon Eye." Fishlegs suggested.

"Perhaps. However, we still have to prepare for any kind of attack. And not just for my people." Mala continued to say. "Follow me. I have something of great importance to show you. Something that must be protected at all costs. Even my own life if necessary."

Shocked to hear the seriousness of whatever she was talking about. The gang quickly jogged behind her.

"You're aware that our Great Protector, the Eruptadon, is a unique dragon, yes?"

"Of course." Hiccup replied, jogging alongside of her.

"Something else that makes it unique, is that the Eruptadon only lays one egg once in its life."

"Wait!" Fishlegs gasped, butting in-between Hiccup and Mala. "Don't tell me…you have a baby Eruptadon?!"

Smiling at his excitement, Mala continued to hike up the path to the volcano. "Indeed, Fishlegs. Only a few weeks old."

"Oooooh!" He gasped, instantly flipping the pages that had information on the Eruptadon. "This is going to be amazing! To think we were able to be around the time an Eruptadon was born!"

"Which means that we need to protect it with everything we have." Hiccup replied loudly, thinking of the significance of the new baby.

"Exactly." Mala confirmed.

Finally arriving to the peak of the volcano, Fishlegs let out a squeal of delight that no one heard before. "Awww! Look at it!"

Sure enough, lapping up some lava from the pool, was the baby Eruptadon. It's bulging eyes made it look like a bug, rather than a dragon. Looking up and seeing Fishlegs, along with everyone else, it growled happily and smiled at them. Flapping its wings, it then jogged towards them.

"I have to say, it is pretty cute." Snotlout admitted, making everyone turn to look at him with surprised expressions. "What? Can't a guy give a compliment?"

"As you can see, if we don't protect him, we won't be able to stay here after our Great Protector eventually passes on." Mala continued to say, looking at the baby Eruptadon rub against Meatlug. "Which is why it is more important than my own life. Our children and their children won't have a Protector if anything happens to him."

Hiccup nodded in agreement "Don't worry, Mala. We're not going to -"

Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the air, interrupting him. Surprised at the sound, the group whirled around in time to see a large, blue, burning boulder crash into the ground nearby. But that wasn't all! Dozens of the small comets were flying through the air, all crashing in random places in and around the village.

"What in the gods' names is that!" Snotlout shouted in horror.

"Ancients protect us!" Mala cried, seeing one of the buildings below erupt into flames and fragments.

"Fishlegs! Get the little guy to safety" Hiccup shouted, running to Toothless. "Mala, do what you need to protect your people! We're going to stop this Shellfire!"

"Go!" She shouted, watching the Riders mount up and fly towards the hail of blue comets.

Hiccup gripped his saddle tight, laying low and twisting his foot. Toothless rolled right past a single blazing blue projectile, feeling the heat as he narrowly dodged it!

"Hiccup! That was way to close!" Astrid shouted, diving to dodge a shot of her own.

"Keep pushing! We have to stop it! At the very least, find out what it is!" He shouted, pulling up and stalling, just as a projectile whistled past him and Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out.

"Focus! Keep moving forward!" He shouted.

The Riders guided their dragons past the volley of blue fireballs, each looking like they were dancing a deadly Bolero.

"There! Two ships!" Snotlout shouted, pointing ahead of them.

Sure enough, two Dragon Hunter ships were anchored ahead of them.

"More projectiles! Behind that sea stack!" Astrid shouted, pointing in the direction they were hailing from.

"Cover us! Keep those ships busy!" Hiccup roared, urging Toothless to fly faster. "Astrid, go the other side of the stack, we'll pincer it so it can't get away!"

"Right! Be careful!" She shouted, seeing him pull away from her.

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup watched as the blue comets stopped firing. Using the moment, he flicked his foot and folded Toothless' tail. Toothless roared as he rocketed forward, letting the signature scream of a Night Fury rip through the air. Banking hard to the right, he circled the sea stack, ready to take down whatever was firing at the Defender's island. To his horror, he gaped at Astrid, who had just come around the other side of it. "What the?!"

"Where did it go? There's no way it could have disappeared that fast!" She cried out, frantically looking for anything that would hint that something was there.

Hiccup could only shake his head. Turning back to look at Mala's island, seeing fires burn and buildings slowly collapse, he could only think of what the future was going to bring. "Come on. We need to talk to Mala…and get a plan…" He whispered, letting Toothless slowly head back. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of this 'Shellfire' before we can even feel safe."

"Hiccup…what do we do?"

"We need to question Viggo. He's the only one that can tell us more about this Shellfire. After that, we need to go to Berserker Island. We need to warn them of what to prepare for; and I have a feeling we're going to need Matt."

* * *

"Mmmm…" Matt groaned, feeling something gently warm his face. Trying to ignore the sudden light and heat, he reached up to rub his face, being a little difficult as his arm felt stiff. "Ugh, great. Slept on it wrong." He groaned to himself.

Slowly, he cracked open his eyes, seeing what was waking him up. A large window was letting in the setting sun. Where was he that had a window? His room was a tent; at least, with what Viggo gave him. The landscape was different too; at least, he didn't recognize it.

"Ugh, where did Viggo take me now-"

Freezing, he finally let his mind catch up. He wasn't with Viggo. At least, as far as he knew. He remembered flying to the Edge…when Viggo slashed his arm! He couldn't do anything as the venom coated on it began to swell uncontrollably, also messing with his ability to really function. He remembered vaguely seeing Hiccup and the others. Then Gothi doing something to keep him awake. At least, longer than what he would have liked.

Now more alerted, he glanced down to see that his arm was significantly smaller, in regards to the swelling. Flexing it and moving it up and down, he could feel it act stiff, but the pain and pressure building up in it was gone. His mind was clearer too, given he didn't feel like he was going to pass out.

"…are you sure he isn't awake?" A voice sounded.

Looking around, seeing that he was in some sort of lodge or hut, he could tell the voice was coming from outside.

"…last I checked…he's been through a lot. Sad to say that this isn't the first time he's been out with an injury. I figured letting him rest for a bit longer would do him some good."

That voice he instantly recognized. Heather's.

"…ah, well…I guess even someone like the Skrill Master has to recover from fights and injuries. It's unbelievable that he commands two of them!"

"He rides two of them. They're friends to him, not slaves or weapons." Heather's voice corrected. "And it is incredible that two of them are here. Living on our island."

"…heh, you know, Heather…it's good to have you back. And to have a different Dagur acting as chief."

"Thank you, Siggur. It's feels good to have a home. At least to be able to know my home."

Matt smiled, leaning back against his bed. Hearing her say that made him happy inside. Though he could only guess where he was, he decided that he would wait to ask her, rather than try and guess.

"I'll tell Dagur and the council that he's still resting. They'll understand."

"Thank you. I better go check on him. Thanks again for the medicines, Siggur."

Hearing the door open, he smiled as she walked through. Not seeing that he was awake, she quietly walked over to a table and set down two vials of some kind of liquid. Sighing, she finally turned to see him sitting up with his usual smile. "Matt! You're awake!"

"Was wondering when you'd notice." He laughed, watching her rush over to him.

Grabbing him in a tight hug, she whispered "Astrid and Hiccup told me what you did. I'm going to kill you for trying something that risky!"

"I knew you would." He teased, relishing in being with her again. "So…where am I? Who were you talking to?"

"Our village healer, named Siggur." She explained, taking a seat next to him. "He had something that would help you with the arm. Since it'll be stiff for a bit."

Looking down at it, he saw that his bicep was wrapped up with linen and a heavy bandage. In fact, he was still in his Hunter clothes that Viggo gave him. The only difference was that his armor along his right arm was taken off; other than that, he still wore a blue scaled shirt, with his heavy leather boots, the black linen pants, and the Hunter crested belt. Picking away at the bandage, to try to see why the wound that needed such a bandage, he commented. "Don't remember getting sliced open that bad. In fact, everything feels like a memory."

"We did that to you. It was so we could get the venom out." She quickly explained, slapping his hand away from it. "We were lucky you got there when you did."

"Just another time I had a close call." He huffed while trying to ignore the bandage. Rotating his arm to test the stiffness, he asked. "So where are we? What island is Siggur a healer for? The Defenders?"

Smiling sheepishly at him, she replied in the simplest way she could. Being blunt. "Berserker Island. My birthplace."

"What?" He gaped, shocked at hearing where they were. "How- when-"

"Last night. After Viggo came to the Edge, and we got the venom out of you. Hiccup and the others went to Mala, while I took you here."

"Wait, so I wasn't dreaming. I was riding with Viggo to the Edge." He whispered, trying to ensure that the experience actually happened. "I'm not losing my mind…am I?"

"No. It actually happened."

Lightly shaking his head, he looked at her with confusion. "Why are we at Berserker Island? Why didn't we go to Berk? Or stay at the Edge?"

"I…it's kind of complicated. But after Viggo took you away from us, I had to go look for you. So Dagur and I came here to get supplies and to reestablish him being chief. I found out you were beign held at the Northern Markets, so I went back to the Edge, and found out you were a traitor."

"It was a good act, wasn't it?" He jested, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"You're an idiot. Viggo didn't care if you were loyal to him or not. He was going to kill you regardless. What were you thinking?"

Shrugging slightly at the accusation, he simply replied "I wanted to stop Viggo for good. I knew he was going to try to kill me regardless, but I also knew he would let me 'help' him fight Hiccup. I just didn't think he'd try to kill me when I saved his life from Ryker. I honestly thought he'd keep me alive until we ended his brother at least."

"Yeah, keep saying that. That explain- Wait. Hold on." Heather gaped. "What do you mean he tried to kill you after you saved him?"

Pointing at the bandage, he explained. "The venom. You know, the stuff you got out of me. He's the one that cut me."

"He said Ryker did that to you!"

Matt's face darkened. He was used! He was used to get to Hiccup! "You think Ryker would have simply poisoned me? He wants to tear me limb for limb! Viggo's the only one that would have been sly like that. Where is he now?"

"With Hiccup! They went to Mala's Island to prepare for Project Shellfire!"

"Ugh! Come on! We need to get to them. They can't trust Viggo!"

"Easy! You're still recovering!"

"No I'm not, it's just my arm. And it's only stiff, not in pain."

Heather watched him swing his legs from under the blanket. Shaking her head, she helped him up. "I'll let you get up, but we're not flying anywhere. I'll send a Terror mail to Mala to let them know."

"No, we need to go! It's more than just Viggo. Project Shellfire isn't something you can prepare for! We need to help them defend!" At that, he gently pushed her away, seeing how hard it was to walk on his own.

"Matt! Wait, what do you know about this…project? I need to help prepare my home!"

Freezing, Matt turned to her. Seeing her worried expression, he knew that her island was now a priority. Slightly nodding, he grunted as he made way to the door. "Project Shellfire is a deep sea-dragon. Tidal Class. Viggo strapped a metal ship to its back and controls it from inside. The dragon itself is called a Shellfire. I don't know how it fights, but it's large enough that if it makes it to land, it can destroy a village easily simply by walking."

"So how do we stop it?"

Letting out a sadden sigh, he simply shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hoping Hiccup will have an idea. I wasn't able to get the details from Viggo; given that Ryker rebelled against him when he was telling me about it."

Understanding, she gently grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder, how she usually helped him whenever they went for a walk. "Come on, I need to tell Dagur. Then we can go find Hiccup."

"I hope Viggo didn't do anything to him. I'll make sure there's nothing left of that piece of shi-"

"Matt, Hiccup will be fine. They took Viggo to Mala. Viggo won't be able to try anything without someone knowing about."

Letting out a breath of frustration, he simply shook his head. What could he do? He was hours behind everything. Even if he left right then, Hiccup would have already had to deal with Viggo. Staring into nothing, he saw Heather open the door; revealing the sight of Berserker Village. Honestly, it was similar to Berk. With the exception of all the Skrill crests and icons posted everywhere. On Flags, banners, even some symbols etched into the cliffs nearby.

"So…welcome, Matt." Heather began to say with a soft smile. "This is Berserker Island. My home; my birthplace."

Finally letting his own smile grow on his face, he quickly commented "Gotta say, it looks nice. I like the choice of dragon you guys parade."

"About that, I need to warn you. You and your Skrills are…uh…let me just say that you're going to be treated very well here." She explained, her smile broadening. "I told them that you are a Skrill Master. While they revere Dagur as chief and me as a protector, everyone here views you almost like a god. You ride two Skrills! What we revere and almost worship. A single Skrill is amazing enough, but two?"

"I'll try not to let it go to my head." He chuckled, limping alongside of her. "Where are Teton and Wasatch anyways?"

"With Windshear. The village is building a hanger near the Great Hall for our dragons. While also preparing for an attack by Ryker."

"By Thor, it's the Skrill Master! He's awake!"

Matt and Heather turned to see a mob of villagers rush towards them. Honestly, Matt thought he was going to be trampled.

"Skrill Master!" The crowd shouted.

"We're safe now!"

"The gods are good to us! First our chief and his sister returns, and now the Skrill Master is healthy enough to help us!"

Heather had to hold onto Matt, given that he would have been swept away with the crowd. "Easy! Easy! He just woke up! Give him some room!" She tried to shout.

Matt felt both him and Heather get pushed around by the excited villagers. The frenzy had no signs of slowing down, at least, until a loud voice thundered behind the crowd.

"Get back to work! We need to keep preparing our defenses!" Dagur's voice roared, making the entire crowd turn to see their chief walk through them.

As the crowd magically parted for him, he continued to order "Keep setting up catapults along the shoreline. Make sure our barricades are higher than a man can scale! Come on! Move!"

The crowd instantly began to return to their individual tasks, finally leaving Matt and Heather alone. Sighing out of relief, the two watched Dagur and a handful of men walk up to them.

"Matt! It's good to see you up and at 'em!" Dagur replied loudly, grabbing him in a large bear hug. Squeezing him tight, he ignored his gasping for air as he asked "I hope our sister has been taking care of you."

"Gak!" He coughed, feeling himself finally let go. Sucking in air, he could only let a smile grow on his face as he nodded.

"Good! Heather's always been good about taking care of others." He replied loudly. Gesturing to the men behind him, he introduced them to him. "These men are my councilors. They were running the village while I was…uh…not here."

"It's an honor to meet you, Skrill Master." One of them greeted, bowing before Matt.

"You're a symbol of prosperity and victory in our dark hour." Another added, following suit of the first.

"I take it that you're feeling better?" Commented one, who also took a step closer to him. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Siggur, the village's healer. I would have been with you, but Heather was adamant that she take care of you instead."

Smiling, Matt took the hand and shook it. "She's had a lot of practice in helping me. Pleasure to meet you all."

"How are you feeling?" Dagur asked, looking at him with exaggerated concern.

"I'll be better once we end Viggo and his brother Ryker. Didn't think a civil war between the two would involve all of us."

"Dagur, Matt has information about this Project Shellfire." Heather interrupted. Gesturing for him to explain she added "I don't know if we can fully prepare for a strike from Ryker."

Seeing the concerned looks from the others, Matt let out a long sigh. "Project Shellfire is a dragon, called a Shellfire. It's a large, deep water, Tidal Class dragon that Viggo and Ryker enslaved. Ryker turned on his brother, and is going to use it to destroy Berk and its allies. As far as how vicious and destructive it is, I don't really know. I can only assume it's strong enough to level villages as Viggo and Ryker both wanted to use it."

Dagur stared at him with furrowing eyes. How was he supposed to protect his people from a giant sea dragon?

"How big is 'large'?" Asked one of the men.

Shrugging, Matt explained "Don't know. I was never able to see it myself. Viggo stabbed me in the back before I could learn more. I can assume that it's big because the Grimborns strapped a large, metal ship to its back."

"Start reinforcing the lines with spikes and other debris that would hinder a dragon from advancing." Dagur began to instruct, turning to his councilmen. "I'll fill in the Skrill Master regarding his role we need him to be."

Nodding, the council broke apart, all heading to their individual responsibilities.

"So…role? What're you talking?" Matt asked, looking at both Dagur and Heather with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what I was trying to explain to you." Heather replied first. "At least until this whole Shellfire thing is taken care of, the village- er, we'd like you to stay with us. Since I brought you and your Skrills here, our entire village acts like they have a future; something to look forward too. It'd mean a lot to them, to me, if you stayed with us. At least until we're done fighting."

Shocked at the request, it didn't take him long to make his decision. Letting a small smile grow on his face, he gently reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I told you, Heather; I'm going to support you in whatever you choose to do. Whether it be staying with Hiccup, or your brother. I know this is where you view your home to be, and I'll be more than happy to stay and help you."

Looking like she was going to cry, she instantly wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Squeezing her back as hard as he could as well, they just stood there and let the time pass.

"Thank you, Matt…that means more than anything to me…"

"Considering I don't have much to offer to you, I'm glad." He whispered back, closing his eyes and enjoying her company.

Finally pulling away from him, Heather smiled as she asked "So, would you like a tour?"

"I'd love to. After we send a letter to Hiccup or Mala." He replied, turning to Dagur. "Viggo used me to get to Hiccup. I have to make sure he's alright."

"Then you and Heather go find them. Shattermaster and I will stay here and continue to prepare for-"

"Dragon's sighted!" A lookout shouted loudly.

The three turned to see the familiar looking dragons flying towards them, all being led by Hiccup and Toothless.

"At ease! That's my brother, Hiccup! And his friends, the Dragon Riders! Let them land!" Dagur shouted, running to stop his men from firing at them.

"That means one of two things." Heather whispered, walking with Matt to where they were landing. "Either they stopped Ryker, or he's coming this way…"

"Let's hope it's the first. For all our sakes." He replied, lightly limping with her.

As the Riders all landed, Hiccup was the first to leap off and run towards the three. "Matt! Oh, gods, thank Thor you're alright!" Ignoring Dagur's open arms, he ran and grabbed Matt and almost plowed him over. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. For what I've done! I was stupi-"

"Hiccup!" Matt shouted, breaking free from his hug. Grabbing him by his arms, he shook him and yelled. "What makes you think I'm still angry with you? I had to pretend to sell my act as a traitor! I know that you weren't yourself! Besides, I've been no angel myself. I'm sorry too…"

"Still, I said some pretty…hurtful things…" He whispered, looking down from his gaze. "Things I shouldn't have even thought of…"

"So let's forget about it and move on, alright? I'm not angry, Hiccup. How can I stay angry with you?"

Finally letting a small smile grow on his face, Hiccup nodded. "Thanks, Matt. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, but I need to know where Viggo is. I need to rip his arm off. Or let Wasatch do it."

Hiccup's face fell. Shaking his head, he replied "A lot's happened since last night. After we landed at Mala's island, we came under fire from these…blue fireballs. We tried to find the source, but we couldn't! It was like whatever was firing them, disappeared without a trace."

"That's the Shellfire then…" Matt whispered darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You said fireballs?"

"Yeah, that blew up on impact." Hiccup confirmed. "What do you know about Project Shellfire?"

"More now. It's a deep-sea dragon with a metal ship strapped to its back. Ryker must be using it to get to his targets. How far were these fireballs coming from?"

"Super far!" Tuffnut joined in, smiling at the memory. "It was the coolest thing we've ever seen!"

"So that means…" Matt began to say, stroking his chin. "That's what we got to prepare for…what was his next target?"

"That's our island!" Heather cried out. "Viggo told us Ryker would hit Mala first, and then us!"

"If we believe him, that is…" Snotlout grumbled, folding his arms in anger.

"You can believe him, you just can't trust him with anything else." Matt huffed. "He wants to end Ryker, that's a given. It's his second motive I can't figure out."

"Let's focus on stopping this Shellfire. How do we fight it?" Astrid asked, walking up next to Hiccup. "Ryker will just disappear once we get close to him!"

"We go out and wait for him." Hiccup replied, kneeling down and drawing a circle in the dirt. "Say this is Berserker Island. We'll all split up and spread out around here. Once the Shellfire dragon surfaces, we'll be ready. If anything, it'll stop him from attacking Dagur's and Heather's home and buy us some time to figure out how to stop it for good."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Matt replied, nodding in agreement. "So, where's Viggo? Did you leave him with Mala?"

Hiccup closed his eyes in angst. Standing up, he shook his head as he explained "No. He escaped while we were searching for the source of the attack. One of the explosions opened up his cell and he was gone when everything calmed down. I have no idea where he is."

"He knew his lie would only get him so far." Matt growled, shaking his head angrily. Seeing everyone's confused faces, he explained "Given that Heather didn't know, I'm going to guess you don't either. He was the one that cut me with the Scauldron Venom. We were…maybe an hour out from the Edge when he did it."

"That explains a lot actually!" Astrid blurted out. "Mala said that there was no antidote for Scauldron Venom, or anything that could prolong someone's life. And the venom was only in him long enough to make him dysfunctional!"

"He said Ryker did that to me, didn't he?" Matt growled with narrowed eyes. "Let's be real, Ryker wouldn't waste time with poison. He'd rather run his sword through me. He hates me."

"Agh, I'm such an idiot! I didn't even think that was a possibility." Hiccup yelled, shaking his head angrily. "I'm so easy to predict!"

"Not really." Matt quickly corrected. "While I was with Viggo, I did learn something that I thought was interesting. Though he could lead you where he wanted, he couldn't ever really predict what you would do. Hiccup, the one thing he told me about why he hated you so much, was that he couldn't prepare for your on the moment ideas! You're strength was adapting to situations! And thinking of ideas that he couldn't anticiapte! That's why he hated you! He would spend so much time and resources on a plan, and you'd foil it by doing the one thing he didn't think of!"

Hiccup stared at Matt, listening to every word.

"That's why he made Project Shellfire. He needed something you couldn't beat! Something specifically to end you. Even then, it's still a gamble!"

"I always knew Hiccup's gamesmanship was admirable." Fishlegs chimed in, looking at Hiccup proudly.

Matt smiled, seeing Hiccup rub the back of his head at the comment. Then, glancing to his left, noticed Astrid gazing at him with a sappy face.

"Yeah, that's for sure…" She whispered, smiling as she stepped closer to him.

Raising an eyebrow, he elbowed Heather subtly and gestured to Astrid; silently asking the question.

Smiling, she shallowly nodded her head with a wide smile.

"…'bout time…" He muttered under his breath.

Before he could call them out, a faint whistling sound began to rip through the air. It sounded like a large firework. Looking up, he saw exactly what it was. "Look out!" He shouted, grabbing Heather and pulling her down to the ground. A hail of blue fireballs then began to strike randomly near them, rocking the ground with large explosions! The villagers that were outside began to scream, all running for cover.

"No! We're too late!" Hiccup shouted as he watched a building erupt into flames.

"Heather! Help me get our people to safety in the Great Hall!" Dagur shouted, running to a villager that was laid out on the ground.

"Everyone, help Dagur and Heather! Astrid and Matt will go with me to find the Shellfire!"

"Got it!" Matt yelled, helping Heather up. "Help your brother and people, they need you. I'll try to help end this…don't worry, I'm not going anywhere after."

"Be careful, Matt." She whispered, turning to run after Dagur.

Whirling around, Matt sprinted towards what looked like the Great Hall. "Wasatch! Teton! Where are you?!"

Two loud screeches sounded, followed shortly by a blinding light. Covering his eyes, he felt something heavy land in front of him. "Sorry for the short notice, bud; but we need to go!" He shouted, not even checking if it was Wasatch or Teton that landed in front of him. Stepping into the bindings and strapping himself down, he saw Hiccup and Astrid already on their way towards the source of the volleys. "Come on! Let's go!"

Wasatch, who had happened to be the one Matt climbed on, rocketed after Stormfly and Toothless. Teton let out a frenzied screech, seeing where the source of the attack was coming from.

His own blood pumping, Matt looked down to see the hellish sight of fire ravaging buildings. Villagers were all scrambling, either running to the Great Hall, or trying to help one another. The sight made him sick to his stomach. Stopping, he shouted "Hiccup! Go ahead without me! I gotta stay and help!"

"Be careful, Matt!" Hiccup shouted, turning to see him hover above the village.

"Wasatch! Start shooting the fireballs! Make every shot count! Teton, follow our lead! Let's buy everyone some time!"

"Help us! Please!"

"Hold on! I got you!" Heather cried out, seeing a small group of villagers trapped inside a burning building. Gripping the fallen log, she lifted as hard as she could. "Gah! Come on!" She shouted, trying to lift it out of the way.

"Hold on, babe, I'll help ya'." Snotlout's voice cut in.

Seeing him grab the log and lift with her, she saw the log slowly lift up. "Keep pushing!" She grunted, checking her grip and pushing down on her legs to raise it up even higher.

"Oh, thank Odin…" One villager gasped, crawling from under the log.

"Snotlout, Heather! Lookout!" Fishlegs shouted, above them.

The two looked up in horror, seeing a fireball heading straight for them!

"No!" Heather shouted, watching helplessly as it barreled towards them.

Cchhzzzthh! Boooooom!

Both Heather and Snotlout gaped as a lightning bolt struck and blew up the comet. Watching the remains of the fireball slowly tumble down, the saw both Teton and Wasatch surge thought the darkening sky above them.

Seeing another volley of fireballs sailing through the air, the Skrills instantly began to radiate lightning. Wasatch looked like he was creating a storm under his wings, shooting each projectile with pin point accuracy. Teton himself rocketed ahead, drawing lightning from the sky almost magically. Shrieking in a rage, he suddenly released the lightning that he was charging up with. A lightning-like pulse spread through the sky, hitting and destroying most of the projectiles.

"Matt!" She shouted while being flooded with relief.

"Look! Look! The Skrills are defending us!" One of the trapped villagers cried out. "The Skrill Master is helping protect us!"

A cheer erupted throughout the village, catching Matt's attention. Seeing the people cheer him and his Skrills on, he shouted down to Heather "Get everyone to cover! I can't stop all of these things from hitting the island!"

"Come on! Let's go!" She shouted, seeing the last villager crawl from under the log. Finally letting go of it, and ignoring the fact that she dropped it on Snotlout's foot, she ordered "Everyone back to the Great Hall! While we have a chance!"

The villagers instantly began to charge to the Great Hall, with Dagur and Shattermaster flying above them. "Everyone, hurry through!" He cried out.

Heather stayed behind with the Riders, making sure everyone was going to make it. Turning around, she watched Matt brace himself as another volley began to head towards them.

"Just like last time! Come on!" He shouted, kneeling down to keep himself stable. "Teton! Give us another barricade!"

Teton screeched loudly, placing himself in front of Wasatch. Lightning all began to thrash around him, striking him and charging him up. Letting out a frenzied cry, he released a pulse of lightning, hitting and destroying the foremost fireballs. Wasatch followed up with firing a piercing lightning bolt, striking one fireball, and letting it chain to another.

Heather watched in awe, seeing the three create what a looked like a lightning barrier; destroying anything that tried to get past. Finally tearing her eyes from the sight, she looked into the distance, to see another volley surge through the sky. How many more waves of attacks were there?

Shaking her head, she gasped as Windshear's face appeared in front of hers. "Hey, girl! Are you okay?" She asked, stroking her neck. Windshear simply nuzzled her, answering her question without words. Looking up and watching the third volley head towards them, Heather simply sent a prayer to Odin that the attacks would stop sooner than later.

"Sister! Come on! Get to safety!" Dagur shouted, hovering above her and Windshear.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, she leaped onto her saddle and surged into the sky, leaving the crater filled ground behind. "Come on, girl, let's go help them out!"

Again, Matt lined himself up against the onslaught of fireballs. Gritting his teeth, he shouted "One more time! Teton! Take on the bulk of them! Wasatch, follow up with the few that get by!" Between the fire and lightning in the sky, the sight was almost beautiful; if you didn't see the destruction on the island. For a third time, Teton shrieked loudly, sending a pulse into the fireballs. Being significantly smaller, the fireballs suffered only minimally. Signs of exhaustion were clear as his white, ghost-like eyes began to give away to the usual brown coloring. Even Wasatch was showing signs of exhaustion; as his lightning-like lance was severely weaker as well, unable to instantly destroy a fireball.

"Look out!" Matt shouted, guiding Wasatch into a roll. Feeling the heat of the fireball graze past him, he had to check to see if his clothes were on fire due to how close it was. Seeing that he and his Skrills were in the clear, he watched helplessly as the volley crashed into the village below, destroying and wiping out anything that withstood the first volley. Watching a building crumble into a smoldering heap, he shook his head in shame. He failed. He couldn't stop the volley's from reaching the Berserker's homes.

"Reeeggghhh!" A screech burst in his ear.

Unsure of what was going on, he felt Wasatch suddenly collapse out of the air. "Wa-Wasatch?!" He shouted, confused at what was going on.

"Matt!" Heather's voice screamed.

Completely confused, a bright blue flash suddenly blinded him. Feeling a heat wave rush over him, he gasped as he finally felt the cold air of the night rush onto him. Gasping for breath, he looked all over himself, swearing he felt like he was on fire. Small embers were floating around him and Wasatch, who also looked stunned.

"Matt! Omigods! Are you alright?!"

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, looking around in a daze.

"It was Teton…Teton…" Heather began to whisper, looking below her.

Confused, he too looked at what she was looking. Gasping, he saw Teton collapsed on the ground, partially laid out in a crater.

"Teton! No!" He screamed with partial hysteria.

Wasatch surged down, landing right next to the fallen Skrill.

"Teton! Teton! Bud!"

The Skrill lay there unmoving.

Sliding on the burnt ground, not caring for the soot or live embers, he gently picked up the massive Skrill's head. His entire body was covered in burns and deep cuts, making him bleed a small pool of blood under him. Several of his spikes broken and some snapped as well, adding to the already grotesque scene.

"What happened? What happened to you?!" He cried, almost sobbing.

Heather, Snotlout, the twins, and Dagur landed nearby, looking horrified at the sight.

Sliding off of Windshear, Heather gently walked up to where he held his Skrill. Resting on her knees, she gently gripped his shoulder. "He…he took a fireball for you. He rammed into you and Wasatch to get you out of the way…"

Matt's stomach twisted into a knot. "A fireball did this? Ryker did this?!" He spat out, staring at Teton with fallen expression.

"I'm sorry Matt…I am…" She whispered, sitting next to him. Pulling him into a hug, she held him as he continued to sob.

Wasatch gently nuzzeled his fallen friend, as if pleading for him to wake up.

"Matt…I'm so sorry…"

"He didn't deserve this. He was rough, but he was loyal." He continued to weep, crying into her shoulder. "Why didn't I just fly higher up? Why did I ha-"

"Matt. It's not your fault. You were all busy protecting us; buying us time…" Heather whispered, pulling away from him and making him stare at her in the eyes. "You…you were doing what he would have done anyways. Protecting others. He protected you, just as you would have for him; and as you were doing for all of us!"

Sobbing, Matt then felt something that made his heart stop. A single breath.

Whipping his head back at Teton, he gasped as he saw his left eye open, looking at him with a fiercness that was probably the reason why he was still alive.

Wasatch screeched in happiness, seeing that he was still alive.

"Teton! Teton!" Matt cried, forgetting Heather and grabbing his Skrill's head again.

Teton let out another huff of air as if sarcistally grunting that he was alive.

"I'll go get our people! We'll get him to a healer real quick!" Dagur shouted, sprinting up to the Great Hall where everyone had taken shelter.

"Matt! He's alive!" Heather cried out, gently reaching out and stroking Teton's head.

"I know…I know…" He whispered, silently relishing in the reality. "Easy bud…we're going to get you taken care of…"

"Matt? Wh-what happened?!"

Everyone looked up to see Hiccup and Astrid slowly descend. Landing next to Windshear, they both leaped off their dragons and ran to him and Heather.

"Teton took a fireball." Tuffnut shouted, answering their question. "As cool as it should have been, it really wasn't."

"Totally. It was like…the opposite. It's a real downer…" Ruffnut added, looking sad at the sight.

"Did Teton really get hit?" Astrid asked, gasping at the gorey scene up close.

"He did…and I can't believe he's still alive." Matt growled, seeing a small crowd of people run towards them.

"Skrill Master!" Siggur shouted, leading the group. "I can take care of him, only if you want me too."

"Do it. He's in no shape to be taken anywhere else." He replied, gently hugging Teton's head. Ignoring the blood and charred hide, he slowly and reluctantly stood up. Backing off with Heather, he let Siggur and the villagers quickly begin treating him and his injuries.

"Matt…I'm so sorry…" Hiccup whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Clenching his eyes shut, Matt turned away from Teton. "Just tell us what you found out. Were you able to find a way to stop the Shellfire?"

With a crestfallen face, Hiccup shook his head. "No…once the Hunters saw us, they disappeared under the water."

"So what do we do?" Heather asked, seeing Matt's body tense up at the thought that Ryker was still out there.

"I don't know. We know that the Edge is his next target."

"Then let's go. We at least know how to prepare for an attack…" Matt whispered coldly, finally opening his eyes. Feeling Heather gently squeeze his hand, he too returned a squeeze.

"Brother, go and prepare the Edge. I'll let Outcast Island know what to prepare for. You can't spread yourselves out." Dagur announced walking up to Hiccup. "I'll also tell your dad what to expect. Don't worry about us. We'll rebuild from this. And help Teton recover."

"It'll be an honor to serve a Skrill." Siggur replied, looking up from where he was tending Teton. "Do not fear for him, Skrill Master."

Nodding, Hiccup turned to Matt and Heather. "Do you want to come with us? Or do you want to stay to help your people, Heather?"

"We're going with you. This just got a lot more personal." Heather growled with narrowed eyes.

"You can bet I'm going to help end Ryker and Viggo. That I promise." Matt seconded. "After what they did to Teton, I'm not going to rest until we end them."

"Thank you, Matt-"

"No, you don't get it." He replied, looking out at the horizon. "I'm done playing with these guys, Hiccup. The longer we deal with them, the more people they're going to hurt. The Outcasts, here, Berk, you, me, everyone! This needs to end now! With either them dying, or us; this fight needs to be finished!"

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Only three more chapters! At this rate, this act will be done this time, next week. That's if I don't slow down. I hope that you all enjoyed it; if not, let me know why. I'm kind of getting the vibe that the Dragon Boarder stories are starting to dwindle a little bit.**

 **Either way, almost done with the Act!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Calm before the Storm

**Chapter Nineteen: A Calm before the Storm**

* * *

"Ah, good. At least it isn't burned down to the ground." Matt called out loudly, just as Dragon's Edge came into view. "We beat him here."

"Which means he'll probably be here in the morning." Hiccup added, sitting back in his saddle. "That'll let us rest and prepare a little bit…"

"You have an idea on how to stop this Shellfire?" Astrid asked, looking at him with concern. "Even if we see it, it'll just dive and disappear."

"I…I'm still working on that…" He replied with a frustrated expression. "Whatever it is that we decide, it's got to stop this Shellfire from being a threat. We can't just chase it away."

Matt pursed his lips in agony. Though they knew what Ryker had, and how it attacked; they still had no way to actually fight it. Shaking his head, he turned to see Heather gliding alongside. Her face was saddened and almost depressed. Black soot covered her clothes and face from the fires and time she spent trying to help her people. Sighing, he let Wasatch gently coast under Windshear, as he was standing and could literally be right next to her.

"Hey…how're you doing?" He asked, resting his hand on her leg.

"Oh…I don't know. I think I'm just tired. I mean, it is the middle of the night; and we were just attacked by a massive dragon. I think a little sleep will be good for me."

"Will you sleep?"

Sighing, Heather shook her head with a tired smile. "You know me a little too well, Matt. No. I don't think I can."

"Thinking of Dagur? Your village?"

"Yeah…and Teton. Though we saved most of our people, and they have you and your Skrills as a symbol of hope, even with Teton being injured, they're a lot happier; it's just, we lost so much in that attack. That's the third time in my life I had my home ripped apart." Looking at him with earnest eyes, she quickly added "I'm not blaming you! You saved a lot of people when you were playing gatekeeper. You were a casualty yourself! It's just…it's going to take some time to get back to where we were."

"I know. But like I'm going to do with Teton, I'll help you…the entire way."

"We'll talk when we finish this. But…thanks, Matt. And don't worry about Teton. My people will take care of him."

"I know they will. It's why I was alright with leaving him with them." He whispered with a solemn look. Following Hiccup, he finally let Wasatch pull away, given they were just arriving to the Edge.

As everyone landed on the deck of the hanger, Hiccup began to give out instructions. "Everyone put your dragons away for the night and head to bed. We'll get a couple hours of sleep and then wake up before dawn. We don't have a lot time in preparing for Ryker."

"More than you know, my dear Hiccup."

Everyone gasped, all the while whirling around and staring at Viggo. Standing at the edge of the clubhouse, he stood there with his confident smirk.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" Matt roared, pulling out his knife and flipping it open.

"Why would you do that? I see you still wear the equipment I gave you."

"Since that means I can forget you cut me with a blade coated in that…venom! And being the reason I almost lost my dragon!" He screamed.

"I admit, I did lie to Hiccup about that; but would he have believed me about the Shellfire if I hadn't, uh, temporarily taken you out of our conversation? Besides, I escaped from Mala's island and came back here. Unarmed. Why would I do that if I wasn't willing to help you?"

"We don't need your help. Or your lies!" Hiccup shouted, stepping up next to Matt. "You've done enough! We're through with you!"

"Wasatch!" Matt yelled, about ready to let his dragon rip Viggo apart.

"Do you have an idea on how to stop Ryker and Project Shellfire?"

Hiccup's and Matt's faces darkened, while both of them curled their fists in anger and frustration.

"I still want my brother to be destroyed, and you and your riders are the only ones that can do it, Hiccup Haddock." He called out, slowly walking down the ramp towards them. "And I know that you're not going to believe a word I say, given that I lied to you about Matt; and him blaming me for whatever happened to his dragon. So I have an offering for you and your friends. Hold out your hand."

"Yeah, fat chance." Snotlout shouted, glaring at Viggo with hate.

"I vow that it's nothing dangerous. At least, as a weapon." Viggo replied, now obviously holding something behind his back.

Astrid and Heather quickly walked up, with axes drawn and ready to strike him down.

"Tell us to end him, Hiccup! I'll be more than happy too!" Heather growled with narrowed eyes. "He's the reason why my village was destroyed!"

"I tried to warn you, didn't I? In fact, I did say he was going to attack your people second." Viggo replied. Standing up straight, he then ordered "Extend your hand, Hiccup. Only then will I give you my token."

Hesitating, Hiccup reluctantly and slowly began to extend his hand to him; only to be stopped by Matt.

"I'll do it." He growled, while putting his hand out and towards Viggo.

Frowning, Viggo shrugged and replied "One Haddock is good enough, I suppose." At that, he swiftly placed the Dragon Eye in his hand.

"The Dragon Eye!" Fishlegs cried out.

Everyone gaped at the treasure in Matt's hand, not believing it was given to them so willingly.

"Will that earn me a long enough pardon to spare me? And for you to listen on how to stop the Shellfire?"

"It's earned you a day." Hiccup quickly replied, taking the Dragon Eye from Matt. "Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut; lock him in the hanger. I need to talk to Matt."

"Very well, I'll see you shortly…I'm sure." Viggo replied, being marched into the hanger by the three. "Remember, Hiccup, the longer you wait to hear me out, the less time you have with preparing." At that, he disappeared in the hanger, with the twins arguing about which one was the most secure.

"Alright, how are we believing him again?!" Astrid whispered, glaring at Hiccup in anger. "He wants to kill you! We all know that!"

"I know, but I think he wants to end Ryker first. How can he if he takes me or any of us out." Hiccup replied methodically, staring at the Dragon Eye in hand. "Matt, will you be willing to question Viggo with me? Without killing him?"

"It'll be a struggle, but yeah, I'll go with you." He replied with fervent nod.

"While we do what?" Astrid asked with folded arms. "I don't like you talking with him, Hiccup! Who knows what he'll do to you!"

"Astrid, I know you're worried, but we're not letting…us, change things, okay?"

"Whoa, hold up!" Matt said aloud, letting large smile grow on his face. "Us?"

Hiccup and Astrid instantly blushed and looked at him in horror.

"Praise your gods! It's about time!" He laughed, hitting Hiccup in the shoulder. "When did this happen? Huh? Of course you guys became a- Mpph!"

Heather instantly slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him. "Wanna be any louder? They're trying to keep it down low!"

"Bleh!" He spat, pulling his head away from her hand. "Why? Everyone is going to find out sooner or later."

"They want to enjoy it themselves. Just the two of them!" She hissed, shaking his head at him angrily.

"Uh…yeah, so…" Astrid began to stutter, looking away from them.

"Fine, I get it." Matt replied, shaking his head with a smirk. "Come on, Hiccup, let's see what Viggo has to say about Project Shellfire."

Relieved at the change in subject, Hiccup nodded fervently. Squeezing Astrid's hand, he gave her a reassuring smile as he and Matt both walked into the hanger.

Sighing, Astrid shook her head. "How do you do it, Heather?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning to walk up the ramp "Come on, maybe we can make something to eat before we go to bed. Seeing that we're all awake now."

"I mean…how do you not worry about Matt? Ever since Hiccup and I…you know…I can't help but worry about him…"

Seeing what she was thinking about, Heather gently rested her hand on her shoulder. "To be honest, I always worry about him. I guess…I don't know, it's kind of a mutual thing. He frets about me a lot; heh, which is justified. I guess if there's a reason why I don't think about it too much, is that we try to not think about what could happen. We both focus on what we did and have with each other. We don't know what the future will bring for us, but I do know that we're going to live life as if we're going to live forever. I don't know if that helps you or not."

"Kind of…" She replied, looking down with worry. Letting a smile grow, she then asked "You know, I don't think you told me when you and Matt became official. When did that happen?"

Smiling sheepishly, Heather rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "I don't think we really had a single moment that we decided to…like each other. If I had to put my thumb down on any one occasion, it'd be after he was almost killed by Strogg. After that whole fiasco…I guess we just decided that was it; we wanted to be a couple. Heh, while one of us was still alive."

"Hmm…"

"I guess…kind of like you and Hiccup." She continued to say with a smile. "You've always liked each other, it was just waiting for right moment to…accept it."

"Yeah…it was something I didn't know I was waiting for." She replied with a blush growing on her face.

Laughing, Heather threw her arm over her friend and guided her into the clubhouse. "Come on, let's see what we can't find in here."

* * *

"You see, Hiccup, I built Project Shellfire with one, specific weakness. One that you yourself, couldn't access or capitalize on." Viggo replied with a smile, sitting on his lone chair in his cage.

"Mind filling us in, without the riddles or cryptic messages?" Matt growled, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed. Hiccup himself was standing in front of Viggo with his hands on his hips, glaring at him through the bars.

"Of course! The weakness is you, Matt." Viggo replied, leaning back in his chair with his smirk.

"Me?"

"Explain what you mean, and fast." Hiccup growled.

"I designed it knowing that someway, somehow, I'd kill Matt before I'd use the Shellfire against you. Turns out, keeping him alive is my answer to getting revenge on my brother." Viggo began to say, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Hiccup. "You see, Ryker can only control the Shellfire with the ship strapped to its back. If the ship comes off…well, the Shellfire will return to the depths of the ocean."

"How is Matt the weakness then?"

"The ship is anchored to the Shellfire by six points. Our dragon proof chains act as a harness, ensuring the ship remains on the dragon." Viggo continued to say. "If you can hit and destroy three of the six points, on any one side where the chains are anchored, the ship will simply slide off and sink."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Hiccup growled, looking frustrated at the answer.

"Really, Hiccup? Use that cunning brain of yours." Viggo teased, smirking at him through the bars. "What dragon can destroy our equipment and cages, at a far distance, and with pin point accuracy? And, who rides not one, but two dragons like that? Er…I guess used to…thanks to Ryker."

"A Skrill…" He whispered.

Matt's blood silently began to boil with the topic of Teton. Swallowing the hate in his voice, he simply focused on what Viggo was saying.

"Correct! My thought was, if I killed Matt, and kept one of his Skrills for myself, I would have no reason to fear my own project." Gesturing to Matt, who was walking up to Hiccup, he then said "Seeing as Ryker betrayed me, I'm glad I didn't end him."

"Yet, you still tried to kill me when we were flying here. Even after I saved your sorry hide." Matt growled. "Say what you will, argue what you want, I will never trust you."

"I think I'm including myself in that club." Hiccup growled, turning to walk out. "Come on, Matt. We need to talk."

"Right behind ya'…" He whispered, sending one last hate filled glare at Viggo. Walking out, he slammed the hanger's doors shut.

"What're you thinking?" Hiccup asked, walking to the edge of the deck and looking out at the moonlit ocean.

"I think he's leading us on." He replied, standing next to him. "He's always got a second motive. He'll tell a thousand truths to sell one lie."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, frowning at the possiblitly of falling into another one of Viggo's ploys.

"So…what're we going to do?" Matt asked aloud. "Just because we don't trust him, doesn't mean we play off what he's told us."

"Nor does it mean that we ignore what he said in regards to stopping Ryker…" He added, turning to look at Matt. "I don't like that we're depending on his information…I feel like we're getting exposed somewhere…"

"I know. We just have to remember that Viggo is in our same position. Ryker will probably want to kill him as much as he wants to kill us. I hate to agree with him, but he's right; if we can't stop Ryker, who can?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish Viggo wasn't the one behind it all. I mean, think about it; he's the reason why Ryker's attacking us.

Matt nodded in agreement "It's like he's playing both sides of the board. Whether it was his intention or not, and regardless of what he says, he's the reason why Ryker is attacking us. He's also the one telling us how to fight back. He's in a perfect position to get what he wants, whatever that is."

"He did give us the Dragon Eye, as well as Berk's gold." Hiccup suggested.

"You think he did that out of the kindness of his heart?"

Hiccup only shook his head, knowing that would never be the case. "No, I don't. I guess I don't know what to think of the situation in general." Turning to Matt, he then said "What do you think we should do? Got any ideas? You were the one that was with him for a time."

Letting a small smile grow on his face, Matt asked "Wait, are you actually asking me for a plan?"

"I really thought I lost you, Matt. I thought Viggo actually persuaded you to join him. After what you told me, I'm not willing to make the same mistakes twice. It takes me a long time to learn them, but once I do, I'll always take those lessons to heart."

Nodding, Matt lightly hit him in the shoulder. "Thanks, Hiccup. Means the world to me to hear that…and you don't have to worry about me turning against you. Ever. I may get angry, but I'll never be spightful."

"Glad you're quick to forgive." Hiccup replied with relieved smile.

"Yeah? Well I'm also easy to please." He laughed, turning to look out at the ocean. "Here's what I'm thinking. Viggo is just as dangerous as his brother; even without the Shellfire. That being said, we need to be leery with them equally. Let me take Heather, Snotlout, and the twins; and we'll deal with Ryker and the Shellfire."

"Okay?" Hiccup said, looking at him skeptically.

"Ryker still has a ragedy fleet with him; since they did war with each other, Viggo took a lot of ships away from Ryker during their fight. However, Ryker still has the surviving fleet with him, which I'd imagine he'll use to attack or use to ensure our deaths. You, Astrid, and Fishlegs can focus on defending from them, keeping the Dragon Eye safe, and guarding Viggo as well. The reason I'm taking Heather with me, is in case I get…in case something happens to me; she can still cut the chains with Windshear. She'll be a great plan B in case I can't get the ship off the Shellfire, or if something serious happens to me and Wasatch."

"Then you're going with what Viggo told us?"

"Unless you have a better idea, it's the only thing we can do."

Nodding, Hiccup agreed to the plan. "Fair enough. I'll go with it."

"I wish I had Teton with me…I'd actually ride him tomorrow. Wasatch is the better shot, and I'd rather have the focus be on me and Teton than him. That way he'd have more chances to get the chains than if I was riding him." Letting out a long sigh, he whispered "I guess I should grateful that he's even alive…"

"Be careful, Matt" Hiccup cautioned, looking at him with worry.

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm up against. It's you I'm worried about." He replied with a shrug. "We still don't know what Viggo is trying to get out of us. We both know he wouldn't have surrendered if it didn't further his own cause. You're facing the unknown."

"Then we'll both have to be on top of our game…" Grabbing Matt by the shoulder, he began to guide him up to the clubhouse. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the plan."

"Sure, after you tell me about what's going on between you and Astrid." He replied, stopping and staring at him with a smirk. "When did this happen? Were you waiting for me to be gone so you wouldn't get hounded by me?"

Hiccup closed his eyes in annoyance, wishing that Matt wouldn't be so nosy. "If I tell you, will you stop teasing me?"

"Mmmm…probably not." He laughed, slapping his back as they walked up to the clubhouse.

Shaking his head, Hiccup let a relaxed smile grow. "Fine. I guess either way, I lose." Letting a soft smile grow on his face, he then began to recall what happened. "So…remember what you told me? You know, when we were looking for a Buffalord?"

* * *

"I must say, Hiccup. I don't think even the Shellfire can break through these walls your setting up here…" Viggo complimented, sitting in his chair and smiling at Hiccup as he and Matt continued to reinforce the Hanger's walls with Gronckle Iron plates.

"Did you hear something?" Matt asked aloud, not even paying attention. Holding the large metal plate up for Hiccup, he let a smirk grow on his face. "I can't help but hear last ditch attempts at stroking our ego."

"You know, now that you mention it…" Hiccup grunted, pounding a peg through a small hole in the metal to hold it up. "I have been hearing something. Lies, bluffs, misdirects; that sort of thing."

"Hm. Intertesting." Matt laughed, standing back from their work. Wiping his brow, he then asked. "Do you think Ryker will come here first? Or do you think he's hitting Outcast Island?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He replied, picking up his tools. Ignoring Viggo's stare as he walked out to the deck, he stared out at the ocean ahead of him. "He hit Berserker Island at sunset, and then he hit Mala's people in broad daylight. I have no idea what he'll do."

"Hiccup…you're overthinking it…" Viggo replied loudly, making them both turn to stare at him. Leaning against the cage's bars, he let a soft smile grow on his face. "You forget that he has a fleet with him. The remains of my fleet, actually. He's not going to use them when he has a disadvtange."

"What disadvantage?"

"Why, sight of course! You ride a Night Fury. The very name hints that you and your Rider's strength is using the cover of darkness to mask yourselves. If he attacks during the day, his ships will be able to see you and your dragons. And while I detest him and his simple-minded ways, Ryker is actually very clever when it comes to fighting dragons. He's going to take away every advantage he can from you."

"He never used a fleet with the other islands he raided. Why would he use them on us?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Did he hate the others as much as he hates you?" He replied with a mischevious smile. "He will want to make sure that not only that you're all destroyed, but that this island is wiped off the map. He's going to use everything he has left to make sure he gets what he wants."

Matt and Hiccup both frowned, hating the fact that he was right.

"To be honest, this is the final fight. If you can't stop him here, where else could you? If he ends you and your friends…he's won the war. And he knows that."

"Hiccup, we finished securing the clubhouse." Astrid spoke up, interrupting their conversation. Both she and Heather walked down the ramp towards them, carrying their set of tools. "Heather and I also double checked the twin's work on theirs and our huts. Fishlegs and Snotlout are just finishing up theirs and Heather's and Matt's rooms as well."

Tearing his eyes away from Viggo's smug expression, he nodded. "Good. At least we'll have one thing that will take Ryker off guard."

"Indeed. It may force him to send his ships in to do the job." Viggo called out, making Hiccup close his eyes in anger.

"Has he been like this all morning?" Heather asked, glaring at Viggo with detest.

"Hasn't shut up once we started reinforcing the walls." Matt huffed, taking her tools from her. Setting them into a crate, he then jested. "Probably realizing that once we stop Ryker and the Shellfire, he's heading straight for Berserker Island for a trial."

"Wonder how they'll treat him when he gets there?" Astrid quickly teased, jumping on Matt's joke.

"Better than how I'd treat him." Heather growled, letting her fists curl as he continued to smile at them.

Glancing at Viggo a little nervously, Hiccup then called out. "Easy guys, let's not give him any more things he can use against us. The best thing we can do, is ignore him."

"Easier said than done…" Heather growled, letting Matt guide her back to the club house.

"Come on, let's take a second to rest and prep ourselves for the fight." He whispered, gently holding her with one arm.

"We'll be right up with you." Astrid called out, smiling at Hiccup. Taking a moment, she closed the hanger's doors to keep Viggo from watching them. Making sure they were alone, she gently reached and grabbed Hiccup's hand.

"You alright, Astrid?" He asked, smiling as they interlocked fingers.

"Yeah, just…wanted to spend some time with you." She replied with a sheepish smile. "We've been so busy, and had some crazy things happen since we…you know. I figured we should try to spend some time with each other for a second."

Smiling, Hiccup nodded with bright smile. Guiding her to the edge of the deck, he then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of days, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. It'll be good to finally be done with this. I can't wait until we're rid of both Ryker and Viggo."

"You and me both."

Staring out and the gleaming water, Astrid then had a thought. Letting a frown grow, she turned towards Hiccup, who seemed to be contemplating something. "Hey, so…I know that us being a couple shouldn't change anything, but…"

"But what?"

"I…I just want you to be careful." She continued to explain. "I…I can't-"

"Astrid. I know you're worried about me; as I am about you." He replied, squaring up to her. "I'm so happy that we are together; but it's what you just said: this can't change anything."

Astrid nodded, silently agreeing with him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. If I could, I'd make you fly to Berk right now. But I know you won't; nor would it be right for me to keep you out of our…adventures."

"Yeah, I know. I guess after seeing you almost hit by those fireballs at Mala's village, especially after seeing what they did to Teton… I didn't realize how worried I am about you. Well, that and when you and Ukiah were taken prisoner a couple months ago. That was an eye opener too."

Smiling at the memory, Hiccup chuckled. "I can't tell you how happy I was to see you're face. I knew we were safe from that moment on."

Blushing slightly, she gently pulled him into a hug and whispered "So…no matter what, we keep things the same? Just…with us being a couple?"

"Yeah. With us being a couple."

"Hiccup!" A voice shouted, making them jump apart from each other.

"Hiccup! Ships were sighted far off of Dragon's Edge. They looked like Dragon Hunter ships!"

Looking up to see Matt and Fishlegs running towards them, he quickly asked "Any sign of the Shellfire?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "No! It could be anywhere! But the ships are in a different formation. Like a large circle."

"…Hiccup…" Viggo's voice called out from inside the hanger.

Frowning, Hiccup opened the doors, seeing Viggo there with a frown. It honestly surprised everyone.

"The Shellfire is in the center of those ships. Ryker will protect the Shellfire as much as he can while he attacks you from afar."

"So…we have to go after them." Matt summed up, frowning at the thought.

"No. You can draw most of the ships away from Ryker and give Matt plenty of chances to destroy the harness. Listen to me, Hiccup." Viggo quickly said. "If there is anything you believe me with, it needs to be this. Let Ryker attack you first. What you've done to reinforce your home and buildings, it will take minimum damage! Once Ryker sees that everything is still standing, he will send in most of his ships to finish the job. He should only have ten ships."

"That's about what I counted." Fishlegs whispered, looking at Hiccup with concern.

"That's when you strike at the Shellfire. It will have no more than four ships defending it, perhaps less; and with Matt and his Skrill, they'll be more than a match for any Hunters that try to stop them. And the ships attacking the Edge shouldn't be any more of a problem than a regular supply fleet you've raided multiple times with few members of your team."

Hiccup frowned at him. He didn't want to depend on Viggo for tactics, but he didn't really have a choice. Viggo knew Ryker better than anyone, and had valuable ideas in how to counter the crazed Grimborn. At that, he made the hardest decision he had at that point. He was going to trust him.

"Everyone, take cover in your rooms. Wait until the bombardments stop. After that, we stick with Matt's plan. Astrid, Fishlegs and I will defend the Edge and guard Viggo. Matt, Heather, Snotlout and the twins will strike at the Shellfire."

"We're trusting him?" Matt asked, a little alarmed at the thought.

Hiccup closed his eyes in angst. "On this, I am. He's got just as much to lose as we do. He wouldn't want us to fail if Ryker hates him as much as us."

"A wise decision." Viggo replied, smiling at the reason. "You are brilliant, Hiccup. A worthy opponent."

"Shut up…" Matt growled, stepping in between him and Hiccup. "If this is any kind of trick, you can bet I'm letting Wasatch fry you inside out, and then Teton knaw on your burnt hide as a chew toy. Given he needs something to pass the time while recovering."

"Sounds…unpleasant. Fortunetly, I won't have to worry about that, as I'm telling the truth."

"It's not the truth's that got me bothered." Matt spat back. "It's the lie you're not telling us about." Turning to Hiccup, he nodded in agreement. "I'm on board with the plan, given I don't have much to offer in regards to another option."

"Then let's go! Everyone to your rooms!" He shouted, turning to run out. "Fishlegs, close the door to the hanger!"

"Sure thing, Hiccup!" He called out, running to swing the doors closed.

Sitting in the dark, Viggo smiled as he heard Hiccup's voice continue to shout instructions. Then, very faintly, heard the whistling sound of the Shellfire's bombardment.

Chuckling to himself, he heard a loud ping echo in the air; a sign that the Gronckle Iron walls were working. "Game over, Ryker. You're going to lose everything, just as you took everything away from me. What's funny is that you're not going to be able to rebuild. But I will…" At that, he pulled out two glass vials of green liquid from a hidden pouch. Staring at the vials, he whispered to himself "And you know what? You're ironically providing me the way to do that. So long, brother…see you in Helheim."

* * *

 _ **Alright! Two chapters left! I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. I do realize that parts of it were...redundant, but I hope all in all, it was enjoyable to read. I got a lot done over the weekend, and hope to be done with Act I by Thursday. If not, then Friday. Again, I hope you not only enjoyed the chapter, but the story too!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Haddocks versus Grimborns

**Chapter Twenty: Haddocks versus Grimborns**

* * *

"Is it over?" Heather asked, lifting her hands off her ears.

The bombardment was so intense, that it sounded like someone was beating on their walls with a giant club! Creating a ringing that made their ears fell like they were bleeding.

"I think so…" Matt whispered, rolling to his feet. Jogging to their door, he opened it up to reveal exactly what had happened. Aside from a couple of fires and smoldering craters, Dragon's Edge was left relatively unscathed.

"Wow, looks like it worked…" Heather commented.

"Are you guys alright?" Fishlegs shouted, sheepishly walking out of his hut.

"We're fine. How about you and Meatlug?"

"Rattled, but no injuries." He replied with a releaved expression.

"Matt, are you ready?" Hiccup called out, jogging up the ramp towards them. Behind him were Snotlout and the twins, with Astrid twirling her axe as if to warm herself up for the fight ahead of them.

"More than ever." He answered, turning to see Wasatch walk out of his room.

"Good. Remember, wait to see if Ryker will sen-"

Suddenly, more whisteling sounded above them. Everyone looked up to see another volley of blue fireballs sail overhead, way past Dragon's Edge.

"Heh, look at that! He can't even hit an island now!" Snotlout laughed, watching them continue to fly over.

Hiccup frowned as he followed the fireballs. "What is he firing at?"

Fishlegs instantly gasped, seeing exactly where they were heading. "Hiccup! The volcano! He's aiming for the volcano!"

Hiccup's face went paled as he watched the mountain get pounded, creating deep craters in the already scarred mountainside. "If he can't level our home…he's going to let the volcano do it for him!"

"Not only that…we got a fleet of eight ships coming at us!" Astrid shouted, pointing with her axe.

"Heather, Snotlout, and twins, saddle up! We're going to stop Ryker for good!" Matt shouted. "We need to stop them from shooting the volcano!"

"Be careful, Matt!" Hiccup called out, seeing him jump onto Wasatch.

"Always will be, Hiccup. You as well. Watch your backs with Viggo." He replied, equally solemn. "And be careful yourself with the Hunters actually invading us. They're still a threat."

"Well…still. Keep an extra eye out…" Hiccup shouted, turning to run to the Hanger to check on Viggo.

"Hiccup, hold up a sec."

Turning back to Matt, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize what'll happen when I see Ryker, right? Aside from me taking the Shellfire away from him…"

Hiccup frowned, knowing what he was talking about. "Try not to let get to that…but…I know what needs to be done if you don't have a choice…"

"Hiccup…I'm not going to try to spare him. Or take him alive." He growled. "He crossed the line a long time ago. He almost killed Teton! If I have a shot, I'm going to take it. This fight, between us and them, Haddocks against Grimborns, is going to be the last one. I'm going to make sure of it."

Sighing, Hiccup slowly nodded. "I'm going to trust you, Matt. I don't want you too, but I'll let you decide what is necessary…"

Matt nodded at the answer, resolving his choice. Turning to Heather and the others, all mounted on their dragons, he shouted "Let's go!"

The party instantly launched into the air, all soaring higher than the fireballs. At that height, they finally saw the Shellfire for the first time.

The massive horned dragon was a lot bigger than what Matt had pictured in his head. It looked flat and wide, almost like a stingray…though what was sticking out of the water wasn't short or small. If he had to guess, it was several hundred meters wide! The mouth also added to the terrifying size of the beast. Large enough to swallow most ships, it was clear on how it was able to fire so many volleys!

Then, right there on the front of the ship, was Ryker. Laughing out loud, he began to shout something, all the while pointing at the riders flying towards them.

The Shellfire reared its head up, glaring at the approaching dragons. In the same instant, a blue glow began to emit from its massive mouth. The two ships stationed alongside it were also scrambling, getting ready to shoot down the Riders if they got close.

"Look out! It's aiming at us!" Heather shouted rolling away from the group.

"You guys focus on the ships! Let me deal with the Shellfire!" Matt shouted, putting Wasatch into a dive.

"Your funeral!" Snotlout shouted, rolling Hookfang to dodge a series of comets.

"Come on, Wasatch! Let's give it to 'em!" He continued to shout, surging under the volley meant for them. Seeing the Shellfire continue to follow him, he growled "At least it's not shooting the Edge anymore…"

Again, a volley of three fireballs fired at them, forcing Wasatch to airbrake and then roll to the left. The Skrill screeched in a frezy, not likeing being targeted. Whipping his head back, he let his mouth emit chaotic bursts of lightning. Flinging it around, he sent a ball of lightning straight at the Shellfire.

Smashing straight into its head, it roared in pain, flinching as the electricity surged through.

Seeing an opportunity, Matt shouted while pointing at one of the exposed chains. "Good shot, bud! Now aim for that chain in the middle!" With the Shellfire stunned, it left itself completely open for a shot.

Again, Wasatch let out a cry that pierced the air. Rolling in the air with Matt moving with him, he fired a series of small bolts, striking at the middle harness. The chain snapped off instantly, unable to cope with the raw power of the lightning.

"No! Yeh fools! Protect the chains!" Ryker shouted, realizing what their target was. "Keep that Skrill away!" At that he hit a metal rod next to him with his sword.

The Shellfire roared in pain and anger, turning itself around to face Matt. The men on deck also began to scramble after him.

"Matt! The ships!" Heather's voice shouted.

Looking under him, he naturally raised his foot to guide Wasatch up. He flew straight over one of the ships, just in arrow range! "Gah! Look out!" He shouted while trying to simateanusoly roll Wasatch as he climbed in the air. Thankfully Wasatch was well versed in last minute turns and rolls with Matt, and responded as if it were planned all along.

Two arrows whipped by, narrowly missing him. Looking down, Matt gasped as he saw a ballista aimed right at him, and he was well within its range. Nothing he could do would get him out of the way.

With the men aiming to take out the Skrill and Rider, their vision instantly clouded with a green gas. Coughing as they inhaled the sudden smog, the Hunters instantly realized what it was. "No!" They shouted in panic.

Boom! A thunderous explosion ripped across the deck of the ship.

"Wooh! That was awesome!" Ruffnut shouted, flying up and past Matt.

"I don't know sis…I think we can do better than that!" Tuffnut replied, looking down at the ship below. "I mean, it IS still floating…"

"Again?" His sister quickly asked, her face brightening at the thought.

"Again!"

Matt guided Teton away from them, shaking his head with a smile. The twins were in heaven, not even caring about the battle; and whether it was their intention or not, they saved him and Teton.

"Matt! Are you alright?" Heather cried out, flying along side.

"Yeah, just didn't see where I was flying. Thanks for the heads up…" He huffed, rubbing his face to make himself more alert. Seeing Wasatch coast alongside, he narrowed his eyes as Ryker kept turning the Shellfire to face him, not giving him a clear shot at the two remaining chains strapping down the metal ship.

"He's onto our plan…" Heather observed, frowning at the sight.

"I know. Wish he didn't catch on until at least the last one…He know's I'm the only one that can shoot them." Then a thought hit him. "Heather! Take the left side and line yourself up for a pass on one of the chains! Windshear can make quick work of of it! I'll keep Ryker's and the Shellfire's attention on me!"

"Trying to flank him?" Heather shouted, seeing that they needed to get a little more creative.

"Exactly. It's a way we can use Ryker's tunnel vision on me against him. He'll be so focused on me, that he won't see you coming until it's too late! If anything, I can stun the Shellfire! That should give you and Windshear enough time to slice one of the chains!"

"Keep his attention then! I'll be real quick!" She shouted, guiding Windshear into a steep dive.

Leaning back, Matt rolled Wasatch into their own dive, putting himself in a postion that would keep the Shellfire's attention away from the Razorwhip.

At the corner of his eye, he saw the second ship facing right at him, though the sails were burning a bright orange flame. Hookfang then burst out of the flames, roaring angrily. With his Gronckle Iron armor reflecting the flames, he looked like a demon of a dragon, ready to tear apart the first thing that stood in front of him!

"Alright, Hookster! Let's show them what Monstrous Nightmare burns feel like!" Snotlout cheered, laughing as two arrows bounced off Hookfang's chest.

Flying over the distracted and burning ship, Matt then pointed straight at the Shellfire. "Hit 'em hard, Wasatch! Remember what that thing did to Teton!"

The Skrill screeched angrily, rolling around one of the Shellfire's blue fireballs. Ignoring the burning heat, he placed himself right in front of the monster dragon and fired a large lightning bolt straight into the gaping mouth.

The Shellfire roared in agony, which it quickly shut its mouth and ducked it under the water; as if trying to quell the pain.

"No! Get up and fight back!" Ryker roared, smacking the metal rod over and over, keeping it from diving.

"Windshear! Quillshot!"

Ryker whirled around, just in time to see Windshear whip her tail, slinging a dozen of quills straight at him.

"Agh! No!" He shouted, leaping back. A moment too slow, a single quill drilled him right in the leg. "Gagghrrrgghhh…" He roared, crashing against the side of the ship. Supporting himself with the wall, he watched helplessly as Windshear skimmed right by him, slicing the rear harness's chain easily with her tail. Feeling the ship sway dangerously, he screamed with a hint of hysteria. "Kill that Razorwhip! Kill 'em all! I don't care how yeh do it! Just make sure they die!"

Both Windshear and Heather flew ahead, making a wide circle around the Shellfire. Matt kept Wasatch shooting lightning at where the Shellfire's head would be, keeping down and stunned. Being well out of arrow range, it was excruciating for Ryker to see him imcapacitating him; and having nothing that he could do about it.

"Where's our ships?!" He roared, pulling the quill out and limping to one of his men that just reloaded a crossbow.

"On fire or sinking!" Came the quick reply "We need to get out of here! We're getting torn apart!"

"After yeh then!" Ryker thundered, snatching the crossbow from him. In one smooth motion, he swung the crossbow across the Hunter's face, launching him off the ship and into the ocean. Limping towards the side of the ship, he saw Heather coming around for a second shot, this time heading straight for the last remaining connection for the harness. With bloodshot eyes, he raised the crossbow and held his breath; and then sent the bolt flying.

Heather saw him just a second too late. Pulling on Windshear's saddle to make her miss the projectile, she felt the bolt skip off her shoulder armor, cracking it with its force and velocity.

"Agh! No!" She shouted, feeling herself spin off the saddle by the force of the bolt. Falling in a freefall spin, her world was then rocked as she crashed on the metal deck of the ship. Ragdolling with the momentum, she finally came to a stop. "Ugh…that didn't feel great…" She huffed sarcastically, trying to roll onto her hands and knees.

"At least I'll take one of yeh with meh." Ryker's voice growled.

Gasping, she stared at him on the other end of the deck, pointing the crossbow at her.

"So long, Heather." He growled, aiming at her heart. "I'll give Matt yer head…"

Before she could even think to react, a loud voice screamed above them. "No!"

Ryker pulled the trigger, not letting the voice distract him. Though to his horror, he watched as a body fell out of the sky and right on top of her. The bolt meant for her heart, struck at the back of the person's shoulder.

"Agh!" Snotlout shouted, rolling off of Heather and gripping where the bolt had pierced him.

"Snotlout?!" She cried out, shocked at seeing him over her, and horrified to see the bolt sticking through.

"That does it! You're dead!" Matt's voice cut through, making everyone turn to see Wasatch barreling straight towards Ryker. Unbuckling the bindings, he launched himself straight at Ryker shoulder first, turning himself into a self propelled missile.

"Gah!" Ryker roared in pain, feeling Matt collide right into him.

"Matt!" Heather shouted, watching the two tumble off the ship.

Splashing below the ship, both Matt and Ryker were shocked to find themseleves being able to stand in the water! They landed on the side of the Shellfire, making it similar to a shallow lagoon!

"Yeh! I'll rip yeh in two!" Ryker snarled, struggling to get onto his feet. Gripping his leg, he was finally able to stand on his own, though in obvious pain. "This was all yer fault!"

"My fault?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Matt roared back, also finding his feet under him. Ignoring the water spashing him in the face, he just glared at Ryker with hate. "You almost killed my dragon! Even tried to kill Heather! Never mind what you've done in the past! This stupid war started when you took Stormfly! And then capturing all of us! What do you think I'm here for? Anything less than ending your life?!"

"Damn yeh! Damn my brother! Yeh and yer friends would be dead if it weren't for him! I would have made sure of it!"

"Yeah? Well screw you too! You've never stopped trying to kill us; to take away what we value and treasure! Don't you get it? This was no one's fault other than your own! Nothing was keeping you here! Nothing was forcing you attack us or our friends! Even when I was stunning your Shellfire, you never once thought about retreating! You're just like Viggo; you're your own worst enemy. Someone like you, who has no value for life! You deserve your fate!"

"Spare me yer tounge, welp! Come at me! Let us finish this with blades!"

"Come at you? No, that'd be a death sentence. And I'm not Hiccup. I'm not going to try to keep you alive! Not after what you've done to me and my friends! I play to win. Unlike your brother who just plays games!"

"I'll send you Helheim whether you fight me or not then!" Ryker screamed while drawing one of his swords. Forcing his leg to move, he charged through the water to strike Matt down.

"Wasatch!" Matt roared, turning his head and looking away from Ryker.

A frenzied shriek sounded above Ryker, forcing him to look up. Gaping as the wild looking Skrill fall on him.

Heather, who was busy helping Snotlout, gasped as she watched a torrent of water erupt where Ryker once stood. Seeing blood mix with the water, she looked away knowing that Ryker was officially gone. Even if he survived the initial attack, there was no way he'd last very long.

"Ugh, hey babe…you alright?" Snotlout asked, grimacing in pain.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, she let a hopeless smile grow. "I'm fine, Snotlout. Thank you for what you did…"

"Eh, you know. I usually charge a kiss for something like that." He groaned, letting her help him stand up. Trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, he stood there clenching his eyes shut to cope with the pain, just as he felt her peck him on the cheek.

"There. Paid in full." She teased, laughing at his shocked face.

"Heather! Snotlout! Get off the ship! We gotta free this thing while we can!" Matt shouted, making them see him scramble on Wasatch. As the two flew off, the body of Ryker was left there floating, partly sinking in the waves, torn up by Wasatch. It was hard to believe that the Dragon Hunter Ryker was officially gone. It was a surprising, but welcoming feeling to the two.

"Come on, you can ride with me!" She grunted, helping Snotlout walk to where Windshear had landed.

Matt focused on his target, knowing the Shellfire would eventually disappear without Ryker keeping it up. Several Hunters were bobbing up and down in the water, all swimming to anything that was floating from the wrecked ships. They had already abandoned Project Shellfire, since the ship now leaning dangersouly to one side."

"Alright bud, make the shot count, and we can finally be done with this nightmare…" He whispered, lining himself up for the perfect angle.

Wasatch growled, narrowing his white eyes. Seeing the connection of the chain to the ship, he let loose a large beam of lightning. Like the last two, the chain snapped off as if it were a twig. The ship immeaditly began to slide to the left of the Shellfire, falling off completely and slowly sinking into the depths of the ocean.

Feeling the weight on its back disappear, the Shellfire let out a loud roar, realizing it was free. Not wanting to risk having a large object strapped to it again, it immeaditly dove down, creating large waves as its body splashed through the water.

Watching the behemoth dragon disappear, Matt turned to see the twins hover next to Heather and Snoutlout. Gliding towards them, he could hear the twins tease him. "You know, it would have been cooler if you took the bolt through the heart. Or even the center of your chest."

"What?! Why? That would've killed me!"

"We know! It would have made for a cooler story to tell the others." Ruffnut replied, shrugging as if him dying wasn't that big of a deal.

"I mean, think about it. You took a bolt to the chest. You're laying there dying, gazing into the sun…" Tuffnut began to dramatize. "Heather is kneeling over you, crying and begging you not to leave her. You gently stroke her cheek and whisper-"

"Ugh, shut up guys, let's hurry home and take care of his shoulder." Heather groaned, interrupting his story. "Besides, Hiccup still needs help with the rest of the Hunters trying to invade them!"

"Wait. Any chance I can have a redo?" Snotlout piped in, suddenly interested in Tuffnut's story.

"Sorry. Only one injury a week." Matt huffed sarcastically. "Twins, go ahead and help them out. We'll be right behind you. I'll be right there myself, just need to check on Snotlout…"

"Wooh! More explosions!" Ruffnut shouted, letting Barf and Belch rocket forward and forgetting about trying to kill Snotlout.

Shaking his head, Matt then turned to Snotlout, who was having a hard time keeping himself from smiling. Sitting in front of Heather, with her holding his shoulder to try to keep it from bleeding as much, he looked like he already went to Valhalla. "How bad is it?" He asked, getting closer to them.

"Not as bad as the time I had my shoulder run through." Heather replied with a sheepish smile growing on her face. "Honestly, it'll be easy to take the bolt out. It's the recovering part that's going to be hard for him."

"Yeah? Well, you know…I might need someone to frequently change the bandages…" Snotlout replied, turning back to Heather.

"Good idea. I'll have Fishlegs do it." Matt growled, knowing that he was going to be impossible to deal with after.

Laughing, Heather gestured ahead of her. "Go ahead, Matt. You and Wasatch go help send the rest of those Hunters packing!"

"Be careful! Don't get close if we're still fighting!" He shouted, letting Wasatch surge forward.

Watching them leave, Heather quietly asked "Are you feeling alright at least?"

"Heh, babe, you're next to me. I feel more than alright." He quickly replied.

Frowning, she then lightly punched him in the side, making him cringe in pain.

"Agh! Never mind! I just feel alright! Nothing more!"

Shaking her head, she focused on Dragon's Edge up ahead. Seeing a few explosions and a couple of the ships already sinking, she knew that not only was the battle over, but so was the war with Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. "Finally…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hiccup! Lookout!" Astrid shouted, seeing two Hunters aim their bows as he blew past them.

Toothless instantly rolled around, letting the arrows skim by him and Hiccup.

"Whoa! Thank's, Astrid." He shouted, turning to see how close he was to the ship. "Didn't think they'd get a bead on me so fast."

"There's only three ships left! Of course they're going to notice you a lot more!" She cried out angrily. "Be careful!"

"I will, sorry about that…" He replied, letting her glide alongside of her. Looking over the bay of the Edge, seeing multiple ship's masts sticking out of the water, he said "Can't believe that we were able to keep them away from the Edge…that was eight ships! And only three of us to defend!"

"Speaking of which…" Fishlegs interjected, flying in-between the two. "I think we won! Look!"

The three remaining ships were all in the process of turning around, with all the Hunters aimed at the three dragons just out of range.

"They're trying to turn around! They're leaving!" Hiccup shouted, excited that they repelled the invasion.

"We did it!" Fishlegs laughed, stopping to a hover. Hugging Meatlug, he kept on shouting "You did good girl! I never saw you eat so many catapult rocks before!"

Meatlug simply responded with a loud burp, and letting her tounge hang out of the side of her mouth.

"Not only that…" Astrid began to say, scanning out at the ocean. "But…I think the Shellfire is gone! Which means-"

"One of two things. Either Matt and the others stopped it…or Ryker left." Hiccup interuptted, turning towards the open ocean. His face grew solemn, unsure of what to hope for.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut shouted, letting Barf and Belch barrel towards them. "Tell us we're not too late!"

"We're fine, Tuff. The last of the Hunters are leaving." Hiccup replied, smiling as he watched the three remaining ships sail away.

"No!" Ruffnut whined, her face looking horrified at the news.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We wanted to sink some more ships…we only had one to play with…" Ruffnut groaned, looking depressed as she watched the fleeing ships.

"Hiccup! What do you need?" Matt's voice interrupted.

Smiling, Hiccup turned to Matt with a wide smile. "Nothing. We're done here!"

"What about you guys? What happened to the Shellfire?" Astrid asked nervously, not sure what to expect.

"We're done. It's over." He simply replied with a small, relieved smile growing on his face. "The Shellfire is free."

"And of Ryker?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gone. I did what I had to. He had no reasoning left in him. It was either him, or us." He continued to say, knowing Hiccup's feelings about it. "Even if I could have talked to him, he wouldn't have slept until he ended one of us. He almost did with Snotlout."

"Snotlout? What happened?!" Fishlegs gasped.

"Heather was downed and was about to be executed. Snotlout jumped in the way of the crossbow bolt and took it in the back of the shoulder."

"Wait…Snotlout actually-" Astrid gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Trust me, it's a surprise to me too." Matt groaned, shaking his head miserably. "That's all Heather needed. It'll be hopeless to get a free moment away from him now."

Laughing, Hiccup turned to watch the ships get smaller and smaller. "Then it's over. It's finally over. With Ryker and Viggo out of the picture…the remaining Hunters will disband. No one will be able to organize them again."

Suddenly, Astrid let out a loud gasp, making everyone turn to look at her.

Her face paling, she turned to Hiccup with wide eyes. "I forgot to tell you! All of you!"

"Tell us what? What's wrong?!" Hiccup cried out, shocked to see her act that way.

"It's Darien! Darien's still alive! She's still a threat!"

"What? No. She can't be. I fried her from the inside out!" Matt quickly argued. "Besides, Viggo never told me that when I was working for him!"

"Where did you learn that she was still alive?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with concern.

"When I was spying on them! Before Matt captured me." She replied, turning to Matt. "Viggo probably never told you, because he was planning on killing you anyways!"

"Astrid, come with me." Hiccup growled, gliding towards the Hanger. "We need to talk to Viggo about where she is. The rest of you, start putting out fires. When Snotlout gets in, start taking care of him!"

"Got it, Hiccup. I'm gonna check on the volcano too! Need to make sure it's not ready to blow!" Matt called out, letting Wasatch glide towards the clubhouse that had a decent fire burning the wood that wasn't reinforced.

Astrid quickly followed Hiccup, letting Stormfly fly alongside Toothless. As the two landed on the deck of the hanger, they quickly dismounted and marched to the doors.

"Let's figure out where she is, then we'll worry about stopping her." Hiccup growled, opening one of the doors. "I can't believe it…she survived!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Astrid replied, shaking her head at the thought that she completely forgot to tell. "Just…after I thought Matt betrayed us, and then Viggo coming here, and then fighting Project Shellfire; I didn't even think about it until you mentioned the Hunters had no leader."

"It's okay, Astrid. I under- Wait! Where is he?!"

Astrid and Hiccup gasped, seeing the cage door burned open.

Kneeling down, Hiccup observed the wood. "There's no charcoal. It's like its been-"

"Gah! Get off! Hiccup!"

Whirling around, Hiccup gasped as he stared at Viggo holding Astrid with his arm wrapped around her throat, putting her in a choke hold. Holding a green glass vial next to her, he stood there smirking at him. "Viggo!" He shouted, helpless to do anything.

"Well done, Hiccup. I knew you could stop my brother." He replied, kneeing Astrid in the back to keep her from struggling against him. "Now, I'm afraid I must be going. The question you should ponder is do I leave with your precious love? Or with the Dragon Eye?"

"How did you get out?!"

"Why, Astrid helped me of course." He taunted. Waving the green vial, he explained "I used the Changewing acid she kindly delivered to me.

"Thor's hammer…" Astrid growled, closing her eyes in angst. Feeling his arm tighten around her throat, she felt it get harder to breathe, making it impossible to try and fight his grip on her.

"I wonder…how the same acid will treat her skin? Think she'll survive if I pour it down her mouth?" At that, he popped the cork off the vial and held it dangerously close to her, right next to her eye.

"No! Stop!"

"Only if you give me the Dragon Eye…" At that, he continued to tilt the vial.

"Wait! Okay! Okay! I'll give it to you…" Hiccup replied, swiping it out of his pouch.

"Hiccup! No! You know he'll use it to rebuild his fleet! What about the dragons?" Astrid shouted, glancing between the vial and Hiccup. "We agreed that nothing will change between us!"

"Ah…such a claim." Viggo teased, checking his grip on her. "To think Hiccup's feelings don't affect his decisions…it was the entire reason why I was able to manipulate him to begin with."

Hiccup stood there, gripping the Dragon Eye.

"I also demand your word that you'll let me leave in peace." Viggo continued to laud. Then, rather suddenly, his face darkened and his eyes narrowed. "Make your choice, Hiccup Haddock. Remember that conversation we had? Actions and Reactions? Well, what's your reaction going to be with my action? Is Astrid worth the Dragon Eye?"

Astrid gently shook her head, staring at the green vial with worry, seeing it get closer to her eye.

Frowning, Hiccup finally shook his head. "No, Viggo. The Dragon Eye isn't worth losing Astrid. You're right about that."

Smiling, Viggo eased up, gently pulling the vial away from her; as if to reward Hiccup for his choice.

"But neither is letting you have it!" He yelled, hurling the Dragon Eye straight at Viggo.

Gasping, Viggo felt the Dragon Eye collide with his hand, smashing the vial. "Agghh!" He screamed, feeling it spatter all over him.

Astrid instantly kicked him in the shins, breaking free from his grasp.

"No!" Viggo roared, staring at the Dragon Eye. Having taken most of the Changewing acid, it lay there on the deck in a half-melted puddle, completely destroyed and useless. His hand was also covered with the acid, which was trembling in pain as it continued to burn away at him.

"Give it up, Viggo! We won!" Hiccup shouted while drawing the Dragon Blade and letting fire run up and down it. Astrid herself was busy removing her shoulder plate, having been splashed with the acid.

Grabbing a hidden dagger, he pulled it out with his left hand. "I'll kill you, Hiccup! You! Astrid! Your brother! All your friends! You're precious Night Fury! I'll end every single one of you! I'll take away everything you love and enj-"

"Reeeeggghhhh!"

A purple glow began to emit from behind Viggo, making him whirl around. Standing behind him, was Toothless and Stormfly! Toothless had bright glow in his mouth, showing his charged plasma blast.

"No!" He screamed, seeing his fate!

Ignoring the cry, Toothless fired the purple blast, launching him away from Hiccup and Astrid in a fireball. Stormfly whipped her tail in a blur, sending a hail of spines right where Viggo had landed.

Both Hiccup and Astrid stared as Viggo never moved again. It was over. He was gone. His eyes, though lifeless, looked as if they were full of hate and gazing towards the ceiling.

Realizing what happened, Hiccup stared at Viggo with sadness. "It didn't have to end this way…"

"Ergh…you okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, walking up to him.

Seeing her grip her shoulder, he quickly pushed her hand away. Seeing some burn marks where the acid and eaten her shirt away, he cried out "Your shoulder!"

"It's fine. My shoulder guard took most of the splash." She replied, looking at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for letting my guard down…I knew he would have hid behind the door. It's what I would have done."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He quickly replied, pulling her into a gentle hug.

Before she could say anything, Stormfly butted in-between the two. Rubbing against Astrid, she looked at her with worry.

"I'm alright, girl. Thanks for helping us out there." She replied, stroking her gently.

Toothless, who was right behind Stormfly, sniffed the mostly melted Dragon Eye, being only a small piece left.

Hiccup slowly picked it up, careful with the remaining acid, and stared at it.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. We beat the Hunters, but now we lost the Dragon Eye." Astrid replied woefully.

"You know what? I don't care."

Surprised at the answer, she slowly walked up to him with a confused look.

"It wouldn't have meant a thing to me, if I lost you." He continued to say, turning to face her. With a calming smile, he dropped the piece and grabbed her arms. "I would have lost something far more valuable than a dumb Dragon Eye."

Letting a sheepish smile grow on her face, Astrid simply looked down, happy to hear him say that.

Lifting up her chin to make her look at him in the eyes, he then slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

Closing her eyes, she then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Even though they lost the Dragon Eye, they were finally able to relax. The first time since they officially became a couple.

Toothless and Stormfly growled curiously, seeing their Riders hold onto each other. Looking at each other, the dragons then turned and stood guard at the doorway, making sure no one was watching.

With the sun starting to set, the day was finally reaching a closure. Not only the day, but the war with the Hunters as well…

* * *

 ** _There you. Almost the conclusion of Act I. As you can see, this is why I chose this book to be titled Closure. It will indeed be a closure for most, if not all the characters. Still, there's one more chapter and an entire act left. What'll be about? Well, it shouldn't be that hard to guess if you read the chapters before!_**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **By the way, I am almost finished with the last chapter. I'll have that posted either tonight, or tomorrow morning. I just kept going after I finished this, spurred on by either the fact I was almost done, or that I couldn't stop writing what I had going on in my head.**_


	21. Chapter 21: A Stranger and a Friend

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Stranger and a Friend**

* * *

"Wait, so all this time…Hiccup and Astrid were a couple?!" Snotlout cried out, staring at the two in disbelief.

Smiling, both Hiccup and Astrid nodded, sitting next to each other at the clubhouse.

"And we've been a couple longer than them, Snotlout." Matt quickly threw in, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Heather laughed at Matt's face, knowing what was bugging him. Wrapping a new bandage around Snotlout's shoulder, she shook her head with a wide smile. "Relax, Matt. I'm just repaying him for taking a crossbow bolt for me. You should thank him too. If he hadn't done that, I'm sure that bolt would have somehow magically hit you."

"Hmph." He grunted, leaning back in his seat.

Shaking his head, Hiccup turned to Astrid, whispering "Can't believe it. We can finally relax. No Hunters to worry about. No Viggo or Ryker either!"

"Just Darien. And wherever she's been hiding at." Matt interrupted, jumping in on their conversation.

"What are we going to do about her?" FIshlegs asked, looking up from the Dragon Book. Since the destruction of the Dragon Eye, Fishlegs made it a point to put in all they learned from it so they wouldn't forget.

Hiccup sighed as he stood up from his seat. Walking over to the platter of yak chops Heather made, he began to dish himself another serving. "True. She is still out there." He began to say, walking back to Astrid. "But we have to recall that most of the Hunters are gone too. If not destroyed, they're spread out. It'll be near impossible to recover from the civil war that took place between Viggo and Ryker; and even if they do get united under Darien, they won't even have a fraction of the strength they had before."

"You don't sound too worried about the fact she rides a Flightmare." Matt commented.

"It's a different concern, that's for sure. And I'm not suggesting we ignore the fact that she's still alive. I'm just saying let's enjoy a couple of days of relaxing and recovering before we start a manhunt for her and Banshee."

Letting a small smile grow on his face, Matt nodded in agreement. "That sounds good actually. I might be able to sleep in for a day."

"I guess I can stay for a day before I head back." Heather commented, finishing taking care of Snotlout's bandage.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked with a little alarm in her voice.

Sighing, Heather went to go take her seat next to Matt, who was flashing a comforting smile at her. "I'm grateful that you guys consider me family. And that you let me live with you guys as long as I did."

"Better thank, Matt. He's the one that wasn't going to let you leave after we took you away from the Hunters." Hiccup teased.

"Well…I'm part of the reason why she's leaving." Matt quietly added, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"What?" Fishlegs cried, completely confused.

"Wait, leaving?!" Snotlout wailed with a horrified expression. "Bu-but I thought we had something!"

"Does this mean we get her dragon?" Ruffnut asked, not caring that Heather was going to be gone.

Looking down in shame, Heather quietly explained "My home. My tribe needs me. Especially now. Since I went home with Dagur, I…I felt that I needed to stay there. That I needed to make that my home."

"But what about Berk? What about me?!" Snotlout cried, making everyone roll their eyes.

"What about Matt?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with worry.

"Well…that's why it's partly my fault." He explained. "I…I'm going with her. I'm going to live with the Berserkers…"

"Matt?!" Everyone cried, gaping at him in shock.

"Because my Skrills can bring them hope. Something they haven't had in a long while." He quickly excused. Turning to Heather, he then smiled as he pulled her to him tight. "But that's not the reason. It's because I want to be with her."

"Are you sure, Matt? This isn't because of how I treated you, is it?" Hiccup asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"No. It isn't, I promise." He answered with a saddened smile. "I've been thinking about this since the battle was over. Heather has a home here. I don't. I'm from another world. Though you and Stoick have made a strong effort to make me feel like I belong here, the fact doesn't change that I'm still a Utahn." Turning to Heather, he whispered "And Heather, who has a home to belong to, a tribe to help, needs to go back. Who am I, to ask her to forget all that to be with me? It just makes sense that I go with her at her home."

Heather quickly wiped away a tear, happy to hear him say that; but more importantly, the meaning of him choosing to be with her.

"It's not like I'm not going to visit, or not help you when you need it." Matt quickly began to defend. "It's just…I'm moving on with my life. I got a lot to look forward to. And I feel that me doing this, will help me feel like I actually belong here; finally give me a purpose. Not that helping you or flying with you guys wasn't good, or was a waste of time; but this is something that I can own up to. Like me being the Dragon Boarder."

No one said anything. What could they say?

Hiccup then stood up. Staring at Matt, he slowly walked over to him. Grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet, he pulled him into a hug. "I understand, Matt…I'm sad that you're leaving, but happy that you found yourself a purpose that you want to pursue. Trust me, I know what you're feeling."

Stifling the tears, Matt gripped Hiccup back, knowing how tough it was for him to say that. "Thanks, Hiccup…means everything to hear that."

At that, the group sat there with the fire crackeling away. With a sad joy flooding the room, they all sat there and enjoyed each other's company. At least until a screech sounded off.

Looking up in shock and confusion, the entire group watched as a Terrible Terror hurled itself straight to Hiccup.

"Wagh-oooff!" He grunted, catching the Terror. Looking at it, he then cried out "Terror mail!"

"Great, I hate junk mail." Matt huffed sarcastically.

Taking the letter, Hiccup let the Terror climb on his shoulder. "It's from dad…" He replied, looking at the letter with furrowed eyebrows.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what it could possibly say.

Hiccup's face went a shade whiter, instantly signaling the type of news.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, standing up and walking up to him.

"No…not again…" He whispered, setting the letter down and leaning against the center fire pit.

"What? What is it? Did they find my hidden pit of boars?" Tuffnut asked, looking extra worried at the thought.

Matt instantly swiped the letter, reading it aloud: _"Hiccup, I need you to forget Viggo and Ryker. Forget Dragon's Edge. I need you and everyone to come to Berk immeaditly! We're at war. War with a tribe I was hoping we'd never face again. Thariin. Strogg's son is coming and he is bent on revenge. From what I'm told, it's twice the size from the fleet that invaded us years ago. I'm sorry son, but Viggo and the Grimborns will have to wait. If they come to attack Berk with their Shellfire, we'll be ready and waiting. We can't fight multiple fronts. I'll see you soon._

 _-Stoick"_

"Thariin?" Matt replied, confused at the tribe's name.

"Matt…that's Strogg's Village. Zekir is coming to avenge his dad…" Hiccup whispered. "First with Ukiah, and now us, Berk. It sounds like he's going to right every wrong he felt his dad was given. That's my guess at least."

Matt nodded in understanding. "Zekir…forgot about him. Great. Well, I guess we can't call it quits yet, can we?"

"No…we can't." Hiccup whispered. "If it's anything like last time, our best chance is to fight them before they get to land their forces."

"Sinking their ships?!" The twins cried out in unison. "That was a blast! I remember the first time Thariin came to invad-"

"Yeah, we know, twidiots." Snotlout huffed, standing up from his seat. "Ugh! I'm going to kill Zekir for ruining our victory!"

Astrid then had a thought. Looking at Hiccup in confusion, she asked aloud: "How did your dad find out they're invading us?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Don't know. But I know that's his hand-writing; and this is his personal Terror."

"Hiccup." Heather spoke up, standing up with Matt. "We're coming with you. We can't sit by and know that you guys are in going to be in a fight."

"Are you sure, Heather?"

"Of course! What's an extra couple of weeks of waiting to go home?"

"Besides, though I said I was going to live at Berserker Island, doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you and your adventures." Matt seconded. "We're both going with you, though all I ask is that we drop by Berserker Island."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To see Teton. I have to check up on him." He quickly explained. "I need to let him know that we're fine. That way he can relax and actually recover. Apart from that, the Berserkers need to know that I'm choosing to stay with them. That'll help their moral as they rebuild; even if Heather and I aren't with them."

"You don't want to take him with us?" Heather asked in surprise.

"No. He's in no condition to travel; we all know that. Besides, they don't really have anyone that can effectively defend them. Aside from your brother and Shattermaster. Teton can still create storms and use lightning if he needs too."

"Then it's a plan." Hiccup announced. "We'll fly to Berserker Island, and then to Berk. Saddle up, guys! We need to leave within the next hour." Looking at Snotlout, he then said "Twins, help Snotlout out with his gear."

"Our pleasure!" Ruffnut replied with a shrewd grin.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted, seeing the evil look on their faces.

Ignoring him, everyone walked out of the clubhouse, getting ready for the long flight to Berk.

* * *

"Son! You came!" Stoick called out in surprise, seeing him and the riders walk into the Great Hall. Standing up and walking to them, he then added "I didn't expect to see you come so soon. I figured you were busy with the Grimborns.

"It wasn't a hard choice. We left the moment we got your letter." Hiccup replied, stopping in front of his dad. "Besides…Viggo and Ryker aren't a problem anymore. Dad…it's over. The nightmare is over."

Stoick looked at his son in surprise. "Truly?"

"Honest. Only a handful of Hunters escaped. They won't be a threat to us, or Berk anymore."

"This is good news. Then we can focus entirely on fighting Thariin."

"About that, how did you know we're going to war with them?" Hiccup asked.

Sighing, Stoick motioned the Riders to follow him. "I think it'll be best to show you how I learned about it."

Curious as to what he was talking about, they all followed. Snotlout, however, decided to brag about his war wound. "Eh-hem, you know, Chief, during the fight with the Grimborns, I took a bolt to the shoulder."

Stoick quickly whirled around, now seeing Snotlout's bandanged shoulder.

"I knew we couldn't find victory if I had to fall back, so I kept on fighting with it." He continued to brag, rotating his shoulder with an exagurated expression of pain. "Good thing I didn't; I don't know if we could have stopped that Shellfire dragon…I'm sure I could arrange to meet with the council to discuss the honoraries that come with such bravery!"

Narrowing his eyes, Stoick shook his head and kept walking to a back room in the Great Hall. In front of it, was Gobber, who was talking to Silent Sven.

"Gobber, are they awake?"

"Sure thing, Stoick. The two have had enough rest from their journey." He replied with a small smile. "Granted, I think he'll be happy to see them regardless."

"Wait, he?" Astrid gasped, her heart pounding at the thought.

Nodding, Gobber opened the door, revealing who was inside.

"Wha-Hiccup?"

"Ukiah?!" Everyone cried out.

Sure enough, it was Ukiah! Ukiah, Lasher, and a girl they never seen before; sitting on the edge of her cot and staring at them with a nervous expression. She wore a metal chestplate over a blue tunic. Her gauntlets were made of the same material, with intriquite designs etched into them. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a pony tail, being the only stark difference between her and Astrid.

"Ukiah!" Heather shouted, running past everyone. Grabbing him in a hug, she cried out "We were so worried about you!"

At first taken off guard, he then slowly wrapped his one arm around her, letting a faint smile grow on his face. "Likewise…" He whispered softly. Letting go of her, he took a step back and looked at everyone; all having gaping expressions at him.

"Ukiah? Where were you? What…what happened to you?" Hiccup asked, walking up to his long, lost friend.

It was a question on everyone's mind. Wearing his blackened chainmail, he had a strange looking sword strapped to his back, with his usual crossbow leaning on his cot next to him. His quiver strapped to his hip, signaling that he was getting ready for the day. His hair was out of the usual braid he kept it in, being shaggy and long. His face had a short scruff all over, showing that he had only recently returned from his trek. His face was…darker. Not evil, but an expression of hardend warrior; or someone that's learned a lot of life lessons. He looked…different.

"I can't even begin to tell you what happened." He whispered, looking right into Hiccup's eyes. "But I can tell you that I learned a lot. About myself, my people, about my future; and more importantly, what I'm choosing for myself."

Confused at the cryptic answer, Hiccup just looked at his friend, wishing to understand what he meant.

Stoick then stepped up, saying "Ukiah found out that Thariin is coming to invade. Thanks to him raiding one of their ships, and rescuing one of their prisoners."

Ukiah then spoke up, gesturing to the girl to stand next to him. "Hiccup, everyone, this is Lydia. Princess Lydia. She was Zekir's prisoner and used to force her dad and his kingdom to help him invade Berk."

"Hello…" She said softly, staring at the group with wide eyes.

"Princess?" Snotlout repeated, smiling at the thought. Sliding next to her, he then said "You know, princess…I'm Snotlout. I'm sure you've heard of me from Ukiah and the others, but just in case…I'm very brave and selfless. I took a bolt in the shoulder for a friend! Maybe you need someone to…protect you?"

Everyone groaned, with Hiccup facepalming himself and shaking his head.

"Sutble, Snotlout. Real sutble." Matt huffed, shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Uh…no thanks." Lydia huffed while stepping away from him, seeing what he was trying to do.

"You sure- Ahg!"

"Back off, Snotlout. This is serious." Ukiah growled, using his arm to push him away. Turning to Hiccup and the others, he explained. "After I left my home island, Crev, I ran into a Thariin ship. Since I don't have very good feelings towards Thariin, I raided it." Gesturing to Lydia, he continued to say "After killing the small crew, I found her stuffed in a bag in a cell. After she told me why she was a prisoner, we immediately came here to warn Stoick. That was…maybe two days ago?"

Lydia then spoke up, seeing that she knew something they didn't. Which would be relevant to them. "You see, Zekir is very angry. He used me as way to force my dad, King Bruvos, to help him invade your home. That's why I was held as a prisoner on that ship. He claimed that he was doing it to protect his trade route with some Dragon Hunters, but after talking with Ukiah and Chief Stoick, I put together that he's angry with whoever rides dragons, not so much with protecting his trade route."

"Which makes sense, given what Matt did to Darien." Ukiah finished.

"Wait, is Darien with Zekir?" Astrid asked, shocked at the news.

Lydia fervently nodded. "Yes, she was taken to Thariin to recover from her injuries. She was the one that captured me for Zekir actually."

"I can't believe that witch is still alive…" Matt growled, shaking his head angrily. "I was sure she was dead!"

"You're the one she dueled?" Lydia asked, making the connection. "Huh...I know Zekir's pretty angry towards you."

"Of course he would be. Zekir seems to hold onto a grudge…" Heather whispered, scowling at the thought of the one that bought her as a slave.

"Hiccup, why don't you and everyone else catch up with Ukiah. I'll have you start helping me tomorrow or the day after. Given that Thariin won't be coming until a few weeks."

"Uh, sure dad. Thanks." Hiccup replied, nodding in agreement.

"Gobber, better get that forge stoked hot. I have the feeling we'll need all the arrows and weapons we can craft…" Stoick growled, walking with his friend out the door.

The group stood there awkwardly, still in shock of seeing Ukiah. Well, except Snotlout; who was currently smitten with Lydia.

"So…what were you doing at Crev?" Astrid asked, breaking the silence.

"Training." He whispered, looking away in shame. "Training…training to kill all of you."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"It was my mentor. My guardian. Jessika. I thought she was dead, but she was there the whole time. Waiting for me. She was training me to take revenge on everyone that played a part with my people's destruction. I was her tool…"

"Wait…that means…my dad…" Hiccup whispered.

Ukiah nodded. "It's a long story. One that will take a while to explain."

"Do we have to worry about you?" Matt asked, stepping up next to Hiccup.

"No. That I promise. Where Jessika almost succeeded, I rejected everything at the last minute. Thanks to…Arrow."

"Arrow?" Astrid whispered, almost hesitant to ask what he meant.

At that, he knelt down next to a bed and reached for something under it. Pulling out a bundle of blankets, he awkwardly picked up an object with his one arm and showed everyone what he was talking about.

"Ohmigods! It's so cute!" Heather and Astrid squealed, catching everyone off guard with their sudden adoration. "Look at him!"

Cradled in his single, right arm, was a sleeping baby dragon. Brown with black highlights on its tiny spikes. To Hiccup, the sight took his breath away. "That…that's a-"

"Sand Wraith. I know." Ukiah whispered. Looking up with misting eyes, he added "This is Arrow. I couldn't name him anything else. It's as if the gods are trying to give him back to me."

"What happened to you when you went to Crev?" Matt asked, his curiosity finally winning him over. "I mean…why were you gone for so long? What were you doing for these last couple months? How did you find this little tyke?"

Sighing, Ukiah watched as Arrow yawned with rows of tiny sharp-looking teeth. Waking up, he growled happily seeing the crowd of new faces stare at him. His eyes were big and wide, almost consuming most of his face.

Looking down at his new friend, Ukiah whispered "Mind if we talk somewhere different?"

"Of course. Let's go to the cove." Hiccup suggested, nodding in agreement. "That way we're alone and have all the time to hear you out."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"Am…am I allowed to come?" Lydia asked, looking at all the strangers sheepishly.

"Of course! You're more than welcome! You're the reason why we're able to prepare for Zekir!" Hiccup replied with a large smile. Turning to everyone behind him, he then began to introduce everyone. "You know, Ukiah; obviously. I'm Hiccup Haddock, leader of the Riders."

"He wishes." Snotlout chimed in.

Ignroing him, Hiccup continued to introduce everyone. "This is Astrid Hofferson. That's my brother, Matt Haddock. Next to him is Heather, from Berserker Island and really good friend of ours."

Heather slightly blushed at the comment, grateful to still be considered as such with her decision to return to her home.

"Behind her are the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And next to them is Fishlegs, who has expert knowledge on most dragons!"

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile. Turning to Ukiah, she then added "Ukiah told me that you were all friendly, and I can see that."

"Ahem!"

"Oh, and Snotlout. Who you briefly met." Hiccup huffed sarcastically, turning to him still standing next to her.

"You know, Lydia…I was about to become a king of an entire island." Snotlout continued to brag.

Before anyone could correct him on the claim, Lydia quickly replied with something on her own. "Oh really? I'm sorry. I hate being a princess. I can't imagine what being a king would be like."

Snotlout gaped at her, realizing that she wasn't at all impressed with the claim.

Rolling her eyes, she then reluctantly did a cursty bow to all the Riders. "Since I represent my father's kingdom, I guess I better properly introduce myself. Stupid…" Straightening herself up, she then huffed. "I'm Princess Lydia of the Gorthurk Kingdom. I can assure you, that my father will reward you for helping me."

Matt smiled as he walked up to their new guest and friend. Throwing an arm around her, he then teased. "You know, you don't have to do that with us. We're pretty low key."

"I know, but my dad and brother would be angry if they learned I didn't try to put on a good face. Especially with those that would be our friends."

"They're not here, are they?" Matt continued to tease. "We can lie and say you were all pretty and proper."

Glaring at Matt, she drilled him in the stomach. "I may be a princess, but I'm not pampered! If you don't want me to beat you senseless, I'd stop the teasing!"

"Come on. Let's get going." Hiccup laughed, with everyone else laughing as well.

"Oh, she'll fit in just fine." Astrid teased, grabbing her away from Matt and walking her in-between her and Heather.

Ukiah let a faint crack of a smile grow on his face. Turning, he lifted Arrow onto Lasher's head, letting him climb on.

Lasher growled happily, having assumed the role to teach Arrow all about being a dragon. Walking out with the others, he kept his head still for the tiny dragon to balance on.

Hiccup waited for Ukiah, wanting to talk to him alone. "Ukiah…are you alright?"

Sighing, Ukiah shook his head. "I don't know. You don't know what I went through back at my home, Hiccup. I…I really had to make a choice of who I was going to be. I think I'll feel better once I tell you."

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad you're back. We missed you. We were worried about you. We always will."

"Had I remembered that, I would have had less of a hard time back at Crev…"

Frowning at his friend's experience, he placed his hand on his shoulder and walked him out of the Great Hall.

"For what it's worth, Hiccup, I can promise you this. I'm not going to let Zekir kill you; any of you. This, I know I can promise…"

"With you on our side, that wasn't even a doubt." Hiccup whispered.

At that, the two followed the rest of the gang, having fun at teasing 'King' Snotlout.

* * *

"Wow…been awhile since we came here." Fishlegs called out, landing Meatlug next to Barf and Belch.

"It's…it's beautiful…" Lydia whispered, sliding off of Lasher. Gazing at the still pond, she couldn't help but start walking towards it. "Is this what all your islands look like?"

Ukiah quickly followed, all while grabbing Arrow and setting him down. Letting him follow like a dog, he whispered "Not all, but a good amount are pretty. Got a couple of memories here…that's for sure…"

Everyone slowly got off their dragons, excited to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Granted, they never actually had a lot of rest to begin with. Having fought the final battle with the Hunters and then flying all night to Berserker Island to check on Teton, which he surprisingly liked the idea of being revered and worshipped; they couldn't help but feel a little exhausted from their recent events.

"I forget how peaceful it is…" Heather commented, walking up to the pond with Lydia. "Been a long while since I've been here myself."

"I think the last time was when you left us. After Darien blew up my cave…" Matt added, following close by.

"Wait, Darien did what to your cave? What cave?" Lydia asked, turning towards Matt with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned to Matt, wondering what he would say.

Sighing, Matt simply shrugged. "It's…kind of a long story. One that I'll tell you later. Just know that before Darien became a Dragon Rider like us, I knew her personally. We were friends."

"Friends? Really? How did she go from being a friend to wanting to kill you?"

"Because it was a guise. A rouse." He replied, taking a seat on a large rock. Letting Heather sit next to him, he added "None of it was real. She just wanted to hurt me and my family."

"You and Hiccup." Lydia put together.

"In the short of it, yeah. Me and Hiccup." Letting a smile grow on his face, he turned to her with a soft expression. "I'll have to explain it to you later. It's as I said, a long story.

Lydia nodded, smiling at him. Looking at all the Dragon Riders and their dragons, she couldn't help but feel excited about her current circumstances. This was what she dreamed about! Being in a far away place, doing daring things with others, being part of an elite group such as these Dragon Riders; it was everything she dreamed it to feel like. She wished it was on better terms, such as not preparing for a war, and trying to think of a way to warn her father and brother that she was safe; but it was incredible to see something that most people can only dream about. Not to mention her luck with being freed by Ukiah; purely by chance. Squriming with excitement, she nervously tapped her metal gauntlets as she usually did when she was anxious about something. She couldn't wait to get to know each Rider, and hoped this would be a perfect opportunity for that.

"So, Ukiah…you have a captive audience." Hiccup said aloud, smiling at their friend. "Want to tell us what you saw at Crev? What happened while you were there? How you found Arrow? And then how you ran into Lydia?"

Watching Arrow waddle towards the edge of the pond, Ukiah smiled as he gently pushed him in with his boot.

The Sand Wraith screeched in shock at the push, floundering in the water. After a few seconds of trying to get out, he quickly realized that he could propel himself with every flap of his wings. With the newly discovered abilty, he began to flap his wings harder, though he was also kicking with his legs, making him look like an awkward puppy trying to swim.

Everyone smiled as the Sand Wraith slowly began to get some speed, cruising this way and that in the pond.

"He's a quick learner." Astrid commented, taking a seat next to Hiccup.

"That's good. He'll be flying in no time." Ukiah whispered. Turning to his friends, he then sat down right on the shore of the pond. Lasher then walked up and laid down behind him in a semi-circle, as he usually did.

"Where to start…" He whispered, looking up at the blue sky. "First off, not even Lydia knows what happened to me. Or Stoick. I haven't really had the time or desire to try and talk about it before."

"Will you be okay if you do?" Heather asked with a concerned voice.

"I need to tell you. I need to tell you of what I went through." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I betrayed my people. My 'destiny'. I was supposed to bring them back…but…I couldn't."

"Start from when you first found Crev then. What happened when you first arrived?" Hiccup whispered, looking at him with concern.

Sighing, Ukiah opened his eyes and stared at everyone with a resolved expression. "The Ukiah you knew died at Crev…I was successful in that regard. I even learned about my name and family."

"That's what you always wanted, wasn't it?" Astrid asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Ukiah shook his head. "I thought so…and even though I put off what I was, I became something that I'm not sure if it's worse or not; and what I learned was more than just a name. I learned the reason why I was brought into this world."

Every stared at him, wondering what he meant.

"Though I was loved by my family, I forgot that they were still murderers. Killers. As all Crevites were. I was born to continue their legacy. To bring back my tribe. I couldn't do it. Even after I agreed too, I was haunted by my decision to where I couldn't follow through."

"Uh…sorry. Can you back up a little bit for me?" Lydia asked, looking emberassed at stopping him. "You haven't really told me anything since you freed me. What does being a Crevite mean? Who were they?"

Ukiah nodded, understanding her situation. "Sorry. I never told you because…well…"

"It's fine, we had other things on our minds when we met. Like for me, it was if I could trust you and Lasher. But just for my sake in understanding what you're going to tell us, I'd like to know a little bit more about you."

Ukiah nodded, contemplating what he should say.

"The Crevites were a tribe that was destroyed by Strogg." Hiccup spoke up, helping Ukiah out. "Ukiah, is essentially the last one."

"Except Jessika…" He whispered, looking down in shame.

"The Crevites were…they were raiders that killed for the sake of killing." Hiccup continued. "Ukiah didn't know that, since he was a baby when he was taken from their destruction. It wasn't until a couple years ago he learned more about his birthplace. And his heritage."

"Oh…" Lydia replied, nodding in understanding. Looking at Ukiah, she flashed a smile while saying "I wouldn't have guessed that, given how you helped me."

"You didn't see me kill the crew that had you. Since you had a bag tied over you." Ukiah replied coldly, watching Arrow climb out of the water and flop on his lap. Stroking the small spikes growing on the little reptile, he gazed down at his new friend. "You would have feared me if you saw that."

"I don't know about that." She simply replied, sitting down on the ground. Sitting crosslegged, she just looked at him with a calming smile.

"Wanna add anything else?" Hiccup asked, looking at his friend with a sad expression.

"Just that you and your tribe not only saved me from Strogg, but from my supposed fate." He whispered, looking up at him with a thankful expression. "I'll…explain what I mean."

Nodding, Hiccup then sat back against a log with Astrid, ready to listen to his friend.

"I guess to start out, I'll tell you my name and what was a surprise to me; I was supposed to bring my tribe back and our traditions, but…well…I decided I didn't want to."

Everyone sat there listenting, anxious to hear his story. Well, except Snotlout, who was inching closer to where Lydia was sitting.

"My name is Ukiah Legna, Death's Herald. A title given to me by my parents and tribe before I was taken from them. And this is how I rebelled against them…"

* * *

 _ **And the end of Act I. I hope you all enjoyed it. I won't lie, I'm a little burned from writing this story. It was hard to get the motivation to finish this story, so I'm a little bummed about the idea of starting a whole new Act that will realistically get less attention. I'll probably take the rest of July off and then start again sometime in August. School for my MaCC doesn't start until at the very end of August for me, so I'm willing to bet I can get a bit done before then. I'll finish this before I take time off to focus on studying and such. That's the plan at least. Granted, I don't plan on making Act II as long as Act I.**_

 _ **Thanks to those that actively supported me while I was writing it. You have no idea how much that helps me with motivation. It was a little disheartening to post a chapter and not receive anyone's thoughts. Even if you don't like it, it doesn't help me when no one talks to me.**_

 ** _Special thank you to WhisperingWarrior, for reviewing almost EVERY SINGLE chapter! And they were great reviews too. I really appreciated it every time I read them. And they did help me mold/correct my story as it went._**

 ** _Thanks to Fandompotatoes for the consistent PM's. It was nice to be able to converse about ideas and possibilities. The conversations made me excited to write and to continue on. As well as helped me make some corrections within the story itself._**

 ** _And also thanks to Cartwheellou, for literally following the Dragon Boarder series way before RTTE came out. They've been watching since I started writing over 5-6 years ago!_**

 _ **Again, I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. I'll see you in Act II!**_


End file.
